


Love is a Tripple Axel

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Het, Mild BDSM, Multi, PG up to NC-17, Romance, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the movie, Jimmy and Chazz are still working out the dynamics of their relationship.  Jimmy is dating Katie, but both of them are completely inexperienced when it comes to sexual things- so who better to ask for help than Chazz Michael MIchaels, self-proclaimed sex addict?  A story of relationship building, with an eventual threesome dynamic.  Lots of figure skating, sexual tension, and sex.  Kind of silly since the movie is also kind of silly!  </p><p>Note:  I wrote this in 2007, it was on lj so I'm moving it here : )  COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, written in 2007. It reads like a first fic; a bit rough around the edges, but my current writing style still shows. This won't make any sort of sense unless you have seen the movie I'm afraid, especially the voices and characterizations. There are lots of clips up on youtube though, if you are curious and haven't seen it. I just decided I might as well post it, since even though it and the movie are a bit ridiculous, I still worked hard on it and if I hadn't written it, I would never have written my current 00Q fics!

 

“Calm down, Chazz!  Your ankle isn’t even broken, it’s just a bad sprain- I’m not giving you a third Vicodin, so just cut the drama queen crap!”  A harassed Jimmy was attempting to wheel Chazz out of the hospital, but the supposedly short trip had been tripled in length by Chazz grabbing onto every passing nurse (and not by the hand, either) and begging for more pain killers.

“Come on, man!  Have some pity!”  Chazz turned around in the chair and made a puppy dog face.  “I haven’t hurt like this since the morning after I showed the entire female cast of Grublets on Ice how I won the award for best actor in an adult film…” He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip at the memory.  “Good times.”

 “First of all, that is disgusting!  And you can just save your bedroom eyes for some gullible chick.  I already lifted your fat ass on the ice, and I am so not doing it again just because you’re passed out.”  He finally managed to get Chazz into the driveway, and was relieved to see Katie waiting there with the car. 

“Hey guys!”  She got out and ran up to Jimmy, giving him a passionate, if inexpert, kiss- which he enthusiastically returned.  “That took forever, I was just about to go park again and look for you.”

 Jimmy kept his arm around her waist as he turned to glare at Chazz.

  “Yeah well, Chazzanova here couldn’t keep his hands off the nurses.  He has this theory that they don’t wear underpants under their scrubs so he kept grabbing at their pants, in case one would ‘accidentally’ slip down.”

 “Hey man, I coulda had that luscious brunette if you hadn’t swerved out of her way- that was lame.”  He turned to Katie with his most irresistible, patented begging look- known to render a woman senseless from 30 paces- and turned on his low, sexy voice.  “So pretty lady, how about slipping those gorgeous hands into your man’s pocket and sensuously sliding out my bottle of Vicodin?”

  “Zip it, Chazz- you’re not getting any more for six to eight hours.”  Jimmy snapped, before she could reply.  “Besides, that seduction routine didn’t even work on her in a hotel room- or have the drugs affected your short-term memory?” 

  Still, Chazz was fairly certain of his radar for women who were susceptible to him- and he caught the second’s flash of unbidden desire in her eyes.  Not that he would ever act upon it, Katie was Jimmy’s girl, and nothing would make him cross that line again. 

  “Okay, that’s as close as we can get.  Just hop over into the car.”  Jimmy door opened the door and held out his hand for Chazz to help himself out of the chair.

   “I can’t hop!  Every time I move it makes my ankle pound…and not like the good sort of pounding, either,” he added with a sly smile. 

  “You’re such a wuss, Michaels!  You can skate on one foot clear across a rink, and you can’t even hop on one for 3 feet into the car?”  Jimmy put his hands on his hips, looking every bit like a peeved Peter Pan.      

 “Oh I can do it, princess. I can hop farther than you can!” Chazz shouted, his ego bruised. 

“Oh yeah, so prove it!”   

“Okay, I will!”  Chazz jumped out of the chair and began hopping around the car, with Jimmy hopping along right at his side as they raced in awkward circles. 

After two laps, Katie gave up yelling at them to stop and simply gave Jimmy a push right as he was passing the open door, sending both men toppling into the car in a pile of flailing limbs.  Once they were situated (Chazz insisted on putting his leg up onto Jimmy’s lap to keep his ankle elevated), Katie drove them away and towards their temporary home at Coach’s place.  She couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two men’s bickering fade into companionable laughter, and finally silence as Jimmy fell asleep on Chazz’s shoulder.      

“Wake up guys, we’re here.” Katie parked the car, and since both men were still sleeping she turned around to poke them awake.  She almost wanted to leave them there, since they looked so peaceful and she knew neither had slept much with all of the drama from the night before.  Jimmy’s head was tucked under Chazz’s chin, and his golden curls were moving gently each time the other man took a breath.  Still, she wanted to go pick up some stuff from her old house, empty now that siblings were in jail, before it got dark.  That place was creepy enough in the light with all of the paintings of Stranz and Fairchild that seemed to stare at her accusingly. So, she gently shook Jimmy’s shoulder.  “Hey hun, wake up…”

Jimmy started awake suddenly, sitting up and knocking Chazz in the head as he did so.  His hand went to touch his hair where Chazz had been resting, and he glared at his partner suspiciously.  “Ew, gross!  You’d better not have gotten your taco-scented drool on me!”

Chazz blinked a few times in confusion, but since he generally spoke before his brain was fully engaged, he was still able to snap out a comeback.  “You should be so lucky!  I once sold an ounce of my saliva on ebay for $169!”

“Sick!  Who does that?”  Jimmy gave Chazz his best disgusted look- which no longer had any effect, since he employed it so often.  

 “And I _never_ drool in my sleep!” 

“You so do, I’ve seen it on your pillow every day for months!”

“How do you know it wasn’t wet because I was humping my pillow while dreaming of a tight little…”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Katie broke in, “I don’t want to know about your wet dreams-just get off of my boyfriend and into the house.”  She leaned over and tried to lift Chazz’s leg off of Jimmy’s lap, but Chazz was too amused by how cute she looked while flustered to help her out much.    

“Seriously, get off of me.” Jimmy tried to slide out from beneath the offending leg, but Chazz wouldn’t let him- his friend was just so much fun to mess with.  For whatever reason, making the blonde squirm had become his favorite activity.

“Why, you know you like it- no one can be this close to the Chazz without feeling the pull of my sexual energy.  It’s irresistible…like the porn section in a video store.”

“What?  Only you would come up with a sick example like that.”  Jimmy did indeed squirm under him deliciously, trying to escape as he looked to his girlfriend for help.  “Katie, pull him out the door!” 

“Fine, I’m moving,” Chazz grumbled, “But I know you better than you know you, and you _so_ liked it.”  He winked at Jimmy and hopped out of the car, taking the crutches Katie offered him and heading for the front door without a backward glance. 

Jimmy looked at Katie with a pained expression.  “I really need to work on my comebacks, he always gets the last word.  And I so didn’t like it- I mean, not like, _like_ it like it, you know...”

 “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Katie said after she gave him a quick kiss.  “I’m sorry to abandon you with him, but I really want to go grab some of my stuff- I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Jimmy watched her drive away, and then ran into the house to help Chazz settle in.  In the few minutes he had left him alone, Chazz had managed to grab a beer and a bag of chips, and flop himself onto the couch with his leg up on a footstool.  It was impossible to ignore the fact that he was only wearing boxers.

“How did you do that?”  He fixed his friend with a disbelieving, and slightly impressed expression, and smiled teasingly.  “That’s it, I’m so not being your beck and call bitch for the next four weeks if you can do all that on your first day of recovery.”

“MacElroy, you’ll always be my bitch.”  Chazz responded automatically, without taking his eyes off of the T.V.  “Do we get the Spice channel out here?”

“How should I know?” Jimmy asked impatiently, sitting down next to Chazz on the couch.  He grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V., earning a frustrated growl from his companion who tried to grab it back, but Jimmy held it above his head.  “Your fat ass will have plenty of time to watch porn while your ankle heals- right now, I need your help.  I’m in a crisis!” 

“Whoa, calm down my man.”  Chazz wore one of his rare looks of genuine concern, and Jimmy couldn’t help but blush under the intensity of his friend’s gaze.  Or, in anticipation of what he was going to ask- yes, that must have been it.  “Tell the Chazz your troubles.” 

“It’s Katie…she’s the  most awesome girl I’ve ever met and I really want to impress her…and she just called me ‘cute’!” 

“Okay, back up a few steps- lets not forget I’m on happy drugs so I’m gonna need things explained clearly, using small words.  Cute is bad?” 

“Duh, cute is really bad!  I want to be hot, or sexy, or…any of the names people call you.  And I can’t be, if all I can do is kiss her all girly-like, and I don’t even know how to get her to want me- and if she does, what do I do then?  I mean, I don’t know how to touch a woman!”  Chazz raised his eyebrows questioningly at that.  “Or a man! Geez!” 

“Fine, but no judgments here, just so you know.”  Jimmy searched for a hint of sarcasm or derision, and was slightly surprised to find none.  “So, what do you need?”

“Um…Iwantyoutoteachmehowtomakelovetoher.”  Jimmy turned a becoming shade of pink, and looked down at his lap nervously, avoiding Chazz’s eyes. 

“Right- wanna run that by me one more time?”

“I want you to teach me how to make love to her, okay?  I don’t even know how to kiss her right!”

He looked so distraught that Chazz didn’t even have his usual urge to make fun of Jimmy, which surprised him a little.  “What do you mean you don’t know how to kiss her right?  I already taught you that!”

“Yeah, on my stuffed frog!”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one too chicken shit to try it for real, so don’t put that one on me.  Anyways, you looked pretty good at it.”  Okay, he had looked disturbingly good.  Chazz had never wanted to kiss a man before, that is unless he was incredibly drunk and there were no women around, but what was a sex addict expected to do in that situation?  He was only a man for god’s sake.  Still, something about his effeminate skating partner was intriguing in an indefinable sort of way- even had he possessed a better vocabulary.

“Whatever.  The point is, now I’ve kissed her and it was nothing like kissing a stuffed animal, and I think I was awful!  And if I can’t even kiss her, how am I ever going to figure out how to do…other stuff.”

“If you can’t say it, my young padewan, you sure as hell can’t do it.  First lesson, you need to learn to talk about sex.  Sex is not shameful, it’s beautiful and deserves to be discussed at every possible moment!” 

Jimmy could sense he was about to slip into one of his diatribes on the glories of sex and the misunderstanding society had about sex addicts, so he cut him off.  “Okay, I can talk about it.  Um, what about it?”

“First, the variety of sexual acts.  What are you looking to do with your woman?  There is the art of slow seduction, so that by the time you get her naked she’s three seconds and a touch away from the best orgasm of her life.  Or, there is the dominant, grab her and carry her into the bedroom, throw her onto the bed or against a wall, rip off her clothes and have the sort of sex that will have people three counties over complaining about the noise she makes.  Of course, you might want to start slowly, so you will need to be versed in the arts of fingering and cunnelingus and erotic massage.  Still, we should probably start with the kissing since instinct will probably just kick in from there…” He looked up from ticking off options on his fingers to see Jimmy staring at him with a dazed expression, his blue eyes slightly glazed over and his lower lip between his teeth- which Chazz recognized as a nervous habit, albeit a rather attractive one.  “Overwhelming, I know- but I have faith in you, Jimmy.  With me to teach you the coveted secrets of the Chazzle-dazzle, no woman will be able to resist you.”

“Oh. My. God…I hardly even know what you’re talking about, I am _so_ screwed!”

“No, that would be her,” Chazz said in a highly suggestive manner as he slid closer to the younger man and leaned in, grazing the left side of Jimmy’s face and pausing just before his lips touch the other’s ear, exhaling gently.  He heard a slight gasp and felt an involuntary shudder, then he bit Jimmy’s earlobe gently and gave it a slow lick before backing off to face him again.  The look on the other man’s face was indescribably erotic with its blend of shock and pleasure- a thing which surprised Chazz, since he hadn’t expected to find the lesson erotic. _Get it together man, the last thing he needs is to think I actually want him or something, then he’ll never let me teach him a thing._  

“Um, that was…ah…”  Jimmy was never at a loss for words, but he seemed to have forgotten that fact. 

“So, did you see what I did there?  Wait until you can sense the desire, that they want you to keep going- an intake of breath, a leaning in, you’ll get to recognize the signs.  That way, they keep wanting more- it’s all about playing into desires.  And confidence!  Never hesitate!  Keep her hypnotized so she doesn’t bolt like a baby cow at the thought of such hedonistic pleasure.”

Usually, Jimmy would make some comment about Chazz’s stupid choice of words, but he was still too off balance.  That had been…it was so simple, but that tiny move had him wanting more.  Wanting to learn more, that is.  For Katie- right, remember Katie.  Her hazel eyes, gorgeous legs and ass…there, that was better.  “Okay, I can do that, I think.”

“No thinking!  That’s your first problem, you think to damned much- sex is improvisation blended with technique- like our routines on the ice, only more sweaty.”

“Okay, ish, and I don’t think too much!”

“You do too!”

“Do not, I…aghh!” Sometimes Chazz made him feel so frustrated- no one he had ever met had quite the same ability to get him going.  Just to get Chazz to shut up, and prove he could improvise, Jimmy gracefully swung his outside leg over and shifted himself so that he was straddling the older man.  That was all it took for the sharp intake of breath, so he gave his most seductive smile and leaned in, gently rubbing his cheek against the stubble of Chazz’s jaw as he moved towards his goal.  He paused long enough to twine his fingers in Chazz’s thick hair before taking the now inclined earlobe between his teeth and sucking gently.  He was pleased to feel a slight shiver run through the entire body beneath him before he pulled back to survey his work.  He was surprised to find Chazz’s eyes closed, and when they finally opened he leaned back involuntarily, shying from his own reaction.  Just for a second Chazz’s eyes were…needy.  Incredibly, achingly so.  Then he blinked and they were back to normal again.  Still, Jimmy couldn’t help but wonder what that second had meant.  _Wait, did I just like that?  I mean, this is Chazz, most obnoxious man on the planet…operative word being man.  I’m just not used to this, it’s exciting…it would be just as exciting with Katie.  God, I can’t wait to find out._

“Boom,” Chazz said in a slow, awed voice.  “Ladies and…well, ladies, he’s got it!  Dude, you’re a natural!” 

“Really?”  Jimmy sat back, relieved at the break in tension.  “Thanks!  Okay, what’s next?  Oh, should I get off your lap?”

“No, this is more realistic- although, the chick is usually on top in this position… how fitting.”  He couldn’t resist at least a few barbs, it was his nervous habit- infinitely less endearing than Jimmy’s, but there it was.  

Jimmy just rolled his eyes.  “Shut up, Michaels, and get to the teaching.” 

“Okay, second lesson- kissing.  You’re not gonna freak out or anything, are you?  And I’ve gotta warn you, after experiencing the Chazz you may be ruined for all other lips- even Katie’s.”

“Could you be any more full of yourself?  I’m a big boy, I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Okay- well, you remember the moves I showed you on the frog?”  Jimmy nodded.  “Good, we’ll start there- now remember, I’m Katie, so act like you will with her.  Confidence is everything.  When I feel like you’ve got it, we’ll move into French Kissing- although, there are about a hundred different types of tongue kisses so you will have to lean to match the kiss to the mood and goal.  Some kisses say ‘I love you’- or, in my case, ‘I _could_ love you.’ Some say ‘I want you soon,’ or ‘I want you right fucking now on the hood of this car,’ or they are teasing or playful…well, you’ll get it.”

“You know, you really are an expert at making me nervous.  All that, and just the idea of kissing you in general, even if you are playing Katie…it’s a lot.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know there are a million fangirls out there who would skate across their best friend’s throat for this opportunity MacElroy, so lets have less hesitation and more…!”  He was prevented from continuing by the sudden presence of Jimmy’s lips upon his own.  Apparently, he just had to aggravate the man into action- he tucked that bit of information safely into his memory, then turned his full attention to the teaching at hand. 

“You are so freaking obnoxious,” Jimmy breathed against his friend’s lips, partly to avoid looking him in the eye and partly because it was one of the skills Chazz had shown him.  It was definitely better on a human being! 

“Mmmm,” was all the response Jimmy got- which he took as a good thing. 

Their kisses started out softly, since Chazz had stressed the importance of waiting until his partner was begging for more before moving on to the next level.  It was…different. Chazz’s stubble grazed Jimmy’s mouth and it tickled a bit, in a good way he decided, although it was definitely un-Katie-like.  The problem with pretending it was really Katie, was that it felt so very _Chazz_.  The familiar arms around his waist, the subtle, musky scent of him that remained even after a shower, the sensual confidence with which he did everything translated clearly though every kiss.  So Jimmy gave up pretending it was Katie, and just let himself get lost in the pleasure of closeness.  He had long since given up the attitude of ‘no one touches me,’ having discovered, through his contact with Chazz and Katie, that he actually loved being touched.

Chazz moved one hand up to the back of Jimmy’s neck and gently stroked his hair, and Jimmy could feel his breath speed up.  He took this for begging, and gently ran his tongue along Chazz’s lower lip, and had just enough time for a tiny nibble before Chazz made an indescribably arousing noise somewhere in the back of his throat, and opened his mouth slightly to allow Jimmy’s tongue entrance.  Jimmy unconsciously shifted even closer and the hands, which had been buried in Chazz’s hair, gave a gentle pull just as their tongues met for the first time.  It was incredible, better than the feeling of a gold medal around his neck, and Jimmy wasn’t sure he ever wanted it to end.  At first there were just tiny licks that Jimmy hoped made Chazz as desperate for more, because he was past the point of waiting for further begging. 

He began to deepen the kiss, pulling even harder on Chazz’s hair and teasing the other man’s tongue slowly into his own mouth, and he barely registered when he began making low sounds of his own.  Jimmy willed his mind to focus as he tried out moves Chazz had described to him- licking the roof of the mouth, sucking gently on the lower lip, picking up pace from slow languid kisses to fierce, dominating kisses.  This last was rather difficult, since Chazz wasn’t about to submit to anyone and Jimmy refused to back off, so there was a lengthy fight for dominance, filled with equal passion as their fights during practice- only significantly more arousing.  Possibly too arousing Jimmy reflected, as he tried to back off a bit so Chazz wouldn’t notice the bulge in his jeans.  However, being that he was wearing boxers, there was no way for Chazz to hide his own obvious hardness.  This was where being a sex addict came in handy- he was well beyond the point of being embarrassed by his own sex drive, so he simply ignored it and kept kissing Jimmy’s surprisingly soft lips.

After an interminable amount of time, the heated kisses became more slow and sensual again, just as Chazz had predicted they would when both parties are only planning on a make-out session.  Jimmy removed his hands from Chazz’s hair and slid them down to lightly cup his jaw, stroking it gently.  He slowly slid his tongue from Chazz’s mouth, feathering a few butterfly kisses then placing his slightly parted lips gently over the other man’s he breathed out slowly.  Chazz instinctively opened for him and breathed in, almost an awed gasp, and Jimmy moved in closer, continuing to exhale into Chazz’s mouth.  When the other breathed out, Jimmy breathed in, and in this way they shared their breath as they slowly relaxed back into reality.  Jimmy sat back cautiously, aware, even with his extremely limited experience, that what had just occurred was something amazing- it also occurred to him, belatedly, that Chazz may have been right about being spoiled for kissing forever.  They looked at each other in silence for a good five minutes, trying to sort out their own racing thoughts. 

_The Chazz is officially screwed up.  That was Jimmy I just spent the last half hour playing tonsil hockey with…most frustrating, high-maintenance man in the word…but hot damn he’s a good kisser.  And he has amazing lips.  I just hope he’s not going to get all weird on me now, just because I am an amazing fucking teacher!  I think I’m actually jealous of Katie.  But it doesn’t mean anything, that I liked it so much- I like all forms of sexual contact, it would have been just as good if he were a girl.  Well, he sort of looks like a girl, and acts like a girl, so maybe that was it.  It’s not like I wanted to kiss him, I’m his mentor is all.  And, it’s not like I’d ever want to do it again…_ Fortunately for Chazz, he had failed geography and therefore had no knowledge of rivers in Egypt. 

_Okay Jimmy, get a hold of yourself.  This was just like any other of your thousand training sessions…hot, nerve-wracking in that fluttery stomach way, passionate…fine, it was like no other  lesson of my life.  But this was Chazz I just spent the last half hour tasting, and okay, he tastes like…something amazing, definitely not tacos.  Something very Chazz and very, very male. Still, he had that gorgeous silky hair, that could be considered girly.  And it didn’t mean anything, he was just teaching me stuff, I’m sure after I do it with Katie I’ll never want to kiss Chazz again._  Equally fortunate for Jimmy, his education had centered around the physics of wind resistance instead of geography. 

“So…I’d say that’s about it for today, your lady friend will be back soon and you can put your skills to the test.”  Chazz decided the best plan would be to act normal, as if it really hadn’t been a big deal, so Jimmy wouldn’t freak out on him.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine now.  Thanks so much Chazz, and don’t worry, I’ll never mention this again.”  He was busy getting off of Chazz’s lap so he missed the flicker of hurt that passed over his friend’s face.

“Right, no problem.  So…does that earn me another Vicodin?”  Chazz looked up at Jimmy hopefully.

“Sorry man, you’re good, but not _that_ good.  I’m just gonna run up and brush my teeth before Katie comes back, I wouldn’t want her to taste you on me.”  He turned and ran cheerfully up the stairs. 

“Sure, good idea.  I’ll just be here, looking for the Spice channel,” Chazz replied.  He licked his lips once Jimmy was gone, savoring the taste of strawberry lip gloss and deciding that the real reason he didn’t feel any desire to go brush his teeth was that it was too much of a hassle to go all the way to the bathroom on his crutches.    


	2. Chapter 2

 

  Chazz had given up on the Spice channel and had finally settled on re-runs of “Baywatch” when Katie came tumbling through the door, her arms full of suitcases and bags.  A big stuffed bear fell out and grinned disturbingly up at Chazz, who promptly gave it the finger.  “Okay, that’s enough for now, I’ll get the rest once we find a new place.”  She glanced up at Chazz, taking in his shirtless state and blushing.  “Right, I’ve heard Jimmy’s stories about your tendency to be half naked…it’s gonna take some getting used to.  And are you seriously flicking off a stuffed animal?”

  “It was taunting me with its evil pink eyes…stuffed animals are scary little sons of bitches.  As if darkness isn’t bad enough, who needs to know there are things staring at you with beady, unblinking eyes.” He gave a dramatic shudder.  “Haven’t you seen ‘Chucky’?!”

  “Um, don’t people throw them at you after competitions though?”

  “No one would dare throw a sissy thing like that at the Chazz!  Everyone knows I only accept bras and underwear- preferably pre-worn thongs.”

  “Right, because random under things hanging around the room is so much less creepy than stuffed animals.”

  “You’d better believe it, sister!”

  “So, where’s Jimmy?” She glanced around the room, thereby missing the slightly guilty look on Chazz’s face when he responded.

  “He’s upstairs, probably taking over the bathroom with all of his girly crap.  I think I speak for all men who don’t have vaginas when I ask, what are cotton balls even for?  I mean-” 

An excited Jimmy running down the stairs and across the room to Katie interrupted his questioning, and he promptly forgot what he had been going to say as he watched his lesson in action.  It wasn’t as if he was a stranger to couples kissing in the same room as him- hell, he’d watched people have sex with a room full of extras and camera men, and never thought twice about it.  But for some reason, watching his friend with the girl he really cared about made Chazz feel slightly uncomfortable.  If he had been one for introspection, he may have realized the strange feeling in his stomach was not in fact from feeling like a voyeur, but from a previously foreign concept- jealousy.

Still, he couldn’t help but watch as Jimmy pulled her close, slid one hand around her waist and another behind her neck, whispered “I missed you” against her lips, and gave her a slow, deep kiss.  Anything Jimmy lacked in experience, he more than made up for with pure enthusiasm- and it left Chazz just a little bit in awe of him. 

“Wow,” Katie murmured as Jimmy pulled back, but didn’t let go.  Her eyes never left his, and she seemed to have forgotten Chazz was in the room at all.  May in fact have forgotten the entire world existed at all, from the way she looked at Jimmy- and that look hit Chazz like a sucker punch to the solar plexus.  No one, in all of his hundreds of conquests, had _ever_ looked at him like that- and for the first time in his life, he understood the desire to fall in love and settle down with one person.  It was a strange feeling, and it left him in a state of confusion that was nothing like the usual one he existed in- it made his brain hurt.

“Yeah, wow,” responded Jimmy, equally moved.  He hadn’t expected it to feel that…strong.  It was different than kissing Chazz- for one her lips were softer, and her tongue was gentler, but it was more than that.  With Chazz there had mainly been a feeling of camaraderie and trust, and a sort of forbidden excitement.  But with Katie, it felt like what he had always imagined romantic love must feel like.  Jimmy was much more introspective, and he reflected that he actually enjoyed kissing both equally- but Chazz was just his best friend, and obviously he only thought of Jimmy the same way. 

“So…wanna help me get my stuff upstairs?” Katie asked, still a bit breathless.

“Yeah, here let me get those.”  Jimmy awkwardly grabbed most of the bags and started across the room.  “Um, we’re sort of in bunk beds but you can totally choose top or bottom- Chazz had top, so we can wash the sheets if you want it.”  He glanced back at Chazz. “I’ll bring you down some blankets and stuff, and get your things down here before you go to sleep.”  Then he went upstairs with Katie close behind him, to try out more of his lessons. 

For some reason, Chazz found that “Baywatch” had lost its charm.  He spent the next hour watching the cooking channel, and if the volume was extremely low it was only because he just wanted to look at the food not learn to make it- it had nothing at all to do with trying to make out any sounds coming from upstairs.  Just as he was nodding off,  Jimmy came down with a pile of blankets and all of his stuff from the bathroom.

“Hey, here you go.”  He dropped the blankets next to him, then carried his stuff to the main floor bathroom.  “Looks like I’m gonna have to get my own Mane N’ Tail now- or, I could just shower down here, I suppose.” 

“With all our endorsement money, you can buy your own damn shampoo, MacElroy- and, I think you owe me a new Verticoli.”

“How do you figure that?”  Jimmy asked, shoving over the blankets to sit down.

“Well, if you had just trusted me enough to know I wouldn’t bang your girl, and actually called me back, I would’ve been on time to the competition instead of being chased by that mad Stranz into a river, where I lost it!” 

“Okay, yeah, I guess that makes sense.  I’m really sorry, I’ll get you a new one.”  He really did look so apologetic that Chazz didn’t have the heart to keep making him feel bad about it.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Chazz slapped him on the back companionably.  “I mean, you did help me win the gold- and that’s gonna get me chicks, silky hair or not!”

“Right, well, try to hold off until you have your own bedroom- I so don’t want to come home to see your hairy ass pounding some $15 hooker.”

“I resent that!  I can afford the primo chicks now- and also, I’ll have you know that my ass is never hairy!  The chicks dig a shaved ass- remember that.”

“Um, sure- well, this has taken a turn for the disturbing so I’m going back up to Katie.  Thanks _so_ much for earlier Chazz, Katie is totally digging my kissing!  I think she’s a bit nervous though, she isn’t as confident as you were- but I’m sure she’ll get comfortable soon.  Well, sweet dreams and I’ll see you in the morning.”  He surprised Chazz by gathering him into a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek.  There was a bit of an awkward moment then, as both men looked at each other, frozen a few inches apart.  Then Jimmy blinked and something seemed to release, so he stood up quickly.  “Um, so, good night then,” he mumbled and ran back upstairs, wondering what in the world that had been.

Chazz found that he was no longer tired, so he lit a fire to fight off the dark, and lay on the couch staring off into nowhere until only embers remained.

*                      *                      *

 

Chazz woke the next morning to the sound of Jimmy humming “I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing” and banging around in the kitchen as he made breakfast.  Katie was sitting at the table in her robe with a cup of coffee, watching him with a sort of amused adoring expression on her face. 

“It’s only 10:00, what the hell are you two so happy for?”  Chazz grumbled, glancing at the clock.  He had never been a morning person, and Jimmy’s early bubbliness had never failed to bug him.  

“Oh cheer up!  You haven’t slept in this late since we started training, so I don’t want to hear it.  You didn’t even have to be beaten out of bed with my stuffed frog, although I almost did it for old time’s sake,” Jimmy shouted from his place at the stove. 

“Oh, poor Chazz, and he’s scared of stuffed animals!”  Katie giggled. 

“Really?”  Jimmy looked at him, concerned and obviously recalling Chazz making out with said frog for his benefit.  “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Chazz looked around shiftily, “Well, speaking of time, it’s time for me to get into the shower- so, I’ll just be going now.”  With that, he hopped into the bathroom without even bothering to grab his crutches.

By the time he emerged, wearing only his towel, a breakfast of omelets and toast was on the table.  Without even bothering to put his boxers back on he hopped over to the table, causing both Katie and Jimmy to blush and become suddenly enthralled with the moose pattern of their plates.  Chazz seemed oblivious to the fact that his hair was not the only thing on his body that bounced.

“Wait a minute!”  Chazz sat down and poked at his omelet with a fork.  “Where’s the meat?” 

“Oh, there is so much I could say right now!”  Katie commented, glancing down at his crotch and bursting into laughter.

“Huh?” Chazz looked at her in confusion for a second before breaking into a sly smile.  “Well well, look who has a dirty sense of humor- I’m impressed!  You are officially admitted into the pack, little lady.” 

“Cool, thanks, I guess…” She was obviously a bit lost, so Chazz explained.

“The pack of the not-so-lone wolf.”  He pointed to his newest tattoo.  “See, that’s my man Jimmy there.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!”  She exclaimed, leaning in for a closer look.

“It’s not sweet!  It’s manly and warrior-like!”  Chazz beat a fist against his chest for emphasis.

“Okay, it’s warrior-like.  And sweet.”

“Watch it young lady, I am alpha of this pack and I can kick you out at a moment’s notice!”  
           

“Back off, Michaels- besides, if you’re alpha, why am I the one with a mate?”

Chazz actually looked uncertain for a second, before replying, “Because I have many mates!  The Chazz is never satisfied!”

“Hmmm, your loss,” Jimmy said as he scooted his chair closer to Katie’s and planted a gentle kiss below her ear.

Although Chazz would never say it aloud, he had to admit that Jimmy might just have a point. 

*                      *                      *

 

After breakfast, Jimmy decided that he would need to go grocery shopping before he could make a proper supper, and he wanted to rent them a movie for that night.  Katie said she would stay with Chazz and finish unpacking her stuff.  She hadn’t really brought that much with so it only took a little while to situate, and 12:00 found her sitting on the couch with a now boxer clad Chazz watching, again, the cooking channel. 

Chazz was one of those people who hated awkward silences, so he soon struck up a conversation.  “So, Katie, it seems that we’re going to be living together…we might as well get to know each other.  I swear, I’ll stay on this side of the couch and not try to grab your boob.”  He smiled at her teasingly- if there was one thing he was good at, it was making a woman feel comfortable around him…then he would spring like a Venus fly trap.  But this time, he promised himself, he was going to be good. 

“Okay…what do you want to know?’

“First off, are you a 34 C?  No, I’m joking…seriously though…okay, no.  Ah, what was it like living with the freaky bunch?”

“God, it was awful!  I mean, before my parents died at least it was bearable, but afterwards…Stranz and Fairchild are pretty twisted.  Looking back, I probably should have realized their bond was disturbing- chock it up to ignorance being bliss.”

“So, you don’t skate- what did you do all day?”

“Actually, I kept really busy.  I was always good at sewing, so I went to fashion design school- then, I made all of their outfits.  I mean, _all_ of them- those two did more than dress up for competition, it was a 24-7 thing.  Creating their clothes was a full time job!”

“Hold the train- you _made_ their clothes?  Even the rockin’ Heman and Sheera ensemble from ’02?  You are officially my new idol!  Have you ever worked with leather? It’s amazing! The feel of…”

“It sliding between your fingers, yeah- and the scent, it smells like sex incarnate.”  She blushed at that.  “I mean, not that I’ve had sex, but I imagine…”

“Whoa!  An ass like that cannot belong to a virgin!  How is that possible?!”

“Easy.  All the guys in my design classes were either gay or stuck up assholes who couldn’t take the competition, and I was so busy making outfits and spying for my brother and sister, where was I going to find the time for a man?”

“God, you and Jimmy really are made for each other!” 

“But that’s what worries me!  I don’t know anything about anything!  I mean, I’ve only seen men naked in sculptures or paintings- how am I ever going to please him?  And the way he kisses, he must just be a natural because he got so good so fast!”  Chazz shifted awkwardly at that, but she was too caught up to notice.  “I can’t keep up with him, Chazz!  So…Ithinkyoushouldteachmehowtopleasehim.”

What was it with these two not speaking clearly?  “What was that?”

“I want you to teach me how to please him…please.”

“You can’t say stuff like that to a sex addict!  I promised not to touch my best friend’s girl, and…wait a minute.  In the hotel room, that was gonna be your first time?!”

“Um, yeah.”  She looked away, embarrassed.  “But I was only doing it to save Jimmy from getting hurt, and well…I didn’t want to stay a virgin forever, and if I was going to lose my chance with Jimmy I figured, who better to give it up to than Chazz Michael Michaels, sex god.  At least, it would have been an amazing first experience.”

“I like the way you think,” Chazz admitted, leaning closer.  “Agh, no!  I can’t!  I’m not going to do anything to hurt Jimmy.”  He closed his eyes and began reciting, “God, give me the serenity…”

Katie put her and over his mouth and turned his face towards her, giving him an approving look. “You really care about him, don’t you?  So do I, and this will make him happy- you want him to have a tigress in bed, right?  Well right now you’re looking at a pathetic lost kitten.”

“Damn you and your use of logic mixed with feminine wiles!  You really are a little minx, aren’t you?”

  She gave him her best seductive smile.  “Not yet, but I could be.”

  “No, it would be wrong!  It’s like you’re cheating on him.” Suddenly he realized that his kissing Jimmy amounted to the same thing- why hadn’t that clicked in earlier?  “Wait, is this not considered cheating?”  He held his breath nervously- if she didn’t think so, then neither was what he did with Jimmy, which meant that if he ever found out, or she found out about earlier, none of it was his fault.  And if Chazz had learned anything, it was that any questionable sexual encounter needed a good strong loop hole.

            “I don’t think so,” she said in a sincere voice.  “Cheating has some intent to hurt, or it means you don’t care about the other person, and this is to make myself better for Jimmy because I do care about him- a lot.  And well…usually by the time you find ‘the one’ you’ve already had time to practice sexual things on other people, so you aren’t nervous or uncertain anymore- but I never got that opportunity. And if I mess up with you, it won’t matter.”  Chazz have her an insulted look at that. “I mean, you won’t make fun of me, and you’ll teach me, and Jimmy is too nice to tell me what I’m doing wrong.  And he trusts you, so I trust too- you won’t take things too far.  Besides, you’re sort of infamous for one night stands- it’s not like you’d think this means something and get all weird and attached to me, right?”

  “Right, I guess.”  For some reason, hearing her say it that way made Chazz feel just a little bit guilty about his past for the first time ever.  

  “So, you’ll do it?” she asked, giving him her best pleading look.  Chazz had never been able to resist a woman’s bedroom eyes, and this was no exception.

   “Okay.  But we don’t tell Jimmy.  Ever.  And I want you to tell me, upfront, exactly what you want to do.  You’re asking a sex addict to exercise restraint, it’s a big deal.”  And it was, but somehow the fact that she trusted him this much just because of Jimmy made him feel all warm inside- in a totally non-sexual way. 

   “Well, I want to learn to kiss him, and where to put my hands when we make out.  And, how to move things further- how do I know when he wants more?  I think he’s too sweet to ask, and I’m too uncertain, and it’s a bit of a mess.  I’m sure I can figure sex out, but I don’t know how to get to that point.  How do I, um, touch him…there…”

  “Hold up- no lessons unless you can say it, that’s a rule.  If you’re not comfortable enough to talk about it, you’re definitely not ready to do it.”

   “Fine, I want to learn how to give him a hand job- and at least the theory behind a blow job because, well, there’s a line somewhere!”  She glanced away, worried that he would change his mind.

  “I can work with that.  The Chazzle Dazzle school of erotic pleasure is officially in session.” 

  Katie let out the breath she had been holding and smiled an unintentionally seductive, nervous smile.  “So, what do I do first?”

  “We should start with the kissing if you want to learn how to get from there to the sweet lovin’.  First, you need to learn positioning.  If I were Jimmy, where would you sit?”

  She scooted closer until their thighs were touching.  “Here?”

  “Wrong!”  Without warning, he scooped her up and placed her on his lap.  “Always get as close as possible- especially with Jimmy, he’s the snuggly type.  Now, what would you do next?”

  She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, then leaned in and gave him a tight-lipped kiss.

  “Okay, I’m just gonna chalk that up to you being nervous, because that was _way_ too rigid!  You want to relax against your partner, move against him like you’re dancing.”  She looked uncertain, so he tried again.  “You ski, right?”  She nodded.  “What would happen if you kept your body all stiff down the slopes?  You’d land on your face in about 5 seconds, that’s what!  You have to lean, bend with the curves, let your body more freely, right?”

  “You can ski?”

  “Of course I can ski, but that’s not the point!  You’ve got to stop thinking so hard and just go with your instincts.  Now, try again- without your hands in your lap.  Use them to pull him in, play with his hair, whatever.  You’ve got nails so use them!  Women underestimate the power of their nails- remember that.”

 “Right, sorry, I’ll relax.”  She kissed him softly and moved her hands up to tangle in his hair, making sure her nails grazed his scalp as she did so.  She tried to pull back to ask if it was okay, but was stopped by Chazz’s hand at the back of her neck.

 “Good, now gently suck on my lower lip, that will let me know you want me to open my mouth for you,” he said in a low, sexy voice that sent involuntary shivers down her spine. 

 She did as he asked, noting that his lip was not quite as soft or full as Jimmy’s, but it was still nice.  There was more stubble, which only made it more hot where she had imagined it would be uncomfortable, and when he opened his mouth she tentatively slipped her tongue inside.  At that point, Chazz decided she was still thinking too hard, and maybe she was just more of a learn by example sort of girl, so he decided to stop with the verbal instructions and just show her his best moves until she learned to reciprocate.  Still, he thought she deserved fair warning- the woman had obviously never been kissed in the way she was about to be.

  “Plan B.  Just stop thinking, do what feels good, and follow my lead.” 

  He lifted her legs, which were both off to his left, and guided her left leg over until she was straddling him.  Then, he wrapped them around his back and pulled her in as close as she could get- without once taking his mouth off of hers.  He was pleased to feel her lean easily into him and let out a tiny moan.  He then tilted her head back and licked her neck, sucking gently so as not to leave a mark, and slowly worked his way up to kissing her earlobe.  As she squirmed a bit in pleasure, Chazz couldn’t help but notice how different it felt than with Jimmy- a comparison he didn’t have until recently.  She was soft and smelled amazing, and he loved the way her mouth tasted vaguely like vanilla- but he had grown so used to being pressed against, lifting and touching Jimmy’s body, that being with a woman left him feeling like something he had never known he wanted, was missing.  Although, he reflected, as he reveled in the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, something had definitely seemed missing with Jimmy as well.  That was the end of his reflection for a while though, as he turned his focus on the lesson at hand.

 He remembered things that Jimmy had especially enjoyed, and was sure to teach them to Katie.  He kissed her deeply, with an almost aching slowness and tenderness, until she made delicious little noises that begged for more.  Then he switched to teasing kisses, light and grazing then backing off so that she had to come to him.  

She could actually feel the moment when she finally surrendered herself to him, and the force of her desire shocked her.  She knew it was Chazz and not Jimmy; they were so different it was impossible to pretend, but she found herself actually wanting this.  She loved it when Jimmy was gentle, but wanted this uninhibited fire as well- and if it was the only time she was going to experience it, she was going to let herself burn. 

Chazz could also feel her surrender, and it was one of the most erotic sensations of his life.  This woman was exactly the type of partner he preferred- willing, enthusiastic, and now completely uninhibited- as evidenced by the way her nails dug into his back and she arched even further into him.  That was the universal signal for ‘give it to me rough,’ as far as he was concerned, and he was more than happy to oblige.  His kisses turned fierce and dominant as he twined his tongue with hers and she met him with equal passion, beginning to rock into his inevitable erection.  He had successfully released her inner wild thing, and he knew that since she was no longer thinking clearly it was up to him to slow things back down- she had said she trusted him, and he was not going to fuck that up.  So, he started running his fingers soothingly though her hair and slid back down to kiss her neck gently as she slowly began to release her hold on him and he felt her breathing slow down.  Using a move he had learned from Jimmy- he could hardly believe that novice had one-upped him- he kissed her softly and showed her how to share their breath.  Then he finally let her sit back, and instantly regretted it because the look of shock and desire in her eyes was almost too much for him to resist.

“Oh god, that was…”  _I just had just had a serious make out session with my boyfriend’s best friend, and for some reason it didn’t feel wrong.  Incredibly hot, but not wrong- well, I would have enjoyed that with anyone, I’m just so new to this.  That must be it, it’s not like I actually want to do it again._ After years of overlooking her brother and sister’s relationship, Katie was up for queen of the Nile, and could therefore be forgiven for her reaction.

“Yeah, it was- I officially declare you a graduate.  I knew you had it in you, you saucy minx!”  Chazz winked at her playfully, effectively lightening the mood. _Okay, this time I’m allowed to be turned on- there is a gorgeous chick with an insanely hot rack sitting in my lap.  Is it bad that I’m jealous of Jimmy?  She is willing to mess around with another guy, just for him- that’s my kind of devotion!  And I actually_ like _her, I mean not_ like _her like her just…yeah._

“Almost a graduate.  You promised to show me, you know, what I could have done had you not backed off just now…a hand job.”

“Ah, are you sure?  Because if you’re not I can just explain it to you, you know.”  Chazz could hardly believe he was being this reigned in- had he seriously just turned down being touched by a woman?  What was Jimmy doing to him?

“Well, it’s not like you aren’t already hard.”  She indicated to his tented boxers.  “And I’m handling it pretty well so far, aren’t I?”

“The Chazz is impressed, I’m not gonna lie.  But since you’re so close with Jimmy, and I can hardly believe I’m saying this, I want his to be the first dick you actually touch- I feel like he deserves that.  These are silk, and so thin you can just keep your hand outside of them to get the hang of it.  Okay, first thing- a penis doesn’t need to be handled gently, it just needs to be handled with care.  The worst things a woman can do are: barely touch it, or scratch it.  So when you first touch it, don’t be shy- grab a hold like you’re going to show it who’s boss, like this.”  He reached down and wrapped his hand tightly around his length, noting the blush it caused her.  “Now, you try.”

“Okay, here goes.”  She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the base, surprised at the soft sort of hardness to it, and how warm it felt.  “Now what?”

Chazz reflected that his porn acting finally came in handy, because he was able to remove himself from the situation enough to remain objective and coherent.  “Now, I put my hand over yours and show you- I think that’s your type of learning, sweetheart.” 

As it turned out she was a quick study, probably do to an intense desire to memorize each move and try it out later than night.  She became familiar with sliding her hand up and down without actually slipping over the skin, twisting her hand at just the right moment, using two hands and alternating speeds.  She was surprised at how simple it really was, and yet immensely complicated at the same time.  Also, she decided she could easily become addicted to that look on his face as the pleasure grew more and more intense.  At first she wasn’t sure she wanted to actually finish him off, but she soon found she had rarely wanted anything more in her entire life than to watch Chazz Michael Michaels lose control. 

For his part, he was surprised how erotic it was to teach her what he enjoyed most, and what he imagined Jimmy would like- not that he had ever actually imagined what the younger man would like.  Of course not.  Strangely enough, it was the thought that she would soon be touching Jimmy this way was what sent him over the edge, with barely enough time to warn Katie.  He was surprised when instead of taking her hand away, she simply gripped tighter and held on until his shudders of pleasure had subsided. 

He opened his eyes to see her looking down on him in an almost predatory manner- oh yes, she was definitely a vixen in the making.  “So…was it good for you?” she joked, shaking off the intense feeling of watching him. 

“Hells yes- damn Katie, he isn’t going to know what hit him.  If he doesn’t ask you to marry him within a week he’s a fool.”

“Really?”

“No, not really, but he is never letting go of you after he discovers what he’s got.  He’s a lucky man.”

“Damn straight.”  Katie smiled, getting off of him.  “Um, so, I should find you a towel and clean boxers.”

“Nah, you just go run clean up and get all gorgeous for your man.  I’d say you’ve still got almost an hour- I’ve never known a man to take longer picking out a movie.  Ten bucks says it’s something awful and girly, too.”

“Okay, well, thanks for being so patient with me!  I feel so much more ready now, you’re an amazing teacher.”  She gave him a playful peck on the lips then headed upstairs to get ready, leaving a dazed Chazz to collect his thoughts.

_I just messed around with my best friend, and my best friend’s girlfriend, in a 24 hr. period of time.  Either I’m a god, or a total slut…I think I was already going to hell in a ham basket, but I think this may have secured the pretty pink bow._

By the time Jimmy arrived an hour later, bearing groceries, an apartment finder magazine, and the movie “Ice Castles,” Chazz was situated on the couch in a t-shirt- he should have realized the nail suggestion was a dangerous one- and fresh boxers, with Katie by his side.  They were laughing and arguing over the best and worst skating outfits from the 2002 Winter Sport games, and as Jimmy watched the two people he loved most in the world becoming so close, he felt a surge of nearly unbearable happiness.  


	3. Chapter 3

 “Well, I see you guys seem to be doing fine without me,” Jimmy said in a teasing voice.  “That is, until you actually want to eat…” He was cut off by Katie, who jumped up and ran over to him, pulling him down for a passionate welcome kiss.

“Okay, maybe you did miss me- I should leave you alone with him more often.  Of course, a few hours with Chazz and you’d probably kiss an axe murderer hello!”

“You know MacElroy, I never thought words, ‘I resent that,’ could become old until I met you.  And that hurts- I happen to know you enjoy spending time alone with me.”  Chazz have him a lewd grin and blew him a kiss, which Katie missed since she was safely pressed against Jimmy’s chest. 

“Whatever.”  He reflected, for the 762nd time, that he really had to work on his comebacks.

“So, what did you buy us?  Did you get the pork rinds?”

“Ew, no- I refuse to be seen with those things in my cart.  As long as you’re stuck on that couch getting no exercise, you are so not eating a bunch of crap or I’ll never be able to lift you.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m getting no exercise,” he said suggestively. “And that was a one time thing!  You’re still my pretty lady- one lucky move doesn’t change that.  Besides, I called all lifts in my head when Coach first suggested we skate together.”

“You so did not!”

“Okay, you two aren’t going to be on the ice for at least a month, so lay off already!”  Katie implored.  “I’ll help you put away the groceries.”

“Fine, but this argument is not over!”  Chazz shouted as they took the bags into the kitchen. 

“Oh shut up and make yourself useful.”  Jimmy tossed him the apartment finder magazine.  “There, find us somewhere to live.  Coach and Jesse will be back from their vacation in a week, and we need to get out of their hair.”

Chazz gave up his teasing in favor of perusing the magazine, instantly nixing anywhere without a pool and hot tub, places with cheesy names, or ones that had less than three bedrooms.  By the time Katie and Jimmy joined him on the couch, he had already settled on his final 3 choices. 

“Okay, there aren’t too many options with three bedrooms so that brings the choices down to six.  I wouldn’t move into a place called ‘Larkspur Gardens’ for all the cheap plastic toys in China, and-”

“Wait, why three bedrooms?  I mean, I thought…” Jimmy glanced at Katie uncertainly.  “Oh, ah, do you want your own room?”

“It’s a need, MacElroy, not a want.  Even if she wants to sleep in the same room with you, you have more shit than a sorority house.  There is no way you have closet space for two.  Besides, we need a room for our new business,” Chazz stated, as if it were obvious.

“Business?”  Katie and Jimmy asked in unison.

“Of course!  Katie and I are starting up a skaters outfit line.”

“We are?” she asked, uncertainly.

“Does the Chazz like sex?”

“…”

“That would be yes, people, get with the program!  Jimmy, your girl is an incredible artist- she creates all of Stranz and Fairchild’s outfits.  Now, they have been on the poncy side, so…”

“Hey!”  Katie glared at him.

“Admit it, some of those looks were lame- even if they were well put together,” he added, no stranger to soothing a woman’s ruffled feathers.  “But with my sexy additions, our outfits will be so hot the ice will melt.” 

“Actually…that’s a really good idea.  Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”  Jimmy asked, as he felt Chazz’s forehead.

“Sometimes, they just come to me- generally, when I’m on drugs.  God bless the man who invented Vicodin!”

“Okay then, three bedrooms it is.   So, what have you got?”  Jimmy leaned closer, trying to see the pages, and Chazz couldn’t help but notice how nice the contact felt. 

“‘Pinnacle apartments,’ ‘Illsin Court,’ and ‘Legend Oaks’ are all acceptable- those are the ones we should visit tomorrow.”

“Personally, I don’t care that much where I live as long as it isn’t back at home,” Katie commented.

“Yeah, I guess when it comes to apartment searches I’d just as soon let you pick- my last place had roaches- enough said.”  Jimmy shuddered at the thought.

“Cool.  So, we’ve got a while before supper still…I think you should come help me, um…organize my makeup by season.”  She pulled Jimmy up off the couch in a manner that implied they would be doing something completely different.

“Yeah, good idea…we’ll be down in a bit, Chazz.” 

Chazz gave Jimmy the thumbs up as he left, but his smile vanished as soon as the couple was out of sight.  He decided that the twisting feeling in his gut was due to the fact that he wished he was getting some too, and had nothing to do with wishing he were the one being lead upstairs.  As a sex addict, he couldn’t possibly be blamed for getting hard at the thought of what was going to go on up there.  Usually he had vivid sexual fantasies, but for some reason when he closed his eyes and tried to envision a hottie riding him like a bronco, his partner kept shifting from a soft, female body to a lean, blonde male presence.  When he finally came, wishing it were by some other hand than his own, he couldn’t even tell which he wished it really had been.

*            *            *

 

About an hour later, Katie and Jimmy came back downstairs- much more ‘glowing’ than when they went up, Chazz couldn’t help but notice.  Jimmy looked especially dazed, like he’d just won his first gold medal. 

“So…I got steak for supper, is that okay?” he asked Chazz, as Katie went into the kitchen and started getting out supplies.

“Sure, whatever- now tell me man, what happened?  Did you tap that?”

“Do you have to be so crude all the time?  No!”  He paused and glanced towards the kitchen, then leaned over the back of the couch and spoke quietly into Chazz’s ear.  “But she, uh, you know…” He made a vague motion with his wrist, looking slightly embarrassed as he did so.

“Congratulations my man!  How was it?”  Chazz asked, oblivious to Jimmy’s desire for secrecy. 

“Shh!  It was like nothing I’ve ever felt…it was amazing, and…short.”

“Hey, that’s okay- it takes practice to achieve the stamina of the Chazz.”

“I know!  But who am I going to practice on, so she doesn’t think I’m a total loser?”  He suddenly paused and looked at Chazz with a pleading look.

“Hold on!  Kissing is one thing, but-” 

“Please?”  Jimmy leaned closer and bit Chazz’s earlobe then ran his tongue along the edge.  He knew it was a cheap move, but what else was he supposed to do?

“Ah, yeah…”  Chazz breathed, unable to think clearly.

“Great, thanks!”  Jimmy said cheerfully, getting up and going to the kitchen before Chazz had a chance to change his mind.

From his place on the couch, Chazz listened to them laughing and sporadically kissing, preparing supper together as if neither had recently been rather intimate with him.  Either he had stumbled into a sex addict’s dream, or he was getting himself into the sort of trouble the great tragedies were based upon- like Jaws.  Either way, he had no desire to change. 

They ate supper by candle light- not because they chose to, but because Chazz had blown a fuse in the kitchen by plugging his hair dryer into the same socket as the working toaster, in an attempt to prove that a blow dryer was just as effective as the tool meant for browning crème brule.  Incidentally, it wasn’t, and none of them wanted to brave the creepy basement at night to fix the problem. Sleepy and full, they went back to the couch to watch the movie Jimmy had rented.    

“Seriously princess, what is it with you and chick flicks?  Who rents ‘Ice Castles?’” Chazz asked, whacking Jimmy in the forehead with the DVD.

“Me, apparently- and until you can actually drive your shaved ass around, you’re stuck with whatever _I_ want to watch, so if I were you, I’d be nicer to me.”

“If I were any nicer, you’d have gizzed your tight little jeans, MacElroy,” Chazz whispered huskily into his ear as Katie was putting in the disk.

Jimmy squirmed uncomfortably at that, though he had to admit that his obnoxious partner had a point- for one of the few times in his life, but still. 

“You guy are taking up too much space, scoot over.”  Katie motioned them to the right side so she had room to lay curled up with her head in Jimmy’s lap.

“Now you’re taking up too much space! You’ve got like, more than two cushions and we have less than one each,” Chazz pointed out in a petulant voice.

“Well, it’s not like you aren’t used to being that close- I did record your practice sessions, you know.  So deal with it, I’m comfy” Katie said, without a trace of remorse, as she hit play.

The first ten minutes of the movie were almost a complete loss as Chazz and Jimmy poked each other with elbows and jostled for a comfortable position, while Katie chided them to stop trying to be macho and get comfortable, for god’s sake.  Finally, Chazz grudgingly- at least that’s what he told himself- put his arm around Jimmy’s shoulder and let the younger man lean into him.  It took a half hour before he could justify laying his head against Jimmy’s, and another before he could no longer resist running his free left hand absently through his friend’s oddly feminine hair.  He barely registered when his right hand started tracing light patterns up and down Jimmy’s upper arm, and he might never have noticed had the other man not sighed in contentment and snuggled even closer.

Apparently, the movie was even slower than any of them remembered, because they all fell asleep at some point.  7am found them waking up slowly with the light streaming though the windows, with no recollection of who had pulled the blanket over them or at which point they had fallen asleep.  Of course, it was 8am before Katie finally had to use the bathroom too much not to move- and that was the officially recognized moment of their waking.  When she got up, Jimmy still had not desire to move so he took up her space on the couch and slid down until he was lying in Chazz’s lap. 

When she came back from the bathroom, she stopped in the doorway and looked at the two men for a few minutes before interrupting.  There was something about the way Chazz looked at the half-asleep Jimmy that made her breath catch.  She had suspected that he had the capacity to love someone- he was protective of Jimmy, and he had soft moments when they were least expected- but this proved it.  He had a gentle, half-smile on his face as he slowly ran his fingers down Jimmy’s hair- a look he would probably deny if confronted, but it was there.  She wondered if Chazz realized it was love- she suspected he didn’t, and she wondered where it would leave her if he ever did.  But somehow, that thought didn’t make her want to challenge the other man for control of Jimmy’s affections- and she wondered why that was. 

She went silently back to the bathroom and opened the door into the wall, alerting Chazz to her approach.  She didn’t want to wake Jimmy, since it was early and he still looked tired, so she whispered to Chazz.  “I’m just gonna go out and get us some coffee and muffins for breakfast- I don’t feel like messing with the fuse.  I’ll probably stop by my old place too, I realized I forgot my design book and I feel weird leaving it there.  I’ll be back in about an hour, let him know if he wakes up.”  She walked around the couch and placed a gentle kiss on Jimmy’s forehead, and he made a happy little humming noise then snuggled in further as she turned to leave.

Chazz was left with a lap full of Jimmy and reluctantly repressed morning wood- a dangerous combination.  Also, he wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with him.  A: why was he petting his friend’s hair? and B: why did he want to do much more than that? 

“Mmmm, now try it in pink…”  Jimmy mumbled in his sleep, causing Chazz to jump a bit.  He opened his eyes and blinked in confusion, slowly rolling onto his back and looking up at Chazz with a sleepy smile.  “’Morning.  Did we sleep here?  Where’s Katie?”

“Yes we apparently slept here- no further comment needed on your choice of movie- and Katie went to grab something from her place and get us coffee.”

“She’s a goddess,” Jimmy mumbled, “Coffee sounds amazing.” 

“Right.  So…you gonna get off me anytime soon?  Or, are you just gonna get me off?” 

“What?”  Jimmy sat up suddenly, looking at the other man in confusion.

“Morning wood- you know what it’s like,” Chazz said, moving his hand to rub slowly at his crotch.  “So, unless you want to watch, or help, you’re gonna want to leave.  It’s the standard Chazz disclaimer to everyone I wake up with…although, it’s usually a chick, not gonna lie.”

“Oh…” Jimmy was torn between calling Chazz sick and calling his bluff- there was no way he would actually let Jimmy near his morning wood, was there?  Of course, if he did, wasn’t there a rule somewhere about reciprocation?  In the end, Jimmy’s desire to call his bluff won out.  Also, he did want Chazz to teach him how to last longer for Katie.  And he imagined another cock would just about do the trick- at least while he needed a serious damper to his arousal.  “I choose help.” 

“What?”  Chazz looked at Jimmy, searching for a hint of teasing.  He didn’t find any. 

“I said,” Jimmy scooted closer and put a hand on Chazz’s thigh, “help.”

“Are you fucking with me here?  I mean, kissing was one thing, but this is…serious.  Why would you want to?”

“Actually, I want you to touch me at the same time- you said you’d teach me stamina, remember?”

“Hell, I don’t know if I’d have any!  New equals hot, princess- anything as erotic as the first few experiences is going to cause you to come quickly- it’s a basic rule of sex.  That’s why people are always searching for variety and spice.  If missionary always made people scream like a hellcat, no one would ever have created the Kama Sutra, you know?”

“Chazz, you’re rambling- in a weirdly coherent manner, but still rambling.  So it’ll be new and exciting- there have to be tricks you’ve learned!  And if not, well, I need to get past new and exciting fast or Katie is going to think I’m pathetic and leave me for someone like…well, you!”  Jimmy looked honestly distressed, and for some reason Chazz felt the need to do whatever it took to make him feel secure. 

“Okay, I’ll do it, but only to help you out- it’s not like I _want_ you, or anything,” Chazz scoffed.    

“Of course not, I mean…it’s not like I want you, either!”

“Good.  So…how do you want to do this?”

“What do you mean, how do I want to do this?  You’re the expert!”

“Yeah, with chicks or a few times while completely hammered so give me a break here!”

“Fine, just…can’t we do anything without fighting?”

“Where’s the fun in that?  Consider this long overdue make up sex.”  Chazz said seductively, pulling Jimmy even closer and sliding his hand down the younger man’s chest.

“Ung, I…” Jimmy promptly lost the ability to be coherent as Chazz’s strong fingers neared his now straining erection. 

“That’s what I thought,” Chazz said, masking his nerves behind a predatory tone.  “So, you want to learn stamina?  First of all, you need to learn to focus on something besides the feeling of a warm hand stroking your cock.”  He trailed his fingers further down and over Jimmy’s arousal, then paused.  “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”  _Hell, I’m thinking about it!  This is Jimmy, this is a man- no pussy at all, just a set of crotch luggage that matches my own!_ For some reason, all that thought did was make Chazz even harder.  He grit his teeth and looked away from those wanting blue eyes, because they were so not helping.  “Don’t.  Think about Stanz and Fairchild kissing, or a sumo wrestler joining the Icecapades- anything but the feeling of my hand.” 

“Okay, I can do that,” Jimmy said shakily, but he knew he was lying to himself.  He didn’t want to focus on anything else- he wanted to watch Chazz’s eyes and hand at the same time, and lose himself in the feeling- but he also wanted to be better for Katie, so to his credit he did try to think about Hector naked.  At least, for all of the five seconds before Chazz actually unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slipped his hand into his briefs, and grabbed a firm hold of his erection.

For a while he forgot that he was supposed to be touching Chazz as well, because it was only fair and it was also meant to distract him…but the feeling of that hand was just so damn hot.  But there was no way he was going to let Chazz think he was a wuss and too scared to reciprocate, so he looked his friend straight in the eye and quirked a corner of his mouth up an what he hoped was a sexy smirk, and slid his right hand into the black boxers.  He was thrilled to see Chazz’s eyes roll back and his mouth open slightly in obvious pleasure, as he tentatively wrapped his hand around the hardness beneath the warm silk. 

“So, let’s see what sort of lasting ability you’ve got, Princess,” Chazz practically growled as he began to move his hand. 

“You’re on, Michaels,” Jimmy panted, unwilling to let a gauntlet like that lie even though he knew he was screwed from the get go.  Actually, the idea of trying to get Chazz to finish before he did was a bit of a distraction, since he was so caught up in the erotic expressions on his friend’s face.  With Katie, he had closed his eyes because he was embarrassed about how little control he had.  But with Chazz, he looked directly into his eyes - and it was incredibly seductive, not being able to hide a single expression of pleasure.  He was surprised to find himself making mental notes of moves Chazz particularly enjoyed- a slight twist at the base, and a flick of his thumb across the head elicited a particularly delicious shiver.   

Oddly enough, Jimmy found himself more comfortable with giving a hand job than he had been with the kissing.  Possibly, because he was used to touching himself and he felt as if he knew what he was doing.  At the same time, it was completely different because Chazz was thicker and just a tiny bit longer than he was, and he definitely made more noise.  It was the noises that threatened to be Jimmy’s undoing, because Chazz was right- it was new and erotic enough to be giving a hand job at the same time as he was receiving the same- but to know his friend was actually enjoying it too was amazing.

Chazz was equally shocked by the amount of pleasure that came from being touched by another man- someone who knew just how to touch him.  Belatedly, he reflected that this might have been a bad plan because no girl was going to be able to give a hand job quite like another man could- but it was way beyond the stopping point.  The intensity of Jimmy’s gaze, and the way he chewed his lower lip, was unbelievably hot.  He found that he wanted _more_ somehow, and he had never been one to deny his desires.  With his free hand, he grabbed the back of Jimmy’s neck and pulled him down into a deep, possessing kiss, which he was pleased to find returned with equal intensity.  At this point, Jimmy was squirming and panting, and within a minute he was almost finished.

“Chazz, I’m gonna…” He whimpered against the other’s lips.

“Not yet,” Chazz responded, and wrapped two fingers tightly against the base of Jimmy’s cock, and held them there.

“Oh god, what…mmmh, please…” He gripped Chazz’s erection even tighter and moved his hand as quickly as possible, begging without words to be allowed to come, and that was all it took for Chazz to be more than ready as well.

Chazz released his hold and gave two more strokes before Jimmy came hot and wet into his fist, sending Chazz into his own release as well.  Generally, this was the point he felt the desire to get up and wash himself, and tell the girl it had been real, but all good thing had to come to an end.  But for some reason, all he wanted to do was gather Jimmy close and kiss him gently until he calmed back down.  So he pulled the smaller man into his lap, and did just that.  _Oh my god,_ he thought, _I think I’m bi._

For his part, Jimmy couldn’t do more than let Chazz take control of his body, which didn’t seem to be responding to his brain.  Because if it had been, he wouldn’t have let himself be treated like some girl after sex.  Obviously.  But his brain was still functioning, because it had the courtesy to inform him of one simple fact.  _Oh my god, I’m so totally bi._  

They remained as they were for a good ten minutes, before they decided they should probably take showers and get ready to go apartment hunting.  It was not discussed that Jimmy had not in fact learned any stamina, nor had Chazz actually demonstrated any.  Neither mentioned the kissing, or the fact that Jimmy had held Chazz’s waist tighter than strictly necessary as he helped him over to the bathroom.          


	4. Chapter 4

Katie returned to find Chazz rummaging through the fridge and grumbling about Jimmy’s not having purchased more beer.  Jimmy was still upstairs getting ready- it took some time to get his hair to look that gorgeous.  She put the coffee and muffins down on the table and came to look over Chazz’s shoulder.

 

“So…I’d heard you were sort of an alcoholic, but beer at 9:30 a.m.?”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know…” Chazz straightened up and prepared to defend himself, but she cut him off.

 

“I’d suggest vodka actually, Bloody Mary’s are the only acceptable drink before 11am- or possibly a Mimosa, but that doesn’t seem like your style.”  He looked at her with surprise.  “I lived with Stranz and Fairchild – some days her whining could have driven Muhammad himself to get hammered by noon.”

 

“You are just full of surprises, young lady!  I like that in a woman.”  At that moment Jimmy entered the kitchen, and Chazz flashed him a thumb’s up sign.  “This one’s a keeper, my man.”

 

“Absolutely,” he responded, giving her a quick kiss before grabbing a cup and taking a dramatically satisfied sip.  “She’s hot _and_ brings coffee!”

 

“So, what’s the plan of attack for today?” Katie asked, picking at a muffin.

 

“We pile into your car- I call shot gun- and find ourselves the next Chazz Michael Michaels house of sweet love, that’s what,” Chazz replied, as if it were obvious.

 

“Wait, we have to live there too you know- and Katie gets shot gun, it’s her car.”

 

“Who says you get to drive?  Whoever owns the car gets to drive, so until you man up and buy one, you’re just Miss Daisy.”

 

“If I am, so are you!  And you don’t have a car either, loser!”

 

“I was in a traveling ice show, moron, why would I need a car?  What’s your excuse?”

 

“I took the bus to work!” 

 

“Okay, break it up! You two are going to drive me insane if you keep this up!  Both of you are riding in the back until you learn to get along- Christ, you’re worse than my brother and sister!  And they were apparently secretly in love, so think about _that_ before you start your next bicker fest!”  She glared at them, then grabbed her coffee and stormed upstairs to get ready. 

 

“You know, she’s sort of sexy when she’s angry,” Chazz commented, causing Jimmy to hit him in the head with a blueberry muffin.  An awkward chase around the table ensued, resulting in pieces of muffin becoming strewn about the kitchen as they engaged in a mini food fight.  They did, however, have the sense to clean up before Katie came back downstairs.

 

They were on their way by 10:30, although it would have been much earlier, had ‘the boys’ been able to resist pelting her with snowballs the second she left the house.  As it turned out, she was tougher than she looked and the result had been matching snowballs down the back of their pants as they received a thorough whitewashing.  Katie was therefore blessed with relative quiet on the way to the first apartment, as Jimmy and Chazz whispered plots for revenge and giggled conspiratorially in the back seat.  She thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever seen, but kept the thought to herself, as both men would deny any accusation of ‘cuteness’ to the death.

 

Chazz declared the first apartment too small, and added that there was no way he was accepting anything other than a corner apartment- less walls bordering neighbors equaled less calls to the cops complaining of noise.  Jimmy tried to point out that actually amounted to the same number of adjoining walls, but Chazz was unmoved.

 

The second apartment complex was located across the street from a high school, and Jimmy flat out refused to live anywhere that could result in Chazz sitting on the balcony, calling out lewd comments to 16 yr. olds. 

 

The third and fourth were both disqualified based on their lack of exercise rooms, which Katie insisted upon.  Chazz agreed, but only because the presence of one increased his chances of seeing chicks walking around in tight workout outfits- and the possibility of his offering alternatives to cardio on the treadmill.

 

By the time they walked through the fifth, Jimmy and Katie were about willing to take a cardboard box just to be done searching.  That is, until three squad cars pulled up and busted down the door of a ground level apartment just as they were touring the grounds.  Chazz got the number of a blonde female officer, then they quickly fled the premises.

 

Finally, they found what they were looking for in apartment option six, “Legend Oaks.”  There was a 3 bedroom corner apartment available on the top floor, which included a fireplace and huge balcony overlooking the pool area.  There were also two bathrooms, and Katie promptly called one of them, smirking at Chazz as if daring him to contradict the clear authority of “calling.”  So, they signed the papers and were told they could move in at once. 

 

To celebrate, and also because they were completely drained, they decided to go out to eat at a popular local steak house for dinner.  However, what was supposed to be relaxing soon turned into a mess due to the men’s recent popularity. They had barely ordered drinks when a girl at a nearby table squealed, “Oh my god, it’s Chazz and Jimmy!!”  The excited teen-ager ran up to their table, holding out a pen and napkin and begging for an autograph.  “Could you sign this, please?  I’d just die!”

 

“Anything for a fan as beautiful as you,” Chazz answered, grabbing the proffered pen and signed his name with a flourish.  Jimmy was too caught off-guard to do anything but sign as well, but as soon as she walked away he turned on Chazz in annoyance.

 

“Are you kidding me? We’re trying to have a nice dinner, here!  Do you have to turn everything into a publicity stunt?”

 

“Lay off, man, we both spent 3 ½ years as has been’s who no one cared about- are you seriously going to tell me that you don’t like the attention?”

 

“We can get attention anytime now, can’t you just let us have a nice, normal dinner?” Jimmy asked him accusingly.  “Plus, how do you think it makes Katie feel?”

 

“Pretty fucking great, I’d imagine, to be seen with the two of us!”

 

“You’re such a narcissist, it’s sick!”

 

“Did you just call me some sort of flower?  Because I’ll have you know I’m not a girly flower!”

 

“Hey, what did I tell you guys-” Katie began, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a mass of screaming girls and women, jostling each other to get close to the two men and holding out bits of paper or camera phones. 

 

“You know what, Chazz, you can just deal with our fans on your own!”  Jimmy growled, grabbing Katie and hauling her out to the car and away from the crowd.

 

Chazz was seized with a sudden instinct to chase after his friend and apologize- but the throng of adoring females proved irresistible to him.  He rambled something about Jimmy not feeling well, then proceeded to sign autographs and pose for photos, wondering the whole time why it felt so wrong.  Still, when a busty red head sidled up to him and ran her hand down his chest, saying she’d love to see him somewhere more private, he reacted semi-automatically by writing down his address and telling her to drop by around 8 that night.

 

Out in the car, Katie and Jimmy were discussing what they should do about Chazz and his ridiculous behavior.  “Why does he always have to do that?  I mean, I like to talk to the fans at the competitions, or at press releases and stuff, but I like to have a personal life as well!  He acts like he’s some sort of movie star, it’s so stupid!”  Jimmy complained, in a far more angry tone than he had been planning on. 

 

“Shh, hun, calm down.”  Katie intoned gently, rubbing his shoulder.  “He doesn’t mean for it to hurt you I’m sure- it’s just the way he is, the way he’s always been.  Chazz is in love with being in the spot light, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about spending time with you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Truthfully, it was, but Jimmy wasn’t about to admit it.  “No, that’s not it!  It just bugs me that he can’t just be normal, you know?  He always wants to be larger than life, and I can’t…I’ll never be able to keep him…he’s never going to want to stay with me! I’ll be back to stocking shelves and missing my best friend!”  Jimmy cried, before he could stop himself.

 

“Sweetie no,” Katie murmured, leaning over to the passenger side and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.  “I’ve seen him with you, and there is no way he is considering breaking off your partnership.”  She bit her lip, considering her next words carefully.  “He loves you, you know,” she whispered against his temple as she stroked his hair. 

 

“If he loved me, he would have followed us instead of staying to be slobbered all over by rabid fangirls!” 

 

“No, he’s just not ready to give up what he knows.  Think about it- you’ve seen the competition recaps of his life.  Have you ever seen anyone more oblivious to his own ridiculousness?  He doesn’t get that his paying attention to random fans would bother you- he’s a typical oblivious guy, Jimmy.  And you’re wonderful, and I adore you, but you’re sort of a girl when it comes to these things.”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it!  He just makes my mind… bottled!”  Jimmy said in a half sob.

 

“It’s okay- and I am a girl, so I know just what you mean.  It’s sort of nice that way, really.”  She turned his face towards her and kissed him gently until she felt him relax, and then climbed over to him and sat in his lap, hugging him tightly until Chazz finally returned to them.

 

The ride home was rather tense, since Chazz had never been good at apologies and he had no idea what to say to defend himself.  Although, it may have helped if he was certain what he was supposed to apologize for.  Jimmy stayed in the front seat, and Chazz found that it was surprisingly lonely in the back without him. 

 

When they arrived back at Coach’s place, Jimmy got out practically ran inside, leaving Chazz and Katie behind.  “You know, I knew you could be a douche, but I had no idea big of a douche you could actually be,” Katie stated as she glared at Chazz. 

 

“I know!  I just …I wanted to share that with him, to prove people are excited to see us as a team…I didn’t know it would bug him so much!”

 

“Wait a minute…you…” Suddenly the truth hit her and she felt like an even bigger douche than Chazz could ever be.  “You were trying to make him happy, weren’t you?  Because attention makes you happy, obviously, so of course you would think…Chazz, he thinks you were just trying to prove you’re still wanted or something- like, you don’t need him because you have so many other people to love you, that sort of thing.  He’s afraid you’re not going to want to stay with him.”

 

“What?”  Chazz practically shouted.  “That is so not- I mean- fuck!  I can’t do anything right can I?  What do I do now?  I don’t have any experience with this…friend thing, or whatever this is!  When I piss of a chick I send her roses and a genuine cubic zirconium necklace.  Somehow, I’m not thinking that’s gonna work on him.”  He looked so genuinely distressed that Katie climbed into the back seat and gave him a hug, uncertain what else to do.

 

“Well, you could just go tell him the truth- that you were trying do something nice for him.  I’m sure he’ll understand.  And if not, I’ll work on him for you- feminine wiles, right?” she asked, teasingly.

 

“Right. Yeah,” he responded, distractedly.  “So, I’m just gonna go talk to him then.”  He was the very picture of nerves as he hobbled over to the door on his crutches and went inside, leaving Katie alone with her thoughts. 

 

Of course Jimmy had gone upstairs by the time Chazz entered the house, so he had to hop up the stairs and over to their old bedroom door- which was predictably shut and locked.  “Jimmy!  I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me!”

 

“You can just sit there all night then for all I care!”  Jimmy responded, and the pain in his voice made Chazz’s stomach twist. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry!  I thought you would like the attention- it’s the first time we’ve gotten that sort of attention in public, and I thought you would be happy!”

 

“Happy that you’ve reverted to narcissistic, cocky, fake in public Chazz?  Are you kidding me?  That was like, a demonstration of how much you don’t need me anymore- those women were so not interested in me and you know it!”

 

“What are you talking about?  First of all, you’ve got a sexy, amazing girlfriend- what do you care about other women?  And second, they were so not only interested in me!  I’m the narcissist?  You spend hours a day fixing your hair and tweezing stuff, and putting on weird creams!  There is no way you haven’t realized that you are fucking hot!”  Chazz was leaning on the door, so when it opened suddenly he tumbled in and ran straight into Jimmy, who caught him around the waist and steadied him, then didn’t entirely let go.

 

“You were really trying to make me happy?”  Jimmy asked, with a sincerity that made Chazz’s voice catch.

 

“I really was, I promise- and I so do not want to leave you.  Who else would put up with me anyways?” he joked, trying to make his friend smile.

 

“Deaf people.  And maybe lepers,” Jimmy responded with a tentative smile.

 

“Maybe,” Chazz agreed, gathering Jimmy into a close hug and running the fingers of his right hand through the blonde’s hair.  “So, we’re okay?”

 

“We’re okay.”  Jimmy responded, pulling back and grinning in his adorable fashion.  

 

“Good, because I can only handle one mood swingy girl in this place!” Chazz said, planting a playful kiss on the outer corner of Jimmy’s mouth.  “Well, I’d better go get ready for my red-headed vixen.  You may not want to come downstairs between the hours of 8pm and 12am- oh, and you might want to turn on some music or something.”  Chazz turned hopped back down stairs, leaving a rather confused Jimmy behind.  For some reason, the idea of Chazz boning some random chick made fists clench and his blood heat up- and he couldn’t figure out why. 

 

 When Katie came upstairs, she found him sitting on her bottom bunk wearing only his teal pajama bottoms with the stars that glowed in the dark, and staring vacantly into space.  She sat down next to him and put her hand gently on his chest.  “Hey.  So…you guys are okay?”

 

Jimmy didn’t respond.  Instead, he leaned up just enough to get his hands around her slender waist and pull her down on top of him. He had been imagining Chazz with the strange girl, and it made him unaccountably upset.  Turn on some music!  Well, Chazz wasn’t the only one who could make a girl scream, and Jimmy was about to prove it.  He didn’t even bother with the slow, warm up kisses- he went straight for the demanding, soul-consuming kisses Chazz had shown him.  It had the desired effect, because Katie became instantly pliable against him, molding her soft curves into his body and making tiny noises of surprise and pleasure.  They weren’t enough.  He hooked his legs into hers and his arm around her back, and flipped them over so she was now pinned beneath him.  He caught her tiny cry of surprise with his mouth, then kissed his way down to her ear and nibbled at it, sliding his hand smoothly up her shirt to trail along her breasts teasingly.  He then sat up and gathered her to him, situating her in his lap and wrapping her legs around his back as he kissed her deeply.  He pulled her shirt up and off, only pausing in his contact with her mouth long enough to remove it completely.

 

Katie was still coherent enough to wonder what had gotten into Jimmy, but she wasn’t going to complain.  He was so much more demanding than he had been before, and it was a serious turn on.  Almost before she had the chance to register the fact, he had removed her bra and began caressing her breasts with a confidence she had no idea he possessed.  It was, quite honestly, just as hot as her practice session with Chazz had been.  And that was just about her last fully formed thought for the next hour.

 

Jimmy pulled her into him more forcefully, coaxing her hips to rock against him as he licked at the roof of her mouth, eliciting an unbidden moan.  After a short while of that amazing friction, he laid her back down and slowly kissed his way down her body, pausing at the top of her jeans just long enough to her arch up, obviously begging for him to continue.  He smiled seductively and unbuttoned and zipped them, then pulled them from her body with surprising force, leaving her body completely bared to him.  She was a goddess, he reflected, as he ran his hands along her soft skin and curves, causing her to gasp and make slight little whimpering noises.  He crawled back up and lay next to her.

 

“Now, show me what you like,” he whispered into her mouth, sliding his right hand down to dip between her slightly parted legs.  With his left, he brought her smaller hand up to cover his right.  “I’ll do anything you want, show me how to make you scream,” he purred into her ear, eliciting a delicious moan of anticipation.

 

“Oh god, I…mmmmh…” Katie was already lost in her own world of pleasure, and the thought of more was almost too much, but she did as he requested. 

 

As she guided his hand her eyes alternated between watching Jimmy’s, which were so full of intensity and desire she almost came from the sight, and closing tightly as her neck arched back in helpless bliss.  She soon forgot her inhibitions, forgot everything except the spiraling pleasure that currently defined her existence.  It didn’t take long for Jimmy to figure out how she liked to be touched, which was lucky because within ten minutes she seemed unable to do much more than clench alternately at the sheets and Jimmy’s back, practically drawing blood with her nails.  And to his immense satisfaction, she stopped trying to be quiet and began making rather loud, incredibly sensual cries of excitement.  When she finally came she rocked against him and shivered erotically, and seeing her so vulnerable and trusting next to him, Jimmy had never felt such an intense protective instinct in his life.  _I love her_ , he realized, and the thought made him want to do a dozen triple axels to celebrate.  

 

“Are you okay?” he asked her, as she slowly calmed and began breathing regularly. 

 

“Okay?  I’m way beyond okay.  That was…whatever got you that worked up, I hope it happens more often.”  She snuggled into him, and as he pulled the blanket over them, he reflected that given the number of times a day Chazz made him angry, she would probably get her wish. 

 

In the living room, Chazz was sitting on the couch not even pretending to be watching the cooking channel.  He couldn’t help but listen to the sounds coming from upstairs- they were just so damned _hot_.  He had guessed that Katie would be loud, but he hadn’t expected to be this turned on by it.  After all, he had bagged more chicks than he could count so he hadn’t expected Katie’s reactions to affect him.  But then, he had never really gotten to know the women he was with like he was getting to know Katie. So, maybe there _was_ something to finding and keeping one woman. 

 

When the knock at the door came at 8, Chazz answered it then did something he had never done in his life.  He told the red head that he had changed his mind, and she seemed nice, and he didn’t want to just use her.  Then he closed the door and went back to sit by himself in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

 

When Jimmy came downstairs the next morning, he found Chazz already awake and swearing at the complex coffee machine coach was so proud of.  “The bastard won’t work!  I already tried to brew a pot, and the only thing that came out was brownish water!”

Jimmy peaked into the top and started laughing, “Chazz, you have to grind the beans first!”

“Well how was I supposed to know?!  I’ve never been the first one up, and I used to make the instant stuff in the microwave.”

“Good point- what _are_ you doing up first?  I figured you’d be exhausted after your ‘visitor’ last night.”

“Like I could sleep!  It was awful noisy upstairs…”  He gave Jimmy a ‘you sly dog’ look, causing Jimmy to blush.

“And it was awfully quiet down here.  What, was she a mute?”

“She ah…she never showed up,” Chazz responded, glancing away and becoming suddenly interested in his nails.  

“Wait…the sex god got stood up?  You must be losing your touch, old man,” Jimmy tsked.

In response, Chazz stepped in front of Jimmy and placed his hands on the counter on either side of the other man’s waist, so their bodies were centimeters from touching.  He leaned in slowly, stopping just short of Jimmy’s lips and ghosting his breath over them, then along his jaw line and back, causing Jimmy to freeze and draw in a sharp breath of anticipation.  Chazz didn’t make any attempt to actually kiss him, and waited until Jimmy started to lean towards him before abruptly pulling back and stepping aside. “I don’t think so,” he winked at the stunned look on his friend’s face then went back to the couch.  “Be a doll and bring me some coffee when it’s done.”

Katie came down after a few minutes, showered and ready for the day.  “Oh, coffee, thanks,” she smiled at Jimmy who was still standing at the counter and poured herself a cup.  “So, I was thinking, I can go by myself to make sure the movers get everything we’re gonna want packed up and over to the new place.  I sort of feel like I’ve been monopolizing your time- you spent months with Chazz, and now I’m here all the time- and I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to come between you guys.”

“I don’t think you’re doing that,” Jimmy said quickly.  Then he realized he did have some stuff he wanted to ask Chazz without Katie around.  “But, I guess we haven’t had guy time in a while…okay, that’ll be cool.  Thanks for letting us have some of the furniture and stuff from your place.”

“Hey, it’s not like Stranz is gonna need his bearskin rug in prison,” she laughed.  “On second thought, that thing is creepy, maybe I’ll leave it.”

“You have a bearskin rug?” Chazz piped up from the living room.  “That is a necessity!  There is nothing hotter than sex on one of those in front of a raging fire…bit hard to clean though,” he reflected absently.

“Right.  See, it’s much safer if I go alone!” She glanced at the clock.  “I’d better get going, they’re coming in a few hours and I want to label everything that’s going.  I’ll see you guys by supper time- now, behave yourselves!”  She kissed Jimmy good bye, then left.

“Looks like it’s just you and me again, my man,” Chazz said, indicating for Jimmy to come join him on the couch.  “So, what’s on the schedule for today?  Watching football?  Shooting things?  Ah, what else are guys supposed to do together?”

“Talk about sex,” Jimmy stated.  "I need some more advice.”

“Didn’t sound much like you need advice, from where I was sitting last night.”

“Well…I still don’t know much about actually _doing_ it.”

“You mean you didn’t bang her last night?” Chazz asked in surprise.

“No, and I don’t want to ‘bang her,’ I want to make love to her.”

“Really?  Why?”

“Because I’m in love with her, you twat!”  Jimmy exclaimed, then looked surprised at his own admission.

“You are?  How do you know?”  Chazz was genuinely curious, he’d never been in love before- and for some reason, the idea of Jimmy being in love created a strange lurching sort of feeling in his stomach.  The leftover muffin he’d eaten must have been bad. 

“I just…feel it.  I love spending time with her, I want to touch her all the time and when she’s not around I miss her.  I want to protect her and make her happy, and the thought of spending the rest of my life with her is awesome.  I think that’s love, anyways.”  The thought that everything he had just listed applied to Chazz as well completely escaped him.

Incredibly, it did not escape Chazz that all of those things were things he could say about Jimmy.  He wondered if Jimmy did not in fact know what being in love was, but his friend looked too happy do question it.  “Sounds like it, I guess,” he responded slowly, still considering.  Thankfully, deep thoughts had ways of slipping into corners of Chazz’s mind he rarely visited, so he was back to himself in seconds.  “So, what do you want to know?"

“Well, how do I know what condoms to buy, and how do I even use them, and  I’ve seen ads for ‘personal lubricant’ and I’m pretty sure that comes into play somehow, but-”  

“Hold up!  Are you fucking kidding me, MacElroy? You’ve never even put on a condom?”

“What for?  It’s not like I need one to jack off.”

“Holy shit, I am fired as a friend and mentor!  Why did you never tell me you were this clueless?  I’ll bet the nuns in your orphanage knew how to put on a condom!”

“Well it’s not like it comes up in everyday conversation!” 

“Why the hell not?”

“Fine, if you’re just gonna make fun of me, forget it!”  Jimmy got up and started up the stairs, but Chazz called him back.

“I’m not!  I’m just in shock is all!  I won’t make fun of you.  Don’t worry, by the time I’m finished with you, you could open your own sex toy shop.  Wait a minute…bring me the phone.”  Jimmy did so, looking at Chazz questioningly.  Chazz dialed a number and said, “Yes, we need a cab…yep, that’s the address.  Thanks.”

“What was that?”

“Grab your purse Princess, we’re going on a field trip.”

"Where?" He asked, cocking his head in an adorable manner.

“To a sex shop, of course!  I have so much to show you!”

“No way!  I am not entering some seedy shop…think of all the germs!”  Jimmy shuddered.

“Too late!  They’re on their way!  Now, let me just get on some clothes.”

Ten minutes later, Chazz was still trying to convince Jimmy that it wasn’t going to be seedy and cum stained.  “MacElroy, if you don’t man up and get in that car, I’m going to tell Katie you use tampons like dildos when you’re all alone!”

“Gross!  I so do not!”

“What’s your point?!”

“Fine, but you’re a douche.”  Jimmy stormed out and got into the cab, where he refused to look at Chazz.

“Take us to a sex shop,” Chazz said, as if he were asking to go to the grocery store.

“Which one?”  The driver asked.

“The best one, of course!”  Chazz responded.

“Right…”  The driver eyed them curiously, but didn’t comment.

When they arrived at The Smitten Kitten, Chazz tapped the driver on the shoulder.

“Hey, go get a drink or something and pick us back up in an hour.”

“You got it,” the man said, glancing at Jimmy who was making no move to exit.  “Is he getting out?”

“Yeah, he’s a sex shop virgin.  Nerves, you know,” he said as he practically hauled Jimmy out of the car- which was no easy feat on crutches. 

“Do you have to tell everyone?”

“Not if you stop acting like such a pussy,” Chazz snapped, giving Jimmy a shove towards the door.

“Ah, this must be what heaven is like,” Chazz gushed, as they entered.

Jimmy was surprised to find that it was actually very bright and clean, and all of the merchandise was neatly displayed- it was actually rather anti-climactic.  “Okay, so where do we start?”

“Well, you asked about condoms, so we’ll start there,” Chazz indicated to a large display near the register where a bored-looking woman was reading a magazine.  She glanced up for a second, then did a double-take, unable to believe that Chazz Michael Michaels was actually in her store.  His movie had picked up in popularity over the last few months, and she was tempted to ask him to autograph some copies. 

 “I had no idea there were so many kinds!”  Jimmy eyed the shelves with fear.  “How are you ever supposed to choose what ones to get!”

“Well, I usually just keep some of everything- but we’ll keep it simple for you.  I’d say five different varieties are a good start.”

“Five?!” 

“Calm down will you- I told you I was gonna walk you through it.  Now, you’re new to sex so you are _definitely_ going to want some extended pleasure ones, because you’re probably going to last about a minute even with them.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just being straight with you man, your first time is usually pretty quick- new and different, remember?”  Chazz said, a bit of awkwardness creeping into his voice.

“Yeah, I remember…” Jimmy answered, biting his lip and looking away.

“So, anyways, you’re gonna want those.  You’d better grab a basket, too.”  He continued to peruse the selection as Jimmy did so, considering which would be best.  “Okay, I think you should also go with flavored- in case she wants to put it on with her mouth…oh yeah, strawberry for sure.” He glanced unconsciously a Jimmy’s lips as he added them to the basket.  “Then, ultrathin for once you get more practice, ribbed for her, and…warming.  That should about do it.”

“About?  There’s like 60 in here!”

“Good point, we’d better get two of the extended pleasure, just to be sure.” Chazz added the box then wandered off to a nearby display full of various bottles, oblivious to Jimmy’s shocked expression.

“Next, we need some lubricants, massage oils, and stimulating creams.  You were wondering about lubricants, so here they are." He began holding up the bottles as if they were starring in an infomercial as he elaborated on their various types.  "You have water-based, which you need for using with condoms- this Astroglide is amazing.  Then you have silicone-based, which are usually compatible with condoms but not always- they tend to last longer, so they’re great for manual stimulation.  Although, don’t use them on silicone-based toys, they’ll slowly cause them to disintegrate.  Then you’ll want a flavored one, for use with oral or just to play around with…ah, cherry-vanilla, perfect.”  At this point he stopped to look at Jimmy, who was staring at him like he’d never seen him before.  “What?”

“When did you suddenly become so…smart?”

“Sex addict, remember?  If there is one thing the Chazz knows, it’s sex supplies. Stick with me, and you too will become a master of the erotic arts.”  He glanced around, then headed off towards the wall of various vibrators and dildos.

“Wait  minute…condoms and lube I can see, but why do I need one of those?”  Jimmy looked at the selection nervously.  “Seriously, who would want something this big?” he asked, pointing to a 3” diameter 12” dildo.  “Most of this would probably just freak Katie out…it freaks me out!”

“Relax, I’m not gonna pick something freaky to start with.  But believe me, you are going to want one- they’re so much fun to play with.”

“For me, or for her?”

“Both…depending on what you’re doing with it,” Chazz replied, giving him a sly smile.

“God, I really don’t think I want to know!”

“Loosen up, will you?  You’ve already got a stick so far up your ass nothing else will fit anyways,” Chazz rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I do not!  And- wait, what?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Chazz said, patting Jimmy on the head.  “Now, this is perfect first vibrator- 8 inches isn’t too long, it’s waterproof and silicone- she might like a hard plastic one later, but this is better at first since it feels more natural.”

“It’s blue,” Jimmy commented, wrinkling up his nose as he took it. 

“Fine, take the purple one- are you entirely certain you aren’t a girl?”

“Shut up Chazz!  I meant, why is it a color at all?”

“For the best reason in the world- because it can be!  Now stop acting like a boy scout in a porn shop and start picking out some stuff.”  He led Jimmy over to a display of random articles and began examining them.

“Okay, this looks alright.”  Jimmy held out a jar of chocolate body paint and looked at Chazz for approval.

“Much better.  Just remember to keep it away from her pussy- you shouldn’t play with food around that area, it’s not good for her.  Stick to the stomach and breasts and you’ll be fine.”

“How do you know all this stuff?  You know what, never mind.  How about…lickable and warming massage oil?  It comes in packs of six flavors…ooh, coconut, cool.”

“Excellent choice!  They get warm when you blow on them- but unless you plan to lick all of it off, it gets a bit sticky- which is okay, since that leads to showering together.  Just be sure not to let her use it like lube on little Jimmy…it’s not a pleasant experience.”

“Right, good to know.  Is this enough?  It’s gonna take me forever to get used to all of this.”

“It’s an acceptable start, I suppose.  You need one more thing though- The Bedside Kama Sutra, it’s great for beginners.  Well, we’ve got a while until we get picked up…let’s see if they have my movie!”

They spent the next half hour with Chazz elaborating on the quality of various movies and the actresses in them.  He was excited to find that there was only one copy of “The Ice Man Cometh” left on the shelf, and proceeded to give Jimmy a summary of his performance- Jimmy didn’t think sex wearing skates was particularly safe, but then again, what did he know.  He found himself getting unexpectedly turned on by Chazz’s story, but he decided it was probably due to the fact that he was surrounded by porn.  It obviously had nothing to do with the way Chazz felt the need to simulate every move as he narrated, using a stool as a prop. 

When they finally went to check out the clerk raised an amused eyebrow at their purchases.  She had the restraint not to ask them what they were planning on doing with the supplies, but the second they were out the door she was on the phone to her best friend, squeeing over the fact that Jimmy and Chazz were so totally gay lovers, just like they suspected.

Chazz had the driver stop at the liquor store on the way back and sent Jimmy in to get a bottle of Patron tequila, 2 bottles of Riesling wine, and a 12 pack of Flying Dog beer.  Jimmy mumbled something about Chazz being a total alcoholic, but when Chazz made motions to start taking out their purchases and showing to the driver, Jimmy went in without an argument.

“What am I supposed to do with all of this stuff?” Jimmy asked, setting his bags onto the couch.  “It’s not like I can just have it sitting out when she gets back, she’ll think I’m some pervert.”

“First of all, she’d probably just be excited about it.  And second, I need to show you what to do with the stuff before you go stashing it somewhere, so sit your untrained ass down.”  Chazz hopped over to the couch and sat down, riffling through the bags as Jimmy stood there, watching him closely.  “Okay.  Lube, condoms, massage oil, vibrator.  I’m sure you’ll figure out the different flavors and things, and body paint is pretty much like the warming oil in terms of technique.  Oh, and the wine.  Since you’re still standing there like an idiot, go grab a cork screw and a glass, then come sit down.”  He looked up at Jimmy expectantly.  “Well?”

“I’m going!”  Jimmy stalked off to the kitchen and found the stuff, his stomach doing funny little flips as he wondered exactly what Chazz was going to show him.  He sat next to Chazz and nervously held out the corkscrew and glass.

“You look like I’m going to murder you with an ice pick or something, it’s unnerving.  I swear if I added up the amount of times I’ve told people to calm down in my entire life, it wouldn’t come near the number of times I’ve told you to in the past few days.  I’m not going to hurt you, for god’s sake!” 

“I know!  It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just…weird.  I mean, we’re both guys.  Is this normal?”

“Do you care?  My second personal philosophy is, ‘fuck ‘em all.’  If I want to do something, I do it- no apologies, no regrets.  So the only question that matters is, do you want to do this?”

Jimmy wasn’t even sure what _this_ was, but he knew he wanted it.  “Yeah, I do.”

“Good, so that’s the last we’re going to say about it.  Now, first of all I think you seriously need some of this wine- why wine, you ask?  Because chicks dig it.  Sensual men serve wine, or at least that’s what the female populace seems to think so I roll with it.  Don’t say it,” Chazz put a finger to Jimmy’s lips before he could interrupt.  “I’m not calling you a chick, I’m showing you how to impress one.”  He opened the bottle and poured some into the glass.  “Now, wine is also good because it’s not going to get her sloppy drunk, it’s just going to get her a bit warm and help her relax.  Go ahead and try it,” Chazz held the glass out to Jimmy to taste. 

Jimmy took a tentative sip- he really wasn't much of a drinker- and grinned in relief when he discovered he didn't hate it.  “It’s good, sort of sweet.”

“Yeah, a nice sweet wine will make her mouth taste great, too.  Traditionally, you sip wine, but just finish that- you still look like you could use some relaxing.” He kept talking as Jimmy drank.  “Now, you are working on seducing her slowly, so just sit with her and talk as you drink the first glass.  Slide close to her and bring your hand up to play gently with her hair or stroke the edge of her ear, but don’t try to kiss her yet.”  He demonstrated by scooting closer and showing Jimmy what he meant, smiling as the blonde gave an involuntary shiver.  “See, that’s just the reaction you’re going for.  Now you try it.”  Jimmy angled himself towards Chazz and imitated the motion.  “Close, but keep a lighter touch- that feeling of barely grazing the skin is what you-”  He closed his eyes for a second as he felt a little thrill run through his body. “-want. Yeah, just like that.”

“Okay, now what?”

“Now you kiss her- just a light kiss- and ask if she wants another glass.  She will.  So, you pour it but don’t hand her the glass.  Take a small sip then kiss her again more deeply so she opens her mouth, and as you slide your tongue into her mouth you give her the tiny sip of wine.  Believe me, chicks love that move- you probably won’t be finishing the wine after that, because you are totally in.”

“I don’t know, that sounds complicated,” Jimmy observed hesitantly.

“It is complicated, that’s why it’s so cool!  So, we practice until you can do it.  I’ll show you, first.”  He poured some more wine and took a sip, then leaned over and kissed the other man in a manner that clearly asked for something deeper. 

Jimmy opened for him without hesitation, and was surprised at how erotic that small amount of cool liquid was when contrasted with the heat of Chazz’s tongue.  “Wow, that was…”

“Yeah, if you were a chick you’d totally fuck me now- because you’d want to find out what other little tricks I know that you’ve never experienced.  So, your turn.  Take a really tiny sip- just enough to hold under your tongue.”

“Tiny sip, right.”  Jimmy tried, but he ended up spilling wine down his chin the second he went to kiss Chazz.

“See, that’s too much.  This is like the iron lotus- nail it and you’re in for the gold, but fuck it up and she’s just going to think you’re clumsy, and clumsy kissing equals bad sex, and you might as well say good night right then.”

“Sorry, really tiny sip.”  He tried again, but this time he got wine on Chazz’s chin as well, because he couldn’t figure out how to open his mouth without spilling it.

“Okay, first just try holding it under your tongue and opening your mouth.”  He took a sip and showed Jimmy.  “See how I used my tongue to hold it?  You can’t stop until your mouth is sealed with hers.”

Jimmy practiced that with a few sips, and the next time moved on to kiss Chazz he got it right- to the surprise of his friend.  Chazz was also surprised how erotic it really felt- no one had ever done it to him before, and now he understood why it worked so well.  It was hot as hell.  Just to be sure Jimmy had it, he had him try it a few more times- there was certainly no harm in extra practice. 

“You’ve got it!  Now, that is a patented Chazz kiss so you’d better not go spreading it around- I’m entrusting you with closely guarded secrets here- if you reveal them to other men, I’ll have to hunt you down and kill you, just so we’re clear.”

“Crystal.  So, what’s next?”  Jimmy’s cheeks were flushed from the wine, and his eyes were shining with accomplishment, and he looked so fey that for a second Chazz couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Ah, well, the lube and condom go together and we’re not there yet…Okay, massage oil.  Take off your shirt.”

“What?”

“Well, unless you want me to put it on the back of your hand, you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Oh, right.”  He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor, leaving his hair adorably mussed.

Chazz chose the coconut bottle, remembering Jimmy had sounded interested in it, and put a small amount onto his fingers.  “This is nice since it smells good, and it’s edible.”  He held out his hand to Jimmy, and was surprised when the other man slowly licked some off instead of just smelling it.  It felt nice, and for a second he considered offering the other five flavors to sample, but he decided that was probably overkill.                     

 “Mmmm, tastes like summer,”  Jimmy murmurred, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

“I guess so.  Anyways, it gets warm when you blow on it which is the really fun part.  Ah, how is this going to work?  You should probably lay down, and I’ll just kneel next to you.  Hand me a pillow so my knees don’t hurt.”  He got down and knelt by the couch as Jimmy stretched out beside him without question, an action that left Chazz feeling strangely protective. 

“So, what do I do?”

 “You pay attention to what I’m doing.  Notice what feels especially good, and then try to imitate it with Katie.  Now, I’m trying to turn you on here because if I don’t, and do it all half-assed, you won’t learn anything.  So do me a favor and don’t lay there trying not to get turned on because then this whole exercise would be pointless.  Besides, who wouldn’t be turned on by me?”  Chazz gave him a sexy wink, then turned his focus to the lesson.  He had never done this to another man before, but he was pretty sure the premise was the same. 

 He started by trailing is fingers lightly up and down Jimmy’s torso, from his collar bone down to the waistline of his jeans, then back up again.  He drew invisible patterns and shapes, talking in a low voice as he did so.  “This is establishing a connection between us, making you focus on my movements and begin to respond to my touch.  It’s like hypnosis, before I even put the lotion on, you’re learning to accept pleasure from me, learning what I’m offering is something you desire.  That’s the key to a true seduction- remember that.”  With his other hand he opened the bottle and drizzled a tiny amount onto Jimmy’s chest, then rubbed it in using slow circles that just avoided his nipples, causing a slight squirm of anticipation.  He kept his eyes on the younger man’s face as he leaned in and blew gently onto the lotion. 

Jimmy’s eyes shot open.  “Whoa, that’s…”

“Hot, right?  Now pay attention.”  He slapped Jimmy playfully on the stomach as he finally flicked his tongue across a hardened nipple, eliciting a tiny whimper.  “If you want to make noise, make noise- it’s an incredible turn on for your partner- didn’t you like it last night?”  Truthfully, Jimmy’s mind was so far from last night he barely registered the comment but nodded anyways just to keep Chazz going.  “Now, a woman’s nipples are generally sensitive as well so give them a good amount of attention.” To demonstrate, he bit down gently and was amused to hear Jimmy give a girly little squeak.  He continued to lick off the lotion, still tracing patterns on the other man’s stomach as he did so.  Even thought he had never tried it before, Chazz couldn’t resist bringing a coated finger to Jimmy’s lips and tracing them softly then blowing lightly across them as those blue eyes looked at him with a mixture of desire and something else he couldn’t quite place.  He licked the flavor off slowly, then sucked on the full lower lip which was quivering just a little, before finally kissing the blonde slowly.  This was no fierce kiss, it was a tender exploration, a slow sliding of tongues and gentle nibbles and it left Chazz completely confused- Chazz Michael Michaels was not known for gentleness, he was known for ravishing his partners.  What was he doing turning this into some girly make out session?  Then he remembered he was just doing what he wanted, and decided to worry about it later. 

For his part, Jimmy was more than a bit confused as well.  Was this part of how to use massage lotion?  It didn’t seem like it, but then Chazz had said he was going to try turning him on and he should just go with it- so that’s what he was going to do.  His thoughts flickered to Katie, and how much softer her hands were, and how somehow this still didn't feel like cheating- he was, after all, still doing it for her.  This train of thought was abruptly de-railed by Chazz’s right hand deftly undoing his jeans.  “Wait, what are you doing?”

“I’m showing you how a condom goes on, of course.  I had to get you hard first, is all.”  At least, that was what he told himself. 

“Oh…okay, I guess…” Somehow, the fact that Chazz was just doing it for the sake of a lesson made something inside of him crack just a tiny bit.  But he wasn’t able to think about it for long, because Chazz wrapping a warm hand around his cock and pulling it out was just mildly distracting. 

“So…” Chazz was equally distracted.  He realized that he hadn’t actually seen Jimmy completely bared before, and the sight was quite frankly the hottest thing he had ever laid eyes on.  And he had once fucked Jenna Jamison.  “Ah, ooops- here, open the box.”  He handed the box to Jimmy, who took an extraordinarily amount of time to get it open since Chazz was staring at his erection with an indescribable look on his face, and it was beyond arousing.  Jimmy tore off a condom and handed it to Chazz, who gripped the corner between his teeth so he could rip it open with one hand.  “Okay, you just put it over the head like this, and pinch the little space at the top because you need space for your cum.  Then, just roll it down all the way to the base.”  He demonstrated slowly so Jimmy could watch, and was so focused on his task that he missed the flash of intense need that crossed the younger man’s face.

“Um, okay, I guess I can do that…” Jimmy said, his voice wavering.

“Then, you just spread the lube over the condom, and you’re ready to go.”

“Yeah…” Jimmy responded breathily, and Chazz was uncertain if it was indicating understanding or pleasure but he realized, at that point, that there was no way he could just stop and leave Jimmy so wanting.  Not to mention, that sort of thing could be really painful.  So, he came up with what sounded like a good solution to his half-coherent brain.

“Come with me,” he said, rolling the condom back off then pulling off Jimmy’s jeans, briefs, and socks with one swift pull- it was a special talent he’d developed. 

“What are you…?”  Jimmy asked as he was lead by the hand into the bathroom.  Somehow, even the fact that Chazz has hopping and not strutting didn’t make it any less enticing. 

“You’re all sticky, and you need a shower.  And I’m going to introduce you to the joys of showering with a partner.”  He began to lift up his shirt but Jimmy stopped him.

“Let me,” he practically whispered, afraid Chazz would think it was too weird.

“Why?” asked Chazz, even as he brought his hands back to rest on the counter behind him.

"Same reason you want to get in the shower with me- because I want to.”  It really was that simple, he wanted and he was following his desires, just like he was told.

“Okay, but I would just like to point out that this does not make me the chick,” Chazz responded, both surprised and turned on by the idea of being undressed by the gorgeous man in front of him.

Jimmy stepped closer and pulled Chazz’s shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor then running his fingers slowly down to unbutton the black jeans.  Somehow, he was not surprised to find that Chazz was not in fact wearing any underwear.  He used the opportunity of pulling the jeans down and taking off the other man’s socks and ankle brace to get a closer look at the erect penis he had only touched before.  He was surprised to find that rather than turning him off, it got him even more excited and he couldn’t keep from wrapping his hand around it as he stood.  Chazz’s eyes closed in the pleasure of the newness of it, and Jimmy found himself wanting to keep that look on his face.

“Shower. Now.”  Chazz intoned, practically shoving the smaller man into the enclosure- and Jimmy discovered that he might just like it rough. 

Jimmy turned on the water and waited for Chazz to join him, but for a few seconds all the other man could do was stare as rivulets of water ran down Jimmy’s body- it was just as exciting as seeing any woman in the same situation, and his belief that he _may_ be bi was instantly added to the ‘no shit’ list.

Chazz finally entered, and was pleased that Jimmy instantly stepped in and melded his body with his own slightly taller one.

“Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to teach me the joys of showering together?”  The light teasing broke the slightly reverent mood, allowing for a rather more playful experience.

“Oh I’ll show you joy,” Chazz growled, reaching around and slapping Jimmy’s ass, who of course retaliated in kind. 

Jimmy couldn’t help it- he giggled like the girl Chazz always said he was, because it was all so new and so exciting, and he didn’t exactly know how to react to it all.  Fortunately, Chazz thought it was sort of cute in a very Jimmy sort of way- not that he would ever admit it aloud. 

A short sort of wrestling fight occurred, resulting in Jimmy becoming pinned up against the wall.  But he fought dirty, bringing both of his hands down to wrap firmly around Chazz’s cock and beginning to slide up and down in a teasingly slow manner.

“Oh yeah? Two can play at that game Princess,” Chazz whispered into Jimmy’s ear.  “Now, don’t come too quickly, we’re practicing here.”

As it turned out, Jimmy did a fairly good job- possibly because his focus was torn between Chazz’s torturously pleasurable manipulations, remaining upright, and keeping a steady rhythm with his hands.  He was no longer certain what the point of this whole exercise was, but he decided he really didn’t care.  He had loved Katie’s hands touching him, but he was loving this as well.  He felt like he could kiss her forever, but kissing Chazz was equally consuming- it was all very confusing.  But all thoughts, confusing or otherwise, were completely erased by an orgasm so strong Chazz had to hold him up so he didn’t fall to the shower floor in a daze. 

Chazz, likewise, had lost track of the point and was simply focused on how amazing Jimmy’s hands felt and how fucking hot the noises he made were, and he didn’t care if he was a man or a monkey-but that was a whole other story- he wanted Jimmy.  That was the thought running through his mind as he came, leaning into Jimmy who was recovered from his own release enough to hold him and kiss him back into reality.  His best guy friend, and he wanted him- although, he reflected, it would be pretty much impossible for him to be with just a man forever, because as good as this was, he just loved pussy too much.

 The two men got out of the shower and helped dry each other off, both reflecting how strange it was that they didn’t feel strange around each other.  If anything, they were more comfortable- although that still didn’t prevent them from spending the next hour until Katie arrived, sitting on the couch and bickering over who was cooler: Bat Man or Spider Man.  


	6. Chapter 6

“Well the place is still standing, so that’s a good sign!” Katie said as she entered, moving to take a seat next to Jimmy. She kissed him on the cheek, then leaned against him with a sigh of contentment mixed with exhaustion. “So, did you boys have fun today?”  
  
     “Yeah, we went on a little excursion” Chazz responded suggestively. “Jimmy got you some stuff.”  
  
    “Really? That’s so sweet!” She turned her head and gave Jimmy a kiss.  
  
    “Some of it is, yes…” Chazz said, licking his lips absently.  
  
    “Chazz! It was supposed to be a surprise!” Jimmy interrupted, blushing at the thought of what was stashed under his bed.   
  
    “I didn’t say what you got her, did I? Besides, I can’t keep a secret to save my life.” Both Jimmy and Katie looked at him nervously. “Well, I mean, if it’s important I can…” he added quickly. “Anyways, what’s for supper?        Personally, I’m all for ordering pizza.”  
  
    “Sounds good.” Both Jimmy and Katie said, grateful for a change in subject. “So, meat lover’s okay with you two?” he asked, already dialing.   
  
    “Sure, whatever” Jimmy responded. As Chazz ordered, he turned his attention to Katie. “So, how did the moving go?”  
  
    “Great, it’s all in but nothing’s really unpacked. I had them bring over two King sized beds…um, I hope that’s okay, because if you want, I can…”  
  
    “No, that’s cool!”  
  
    “Good, it’ll be nice to be able to sleep next to each other instead of with you on top of me.” Chazz hung up the phone and raised his eyebrows at that. “Good lord, is your mind always on sex?” Katie asked him.  
  
    “Of course it is!” Chazz exclaimed, as if it the question was ridiculous.   
  
    “Okay, just checking. Anyways…there’s the couch and love seat, kitchen table and chairs, dressers, pretty much everything we’re gonna need.”  
  
    “Is there a stripper pole?” Chazz asked.  
      
    “Um, no.”   
     
     “Then there’s not everything we’re gonna need.”  
  
    “Since when is a stripper pole a necessity?” Jimmy asked, genuinely curious.  
  
    Chazz patted him on the shoulder and shook his head dramatically. “My friend, you have so much left to learn.”   
  
   “Apparently. Just out of morbid curiosity, is the pole for you or for your…whatever you call your women.”  
  
    "Wouldn’t you like to know!” was all that Chazz would say on the matter.  
  
    “So, what’s the plan for the evening?” Katie asked, leaning further into Jimmy and lifting her legs up to lay them across Chazz’s lap.  
  
    “We celebrate of course! Our first place together is a reason to drink if there ever was one- so make yourself useful, Princess, and go get us the tequila and some shot glasses.” Chazz waved his hand towards Jimmy like he would a servant.  
      
    “Since when did I become Cinderella?” he grumbled, getting up and going to the kitchen to get the stuff.  
  
    “Since you were a golden haired orphan raised by a cruel substitute parent, and waited for years for your prince charming to come- that would be me, by the way,” Chazz added.   
  
    Katie laughed, “you’ve gotta admit he makes a good point!”  
  
    “I hate both of you,” Jimmy pouted as he returned.  
  
    “Oh you love us,” Katie countered as she leaned back onto him. “So, are we making a toast or something?”  
      
    “To an amazing fucking night ahead, that’s what!” Chazz said as he poured three shots.  
      
    “I’ve never done tequila,” Jimmy admitted as he took his glass. “Is it good?”  
      
    “Katie, you’ve really got to work harder at corrupting this boy, it’s too much work for just one man!” Chazz groaned dramatically. “Of course it’s good! And even if you hate the way it tastes, it’s worth it for how it makes you feel. It’s makes for very happy drunks.”   
  
    Jimmy looked dubious, but he obediently took the shot with the others- and immediately started gagging. “Oh that’s disgusting!”  
  
    “It’s not so bad,” Katie responded. “It’s better with salt and limes though, do we have any?”  
  
    “I got limes when I went shopping- I like to squeeze ‘em into a glass of Capri Sun.”  
  
    “You’re such a girl, MacElroy,” Chazz commented as Katie went to cut some up.  
  
    “This from the man who brushes his hair a few hundred times a day and asks if his ass looks big in his leather pants!”  
  
    “Oh yeah, well at least I don’t have more bottles of girly shit than Katie does!”  
  
    “Well you blow dry your hair!”  
  
    “So do you!”  
  
    “You have a secret stash of Madonna CD’s! And only girls hide shit in their underwear drawer!”  
  
    “What were you doing looking in my underwear drawer in the first place?”  
  
    “I had to bring your shit downstairs, moron!”  
  
    “One of these days I’m gonna record you two so you can hear how ridiculous you sound!” Katie exclaimed, returning with a salt shaker and plate of lime slices. “Okay, first you lick the back of your hand and shake salt on it.” She demonstrated for Jimmy before continuing. “Lick off the salt, take the shot, then suck on the lime.”   
  
    “Salt, shot, lime, got it.” Jimmy licked his hand and put on the salt, then looked to Chazz expectantly.   
  
    “Uh uh, salt and limes are for chicks. Unless you’re doing body shots, of course.” Jimmy looked at him curiously. “Ask Katie to show you, you’ll like it.”  
  
    “Okay, show me,” he said, turning to her.   
  
    “Here, hold this in your mouth.” She handed him a lime, then leaned in and licked his neck, causing him to jump back in surprise. “And hold still,” she added, shaking a bit of salt onto the area. “Okay, it works like this.” She licked the salt off slowly, kissing his neck lightly before taking the shot then taking the lime from his mouth, licking his lower lip before she did so.  
  
    “Wow,” Jimmy suppressed a shiver. “That was interesting.”  
  
    “Hmm, I’ll have to try again- I was going for hot” she said, teasingly.  
  
    “Can I try it on you?” he asked, a bit uncertain if he could get it right.  
  
    “Please.”  
  
    “Okay, here goes.” As he proceeded, Chazz couldn’t help but notice how hot Jimmy looked when he was nervous- there was something about that tentative aura that was strangely attractive. He took a shot of his own in order to distract himself.   
  
    “So, since this is gonna get old fast, how about a game of…strip poker?” Chazz suggested, slyly.  
  
    “I don’t know how to play poker,” Jimmy objected.  
  
    “Yeah, me neither,” Katie added.  
  
    “Did you people just sleep through your teenage years or something?!” Chazz was shocked. “So, what do you know how to play?”  
  
    “Um, solitaire, go-fish, rummy, and slap jack,” Jimmy listed off.  
  
    “Sounds about right for me, too,” Katie agreed.  
  
    “Fine! But if either of you tell a soul we played strip go-fish, I swear to god I’ll kill you,” Chazz warned.   
  
    “Who says we’re playing strip anything?” Jimmy asked, appalled.  
  
    “What are you, chicken? It’s not like you two haven’t seen each other naked, and you could easily rent my movie to check me out- but wouldn’t it be better in person?” He struck a suggestive pose and ran his hands slowly down his body.  
At that moment, both Katie and Jimmy were thinking the same thing… _definitely, YES._  
  
    “Okay, I guess I’m in,” Jimmy agreed. “That is, if you want to…” he glanced questioningly at Katie.  
  
    “Oh, what the hell. I’m wearing more clothes than you two anyways. Exactly how is this going to work?”   
  
    “Well, we’ll just work it in reverse- if you get a match, you take a shot and take off an article of clothing, so the point is to get as few as possible,” Chazz suggested. This seemed to make as much sense as anything else, so they agreed it would be fine. The fact that the shots were already making them feel a bit warm may have had something to do with it.  
  
    Jimmy dealt the cards, which had been sitting on the end table nearest to him. “What if you have a match to start with?” he asked.  
   
     "It totally counts!” Katie responded, once she figured out she didn’t have any.  
  
    “Damn,” Jimmy laid down two Aces then took a shot- using the salt and lime, of course, but he still made a face when he was done. Chazz looked at him expectantly. “Oh, right.” Jimmy took off a sock.  
  
    “Pussy,” Chazz commented. “You know, we should do this on the floor- I can’t see through Katie.” It seemed to make sense, so they re-situated themselves in a triangle on the carpet. “Okay, Katie- do you have any 3’s?”  
  
    “Ha! I totally do!” she handed it to him triumphantly. “Let’s see some skin!”  
  
    “You say that like it’s going to phase me- I’ll have you know that the Chazz looks for every possible excuse to be naked!” He took a quick shot, then began humming “there’s a place in France” as he slowly stripped off his shirt and tossed it to her.   
  
    At that moment the doorbell rang, and Jimmy got up to get the Pizza. “Break time,” he said with a small amount of relief.  
  
    “Oh no, you can manage to eat and play at the same time- it’s so your turn” Katie said as he returned and she grabbed a piece.   
  
    “Fine! Katie, do you have any Kings?”   
  
    “Damn, nope- you’re safe. Okay, Jimmy do you have any 2’s?”  
  
    “I so do! Lets see how you like it!” She shrugged and took off her sweater, revealing a tank top beneath. “That is so not fair,” Jimmy noted as she took her shot.  
  
    “Women never play fair, my man, remember that!” Chazz commented thought a bite of pizza. “Do you have any 4’s?” he asked Katie.   
  
    “Yes again,” she handed it to him and watched in slight disappointment as he took off one of his socks as well.   
  
    “Come on, I need to leave you in suspense for a while!” he said, seductively, noting the matching looks of interest with amusement.  
After another eight rounds Chazz was down to his red silk boxers, having claimed his brace counted as an article of clothing. Jimmy had on his blue briefs and one sock, and Katie was still in a matching pink bra and panty set, having claimed that if a brace counted, so did bracelets, of which she had been wearing four and was now down to one. Jimmy and Katie were also completely giggly and drunk, and Chazz was at least feeling a strong buzz. Katie had moved over to lean on Jimmy, and his hand was trailing along her skin seemingly of its own accord.   
  
    “I can’t even tell if I’m looking at 2’s or 5’s anymore, is that bad?” Jimmy asked, holding his cards close and squinting at them.   
  
    “Let me see!” Katie tugged his hand down to her level and stared at it, cocking her head in concentration. “Um, I think that one is a 4, actually,” she giggled and grabbed the cards, holding them out for Chazz to see.  
  
    “Okay, I think that wraps up cards for you two lightweights! How about…truth or dare?”  
  
    “What are we, twelve?” Jimmy asked.  
  
    “I strike that question from the record, based on the fact that it was you who suggested go fish!”  
  
    “Point. Okay, who starts?”  
  
    “Oooh, me!” Katie sat up suddenly and raised her hand excitedly. Chazz reflected that she was a rather silly drunk, but at least she wasn’t too loud and obnoxious.   
  
    “I was gonna go with ladies first,” Chazz looked pointedly at Jimmy, “but I guess you can go.” Jimmy flicked Chazz off, but was too drunk to come up with a good comeback.  
  
    “Jimmy, truth or dare?” she turned to face him.   
  
    “Ah, truth.”  
  
    “Okay- what did you buy me today?”  
  
    He blushed, but answered. “Um, sex stuff like warming massage oil and condoms and…Chazz made me buy a vibrator.” He looked away, embarrassed.  
  
    “Really?” Her eyes widened in surprise for a second, then she got a mischievous look on her face. “That’s kind of kinky…he should take you shopping more often.”  
  
    “See! I told you she’d like it! When it come to this stuff, always trust the sex addict” Chazz said, confidently. “So, it’s your turn, Jimmy.”  
  
    “Okay, truth or dare Chazz?”   
  
    “Dare of course! Truth is for pussies.”  
  
    “Fine- I dare you to…take a body shot from me!” He froze and looked at Katie in panic for a second, unable to believe he’d actually said that- he must be drunker than he knew, his mouth was disconnected from his brain. He was relieved to see she looked rather interested, instead of upset.   
  
    “Ooh, also kind of kinky- I should get you drunk more often,” she reflected. She wasn’t surprised she found the idea hot- she’d always thought watching them skate together was rather provocative. She was surprised that Jimmy had suggested it though, she hadn’t know he would be into the idea of kissing Chazz. But then, maybe when he had said ‘Chazz taught me some stuff,’ he hadn’t meant it like on the back of his hand…  
  
    “If you’re trying to intimidate me into backing out, it’s not working” Chazz said in a low voice, sliding closer to Jimmy without taking his eyes off the other man’s, a motion that brought him a few inches from Katie as well, giving her a clear view. “I never back down from a dare.” He pulled Jimmy towards him and licked his neck on the side away from Katie, allowing him to nibble gently without her noticing- although there was no way she missed the way it made his breath hitch. He shook the salt on and placed the smallest slice of lime into Jimmy’s mouth instead of just between his teeth. Then he sat back and looked at him. “Are you ready?”   
  
    “Mm hmm,” Jimmy nodded nervously- he wondered what Katie thought of this, and if it was going to give their secret away. He shouldn’t have worried, because she was too focused on the present to consider its relation to any other situation. So Chazz leaned in and licked the salt off teasingly, swirling his tongue just under Jimmy’s ear and making him shiver involuntarily. Then he sat back and took a shot right out of the bottle before moving in to take the lime. At first, Jimmy tried to pass it to Chazz right away, uncertain how far to take things. But Chazz would have none of that. Instead, he slid his tongue around the lime, ran it along the roof of Jimmy’s mouth tantalizingly, and even when he did take the lime into his own mouth he lingered for a second, keeping his lips moving against the younger man’s for as long as possible without making it look like he wanted to turn it into something more.   
  
    As Katie watched, she found herself becoming instantly horny- the sight of the two men together, that combination of light and dark, dominant and submissive- well, it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen in her entire life and she had the wet panties to prove it. The familiarity of it also struck her, and she suspected that ‘stuff’ had definitely been a physical lesson. Instead of grossing her out, the idea struck her as impossibly erotic and she wished she could have been there to see it.   
  
    Jimmy didn’t know what to think. The feeling of Chazz kissing him turned him on, of course it did. And the thought of Katie watching was somehow hot as well, like he was putting on a show for her- and as he glanced at her afterwards, it was obvious she had enjoyed watching them. He reflected that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t freak out if she ever did find out about what he’d been doing with Chazz.  
  
 Chazz , for once, knew exactly what to think. He knew turned on when he saw it, and both Jimmy and Katie were extremely turned on by what had just happened. There was no way that woman was going to be upset with him and Jimmy messing around- unless she ever found out they did it without letting her watch. The thought of her watching him with Jimmy excited him- almost as much as the thought of her joining in. But that was never going to happen, because she loved Jimmy- and she would just end up jealous in the end.   
  
  “Wow, that was…I can’t top that, there is no way,” Katie said, still in shock. “I think that’s the end of the world’s shortest game of truth or dare. “Anyways, I’m thinking all fuzzy and I can’t come up with anything good.” She climbed up onto the couch and curled up at one end, pulling the blanket off the back and on top of herself. Jimmy and Chazz watched her, unsure what to do. “Well, are you coming up or not? I’ll fall down the stairs if I try to crawl up them.” She lifted up her head and patted the empty space.  
  
  “Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice, you’re in my bed you drunken vixen. And I would just like to point out the restraint I’m using here, seeing as you’re also only in lingerie” Chazz commented as he crawled towards the head of the couch.  
  
  Jimmy waited until he was there before joining them, having been uncertain which place was his. As it turned out, he slid under Katie’s head and leaned on Chazz, who had placed some pillows behind his back and slouched down to a comfortable position with is legs up on the coffee table. This time, there was no hesitation as Chazz threw an arm around him and Jimmy snuggled in, falling asleep with his head resting against the other man’s chest.


	7. Chapter 7

    Jimmy was the first to wake up as the sun glared in, adding insult to the injury of an already pounding head. He tried to sit up without waking up the others, but immediately slumped back down as a wave of nausea hit him, causing an unintentional groan. Chazz woke up at the sound and movement, rubbing his eyes and looking down in momentary confusion at the blonde mess of curls resting on his shoulder. Katie squirmed awake as well, covering her hands with her eyes and making a small sound of pain.  
  
    “Ah, the international signs of a killer hangover!” Chazz pronounced, rubbing Jimmy’s head sympathetically. “I shoulda know you two couldn’t hold your liquor- and they say being a drunk doesn’t have any benefits! This body is a conditioned drinking machine- I haven’t had a hang over since I was 15.”  
  
    “Ow! Don’t talk so loud!” Jimmy whined. “I’m never drinking again, I feel like I just did about 100 toe spins while beating my head with the gold medal. You bastard, you didn’t warn me I’d feel like this!”   
  
    “God, I’ve had some benders after Stranz and Fairchild only got the silver and went psycho- but this is...whoa, Jimmy, stop moving around, you’re gonna make me sick.” Katie pulled the blanket over her head and curled up into a little ball.   
  
    “Hey, you can’t blame this entirely on me! You were having fun last night, weren’t you?” Chazz scooted out from under Jimmy and hopped over to his crutches. He went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, and after a few tries he figured out he could carry it in his left hand and only use the right crutch. It still spilled a bit, but not too bad. He brought it out and handed it to Jimmy, who had stretched out into his vacant spot. “Here, drink this slowly. It’ll make you feel better, I promise.” He sat Jimmy back up and helped him take a sip. Usually, Chazz just made fun of those who woke up feeling sick- but somehow, he felt responsible for Jimmy and Katie. The little bitches were making him go soft- and the worst part was, he almost liked it.   
  
    “Thanks.” Jimmy looked up at him with an aspect of mild surprise at how nice he was being- it made Chazz want to give him a hug and prove he did care- but that would be too far, so he just got up and got a second glass for Katie along with a bag of saltines.   
  
    “You know, you’re sweet at random times Chazz,” Katie said as she sat up and sipped her water.  
      
    “Well don’t go spreading it around! As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, while you were passed out I wrote “Property of Chazz” on both of your asses with permanent markers!”   
  
    “Okay, maybe not so sweet,” Katie amended, managing a smile. “Seriously though, no alcohol for me for an long time!” She looked over at Jimmy and pushed some hair out of his eyes. “Poor baby- but you look surprisingly hot when you’re all disheveled, if it makes you feel any better.”  
  
    “Really?” He brightened a bit at that.   
  
    “Really. Doesn’t he, Chazz?” She looked to him, expectantly.  
  
    “Sure- if you go for that whole fallen angel look,” he responded, thinking all the while that unfortunately, she was right. It didn’t escape him that Katie looked pretty damned hot herself- the blanket was open slightly in front, revealing the edges of her pink bra and slipping off her left leg completely, allowing him to admire her skin.   
  
    “Well, I know I do. I’d kiss you, but I’m sure I have awful after-drinking breath, so I’ll just wait until I feel like I can move then go brush my teeth first,” she said. “Um…Chazz, can I have my shirt?”  
  
    “If you come get it,” he teased, holding it up a few steps away.  
  
    “God, you are such a teenager sometimes. I’ll wait until I can move for that, too.”  
  
    “Okay, I’m being nice- here you go.” He tossed it to her, then whistled and watched appreciatively as she put it on.  
  
    “That’s my girlfriend you’re ogling you perv!” Jimmy said with more annoyance than he actually felt. It was sort of like getting to show her off, which was oddly appealing.  
  
    “And she’s smokin’ hot- you can’t blame a sex addict for looking!” Chazz responded, giving Jimmy a look that clearly said, “you lucky dog!”  
  
    “I can too! Go lust after one of your skanky fans!”  
  
    “Why do that when the sexiest one is right in this room?”  
  
    “Okay, feeling a bit like the maiden waiting to see who will win her hand in a duel!” Katie quipped, looking back and forth between them.   
      
    “And the fact that you guys look sort of hot when you’re pissed is a bit disturbing, so I’m just going to stumble off for a shower.” They watched her as she practically crawled up the stairs- wearing only a tank top and tiny panties, so they could hardly help it.  
  
    “So…” Chazz intoned, coming back over to sit on the couch. “Your girlfriend thinks we’re hot- as in, me included, so I think that gives me total ogling rights.”   
  
    “Have I told you lately that you’re a douche?”  
  
    “Yep.”  
  
    “Twat?”  
  
    “Definitely.”  
  
    “Crap-lousy man-whore who smells like stale alcohol?”  
  
    “Ah, not so much.”  
  
    “Okay, go with that last then.” Jimmy said, lying back down with his head in Chazz’s lap. “Seriously, don’t let me drink so much next time- tequila is evil. Pure evil. Ow, my head hurts.”   
  
    “Drink some more and eat a few crackers, then you can have some Tylenol- otherwise you’re just gonna puke it up.” Chazz warned, unable to resist running his fingers through his friend’s hair. “And just so you know- I’m not the only one who smells like stale alcohol.”  
  
    “Have I mentioned that I hate you?”  
  
    “Keep telling yourself that, Princess,” Chazz said as Jimmy slowly munched on a cracker. “And you’d better not hate me for too long, because we have that photo shoot for Harlick skates this afternoon- they’re sending a car out at 4:00, remember?”  
  
    “Oh god, I’m gonna look like total crap! They’d better have a hell of a makeup artist on staff.”  
  
    “I dunno, I’m not sure any amount of makeup is gonna cover this mark.” Chazz ran his fingers lightly over the side of Jimmy’s neck. “Katie got a bit excited with that last body shot…”  
  
    “What?!” Jimmy sat up quickly, feeling the area. “Are you serious?”  
  
    “No.” Chazz grinned mischievously, “but you’re so cute when you’re freaked out.”   
Jimmy picked up a throw pillow and smacked Chazz with it. “You’re such a douche!”  
  
    “You just said that!”  
  
        “I may be hung over, but I can still move faster than your gimp ass, so you’d better get moving!” Jimmy exclaimed, lunging at Chazz who ducked out of the way and hopped off into the kitchen. “Fine, but I will have my revenge! You’d better watch your back, Michaels!” Jimmy called as he trudged into the bathroom for a long shower.  
  
* * *  
  
    By 11:00 Jimmy and Katie had managed to get down some toast and Tylenol, but they still felt awful and drained so they commandeered the couch and took a nap for a few hours. Chazz spent the time messing around on coach’s computer, checking out the updates on his favorite porn sites. For some reason, he found himself drawn to looking not only at the chicks but also the guys who were being serviced by them- very few of them made him feel like he’d want to jump them- and he reluctantly admitted to himself that the ones who did had rather familiar, gorgeously pouty mouths. He checked on the sleepers a few times, just to see if they were okay of course- it had nothing to do with the fact that they looked so happy, even in dreams, to be wrapped up so closely together. It made him feel oddly…alone, and not even the comforting familiarity of porn seemed to help.   
  
    At 2:00 Jimmy’s travel Hello Kitty alarm clock, which Chazz had teased him mercilessly about to no effect, went off. Jimmy and Katie stretched and woke up slowly, sitting up carefully to gauge their body’s reaction to movement. They were relieved to find that they felt almost normal again, and didn’t feel as if they were on some sort of ocean vessel.   
  
    “Ah, the sleeping beauties awake- without the help of the handsome prince- I think that’s against the rules. Are you sure you don’t need to be kissed?” Chazz asked from his position right behind the couch, causing them both to jump.  
  
    “What have you been doing, standing there watching us sleep?” Jimmy asked, startled.  
  
    “Seriously, that’s sorta creepy,” Katie added.  
  
    “No! I was…coming over to dump water on your lazy asses and wake you up, before that freaky thing went off.”  
  
    “Where’s the water?” Katie looked him up and down.  
  
    “So, we’d better get moving then!” Chazz said quickly, pulling off the blanket and throwing it onto the arm of the couch. “We’ve gotta pack up our shit and get it into Katie’s car before we get picked up. That way, they can drop us off at the new place and we’ll be officially moved in!”  
  
    “Okay…but it’s not like we really have that much.” Jimmy stated.  
  
    “Yeah, and the other hour and a half is gonna be your primping self getting beautiful for your first photo shoot after our glorious return to the world of figure skating.” Chazz pointed out.  
  
    “Oh god, I have so much I need to do! I haven’t done a masque in a week, and my eyebrows need so much work, and my lips need exfoliating…” Jimmy was cut off by Katie’s hand over his mouth.  
  
    “Get a grip, seriously! You look gorgeous already, so calm down. I adore you, but sometimes, you really are a girl.” She gave him a gentle kiss to calm him. “Now, go do…whatever it is you do…and I’ll pack up your stuff.”  
  
    “Thanks, you’re the best!” Jimmy kissed her back then ran up the stairs to get ready.  
  
    “Is he always this…” She turned to Chazz for help.  
  
    “High-strung? Neurotic? In-need-of-Ritalin? Pretty much. Welcome to the world of being Jimmy MacElroy’s partner. The support group meets Wednesdays.” He gave her a teasing wink, then went off to gather his things from the bathroom.  
  
    Katie went upstairs to pack Jimmy’s things, and couldn’t help but peek at what Jimmy had purchased. She raised her eyebrows at the number of condom boxes, wondering just how much sex Jimmy was planning on. The bottles of stuff looked fun and interesting, and then there was…a purple vibrator. Well. Chazz must have had a hand in that choice. In truth, she had her own of a similar size and shape, although hers had a little jackrabbit attached to the base. Still, the thought of Jimmy buying this, of wanting to use it on her, was extremely hot- and also slightly nerve-inducing, because she hadn’t even given him a blow job and he obviously had all these plans for her! She quickly threw the things into a suitcase with Jimmy’s clothes, using a few pillowcases as well since he had too much stuff, then went tearing down the stairs to find Chazz.  
  
    “Hold the train little lady! What’s wrong?” Chazz asked as Katie came barreling into the living room where he was putting clothes into a suitcase.   
  
    “Quick! You have to explain to me how to give a blow job!” She said in a low, frantic voice.  
  
    “Hold up- you want what?” Chazz was understandably stunned by the random request.  
  
    “Come on, you heard me! You took Jimmy to buy all that…stuff…and probably gave him all these ideas for how to use it. And I’m not going to come off looking totally ridiculous because I can’t even give a proper blow job!” She practically hissed, in a quiet voice so as not to alert Jimmy.   
  
    “Okay, first of all I’m sure you’ll be fine- besides, has he gone down on you yet?”  
  
    “Well, no…”  
  
    “See, he’s not expecting you to either. Not that he’d object, mind you…”  
  
    “Chazz, please? I want to try it, I just don’t know how! I mean, I know you don’t actually blow, but that’s about it.”  
  
    “Thank god! Do you know I actually had a girl do that once? Totally embarrassing, trying to explain that one when she thought she was doing great.”  
  
    “Lovely story, but I don’t have much time here before Jimmy comes out, and I don’t exactly want him walking in on a scene like last time!”  
  
    “Good point. Okay, sit down.” He sat on the couch and indicated for her to sit by him. “First, don’t just use your mouth, use a hand as well most of the time. It’ll be easier, and also give more friction and ability for variety.”  
  
    “Okay, good, got it.”   
  
    “Um, how can I…go grab me a beer from the fridge- it relates, I swear.” She brought it to him, and he took off the cap then drank half quickly. “So, this is our penis.” He indicated to the bottle neck. “Sort of short and thin, but it’ll do. First, you want to start slowly to tease him, so just lick the head a bit, kiss down the shaft and lick your way back up, things like that.” He demonstrated for her, and she couldn’t help but think it was a bit hot. “Now, you try.” He handed the bottle over.  
  
    “Like this?” She licked around the rim slowly, tilting her head to lick her way lightly down and back.   
  
    “Yeah, good. From there, it’s pretty much a matter of suction and friction so I’ll just show you some basic moves- you’ll learn what he likes quickly I’m sure. Wrap your thumb and pointer around the base to hold it steady and put your mouth over the head, then take it in as far as you can, sliding your tongue back and forth as you do so. Be extremely careful to cover your teeth with your lips! You can slide your hand in rhythm with your mouth and twist it as you do so- sometimes, keep your thumb up and in your mouth, so you can flick it over the head as you come up. It feels good to have a woman suck both lightly, and also as hard as she can- vary things to make it interesting. Try to keep your head swiveling as you go, it makes for more of an intense feeling.” He looked up from his demonstrations to catch Katie with a slightly glazed look in her eyes. This chick was totally into it- he wondered, suddenly, if she was truly picturing the bottle as Jimmy’s cock. Strangely, the idea didn’t make him want to be sick.   
  
    “Wow, um…that sounds complicated.”   
  
    “I think you’ll get the hang of it quickly. Besides, guys are actually pretty easy- you’d have to pretty much bite him for him not to enjoy it- it’s you girls who are the complicated ones! Anyways, show me.”

She demonstrated one move at a time and Chazz gave her tips when he thought she was doing something wrong, and tried not to picture her actually doing this to Jimmy or the noises he was going to make. He could, however, justify that as being hot because there was a female involved. Right. What he could not quite justify was his sudden attraction to Katie- but there was something alluring about a girl so determined to please her man. It took guts to ask Chazz for help, and Chazz liked guts in a girl- at least he thought he did. This was really the only girl he’d ever gotten to know- it wasn’t as boring as he imagined. Still, it was new- give it a few weeks and then he would get bored of being around her for sure, and go back to enjoying being a man slut.   
  
    “Is that okay?” Katie asked, concerned?  
  
    “You’ll have him completely within your control- anyways, it’s not like he’ll have anything to compare it to- you’ll be the best he’s ever had!”  
  
    “I guess so…but I want to be really good anyways, you know? I just…I love him.”  
  
    “You do?” Chazz suspected so, but it was sort of strange to actually hear.  
  
    “Yeah, I do. He’s so sweet, and nice to me, and hot but not stuck up, and he makes me smile, and I want to wake up with him forever.”   
  
    “Oh, well, that’s cool.” Chazz didn’t know what to say, but somehow knowing they loved each other made him feel…left out. “Well, I’d better finish packing here, we’re leaving in a little bit. You’ll do great.”  
  
    “Thanks again, Chazz- you’re an amazing friend.” She kissed him on the cheek, then went back upstairs to make sure she’d gotten everything.   
  
    When the car pulled up an hour later, Jimmy was miraculously ready and they even had time to load everything into Katie’s car, promising to help unload when they got back in a few hours. On the way, Jimmy was practically vibrating with nervous energy and Chazz had to keep him still with threats of messing up his perfect hair. They arrived at the Big Bear ice arena and were greeted by Harlick’s add manager.  
  
    “Welcome! Chazz, Jimmy, it’s an honor to meet you, really- I’m Martin Green, such a fan of your work- so original!” He shook their hands and continued to gush as he lead them into the locker room which had been converted into a makeup and changing area. “I know this is less than ideal, two stars such as yourselves deserve more, but this is what we have to work with. Tasha and Kim will get you situated, I’ll just be out checking on the photographer-ta!”  
  
    “He talks more than you, MacElroy,” Chazz commented as he moved over to the dressing table marked with his name, where an excited brunette was standing. “So, which one are you?” He leaned close and gave his most breathtaking sexy smile.   
  
    “Ah, Ta…Tasha.” She blushed an giggled, making Jimmy gag dramatically.  
  
    “Hi there Kim,” Jimmy said as he walked over to the blond by his table. “Don’t worry, his sleaziness hasn’t rubbed off on me.” She looked slightly disappointed as she began pulling out her supplies.  
  
    “Her loss, my man,” Chazz said as he sat down and kissed Tasha’s hand for emphasis, adding a little lick at the end. “Now, make sure you keep me looking rugged and manly- we’ll leave the girly look to Princess over there.”  
  
    “For the millionth time, I’m so not the girl!” Jimmy shouted, but his protest was rendered ineffectual by Kim holding up two tubes of lip gloss and asking which he preferred.   
  
    The men’s bickering continued all throughout the makeup and dressing process, and by the time they left, a harassed Tasha and Kim had fully bought into the rumor that Michael’s and MacElroy were hopelessly hot for each other. They were also hot in their outfits- sleek black spandex pants and loose flowing shirts that opened halfway down their chests, Jimmy’s in white and Chazz’s in red- representative of Cassanova and Don Juan. Since Chazz’s foot was still swollen, his skate had been specially made with a side that came off to accommodate him- to be fixed in editing. They also had a lift harness to put Jimmy in since Chazz wouldn’t be able to support his weight, which would be edited out as well.  
  
    “Beautiful, people, just beautiful!” Martin exclaimed as he saw them. “Oh yes, sex on ice to be sure- we could sell skates to aborigines with you two. Okay, first we’ll start with ground work.” He walked out onto the ice and showed them where to stand. “So, Chazz, you do a dramatic sort of motion like you’ve just thrown Jimmy for a spin- think passionate, now- and Jimmy I need you to actually do a double axel nearby as if he had thrown you, and we’ll just take shots the whole time and choose the best angle.”  
  
    “Okay, we can do that.” Jimmy said, helping Chazz onto the ice and his position. Somehow, being back on the ice mad him forget being annoyed at his friend and just enjoy being there with him. It seemed to have the same effect on Chazz, because he managed to be nice for the remainder of the shoot. They nailed this particular shot in only three tries.  
  
    “Gorgeous! Now, I need you two to hold hands and lean towards each other, then lift up your back foot as high as you can and hold your ankle with the other hand.” Martin directed.  
  
    “Show off!” Chazz complained, since Jimmy was as flexible as any girl and looked so much better in that position. Then he realized it was a bad time to think about Jimmy’s flexibility while he was wearing spandex pants.  
  
    “Lovely! Next, Chazz I’ll get someone to support you on this- but I’d like you to do a death spiral with Jimmy. Just swing him out so he is angled parallel to the ice, as if you were going to swing him completely around you- but we only need a half circle, really. Then, you should lean the opposite direction as if you are trying to decide between getting away and pulling him closer. Got it?”   
  
    “I got it, but I’d like to say I could totally do this on my own if it weren’t for my ankle!” Chazz pointed out, his ego bruised by the need for help but knowing he could hurt Jimmy if he didn’t accept it. Although, he didn’t need any help with the motivation for the shot because it just about fit his current situation perfectly. This shot was accomplished in only two takes.   
  
    “You boys were made for the camera!” Martin gushed as he positioned them for a few more shots that didn’t need use of the harness. “Okay, now Jimmy, I need you to get into this because I don’t think Chazz can lift you with only one leg and I don’t want you to break anything too!”  
  
    “Okay, makes sense,” Jimmy said as he attached himself to the harness. “What do you want us to do?”  
  
    “I think I want a star lift for sure, then just have Chazz hold you in an arched position over his head, and a few steps along the way of getting up into the lift and then back out of it will be fine.”   
  
    “Are you ready to be my pretty lady again?” Chazz asked teasingly.  
  
    “Sorry, I’m Cassanova- definitely a man. And can your lazy ass still lift me?”   
  
    “Oh, I could lift you all day!”  
  
    “Oh yeah? Well…” They were interrupted by a loudly cleared throat and a ‘get moving’ look from Martin, so they dropped it and did the shots as they were directed.   
  
    For their last shot, Martin had them take off their skates and pretend to lick the blades. “I want pure sex! You want to seduce the camera- perfect!” Jimmy thought it was stupid, but Martin assured them it was necessary for ‘certain markets.’   
  
    When they were finished, and had signed the necessary papers, Jimmy asked Martin if they could have a little while just to skate before the driver took them to their new apartment. Martin assured them it was fine, and the skates and outfits were theirs to keep anyways. Chazz looked surprised by Jimmy’s request, but he allowed himself to be helped back onto the ice as the crew was cleaning up from the shoot. Martin instructed the photographer to watch the two men, just in case any good shots came out of their play time.   
  
    “Why are we doing this? It’s not like I can keep up with you on one foot,” Chazz commented as Jimmy put his arm around his waist and brought him to the center of the rink.  
  
    “I know, that’s not the point. I just thought…we haven’t skated together in a while, and we’d been doing it every day, and I just sort of…missed it. And if that makes me a girl, then dress me in a tutu and call me Suzy.” He looked at Chazz, challenging.  
  
    Chazz fought with himself for a moment, but decided not to make fun of his friend. “Actually, I’ve sort of missed it too.”   
  
       “Okay then, let’s have some fun.” Jimmy spun around and faced Chazz, taking his hands and skating backward, pulling him along for a while then letting go, allowing Chazz to move with his own momentum and get in a few spins. Jimmy used that time to circle around Chazz and do jumps in front of him, just letting go and having fun on the ice- a rarity for him. For his part, Chazz found it completely spellbinding; how flushed Jimmy’s cheeks were and how his eyes practically glowed, the way his hair shone and the grace with which his body moved, as if he were in water not air.   
  
    Jimmy came up behind and put his hands on Chazz’s waist, propelling him forward then sliding sideways to catch Chazz’s arm. He dug his toe into the ice and swung Chazz suddenly into a death spiral around his body, just as their picture had done only in reverse. If Chazz hadn’t been so good at improv, he probably would have landed on his ass, but he found himself bending automatically to whatever Jimmy asked of him- and it was rather fun to be on the other end of the move, letting his body be fully in his partner’s control. After two revolutions Jimmy pulled him back out of the spin, but instead of releasing Chazz he followed him, keeping hold of the other man’s hand as he spun around to face him, pulling Chazz in as he did so. The result was that they stopped chest to chest, both exhilarated and breathing heavily. Without thinking, Chazz moved his free hand up to rest on the back of Jimmy’s neck. He wasn’t quite sure what he had been planning on doing, in the moment before a camera flash shattered the moment. All he knew was that he was happy, Jimmy made him happy and he wanted to communicate that to his friend somehow.   
  
    Unsurprisingly, that was the photo that made it onto the cover of “International Figure Skating” magazine.

  
  
    The ride to their new apartment was strangely tense in Jimmy’s opinion, but he wasn’t exactly sure why. He hoped he hadn’t made Chazz feel useless; he had only wanted to get back onto the ice with him. And the other man had seemed to be having fun. Maybe he was annoyed that the manager of Big Bear Ice Arena had asked Jimmy if he wanted a job as a trainer there- it sounded like something that would bruise Chazz’s ego. But Chazz didn’t seem like he wanted to talk, he just looked out the window with an oddly thoughtful expression, a rarity for him.   
  
    Chazz knew Jimmy wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he was glad the blond seemed to be biting his tongue for once. The trouble was, he wasn’t exactly sure _what_ was wrong because he had never felt whatever _it_ was before. He wasn’t upset over the trainer thing- that had never been a desire of his, he was sure he would just end up sleeping with most of his students and it would all go very wrong very quickly. It was something else- something to do with Jimmy, definitely, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. It was…when he looked at, thought about, touched, or was otherwise reminded of Jimmy he got a strange sort of feeling in his stomach. Like someone had hooked him from the inside and was tugging at him, and it wasn’t exactly painful but it was just a bit desperate. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it had been happening more frequently lately and he rather wished it would go away. Jimmy chose that moment to glance over at him just as Chazz did the same, and the feeling only got stronger. Chazz looked away quickly, and remained silent until they arrived.   
  
    “Hey guys, how’d it go?” Katie asked as she came to greet them, running up to Jimmy and giving him a kiss.  
  
    “Pretty damn good! Chazz Michael Michaels and Jimmy MacElroy _are_ Harlick Skates! Boom!” Chazz made a punching motion in the air as he looked around. “Wow, it looks like there was a wild orgy all over this place,” he observed, indicating towards the piles of half-unpacked things and bubble wrap that were strewn throughout the room. “Have you been having fun without us, you little minx?” He teased Katie, ruffling her hair before hopping over to sit in the one empty kitchen chair.  
  
    “Unfortunately, no. Welcome to our mess- but it’ll look really great once it’s all put together. I took in all you guys’ stuff from the car, it’s in your rooms. Well, yours is in our room,” she said to Jimmy, smiling. “I can’t find all the pans yet and there’s nothing in the fridge, so I ordered Chinese. It should be here in a few minutes, you guys have great timing.”   
  
    “Well I know I have great timing- whether or not he does remains to be seen…” Chazz trailed off suggestively, giving Jimmy a knowing look.  
  
    Jimmy blushed and steered Katie away from him. “So, which room is ours?”  
  
    She led him into the hallway and pointed out their room. “The one adjoining the bathroom- it has a Jacuzzi tub…we’ll have to try it out tonight.” She was amused by the look of surprise and interest on Jimmy’s face.  
  
    “Yeah, definitely,” he responded lamely, temporarily losing his ability with words as the thought of her wet and naked and pressed against him flashed through his mind. He was spared having to compose a better sentence by the door buzzer, which Katie went to answer and let in the delivery guy.   
  
    They cleared off a few more chairs and some room on the table to eat, and the guys told her about the shoot. “And then, the manager of the arena asked our little Jimmy if he would like to become a trainer there!” Chazz said through a mouthful of sesame chicken.   
  
    “Really? That’s so cool! Are you gonna do it?” Katie asked, excited for him.  
  
    “I think so, I dunno. I told them I’d come by tomorrow morning to check it out. I hadn’t really thought about what I want to do now- I mean, I know we’re probably too old to keep going for the next Olympics.”  
  
    “Hey! Speak for yourself, I’m in prime shape!” Chazz interrupted.  
  
    “Well, we’ll see how that goes- and I know we can definitely still do exhibitions and stuff, but I don’t just wanna practice all day every day anymore, I’d like to do something different. And besides, if you two are busy with your business I don’t want to sit around getting in your way all day long, I’ll just feel useless.”   
  
    “You wouldn’t be useless- you could be our mannequin. I mean, you have the shape of a girl so you could even model for the chick costumes!” Chazz pointed out.  
  
    “And watch you get turned on all day by the sight of me in skimpy little outfits, I don’t think so.” Jimmy retorted, proud of himself for causing Chazz to go temporarily speechless.  
  
    “I think you’d be a great trainer,” Katie said. “And I think I’d be equally turned on, and I wouldn’t want my designs to get ripped off and ruined, so the mannequin idea is out anyways,” she winked at Chazz who had been about to make a smart comeback, but was once again silenced.   
  
    “Have I mentioned that I really like this girl?” He commented, after a few seconds.   
  
    “You’d better, we’re gonna be trapped together in this place without Jimmy as a buffer for a good part of the day- it would be unfortunate for him to come home to a double homicide by sewing needle,” Katie laughed. “Well I’m sick of unpacking, and I’m ready to unwind- I think I’ll just go run the bath,” she said, getting up and going over to Jimmy. She tilted his head up towards her and gave him a long, slow kiss. “Coming?” She turned and sauntered over to the bathroom, swinging her hips in an exaggerated fashion as she did so. For a few seconds Jimmy just stared after her with his mouth slightly open, and an expression of complete adoration on his face.  
  
    Chazz looked at Jimmy and froze mid bite. That was it- that look was exactly how Jimmy made Chazz feel, and Jimmy was in love with Katie. He set his fork down suddenly. _Oh fucking hell, I love him. Shit, shit, shit! I can’t love him, Katie loves him and he loves her. No, I can’t really love him- the Chazz does not do love, he does sex. I just haven’t had any in way too long, it’s making me act crazy- withdrawal symptoms, that’s all this is, and I can prove it._  
  
    Even after he regained his composure, Jimmy continued to sit where he was for a good five minutes, willing himself to calm down and follow her. He pictured just what he wanted to do to her, rehearsed it in his mind like a new routine, then looked to Chazz for reassurance. “So, I’m just gonna…”   
  
    Chazz shook himself out of his own reverie to flash his most confident, sexy smile at Jimmy and motion him on. “Go for it, tiger. I think I’ll just call in a bit of sexy fun for myself as well- I’ll see ya tomorrow late, since we’ll both be up all night!” He completely ignored the little flip his stomach did when Jimmy’s eyes darkened for a split second as he said this. After Jimmy entered the bathroom, Chazz got up and found the phone, which was thankfully connected, and dialed a very familiar number. “Hey, it’s Chazz- I know, it’s been a while love but I’ve been busy…No, I’m not gay now! Is Psychotica available tonight?…Great, have her come over as soon as she can.” Chazz gave the address then went to his room and shoved the boxes off the bed, pleased that Katie had put some sheets on. He dug through his bag and found a black silk robe, which was all he wore as he sat down to wait. Unfortunately, this gave him time to envision just what might be going on a short distance away.  
  
* * *  
      
    Jimmy opened the bathroom door slowly, and was surprised to find Katie sitting on the edge of the tub wearing only a short white satin robe, which looked almost golden in the light of the candles scattered about the room. She was looking at him in a slightly shy, but obviously inviting manner, and he thought that he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life- he had also never been so nervous, not even before a major competition. “Wow, you look…there aren’t even words to describe you right now.”   
      
    “Nervous, wanting, sexy…how am I doing?”   
  
    “I’d say you’re doing pretty good,” he said in as sultry a voice as he could manage.   
  
    She got up and came over to him, slid her hands lightly down his sides, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Then she placed her hands on his chest and trailed them lightly across it, leaning in to place gentle kisses in their wake. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” she whispered, “but I know I want you. So, we’ll just take this slow and I’m sure we’ll figure out what to do.”  
  
    “I know what to do,” Jimmy said, pulling her closer and nibbling on her earlobe, delighted with the shiver that elicited. He remembered how hot it had made him to have Chazz play the dominant, confidant partner and he was determined to be that for Katie. So, between kisses to her neck, he said what he imagined Chazz would say in that situation. “I bring you into the water and worship every inch of your body with my hands, I make you want me like you’ve never wanted anything before. Then, I bring you to the bed and memorize every curve of you with my lips and tongue until you are begging me to take you- and then…” he moved to her lips and kissed her deeply, feeling her give into him completely. “I make you scream.”  
  
    “Oh god, please,” she breathed, both shocked at his words and unbelievably turned on.   
  
    “As you wish,” he replied, sliding the robe off her shoulders and letting it pool around her feet before gathering her in for another kiss. Without removing his mouth from hers, he unbuttoned his jeans. She put her hand over his to stop him, and finished stripping him by herself. Then he picked her up and carried her over to the tub, stepping in and setting her down, then pulling her down to lean against him between his legs. He took a hand off of her long enough to turn off the water, then began to fulfill his promise.  

The wet heat made her body feel even smoother than usual, and it his hands slid easily over her skin. It made him think of his shower with Chazz- but while that had been hot and playful, this was sensual and loving- he didn’t know if it was strange to enjoy them equally. But his thoughts quickly turned to the woman in his arms before he could analyze the thought. Katie was already squirming against him as he ran his fingers down her arms and to her hands, twining his fingers with hers then bringing each hand up to his mouth so he could swirl his tongue around each finger. He splayed one hand across her stomach, tracing small circles, as the other ran down each thigh, stopping just before he reached her pussy, which caused her to whimper enticingly. All the while he kissed her neck, her jaw, or tilted her head so he could kiss her lips teasingly, giving her just enough tongue to make her plead for more with her own.   
  
    Katie was sure she could drown without even realizing it, she was so lost in his touch- but she knew he would keep her safe. She had no idea where he had learned how to touch her this way, but if he was this good already she knew she was in for a hell of a first time.

Jimmy hoped he was doing alright, but he assumed he must be if her lovely noises were any indication. He knew he was frustrating her, as he coaxed each knee to bend so he could continue his slow exploration all the way down to her feet, but that was exactly what he wanted. Finally, he slid a hand down and ran his fingers over the patch of soft hair between her legs, causing her to gasp and tense up slightly. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, just let go,” he whispered soothingly into her ear as he gently spread her legs apart and slipped a finger inside of her. It was so warm and tight, and felt so amazing that he thought he could come just from doing this. She bit her lip and let out a tiny mewling sound that Jimmy couldn’t decide came from pleasure or pain. “I promise it’ll get better,” he said reassuringly as he slid his thumb up to brush over her clit.   
  
    “Ah, it doesn’t hurt, that’s just…fuck…keep doing that,” she panted. She was surprised it didn’t hurt actually, she had been expecting it to, at least a little.  
  
    “Okay, just tell me if you want anything,” he said as he added a second finger and moved his other hand down to touch her as well, trying to mimic what she had taught him. It must have worked, because as he started moving his fingers inside of her as well, she finally gave up trying to be quiet and started making incoherent noises that made him want her so badly it hurt. She came a few minutes later, and the feeling of her clenching down on him as she arched into him was the most intense thing he’d ever felt.  
  
    Surprisingly, Katie had the presence of mind to realize what touching her must have done to him. Even as the aftershocks of her orgasm were still traveling through her, she reached around behind her and wrapped her hand firmly around Jimmy’s hard length. He was so close already, that it only took a few strokes before he was coming as well, biting down hard on her shoulder as he did so.  
  
    “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” he asked, kissing the mark. “I didn’t know you were going to do that, and…”  
  
    “I’m fine- that was actually kind of hot,” she replied, kissing him slowly.   
  
    “So…bed?” Jimmy asked, in a low voice that made her shiver.  
  
    “Definitely.”  
  
* * *  
     
     Chazz sat on his bed listening to them, digging his nails into his palms to keep himself from jerking off to the noises, and accompanying pictures that sprang unbidden to his mind. _You don’t love him, you don’t love him_ …had become a running mantra through his thoughts. But no matter what he did, he couldn’t help but wish he was the one who Jimmy was touching. He was a bit surprised he wasn’t angry at Katie for being so damned lucky. But his issue wasn’t her fault, after all, and he really did like her a lot. She was funny, and nice, and good to Jimmy, and anything that made Jimmy happy was something Chazz approved of. But at the same time, he reluctantly wished he could be as important to Jimmy as she was. He was spared further thought as the door buzzer sounded, just as he heard the tub draining. Good, now he could prove to himself he just needed sex- it didn’t matter who it was from. He pushed the button to let his guest up, then went to the door to let her in.  
  
    Before the knock came he opened the door, fixing his most predatory look upon his face as he looked the black-haired woman up and down. He opened the door wider and indicated for her to   
  
    “You’re looking good yourself, but you know that, of course.” She took off her trench coat to reveal a black leather corset, complete with a leather thong and garter belts holding up torn fishnet stockings. “So, what do you want tonight?” She asked seductively, running her hands over her curvy hips. “Am I the dominant, or the submissive? Do I want it, or not?”  
  
    “You’re going to fight me for control- but you definitely want it.” Chazz growled, pulling her in for a demanding kiss. He had to give it to her, the woman was good at what she did because she instantly met his fervor, refusing to back down for a second as he maneuvered them into his room. She looked down at is foot questioningly for a second once she realized he wasn’t using it, but he assured her the important parts were functioning just fine. When they got near the bed he practically shoved her down onto it, some of his desire to force any thoughts of love out of his head bleeding through into his actions.  
  
* * *  
      
    Once they had dried each other off, Jimmy picked Katie up and carried her to the bed, setting her gently down into the center before crawling over her and beginning to place soft kisses and licks all over her body. “I’m going to memorize you, mark each part of you so that no matter who else touches you from now to eternity, it will be my touch that comes first to your mind.” He was only a bit surprised to see she had taken out his purchases and set them on a stand next to the bed, so he reached over and grabbed a bottle of cherry flavored massage oil. Somehow, he felt like the coconut belonged to Chazz. He put a small amount of it on his finger and ran it over her lips, blowing on them to create heat. He was pleased to feel her shiver at the sensation, and took pleasure in kissing it off. He then moved down to her chest, rubbing small amounts on each breast and blowing, then slowly licking it off. He repeated the process over her entire body, taking his time to enjoy the way she responded and memorizing each area that elicited a particularly strong shudder or moan.  
  
* * *  
     
     “Well, we are in a rough mood tonight,” Psychotica commented as she lay where she had been thrown. “What’s gotten you so worked up?”  
  
    “Too much talking,” Chazz snapped as he took off his robe and straddled her waist, leaning down to claim her mouth violently, teeth clashing against hers.   
  
    She responded by digging her long black nails into his back and dragging them down, leaving trails of pink marks. She used his second of surprise to roll him off of her and switch positions so she was on top, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head as she kissed his neck. “Fine, but I’m still gonna make you make noise.”  
  
    “Fuck, yes,” Chazz hissed as she bit his neck and rocked against his already hard length. He pulled his hands free then reached up behind her and untied her corset with expert fingers, loosening the laces so that he could pull it harshly over her head. His hands instantly went to her large breasts, and he was relieved to discover that they still turned him on. He then rolled them back over so he was on top, and sat back enough to undo the garters, then hook his fingers into the belt and pull it off along with the thong. “You can leave on the boots and stockings,” he said as he raked his eyes greedily over her body. “They’re fucking hot.”  
  
* * *  
     
     After at least ten minutes of Jimmy’s slow exploration, Katie was ready to grab him and just pull him forcibly into her, he was driving her so completely crazy. “Please Jimmy, I’m ready, just…I want you now…I can’t…”  
  
    “I was just waiting for you to ask,” he responded, sliding back up so that he was leaning over her. “Now, le’ts see about that scream.” He reached over and took out an extended pleasure condom, being fairly certain Chazz had been right about his lasting two minutes. Still, he was determined to make sure Katie came as well their first time.   
  
    “Here, let me do it,” she said, only a hint of nervousness in her voice. He handed her the packet and she opened it, taking out the condom gently and carefully rolling it down his length. Then she lay back and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her deeply for a minute before he made any move to enter her, rubbing himself lightly against her entrance until she reached down between them and slowly guided him inside. It hurt a little, and she tensed up with a small sound of pain.   
  
    “It’s okay, relax…I won’t move until you’re ready,” Jimmy whispered against her lips, amazed he had the control to hold still because it felt so damned good. Hot and tight, and so very close to her, and he had never felt so full of desire and love- it felt so emotionally charged, like the moment he had pulled Chazz into him after the death spiral that afternoon. It was a good thing he had told her he was going to hold still, because he would have frozen for a second regardless. _Oh dear god, I love him. As in, the way I love Katie, love him. And…I think I’m okay with that._ As he looked down at Katie, at the look of trust in her eyes, he knew he would never be able to let her go, no matter what. He absolutely loved her, so apparently it was possible to love two people at once, and in the same way- even if they didn’t both feel the same way about him. But all such thoughts vanished instantly as she said it was okay to move.  
  
* * *  
     
     “Whatever you want, just fuck me!” Psychotica said in a sultry voice as she pulled Chazz roughly down on top of her.   
  
    “You asked for it,” Chazz warned as he grabbed a condom packet and quickly put it on. With no further preparation, he threw her legs up over his shoulders and slammed into her as far as he could go. It felt incredible, and hot, and…wrong. Frustrated, he thrust into her hard a few more times, watching her breasts bounce and listening to her loud cries of possibly real pleasure. Something was still off. Growling, he flipped her over and lifted her up onto all fours, then rode her doggy-style. He even tried smacking her ass and pulling her hair. It was exciting, and fun, and not at all what he wanted. He pulled out and flipped her back over, then sat down and pulled her onto his lap facing him, lowering her onto himself and kissing her hard. She kissed him with equal intensity, fighting for dominance just like he’d asked, but it was nothing like when Jimmy did the same. _Gah, no, don’t think about him! Think about the gorgeous chick riding your cock._ His mind refused to co-operate.   
      
    After ten more minutes of futile fucking, he began to suspect he would never be able to actually finish, despite the fact that Psychotica was doing her best to make him. Finally, he gave in and just let himself think about the blond across the hall, who was no doubt making sweet love to Katie at that very moment. His mind wandered to Jimmy’s perfect mouth, and he imagined it as his he was kissing. He envisioned the way Jimmy moved against him when they kissed, and the way he made noises when Chazz was fisting his cock. He pictured Jimmy in the shower, all wet and sexy and the face he made when he came…suddenly, Chazz was in the middle of a particularly intense orgasm- and there was no way to pretend he had been thinking about the exhausted woman in his arms.   
  
* * *  
      
    “Really, I’m okay now, please move,” Katie pleaded once she had adjusted to the feeling of Jimmy’s hard erection inside of her.  
  
    “Alright, but tell me if I hurt you,” he said, running his hands through her hair as he began to move slowly, kissing her gently as he did so.  
  
    “Mmmh, more please,” she whimpered as the discomfort gave way to a wonderful feeling of being filled, and a tingling sensation every time he pushed deeper inside of her.  
  
    “As you wish.” He began to pull out further and move his hips so as to penetrate as deeply as he could, and he instantly understood what Chazz had meant. It was so new, and so intense, that he had to concentrate on the expressions on her face and try to ignore the feeling of pleasure so he didn’t cum in two minutes. She seemed to like it deep, so he paused to slip a pillow beneath her hips and sit up more so he could angle himself better- and instantly she was mewling and moaning unlike anything he had ever heard, and it was incredibly hot. Her head was arched back and she scrabbled her nails into his shoulders, pulling him into her.  
  
    “Oh god, Jimmy, I’m gonna…” Katie was unable to finish the phrase as her orgasm gripped her, spiraling through her body in seemingly endless waves as he continued to thrust into her.  
  
    Within seconds he was lost in his own release, pulling her into him even closer and holding her to him as he shuddered and bucked against her, unable to keep still. He kissed the side of her neck where his head was buried, then slowly pulled out of her and lay down on his back, drawing her up to wrap his arms around her and rest her head against his chest.   
  
    “Holy shit, are all first times that good?” Katie panted, kissing his chest.  
  
    “Only if they’re with me,” Jimmy teased, hugging her tighter. He considered what he should say, and went with his first thought. “I love you,” he whispered into her hair.  
  
    She propped herself up onto one elbow and scooted up so she could kiss him. “After that, you’d fucking better.” She let him wear the worried look for a second, before kissing his nose and admitting, “I love you, too.”   
  
    They kissed slowly for a few minutes, then Jimmy took off the used condom, pulled her close, and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.   
  
* * *  
      
    Chazz paid Psychotica and sent her home, commenting vaguely that he might just call her again sometime. He knew he was lying. He lay in his bed, wondering just what had happened to the Chazz he used to be such good pals with. He hardly knew this Chazz, who was happy even without sex if it meant he got to spend time with his best friend. His best friend who, despite Herculean efforts to the contrary, he was in love with—and who would never be in love with him. Even with the lights on, the night had never seemed so dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy woke up before Katie, and was surprised to discover it was already after 10:00. He had told the arena manager that he would try to be there around 11, so he slowly slid out from under Katie, pausing to kiss her cheek as she made a sleepy little noise and rolled onto her stomach. He grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower, trying to decide whether life after virginity felt any different. In a way, it did, if only because he felt more connected to Katie. He let the hot water run over his skin, moving automatically through the motions of washing and conditioning his hair as he let his thoughts wander. _So, I love Katie and Chazz…that’s sort of strange, I think. At least, it should be, but I guess it makes sense. Together, they’re everything to me- even though Chazz is still the most obnoxious man I’ve ever met. But now, how do I act around him? I can’t stop myself from wanting him, and when we’re practicing we’ll be so close, and he looks so hot on the ice…but he’ll freak out if I let him know, and I can’t lose him. I guess I’ll just have to try to act the same, and hope he doesn’t notice.  
_  
    In his room, Chazz was also awake. He had tried to sleep, but all he had managed to do was doze off a few times between mind-bottling bouts of wondering just what he was going to do with his revelation regarding Jimmy. By this time, he had decided that any thoughts of, gulp, loving (his mind still cringed at the thought) Jimmy were just going to have to stay bottled. _There is no way he feels the same, and even if he did it would never be able to work since he has Katie. And he freaks out so easily, he’d probably move out if he discovered I want to rip off those ridiculous bedazzled clothes and fuck him eight ways from Sunday. So I guess…I’ll just act normal and hope this goes away._  
  
    Jimmy went into the kitchen, then realized the only food they had was leftover Chinese, and decided he’d just wait to eat. He wrote a note to Katie, telling her he’d be back later in the afternoon, called a cab, then started pulling things out of boxes to kill time. He was whistling absently when Chazz came out of his room, wearing the black robe- although he was kind enough to wear boxers underneath.  
  
    “So, sounds like you had a pretty good night!” Chazz said in a suggestive tone as he sat in a chair and watched Jimmy unpack.  
  
    “It was amazing, Chazz, I’ve never felt anything like that- it was perfect.” Jimmy blushed and took an experimental look at his friend. He was relieved to find that he didn’t want to jump him or anything, although he did find the robe strangely attractive and he could finally identify the familiar feeling in his stomach. Who knew annoyance and love sometimes felt like the same thing?  
  
    “You really are a girl,” Chazz commented, shaking his head. “But I’m glad it was good for you- welcome to the world of being a real man!” He was equally relieved that he didn’t actually feel much different around Jimmy- the desire to go run his fingers through that damp hair was definitely controllable.   
  
    “Speaking of real men…I guess Chazz, sex god, is back in action? It sounded like you were giving someone the time of her life- or, committing murder, it was a bit hard to tell.”   
  
    “She was a wild one all right, but she’s a professional. Katie’ll get there, just you wait! Every woman has a wild side just waiting to be released- and I take particular enjoyment in freeing the tigress within.”   
  
    “I’m not sure I’d know what to do…I mean, I’m really new at this whole sex thing, it’ll take me a while to figure out how to, ah release the tiger?” He had an adorable uncertain expression on his face that was so typically Jimmy it made Chazz want to…nothing. It made him want to do nothing. He was gripping the edges of the chair because he wanted to, that was all.   
  
    “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” Chazz promised with just a hint of seduction in his voice. After all, lessons were still totally allowed.   
  
    Jimmy was spared from having to respond by the door buzzer sounding. Which was good, because he had no idea how he was supposed to respond to that- was it an invitation, or was Chazz just teasing him? “Well, ah, I’ve gotta run. I’ll be back in a few hours, I left Katie a note but you can just tell her that.” He turned and practically fled out the door, leaving a mildly disappointed Chazz behind.   
  
    Katie awoke to the sound of Chazz singing “My Humps,” off key and at the top of his voice as he showered. She groaned and placed a pillow over her head, but was unable to drown out the sound. She finally gave up and got out of bed, noting that if nothing else, she would wake up in a good mood every morning because there was no way that ridiculous voice could fail to amuse. She showered as well, washing away some of the soreness from the activity of the night before, then threw on some comfy clothes and went to work on unpacking.  
Chazz was in the living room, picking through boxes with no apparent order.  
  
    “Morning Cassanova,” she said as she walked over to a random box.   
  
    “Don Juan, actually,” he replied. “So, how does it feel to join the ranks of the de-flowered?”   
  
    “It sounds so sexy when you say it like that,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Actually, it feels sort of sore, but worth it.”  
  
    “Ah, that’ll go away after the first few times. The key is just to have lots of sex, then you build up a really high tolerance for it. Pretty soon, you’ll be more than able to take whatever he can give you.”  
  
    “That’s good, I guess,” she said uncertainly as she unpacked a set of dishes. “What are you looking for, anyways?”  
  
    “Nothing in particular, just checking out the goods and wondering what will need to be disinfected due to its potential for alternate uses when it belonged to Stranz and Fairchild. Case in point.” He held up a long-necked, slender decorative vase and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
    “Oh, that is sick even for you!” She looked down at the thick handled whisk she was holding, and dropped it quickly. “God, now I can’t touch anything! You really are a douche sometimes, Chazz.”   
  
    “I know, but I’m such a sexy douche, how can you stay mad at me?” He batted his eyelashes at her, earning a laugh.  
  
    “Damn, I must work on my resistance to your charms. So, now that I’m totally grossed out with unpacking- wanna come grocery shopping with me? I’m hungry, but not for leftover egg rolls.”  
  
    “Can I get whipped cream and chocolate sauce, and several cucumbers?”  
  
    “Don’t make me change my mind!”  
  
    “Oh, lighten up! I’ll just get dressed quick.” He hopped off to dig out some clothes, and Katie started on a list but then gave up, because she might as well just write ‘everything’ and be done.  
  
    The trip to the grocery store was nothing short of an exercise in learning how to deal with embarrassment for Katie, as Chazz insisted on listening to the hip-hop station and doing some sort of dance in his seat, drawing strange looks from passengers in nearby cars. When he did manage to catch the eye of a pretty woman, he would move his wrist in an approximation of a hand job and wink suggestively at her, earning him the finger at least a dozen times before they finally arrived.  
  
    “I swear to god your mental development stopped somewhere around 6th grade,” Katie chided as she got his crutches out of the back seat and handed them to him.  
  
    “Fortunately for me, the succeeding physical development more than makes up for it.” He slid his hand over his crotch suggestively.  
  
    “Remind me why I like you?” Katie asked as she grabbed a cart and they headed inside.   
  
    “Because I’m sexy, and funny, and I give you that wonderful tingling feeling in your nether regions,” Chazz deadpanned.   
  
    “You forgot to mention your endearing modesty.”  
  
    “Modesty is for pussies. And, apparently, Jimmy. Oh, wait…”  
  
    “I will smack you with this celery, I swear I will,” Katie shook it at him in a mock threatening manner.  
  
    “I knew you were kinky!”   
  
    “Gah! Just go get some fruit, I’m not quite sure what you guys like.”  
  
    “Well, Princess likes strawberries and I’m currently on an anti-fruit diet. Coach isn’t around to force it into me anymore- who counts grapefruit as a meal anyways?”  
  
    By the time they were finished shopping, Katie’s stomach hurt from laughter and Chazz was out of his strange angsty mood, and back to his normal, comedic self. He found himself liking her more, the more time he spent with her. He was impressed by her ability to keep up with his sexually charged banter with hardly a blush, and he could definitely see why Jimmy was in love with her. If she wasn’t already taken, and he wasn’t currently in love with Jimmy, he would probably try to keep her for himself. And it was a relief to find that he was attracted to her- it meant he hadn’t gone totally Brokeback.   
  
    It took Katie four trips to get all of the groceries up, since Chazz couldn’t really help much. He tried though, and ended up making it take even longer since he had insisted he could carry two bags and ended up tripping up the stairs on his crutches, and dropping a bag full of cans down the stairs.   
  
    “So, we’ve managed to make the mess even worse,” Chazz observed as he looked over the bags piled on the kitchen floor.  
  
    “Well, get to putting away then, Cinderfella.” Katie tossed him a box of cereal.   
  
    “I resent that! If I’m anyone in that dopey story, I’m Prince Charming. And since when has the prince ever done any real work?”  
  
    “Since his roommate threatened to add bleach to his shampoo if he refused to help,” she said, hands on her hips.   
  
    Chazz looked at her, trying to ascertain if she was joking or not. “Yeah, that sounds about right. You really are the little wench when you want to be, aren’t you?”  
  
    “But would you love me if I wasn’t?”  
  
    “Probably not,” he admitted, and began helping to put away the groceries, admiring the way her ass looked as she bent down to grab things.  
  
    Once the groceries were put away, they cleared some boxes off of the couch and flopped down onto it for a break.  “So, I was thinking about our business venture,” Katie said.  
  
    “Cool, what are your ideas?”  
  
    “Well, I think we should just create a few outfits first, and get you and Jimmy to model them. We’ll need a female skater too though, so hopefully you know someone.”  
  
    “Why can’t you just model them? You’ve got a hot little body.”  
  
    “Thanks, I guess. But I’m not a skater, we need someone people know to wear an outfit in an exhibition or something, so people get a chance to see what we create. Then, hopefully once the word gets out things will just go from there and skaters will request designs. We’ll have to come up with business cards and posters and stuff, to give out at competitions, too.”  
  
    “Well, the next time we’re at an interview I’ll mention our endeavor, and that you created all of Stranz and Fairchild’s outfits. That should create plenty of interest right there. If those bastards hadn’t always said their outfits came from a ‘private designer’ whose name they couldn’t reveal, you’d already be in major demand.”  
  
    “Thanks, that’d be really cool of you. So, do you have any ideas for designs?”  
  
    “It just came to me last night- rather literally- that we should create an edgy dominatrix type look. Soft leather corset, tights created to look like thigh high boots, that sort of thing.”  
  
    “Sounds hot, but do you really think anyone would go for that?”  
  
    “Who wouldn’t?! The world of skating needs a fashion shake up badly, there are way too many fru fru lacy type deals out there.”  
  
    “*Cough* FireandIce *Cough*” Katie said exaggeratedly into her fist.   
  
    “Hey, I had no say in that! At least I had the real flames to de-gayify it a little bit! But how much hotter would it have been if we had been in tight glam rocker outfits a-la-Velvet Goldmine?”  
  
    “I see your point,” Katie’s mind flashed to an image of Chazz and Jimmy in eyeliner and the hot outfits she could create based on that movie. “Oh, we are so creating a Brian and Curt look for the two of you- as long as they hand out Kleenex with the admission tickets, because watching that routine would be like an instant orgasm. Okay, I’m officially hot and bothered at the very thought.” She squirmed a bit, unconsciously.  
  
    “Really?” Chazz intoned in a sensuously inquisitive voice. “So, the thought of two guys getting it on gets you hot? I knew you liked that truth or dare body shot, you are _such_ a little vixen.”  
  
    “Like the idea of two girls doesn’t get you hot!” Katie said defensively, embarrassed.   
  
    “No, I’m all for same-sex kissing here. I just love uncovering people’s kinks. For example, I happen to know that Jimmy has a serious unexplored kink for domination,” he said, casually.  
  
    “Well…wait, he does? How do you know?”  
  
    “Because he might bitch about being the girl in our routines, but the man loves being lifted, thrown, and otherwise controlled on the ice. It’s only fair to assume this desire carries over into the bedroom- in case you were interested.”  
  
    “Yeah, but…I don’t know how to be a dominatrix, I’d probably just laugh because it would seem ridiculous.”  
  
    “Oh, you so do know how! Every woman has in inner dom caged up with the tigress. Just think about how hot it would be to have him bend to your every desire, to be able to do anything you wanted to him- make him moan and become helpless to do anything but submit to your control. Rather like he was doing to you last night…don’t think I didn’t hear you!”   
  
    “Fine, I’d like to be able to do that to him…but I don’t know how. I’m afraid I wouldn’t know what to do, or I’d just come off looking stupid.”  
  
    “Believe me, you wouldn’t look stupid. You just sort of…go with your desire, wherever it takes you. Pretend you’re a character in a scene if it helps- you can even name your alter-ego, I know plenty of girls who do that. It’s actually sort of hot.”  
  
    “Okay, but…” she trailed off, looking at Chazz hesitantly. “Can you show me?”  
  
    “Show you what?”  
  
    “Well, just…demonstrate for me, so I know what to do. Pretend you’re me, and I’m Jimmy.”   
  
    “You’re Jimmy, huh?” God, if she only knew what she was asking him to do- he was supposed to be trying not to jump Jimmy, not pretending he was doing just that! Well, he would just ignore that part, and keep her as Katie in his mind. Even if that did make it seem a bit like he was taking advantage of his best friend’s girl. “Okay, but don’t go falling deeply in to lust with me over this,” he said only half teasingly.  
  
    "I promise I’ll do my best to resist you. Um, we should probably use a bed- yours or mine?”  
  
    “Better be mine, wouldn’t want your sheets to smell suspiciously like me.”  
  
    “Yeah, probably,” she agreed, getting up and handing him his crutches so that he could follow her into his room. “So, how do I start? I mean, how do I show him I’m going to be in control?”  
  
    “Easy, you just take the control-that means you stay on top, by the way.” They were standing next to his bed, so it was easy to grab her and push her down onto it, using her moment of temporary surprise to crawl over her, grab her wrists and hold them above her head. It was strangely reminiscent of the night before- although he was already enjoying this more. “See, easy,” he breathed into her ear.   
  
    “Whoa, that was really cool. Let me try now.” She got out from under him and helped him up, moving to stand in front of him. “I guess, pretend you aren’t expecting this.” She shoved him back so forcefully he actually wasn’t, but as she want to crawl over him her knee slipped off the bed an she fell hard on top of him, breaking into a fit of giggles. “See, I’m too klutzy for this!” she laughed as she got off of him.   
  
    “No, that was a good start- just be careful to get your knees farther from the edge of the bed. Try again,” he said as he stood back up.  
  
    “Okay,” she composed herself for a second before pushing him back firmly, this time managing to crawl successfully up so she was straddling him, grabbing his wrists and forcing them over his head with a surprisingly firm grip. He found himself getting unaccountably turned on as she leaned down and bit his earlobe. “How was that?” she asked in a low, sultry voice.  
  
    “Pretty fucking good, you’d better watch it or you’re going to have a fiending sex addict on your hands!”  
  
    “Cool it Don Juan, you just had a fix last night. Now, what do I do from here?”  
  
    “Pretty much whatever you want to, as long as you do it like you mean it- this isn’t for when you want gentle sex, it’s for when you want rough, wake up with finger-shaped bruises on your hips sort of sex. So, you can kiss him like this, tie his hands to the bed frame and have your wicked way with him, tease him, whatever you want.”  
  
    “Too many choices! How do I know what to do?”  
  
    “Good lord woman, you think too much, you’re just like Jimmy that way- both of you need to learn to relax and just go with it.”  
  
    “Well, it’s not like we’ve ever had the option! He’s been told what to do for his whole life up to now, and so have I- so give us a bit of a break, will you?”  
  
    “Okay, sorry- I just didn’t think of it that way I guess.” When she put it that way, it did make total sense. “Alright, you be Jimmy again and I’ll take you for a little ride.” He flipped them over so she was beneath him. “Now, I’m going to do whatever I want to, and you’re going to like it and learn to just go with the flow, got it?”   
  
    “Um, okay…”  
  
    He cut her off with a harsh kiss, forcing her mouth open with his tongue and humming with approval when she gave in almost instantly. He held both of her wrists with his left hand, and slid the other down her right arm, forming his fingers into a clawed shape as he dragged them down her side and back up the top of her thigh, causing her to arch her back and shiver. It was definitely impossible to imagine her as anyone else, as his hand moved to her breasts and cupped them firmly, kneading them with no trace of gentleness. And it was infinitely better than the hooker from last night, because he found that he actually cared how Katie felt. He wanted to make her feel pleasure, and he had never been that concerned before- it was an interesting feeling, and a good one.   
  
    He moved his mouth to her neck, licking and kissing it with barely-restrained intensity as he slid his left hand down to rub in strong rocking motions between her legs. Even though his hand stayed over her jeans, she was starting to whimper and try to push up into him more forcefully. He caught her mouth back up with his own, muffling the noises she was making. Her freed hands came down to tangle in his hair, and he decided he had better stop before he couldn’t make himself. He released her suddenly, sitting up and kneeling over her waist. She made a gorgeous picture, lying there looking for all the world like a debauched angel, and Chazz reflected again just how lucky Jimmy was to be able to call this woman his own.   
  
    “Holy shit, that was…if I were a guy I’d have total blue balls right now,” Katie panted, looking up at Chazz.  
  
    “Good thing you’re not, then. Although, if I were doing this to a guy, you could watch from the closet and cream your pants from the sight,” he teased.  
  
    “You’re such a bastard.” She smacked him in the chest and slid out from beneath him. “Okay, my turn to try.”  
  
    “I don’t know, it takes a lot to get control of the Chazz, I’m pretty much the permanent do-” He was cut off by Katie grabbing his shoulders and shoving him to the side, rolling with him so he landed on his back in the middle of the bed with her straddling his hips.  
  
    “Shut up,” Katie ordered as she slid her hands quickly up and under his shirt, and dragged her nails down his chest then back up his sides, slipping her hands under his shoulders and digging her nails in as she held on. She pulled herself forward a few inches to kiss him hard, dragging her tongue across his soft palette and causing him to make a strangled sound of pleasure and surprise.  
  
    Because they were so focused, neither heard the apartment door open. Jimmy looked around for them as he walked in, and was just in time to hear the noise Chazz had made. Shocked, he walked quickly over to Chazz’s room and looked in through the cracked door. His first instinct was to think, _Impure!_ and run away, but he remembered he had been off base once before, so he paused and watched as Katie sat back, looking pleased with herself.  
  
    “Oh yeah, Jimmy’s gonna love you like this!” Chazz said, a bit dazed.   
  
    “Good. I just want to be everything he wants, and so far, he’s been the one doing all the showing off in the bedroom,” Katie responded.  
  
    Jimmy backed away slowly, then went back to stand outside of the apartment door for a few minutes and collect his thoughts. The sight of them together had been…surprisingly hot, especially since she was apparently only doing it to learn how to please him. And it wasn’t as if he could be made at her for that, since he’d been doing the same thing with Chazz! He was a bit surprised Chazz had managed to keep it a secret- but then, that probably meant he was also doing a good job keeping their lessons from Katie, so it was a good thing. Although, if she was doing the same thing, she wouldn’t be upset to find out either…it was all very confusing. It was probably best, he decided, just to let it stay a not so secret, secret.   
  
    “Hey, I’m back!” he shouted as he opened the door and came back in. By then, Chazz and Katie were back in the kitchen arguing over what to make for dinner. Jimmy pretended not to notice the slightly panicked looks in their eyes, as they obviously considered what could have happened, had he come in five minutes earlier. “Oh you went grocery shopping, cool, I’m hungry.” He went over to Katie and gave her a kiss, noting her freshly brushed teeth. “So, what else did you do?”  
  
    “We planned our first outfit designs!” Katie said quickly.  
  
    “They’re pretty much gonna rock everyone’s world. Our byline will be, ‘orgasms on ice,’” Chazz stated, in an announcer-type voice.  
  
    “Um, not so much,” Katie countered. “But they’re gonna be hot. We’re going to create Brian Slade and Curt Wild outfits!” Jimmy looked at her blankly. “‘Velvet Goldmine?’” He just looked confused. “Oh my god, you haven’t seen ‘Velvet Goldmine?!’”  
  
    “No…why?”   
  
    “It’s an amazing movie, that’s why! Okay, we’re fixing this tonight.” Katie went into their room and dug through her box of DVD’s until she found it.  
  
    “You’ve seen this?” Jimmy asked Chazz.  
  
    “Of course! Curt Wild is my idol, if I were a rock star I’d totally be like him.”  
  
    “You mean, you’d be fucking both your male _and_ female groupies?” Katie asked as she returned, handing the movie to Jimmy.  
  
    “If I were as high as he is for most of the film, it’s a distinct possibility. Besides, that Brian looks like a chick half the time.” Chazz's eyes flicked over to Jimmy, who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. “When we do this routine, you’re so playing Brian.”   
  
    “Hey!” Jimmy wore his usual offended look.  
  
    “He’s right, you’ve gotta be Brian,” Katie agreed as she got out a box of pasta. “I’ll make the food, and you guys go set up the TV an DVD player.” She waved them out of the kitchen and proceeded to make pesto, instead of the macaroni and cheese Chazz had wanted.   
  
    After half and hour of Chazz and Jimmy bickering and getting tangled in cords, everything was finally set up. They moved the couch where it belonged, and sat down to the movie with bowls of pasta. Within five minutes Katie moved from between the guys to the left side of Jimmy, since they wouldn’t stop acting like twelve year olds and poking at each other across her lap.  
  
    At first Jimmy complained that the movie was confusing, and he didn’t get what space ships had to do with anything, but Katie and Chazz just told him to be quiet and watch. He had to admit, Jonathan Rhys Meyers did look a bit like a chick, especially in makeup- but at least he was sexy, so that made him feel a bit better about the comparison. He had never seen a movie that portrayed bisexual characters before, and it surprised him a bit that both Chazz and Katie seemed to find it so…attractive. It also made him extremely relieved, because if they ever did find out he wanted Chazz in every way that Brian wanted Curt, they would probably be okay with it. Still, he was too nervous about their reactions to actually admit his feelings aloud.   
  
    As the credits rolled, Katie turned to him and asked, “So, what did you think?”  
  
    “I think…that was really kind of hot. If we do this, what part of their relationship would the routine encompass? It doesn’t exactly end on an up note- I mean, they don’t stay together,” Jimmy pointed out.  
  
    “I think we could tell the whole story,” Chazz said. “I mean, the fact that they don’t end up together will make for a dramatic ending the crowd isn’t expecting. Plus, talk about edgy! I mean, those guys were totally into each other- can you imagine the reaction this would get?”  
  
    “Is that why you want to do this? To get back your reputation for toeing the line of decency?” Jimmy asked accusingly. If that was it, he wasn’t having any part of it.  
  
    “No, that’s not it! Geez, give me some credit. It would be…like the fashion thing. The world of figure skating is too damned stuffy- I mean, people need to have their minds broadened, loosen up a bit and start being more accepting of things that aren’t so conventional. I say, the people need a good dose of something that makes them question what they believe.”  
  
    “I agree with Chazz on this one,” Katie added. “I mean, it would be hard to say the relationship is anything but loving between these guys, even if it is a bit fucked up. Some people will want to say it’s wrong, but they’ll be hard pressed to say why except, ‘it’s two guys.’ Well that’s a shit reason, and a lot of people will realize it. Besides, it would be amusing to see the stuffy old judges squirm.”  
  
    “Okay, I’m in,” Jimmy agreed. Privately, he was wondering exactly how acting like he was in love with Chazz on the ice was going to help him avoid letting him know he actually loved him. He suspected it was going to be interesting.   
  
    “Great, we’ll start designing the outfits tomorrow!” Chazz clapped Jimmy on the shoulder, excited that he had agreed. He was also wondering exactly how he was going to keep himself under control when his character so obviously wanted Jimmy’s. There was a fine line between reality and fiction on this one, and he wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t going to become hopelessly blurred.


	9. Chapter 9

    After the decision was made to go for the “Velvet Goldmine” routine, Katie had insisted that they unpack some more since the clutter was driving her nuts. As they began going through boxes in the living room, she asked Jimmy about his interview.   
  
    “Sorry I didn’t ask you earlier, I was distracted by your lack of culture- how did things go at the arena?” She pointedly ignored Chazz, who was making lewdly suggestive faces as he set a hand-shaped incense burner on the coffee table.   
  
    “Really well, actually…I told them I’d take the job.” Jimmy said, a note of apprehension in his voice as he waited for her approval.  
  
    “That’s great! So, what will you be doing?” She asked, going over to give him a hug.  
  
    “Well, I’ll be coaching freestyle sessions where any skaters can come to practice their routines. Then, I’ll give individual lessons to the advanced skaters- there is one girl who has already won a few regional competitions and is going for nationals this year, so I’ll be working with her a lot.” Jimmy gushed, excited that she approved.  
  
    “A girl huh? Just don’t be making your woman jealous by spending all your time getting hot and sweaty with some other chick,” Chazz commented.  
  
    “Actually, that would be you who finds fifteen year old girls hot, not me,” Jimmy retorted.  
  
    “Really, then why do you spend so much time trying to like one? You should hold stock in Lipsmackers for all of the sparkly stuff you go though!” Chazz shot back.  
  
    “Yeah? Well why don’t you just explain why you notice my lip gloss variety! Could it be because you sneak into my Caboodle and sample all of it? At least I’m open about it, you’re just a closet case!” Jimmy spat.  
  
    “Closet case! Chazz Michael Michaels has never been closeted! If I wanted to taste like cotton candy, I would put the stuff on during an ESPN interview and not give a shit what anyone thought!” Chazz left his box and hopped over to Jimmy, poking him in the chest and glaring at him as he spoke.  
  
    “Ah ha! How did you know I had cotton candy flavor?” Jimmy stared him down accusingly, and Chazz looked momentarily shifty.  
  
    Fortunately, he was spared having to respond by Katie, who had gotten fed up with their bickering. She stalked into the kitchen and grabbed the spray hose from the sink, pointed it through the arched opening into the dining room, and turned the water on full blast, soaking both men.  
  
    “What the hell?!” Chazz sputtered as he held up his hands in futile defense.   
  
    “Ah, that’s freezing!” exclaimed Jimmy, jumping back out of range.  
  
    “Well, you two need cooling off!” Katie laughed, continuing to hold the nozzle up threateningly.  
  
    “Now you’ve done it, you’ve pissed off team Michaels and MacElroy! You will pay…oh yes, you will pay!” Chazz exclaimed, hopping around the dining room wall and into the kitchen, where he tried to wrestle the hose from Katie’s grip, only managing to get even more wet as he tried.  
  
    “Jimmy, get him off of me!” She giggled as she spun away from Chazz, who was at a disadvantage on only one leg.   
  
    “Oh no, don’t you dare take her side!” Chazz panted as he dove for her, grabbing her around the middle and holding her arms down.   
  
    “Sorry Katie, I love you but we men need to stick together!” Jimmy ran in and grabbed the nozzle from her hand, thoroughly dousing her as she kicked and struggled half-heartedly in Chazz’s arms.   
  
    “Uncle! I give!” she shouted, laughing. Chazz slowly let her go and she instantly leapt at Jimmy, kissing him soundly and shocking him into releasing his grip on the hose, which she grabbed and sprayed him in the face with before she took off running for the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.  
  
    “I gotta hand it to her, that was pretty good,” Chazz commented in an impressed sort of voice. “Although, she still must pay.” He grabbed a newly unpacked pitcher and filled it with water, then handed it to Jimmy. “She can’t stay in there forever, we’ll just have to lure her out,” he whispered, putting his arm around Jimmy’s shoulder so he could help Chazz over to wait in front of the door. They were just plotting how to get her out when she jumped out of the bedroom door- which they had forgotten lead into the bathroom- and dumped an entire garbage can of water over their huddled forms.  
  
    “That’s right, don’t mess with the master!” She exclaimed as she sprinted for the apartment door, holding a gym bag. “Well, I’m off to yoga class, it’s been a while and I really should go- see you suckers later!” She beat a hasty exit before either of them had the presence of mind to respond.  
  
    “Wow, that was…” Jimmy began, wiping the water from his eyes and fixing Chazz with his best ‘what the fuck?’ look.  
  
    “I’m gonna go with a weird mix of juvenile and hot,” Chazz stated, shaking his head to stop the water from dripping out of his hair and tickling his neck. Jimmy opened his mouth to respond, but Chazz cut him off. “And 15 yr. olds are juvenile, so of course I find it hot- ha ha.”  
  
    “Actually, I was just going to ask if you know how to rig up a bucket above a door for when she comes home, but…good point,” Jimmy grinned at Chazz.   
  
    “Oh, ah…” Chazz’s mind chose that moment to notify a certain part of his anatomy that a wet, bright-eyed and happy Jimmy was also an incredibly sexy Jimmy. “Actually, I think they only do the bucket thing in the movies- but condoms make good water balloons.” That statement didn’t help, because now his brain was thinking about condoms and the many other things they could be used for.   
  
    “Oh, yeah I guess that could work…” Jimmy’s mind also helpfully notified him that Chazz was wet, and that reminded him of their shower together, and he suddenly wanted to lick off that drop of water that was sliding down Chazz’s neck. “So, anyways…about our routine. How are we going to pull it off?” He walked quickly back into the living room and sat down on the couch, needing to get away from Chazz before he actually did something stupid like lick him.  
  
    “What do you mean, how are we gonna pull if off? Iron Lotus, remember? We can do anything!” Chazz responded, grateful for the change in subject and hopping after Jimmy.   
  
    “I mean, how are we going to tell that story in a few minutes, and have people get it?”  
  
    “We’ll have to do some fancy acting, rely on the music, and probably use some clips from the movie as voice-overs to help let the people know what’s going on. But it’s going to be un-fucking believable, the whole place will be mind-bottled!” Chazz took off his shirt as he spoke, and threw it carelessly onto the floor.   
  
    “Jesse’ll help anyways, I guess…ah, what are you doing?” Jimmy’s eyes widened slightly as he took in Chazz’s bared torso. He had no idea how he found all of that hair and softness attractive- although, in his defense, he had felt the muscle beneath plenty of times while being lifted, so maybe that accounted for it. At this point, Jimmy willing to accept any explanation.  
  
    “My shirt is wet, which means it’s uncomfortable to wear, so I took it off,” Chazz stated as if it were totally obvious. Which, to be fair, it was. “Yours is wet, too,” he added.  
  
    “Right. Um, I’ll just go change it then…” Jimmy made to get up, but Chazz grabbed his wrist and held him there.  
  
    “What is your deal with needing to wear all of your clothes, all of the time? I mean, you even sleep in pajama tops. You really need to loosen up, man. That stick up your ass has got to get painful at times.”  
  
    “I don’t have a stick up my ass! I just like wearing clothes, like a normal person- you’re the freak who walks around half naked all the time, and I’ve got the problem?!”  
  
    “Hell yes, you do! There is nothing wrong with the human body in its most natural state- how do you ever expect to be great in bed when you’re embarrassed to be naked? Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you seemed embarrassed when we were in the shower, like you were almost upset at yourself for enjoying it!”  
  
    “I wasn’t upset, I was shocked, you idiot! This is all pretty new to me, and in the same week I’m not only having sex with my first girlfriend, I’m getting lessons in sex…stuff, from my best _male_ friend! So pardon me if I’m not automatically as comfortable with my body as the great Chazz Michael Michaels, sex god, who probably lost it at the age of 12!” Jimmy shouted, surprised at his own sudden anger. This was just like Chazz, always pushing, always wanting things his way right away…always making Jimmy want to do whatever it was he asked, because he wanted so badly to prove he could be Chazz’s equal. Jimmy pulled his shirt almost violently off, throwing it at Chazz who was staring at him with a rare expression of uncertainty. “There! Are you happy now?!”  
  
    “Jimmy, I didn’t…I mean, I just…” Chazz made a growling sort of noise in frustration, his fingers twisting in the shirt unconsciously. “I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, I just like it when you’re less self-conscious, you know? Sometimes it feels like you’re waiting for Darren to come rushing in and scold you for letting yourself just be…well, just be. And I hate that, so I guess I’m sort of an asshole to you sometimes…but you respond to being pissed off so I go with it. I didn’t mean to…god I’m bad this apology thing…” He looked at Jimmy, hoping he understood. It was a new feeling for him, wanting to apologize- the old Chazz never apologized for anything.   
  
       Jimmy looked at him for a minute before responding, trying to decide if he should continue yelling at Chazz or give in- he was rather annoyed that he was leaning towards the latter. But since when did Chazz apologize? And when he put it that way, it did make a lot of sense. Plus, Jimmy didn’t think he would ever be able to resist those pleading blue eyes. He sighed, “You know, for a pairs team we really have crap lousy communication skills. And how do you know you have to piss me off to get me to do things? Have you ever tried anything else?”  
  
    “Why bother, when this way is so much fun?” Chazz grinned, relieved that they were okay. “Besides, you’re sort of sexy when you’re pissed,” he added, before his brain could catch up to what his mouth was saying. Fortunately, Jimmy took it as a joke.  
  
    “You know, I always wondered if you weren’t a bit of a pouf,” Jimmy stated in mock seriousness. “Ever since that comment about Katie having Stranz’s ass.”  
  
    “Hey, sex addict here! A hot ass is a hot ass no matter who it’s attached to!” Chazz argued.  
  
    “Whatever you say, but you’re the one who wants to do an entire routine based on two men in love- that’s not even subliminal messaging.” Jimmy pointed out with a sly smile.   
  
    “And who agreed to play to obvious bottom?” Chazz countered.  
  
    “Who says Brian is the bottom?”   
  
    “Only everyone who watches the movie! He’s totally not the dominant in the relationship.”  
  
    “Why does there have to be a top and a bottom? How do you know they don’t switch? They looked pretty equal to me- and Curt was totally pussy-whipped, he was just as ready to cry when they broke up.”  
  
    Chazz considered this for a moment. “Okay, maybe so- but Brian totally bottoms more often. So, is that how we’re going to play it in the routine? Like, equally upset? I think the crowd would totally be more sympathetic that way. And we’ll need sympathetic, or people will be so focused on the kiss their minds will stop right there, before the story ends.”  
  
    “Wait, what kiss?”   
  
    “What do you mean, what kiss? We have to kiss, like in the circus-type scene, or the whole thing is pointless. How else are we going to get the people going?”  
      
    “You want me to kiss you in front of thousands of people?!”  
  
    “What? It’s not like other pairs don’t do it.”  
  
    “Yeah, ones with a guy and a girl!”  
  
    “So, what’s the difference?”  
“I don’t know, why don’t you ask the millions of homophobes out there? They’re going to have an aneurysm if we do this, and they’ll organize rallies at our next competition!”  
  
    “I know, won’t it be great?” Chazz asked, genuinely excited at the prospect.  
  
    “We’re going to need to hire bodyguards to get out of there!”  
  
    “Unfortunately, you’re probably right. But people will calm down pretty quickly, there’s always a new scandal. Wait, does that mean you’ll do it?”  
  
    “I’ll do it, but don’t think I’m not going to be nervous as hell and likely to botch my next landing.”  
  
    “Don’t worry, we’ll make it one where I catch you,” Chazz promised. “And we’ll practice a lot, so you’ll be so used to it you won’t even think about it.”   
  
    Jimmy doubted very much that he would ever get to the point where he didn’t think about being kissed by Chazz, but he hoped he could at least learn to do it without completely losing focus on everything else. “Okay, so we kiss…what else? I’ve only seen the movie once, I can’t picture exactly how we’re going to create the routine.”  
  
    “We’ll probably have it memorized by the time this is over,” Chazz commented. “Go grab a notebook and pens from the desk in our design studio. We’ll just watch the parts with Brian and Curt again, and write down ideas.”  
  
    “Okay, sounds good.” Jimmy got up and went to get the things, grateful for anything to distract him from the thought that he was about to sit next to Chazz and watch scenes of two men getting it on, which truthfully turned him on quite a lot, while they were both half naked. He hoped Chazz would want to practice the kissing scene, because being that close and not touching him was going to be pretty much impossible- and if he did it for no reason, he wasn’t sure how he was going to cover up the fact that he wanted Chazz in a not-just-friends sort of way.   
  
    As he re-started the DVD and searched for the scene where Brian performs in a dress, Chazz was working out exactly what excuse he was going to come up with for jumping his partner. There should be laws against looking that hot while flustered- and against having a mouth like that. Or if nothing else, at least a law against the way Jimmy bit his lower lip when he was nervous, because Chazz swore to god an all things unholy that would be his undoing. One of these days, he was just going to push the blond down and have his way with him after he did that- and he was fairly certain there was no way he was going to be able to convince Jimmy he only wanted to be friends after that.  
  
    Jimmy came back and handed Chazz the paper and a pen, and sat at what he considered a safe distance away as Chazz hit play. He looked at the TV instead of at the other man. “Okay, right, we start here when Brian first sees Curt. So, I should probably start alone at one end of the ice with a spotlight as I begin.”  
  
    “Yeah, you can do some of your typical girly, graceful moves.” Jimmy glared, but Chazz ignored it as he fast-forwarded to where Curt went on stage. “Then, the spotlight switches to me at the other end. Oh, we should probably have a line introducing Brian, then when it switches, one where it introduces Curt. We can settle on the exact lines later.” He jotted down a few notes, then looked back up at the screen. “See, I am so Curt, there’s even a wolf in the scene. Plus…clothing optional!”   
  
    Jimmy colored a bit as Ewan McGregor’s character jumped around naked on the stage, smearing oil and glitter on his torso. “I hope you don’t think you’re getting naked on the ice- you’ll be arrested for sure.”  
  
    “I know, we live in such a repressed world- it makes me sad. But I can still wear tight leather pants and do my orgasmic moves, get the ladies and some of the men all hot and bothered, and ready for what comes next. And, you have to come near and circle around me, looking interested.” Chazz skipped forward to where Brian goes to meet Curt.   
  
    “Right.” Interested was not going to be a problem, Jimmy could guarantee that. He was still resisting looking at Chazz. “Then, we need…ok stop. Yeah, the line where it says Brian wants to meet Curt Wild. That’s when we can come together.”   
  
    “When we start, we should have a combination of our skating styles- both precise and more improvisational.” Chazz paused, considering. “You know, this really is the perfect routine for us- I mean, it’s just like we are in real life.” Realizing how that sounded, he hastily added, “Well, I mean the way our skating styles and personalities are, not the wanting each other part.”  
  
    “I knew what you meant. You’re right, it’s perfect.” Jimmy responded quickly, with just a hint of sadness in his voice. They watched in silence as the circus scene played out, and the kiss ended, then Chazz hit pause.   
  
    “So, we start out by blending the two styles, and there should be a slow build to more difficult moves, and we need to slowly become more   sexual so people are wondering where we’re going. Then, we need something fucking amazing to bring us together just before the kiss. Do you think we should be spinning, or holding still?”  
  
    “We should probably keep moving right up to it, then stop as we…ah…kiss.”  
  
    “Okay, but it needs to be a tease,” Chazz slid closer to Jimmy on the couch so their thighs were almost touching. “A slow coming together, so people hold their breath and wonder if we’d dare. You know there will be a close up on the screen, so we’ll have to act like we mean it. There’s no half-assing this thing, people have to believe these guys are in love.” He reached up his hand to bring it behind Jimmy’s neck, gently tangling his fingers in the flaxen hair and swallowing hard at the way Jimmy’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips. “And we need to have that line included. When it’s played, I’ll mouth it to you so it looks like I’m actually speaking.” He pulled the blond gently towards him, and placed his other hand at Jimmy’s waist, unable to resist moving his fingers against the soft skin there. Stopping with his lips a hair’s breadth away from Jimmy’s he whispered, “The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history…” He was fairly certain he had only been planning on kissing Jimmy once, and softly, just like in the movie. But once he started, he knew there was no way that was going to be enough.   
  
    The instant Chazz kissed him, Jimmy was pretty much thinking the same thing. It was nothing like kissing Katie, but that was what made it so perfect somehow. The stubble from Chazz’s day-old growth scratched deliciously against his skin, and he tasted like desire incarnate while Katie tasted like a summer morning. Somehow, his brain registered that Chazz was only doing this as part of their practice and he was going to need to come up with an excuse for him to keep going- and fast. “Chazz, make me stop thinking,” Jimmy breathed as he broke the kiss.  
  
    “What?” Chazz’s mind was so busy trying to come up with a reason to be kissing Jimmy that he didn’t register the fact that he was being given the answer.  
  
    “You said I think too much, and I do. So, show me what it’s like to stop.” Jimmy silently prayed that Chazz would buy it, even though it was a flimsy excuse.   
  
    “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll forget your name and have to scream mine,” Chazz promised.  
  
    “Oh, that is cheesy even for-” Jimmy was cut off by the abrupt presence of a demanding mouth upon his own, and he wondered if maybe he really could stop thinking. When Chazz suddenly stood, hauled Jimmy up off the couch, picked him up, and carried him into his bedroom, ignoring the pain of pressure on his sprained ankle, Jimmy’s wondering became a definite reality.  
  
    Chazz dropped him onto the bed then urged him backwards until he was lying in the center. He took a moment to rake his eyes hungrily over Jimmy’s body, before crawling up and claiming him for another searing kiss. Chazz was dimly aware that he really should be more gentle or he was going to scare the shit out of Jimmy, but then he decided that he might never get another chance to touch him this way- because really, how many excuses could there be? So he was going to take what he wanted and burn the memory into Jimmy’s soul, so no matter what who he was with after that, Chazz would be the haunting presence at the back of his mind, whispering that it could be better. It was selfish, but at that moment, Chazz didn’t care.   
  
    “What are you-” Jimmy panted, looking around in slight confusion at finding himself in Chazz’s bed.   
  
    “Shh, if you can still talk it means you’re thinking,” Chazz admonished. “That ends now.” He reached down between them and dragged his hand roughly over the bulge in Jimmy’s pants, reveling in the way the smaller man bucked against him. “No sound? Hmm, still thinking,” Chazz whispered as he deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Jimmy’s pants, and shoved his hand roughly inside to wrap his hand around the straining erection and begin to stroke it slowly.   
“  
    Ohmygodngyouahmmh,” Jimmy whimpered incoherently, unable to believe this was actually happening. Chazz was touching him, and it was every bit as amazing as sex with Katie had been.   
  
    “That’s right, let go for me,” Chazz encouraged as he slid off of the bed long enough to rip off Jimmy’s pants, underwear, and socks before climbing back up next to him and resuming his strokes. He alternated between kissing Jimmy deeply, and harshly, to the point where their teeth clashed together, and sitting back to watch as his hand moved up and down Jimmy’s gorgeous cock. He had never considered another man’s junk as hot before, but Jimmy’s absolutely was. It was the perfect thickness and length, was surrounded by soft blond hair, and turned just slightly purplish as he fisted it. And the noises…he couldn’t get enough of them. When Chazz flicked his tongue over a nipple then bit it lightly Jimmy made a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat. When he sucked on an earlobe Jimmy moaned and leaned into him. Chazz knew Jimmy wasn’t going to last long- counted on it, in fact, and sat back to drink in the sight as Jimmy tensed up, then arched up and cried out something incoherent as he came in hot strings all over his chest.  
  
    Before he even had a chance to recover, Chazz quickly wiped off the cum with a nearby shirt and resumed kissing him, more gently this time. He moved to lay on top of Jimmy, taking care to rest his weight on his elbows so as not to hurt the smaller man. Chazz had never been one who felt the need to just kiss his sexual partners, but with Jimmy the desire was a nearly physical ache. When he felt that Jimmy was becoming coherent again, he slid slowly down his body, covering the pale torso with licks and kisses as he did so. He went around the now soft penis, just barely grazing it with his tongue as he kissed Jimmy’s stomach then around to his slender hips, nipping lightly.   
  
    “Chazz, what are…” Jimmy panted, shocked that the continued touches were already making him feel the stirrings of renewed arousal.  
  
    “I’m trying to make you stop thinking, but seeing as you can still form words I can’t stop now.” Chazz responded as he slid down between Jimmy’s legs and dragged his tongue down the inside of his thighs then used his right hand to lightly massage Jimmy’s balls.   
  
    “Oh, that’s…Chazz, no one’s ever…”   
  
    “Shh, I know. Now un-bottle your mind and let me do this for you.” Somehow, it made it even more erotic to know that no one had ever had their mouth around Jimmy’s dick. While Chazz had never actually given a blowjob before- he had never wanted to before- he had received hundreds, so he was pretty sure he knew what he was doing. Besides, by Jimmy’s own mouth, he had no basis for comparison.   
  
    By this point Jimmy was already practically hard again, and when Chazz slid his tongue from base to the tip in one movement, then blew softly on the moist trail, he was definitely fully hard. Chazz took a moment to look up at Jimmy, who had propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch and was staring at him with eyes that were practically black with desire, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He dipped his head down and swirled his tongue around the head of Jimmy’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He gripped the base with his hand then slid down as far as he could go before he felt like he was going to gag, and sucked hard. This elicited a strangled noise of pleasure from Jimmy, causing Chazz to hum with delight even though the pre-cum tasted rather bitter. He supposed it was something he could get used to, though. Actually, the feeling of another man’s erection in his mouth was strangely erotic. And instead of feeling submissive, which he had always figured it must, he felt as if Jimmy was in his complete control- it was a surprising power trip.   
  
    It was also too much for him to handle without touching himself as well, so he sat back long enough to shove his pants down and begin stroking himself in time with his ministrations to Jimmy’s cock. As he established a rhythm Chazz began to move with greater certainty, mimicking all of his favorite movements as best he could. He managed to avoid scraping Jimmy with his teeth, and only felt as if he were going to gag once or twice, but it was totally worth it. He had to hold Jimmy’s hips down with his free hand as he began to move faster, swiveling his head back and forth as he moved up and down on the firm length, reveling in the uninhibited noises spilling from Jimmy’s mouth. Suddenly, Jimmy tangled his hands in Chazz’s hair and tried to pull him away, but Chazz ignored him and took Jimmy in as deeply as he could as he felt the tremors of the other man’s approaching release. Jimmy cried out something that may have resembled Chazz, and then he was coming hard into the back of Chazz’s throat.   
  
    Chazz made a surprised noise at the salty/bitter taste, but didn’t remove his mouth until he had swallowed every drop. The forbidden nature of what he had just done, combined with the sight of Jimmy writhing in pleasure, was all it took for Chazz to near his own release as well. Within a dozen strokes he was coming as well, all over his hand and sheets. He carelessly wiped his hand on the bed and crawled back up to lay beside Jimmy, propping himself up on one elbow and laying on his side, one leg thrown across Jimmy’s. Jimmy’s eyes were still closed and he was trembling slightly, and Chazz had never seen anyone look so fucking beautiful. He brushed a few sweaty strands of hair off of his friend’s face, then kissed him slowly for a few minutes, breathing life back into him.   
  
    Jimmy was afraid to open his eyes. He knew that if he did, the few tears that were harboring there would spill out, and Chazz would think he was a total baby. But he couldn’t help them- he had let himself stop thinking, let himself imagine what it would be like if Chazz actually loved him. And now it was over, and he was thinking again, and all he could think was that he wanted badly to tell Chazz how he felt. But Chazz wouldn’t feel the same, and maybe he would leave him completely, and Jimmy couldn’t let that happen. So, he kept his eyes closed until the tears had seeped back inside of him.  
  
    "Hey, are you okay?” Chazz asked with surprising gentleness as Jimmy finally opened his eyes, and they were reflecting some emotion Chazz had never seen before.  
  
    “I’m fine. I’m just getting used to thinking again,” Jimmy said in a voice that was much less cheerful than he had intended.  
  
    “Well, don’t make it a habit,” Chazz joked. “Uninhibited looks good on you. I’m sure Katie will agree,” he added, unable to meet Jimmy’s gaze since he was afraid it would reveal how jealous he was of the fact that she would get to see Jimmy this way, and he might never get to again.  
  
    “Yeah, I’m sure she will,” Jimmy said, sitting up and thinking about Katie for the first time in a while. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel as if he loved her any less- he just loved her differently. “Speaking of Katie, unless we want a lot of explaining to do, we’d better get dressed before she gets back.”  
  
    “Good point, yeah,” Chazz said awkwardly, sliding off the bed and pulling up his pants. “So, ah, should we finish the movie?” he asked, as he handed Jimmy his clothes.  
  
    “Sure, we still have to plan how we’re going to get them to break up.” Jimmy responded as he pulled his clothes back on. “It would be so much happier if we could just let them stay together,” he reflected.  
  
    “Happier yes, more realistic, no. It has to have a sad ending, because that’s just they way life works.” Chazz stated as they made their way back to the couch and sat down again, this time so close their thighs were touching.   
  
    Jimmy sighed and leaned his head on Chazz’s shoulder as he hit play. “I know, but every time I watch this I’m going to be hoping for a different ending.”   
  
    "That's because you're such a girl," Chazz  commented.  But as he ran his fingers through Jimmy’s hair, he knew he would secretly be hoping for the same thing.

  
  
    When Katie arrived home, she cracked the door quietly and peeked in to check if they were lying in wait for her. She was surprised to see that they were watching the movie again, but relieved they seemed content to leave revenge for later. Jimmy was still leaning on Chazz, who had his arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and was tracing light patterns on the skin of his arm. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, as she looked at the pair. The only light came from the T.V., and it cast flickering halos onto their hair, and it struck her that she was seeing this side of the men for the first time. She had suspected they behaved differently when alone than in front of an audience, but she didn’t realize just how different. Especially Chazz- it was a relief to see he had a gentle side, because she suspected Jimmy needed that as much as he needed the way Chazz pushed him. She felt a flash of not-quite-jealousy, and hoped that once Chazz finally got around to telling Jimmy he loved him, there would still be a place for her in his life- because she was in love with Jimmy too, and it gave her an awful twisting feeling in her stomach to think of losing him.   
  
    They were just getting to the scene with the farewell to glam rock concert, having stopped fast forwarding since neither wanted a reason to move, when she finally entered. “Oh, this part is so sad- you just know both of them want to talk to each other again, but neither thinks the other would want to make up. If they were women, they would so talk things out and admit they love each other.” They sat up straighter and separated quickly as she came inside, embarrassed at being caught in what could be considered a slightly compromising condition- which was not improved by their lack of shirts. “Honestly, you’d think I was paparazzi looking for a juicy photo,” she scolded, coming over to push Jimmy back onto Chazz and grabbing Chazz’s arm, placing it back around Jimmy’s shoulder. “You can snuggle all you want around me, I think it’s kinda cute. Although, don’t think I won’t mention it next time you try to pull some of your macho bullshit, Chazz,” she grinned slyly. “I’m gonna take a shower.” She wandered into the bathroom with a completely unconcerned air.   
  
    “Okay, did Katie just basically tell us it’s okay to act like total chicks?” Chazz asked, looking at Jimmy in mild surprise but leaving his arm where she had put it.  
  
    “Have I mentioned lately that I love that woman?” Jimmy stated, relieved she didn’t mind his being close to Chazz.   
  
    “But she thinks we’re all mushy now! The Chazz has never been called mushy! I’m sexy, dangerous, and mysterious…not cute!”  
  
    “Yeah, real dangerous- looks like you’re about to pet me to death,” Jimmy indicated to Chazz’s fingers, which had absently resumed their stroking motions.   
  
    “Damn it MacElroy, I’ll kill you for infecting me with your girl-ness! That’s it, we’re going to a strip club or something soon, we need some manly activity around here!” He took his arm away and smacked Jimmy across the back of the head as he did so.  
  
    “Ha! You even slap like a girl!” Jimmy taunted.  
  
    “That’s because your girly figure couldn’t take a real hit!”  
  
    “I could so!” Jimmy put his hands on his hips peevishly, which didn’t help his argument.   
  
    “I’d beat your ass just like I did at Stockholm!”   
  
    “You did not! If we weren’t in the middle of an arena full of people, I would’ve taken you down!”  
  
    “In your dreams MacElroy!”   
  
    “No in yours, because you probably would’ve liked it!” Jimmy retorted, half seductively and half annoyed- which pretty much amounted to totally seductive as far as Chazz was concerned.  
  
    “That’s it!” Chazz dove towards Jimmy and knocked him onto his back on the couch, using the moment of surprise to grab his hands and hold them tightly above his head on the couch arm, in a close approximation of what he had shown Katie earlier. “Say uncle!” he demanded, glaring down at wide blue eyes.  
  
    “Never! You cheated!” Jimmy struggled, but Chazz was also sitting on his thighs and preventing him from being able to move much. It was disturbingly exciting, and he was fighting down an erection at the same time.   
  
    “Doesn’t matter! Stealth is part a good fight- I’m like a ninja! So admit I’d totally kick your ass in a real fight!” Chazz hoped he would give in quick because the sight of Jimmy squirming, the planes of his body enhanced by the flickering light, was insanely provocative and he couldn’t exactly do anything with Katie in the next room.  
  
    “No! Get off me, you douche!” When he realized his efforts weren’t going to work, he switched tactics. He let himself go limp, then bit his lower lip and trailed his tongue along his lips slowly. He closed his eyes and arched his back, letting out what he hoped was s seductive little moan. It worked, Chazz’s grip slackened. Instantly, Jimmy pulled his hands free and wrapped his arms around Chazz’s shoulders, and rolled quickly off the couch, pulling his shocked friend with him. He landed on top of Chazz, who lost his breath temporarily at the impact. Jimmy then ran his fingers slowly up Chazz’s sides an tangled them in his hair. “You see, I’d win…” Jimmy leaned down and whispered into his ear, “because you’d let me.” He then got up and off of Chazz and headed into the kitchen, leaving the other man on the floor. “I want ice cream, want some?”  
  
    It took Chazz a few seconds of lying there to register what had just happened. Then he silently cursed his sex addict’s weakness, and slowly got up to hop into the kitchen after Jimmy. “I cheat? That was pure evil!” Chazz accused. “I’m impressed!” He got out some bowls and spoons, and Jimmy dished them out vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup. He got ice cream on his fingers while he was putting the top back on, and was about to lick it off when Chazz grabbed his hand.  
  
    Katie chose that moment to walk out of the bedroom, and she paused just inside the hallway to watch as Chazz lifted Jimmy’s fingers to his mouth and licked each one slowly, sucking them into his mouth to make sure he got every drop. Jimmy’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily, and then the men stared at each other with butterfly-inducing intensity. She found herself instantly and desperately turned on. So, Jimmy was also in love with Chazz…she hadn’t been positive until that moment, but it made a whole lot of sense. But she suspected it would be forever before they admitted it to each other- and if she forced a confrontation they would just freak out and deny everything, and get all awkward around each other. No, it would have to happen on their own terms- but she planned to use the intervening time to convince Jimmy she loved him, and Chazz that she was good for Jimmy, so he wouldn’t want to take him away from her completely. She backed up into the bedroom and shouted, “So, are you guys ready for the big day tomorrow?” before walking back out again.  
  
    Jimmy had snapped out of his trance, and was watching Chazz in a slightly confused manner as he took a bite of his treat. He looked over at her and cocked his head questioningly. “What big day?”   
  
    “Your interviews, remember?” She said, as she stole his spoon and took a bite.  
  
    “Oh my god, that’s tomorrow?! I thought we told them we wanted some time to relax before doing interviews!” Jimmy looked panicked.   
  
    “You did have some time, but they didn’t want to wait much longer than a week, or people will forget the stories that already ran and lose interest in you. Now, people want to read as much as they can- you guys are hot news,” She reminded him.  
  
    “Damn straight we are! Come on Jimmy, this will be fun- we can make the interviewers squirm- they’re great to mess with when it’s one on one. And these are gonna be high quality photo shoots. ‘People’ and ‘Vanity Fair’ will be more tame, but the one from ‘Maxim,’ will be awesome, those guys are great.” Chazz added, excitedly.  
  
    “Wait, I don’t remember agreeing to ‘Maxim’! That magazine is disgusting!”  
  
    “It’s not disgusting, it’s fan- fucking- tastic, and I told them we’d do it. It’s time to get you away from that jailbait following of ‘Tiger Beat’ and get you a real fan base! You should be getting bras thrown at you, not stuffed animals- besides, you’re with me now and that shit is embarrassing. Or, maybe you’re not hot enough to handle ‘Maxim’…” Chazz challenged.  
  
    “Fine, I’ll do it! And I’m hotter than you are any day!” Jimmy took a step towards Chazz, indignantly.  
  
    “Hot and pretty are not the same thing, Princess,” Chazz intoned, leaned towards him.  
  
    “Yeah, well neither are hairy and sexy!” Jimmy snapped, stepping up so he was only a few inches from Chazz.   
  
    “Okay, enough with the sexual tension!” Katie cut in. “Chazz, I’m stealing Jimmy away now, because there’s only so much I can take of him being half naked without wanting to do all sorts of naughty things to him. I’ll try not to leave any marks for the pictures.” She grabbed Jimmy’s hand and pulled him into their bedroom, leaving a gaping Chazz behind.   
  
    Chazz put his unfinished ice cream in the sink, suddenly no longer in the mood for anything sweet. Instead, he grabbed a glass and added a few ice cubes and the rest of the Tequila then wandered off to his room, turning off the T.V. as he went. He knew it was unnecessary torture, but somehow he couldn’t keep himself from opening his door a bit in order to better hear the sounds coming from across the hall. It sounded like Jimmy was definitely enjoying Katie’s inner tigress- not that he could blame him, the woman was hot as hell and she made Jimmy happy. That fact alone pretty much made her impossible to hate. So- he would stop trying to seduce Jimmy and just let him be happy- and he would stop being in love with him, and go back to the way it was when they were just friends, hanging out and practicing and having a good time. That would be enough. The Chazz had never needed love before, and he didn’t need it now. What he did need, was to be drunk enough to convince himself of this fact.

   In the other bedroom, Jimmy was relieved Katie seemed to want to be in charge because it meant he didn’t have to think.  Because if he had been thinking, as she held his hands above his head and lowered herself onto him slowly, then quickly working up to a hard fast pace that left him breathless, he would have been thinking that what made the sex even better was the fact that it was Chazz who had taught her what to do.  It was all Katie, definitely- full of her softness and spirit- but it had a hint of Chazz that made it perfect and reduced Jimmy to a whimpering, writhing mass.  And if he had been thinking, he would definitely have realized that he still smelled like Chazz from their earlier activities, and he would have wondered just what Katie thought about that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chazz was the first one ready in the morning, even after 100 strokes with his new brush, which was not nearly as impressive as the Verticoli but got the job done. He had selected a pair of black leather pants and a silver studded belt, along with a tight red t-shirt, a studded leather bracelet, and his wolf tooth necklace. He thought he looked hot enough to make the ladies at the TV station fall instantly in lust. He was just sticking pop tarts into the toaster when Jimmy came out of his room. He had a perfect, shining Jimmy curl and was wearing blue jeans and a cobalt blue button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. Chazz swallowed hard and missed the toaster slot with the pop tart.  
  
“Looks like you need coffee,” Jimmy smiled as he picked up the pop tart and put it into the toaster. “Are you seriously wearing that to a T.V. interview?”   
  
“Hey, this is hot! Besides, it’s what my public expects. If I showed up like some frat boy,” he looked Jimmy pointedly up and down, “people would think I’d lost it.”  
  
“Katie said this looks nice,” Jimmy played with his collar self-consciously.  
  
“Actually, she said it looked hot,” Katie commented as she came out to join the guys in the kitchen, waving Chazz out of the way so she could get juice out of the fridge.   
“Your eyes look amazing next to that blue, Chazz is just jealous.”   
  
“Please! As if I’d want to look like a Ken doll!” Chazz scoffed, secretly cursing Katie and her choice of clothing, because how was he supposed to stop thinking Jimmy was hot when she dressed him like that?  
  
“Whatever Chazz, at least I don’t look like a male prostitute!” Jimmy snapped, stung.   
  
“Okay, truce!” Katie got between the glowering pair. “You guys are about to spend several hours being interviewed about what it’s like being a team, and if you’re glaring daggers at each other it’s not gonna make a good impression. Now you both look hot, so just kiss and make up already!”  
  
“Fine, you’re right,” Jimmy agreed huffily.   
  
“Alright, but just for the record- I look like an expensive fucking prostitute!” Chazz grabbed his pop tarts and munched them contentedly, getting crumbs all down his shirt. Jimmy got a disgusted look on his face and opened his mouth to yell at Chazz, but Katie clapped her hand over his mouth and gave him a pointed, ‘play nice’ look, so he grabbed a banana and went to sit at the dining room table where he wouldn’t have to watch his partner eat.  
  
“So, a car is picking you up in about fifteen minutes. Do you have everything you need? I think People and Maxim wanted your gold medals as props,” Katie reminded them.   
  
“Oh crap, I forgot!” Jimmy jumped up and ran into the bedroom to get it out of his lock box.  
  
“Mine’s in my underwear drawer, wanna run grab it?” Chazz asked Katie, indicating his brace and batting his eyelashes.  
  
“You know what, I don’t even want to know,” Katie said as she went to go find it.   
  
By the time the buzzer sounded, they guys had their medals in hand and were ready to go. “Have fun! Don’t scare too many reporters now- and Chazz, if you drag one off to a closet somewhere, be sure to show her a good time- you wouldn’t want her to write bad things about you!” Katie winked at Chazz, who flipped her off as he grabbed his crutches and followed Jimmy out the door.   
  
When they arrived at the studio of KUSA 9 news, they were met at the door by Susie Wargin, the head sports reporter. “Welcome! It’s such a pleasure to meet you, I’m a huge fan!” She shook Jimmy’s hand, and Chazz brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss.  
“They didn’t tell us we’d be interviewed by a hottie! Can you guys edit out a boner?” Chazz wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Ah, well, um…” She looked uncomfortable, so Jimmy came to her rescue.  
  
“He’s just kidding- you’ll get used to his sex-addict tendencies. Feel free to slap him, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Jimmy stepped in and looped her arm through his, turning her from Chazz and glaring at him. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here, why don’t you just show us where to go.”  
  
“Right, okay. I guess what they say about him is true then, I’d better warn my interns!” She laughed as she led them into the studio they would be filming in. “I’ll just leave you guys with makeup, we’ll start in about half an hour.” She passed them off to a pair of male makeup artists- apparently Chazz’s reputation had preceded him.  
  
Unfortunately for Chazz’s efforts to stop wanting Jimmy, Mark, the attractive young man working on the blond, seemed to be harboring same sex tendencies. “God you have such an amazing bone structure,” Mark gushed as he applied a light layer of foundation. “I never dreamed I’d get to be working on you- I mean, not that you need makeup because you’re gorgeous already.”  
  
“Thanks, I guess,” Jimmy responded, tensing up as Mark rested a hand on the back of his neck as he ran the makeup brush over Jimmy’s skin.   
  
“Hey! Just ‘cause he wears lip gloss it doesn’t make him gay, so back the fuck off!” Chazz snapped from across the room, looking momentarily like the lone wolf he had been. The startled Mark instantly took his hand off of Jimmy and began applying the foundation in a businesslike manner, glancing at Chazz nervously every few seconds.  
  
“Sorry!” he whispered to Jimmy, “I mean, I’d heard rumors you were more than just friends, but I didn’t know they were true! You’ve got yourself a jealous one there.”   
  
“What? No, he’s not, I mean we’re not…he just looks out for me, ya know,” Jimmy whispered back.   
  
“Whatever you say, man,” Mark responded, winking conspiratorially at Jimmy.  
  
As they were situating themselves in the chairs on the slightly raised platform for the interview, Jimmy turned to Chazz and asked him in a low voice, “What the hell was that? Now that guy is gonna start telling people we’re partners both on and off the ice! I can take care of myself, you know!”  
  
“Sure you can, Princess, but it’s so much more amusing when I do it for you. Besides, who cares what people think? It’s great press to keep them guessing.”  
  
“What?!” Jimmy was prevented from further argument by Susie, who came up and seated herself in her chair.  
  
“Okay guys, are you ready? Now, this isn’t live so we can do some editing, but let’s try to get everything in one take.” She looked over at the cameraman, who gave her a thumbs up. She switched into her T.V. persona and looked at the camera. “Hello, and welcome to our inside sports feature with men’s figure skating sensations, Chazz Michael Michaels and Jimmy MacElroy! So guys, how are you dealing with your return to fame?”   
  
“It’s great, the fans are wonderful and we’re excited to be so well received.” Jimmy answered.  
  
“Yeah- and, we’re excited about all of the phone numbers written on bras and underwear we’ve received. Ladies, I’m afraid you’ll only be hearing from me since my man Jimmy is taken. But I’m sure I’m the one you really wanted, anyways,” Chazz added, striking a seductive pose in his chair.  
  
The rest of the interview continued along this vein, but fortunately Susie was a good sport and ignored Chazz’s sexual innuendos for the most part. It was actually an easy interview, since she was really only concerned with their training program, and how they came up with the routine, advice for aspiring skaters, what they planned on doing next, and their thoughts on the future of men’s pairs skating. When it was over she thanked them, and showed them into the break room where some food was laid out. They had half an hour before the crew from “People” was scheduled to show up.   
  
“Your advice for aspiring skaters is, sew a condom pocket in their outfits at competitions, for all of the tail they’ll be getting!? Are you going to be like this all day?” Jimmy grabbed a croissant and flopped down on a couch, fixing Chazz with an annoyed stare.  
  
“We’ve been partners for how long, and you’re seriously asking me that question? Of course I’m going to be like this! And, the future of men’s pairs skating rests in the hands of the children, who are growing up with a new sense of tolerance?! Are you going to be all serious and goody-two shoes all day?” Chazz stuffed half of a doughnut in his mouth and sat next to Jimmy.  
  
“Well someone has to keep this from looking like a total freak show!”   
  
“Actually, I think you could use more of the ‘freak’ part of that statement. Loosen up, this is supposed to be fun! And besides, the guys from “People” are going to ask all sorts of weird questions and try to get us to admit to a secret relationship- that magazine is barely a step up from the Enquirer that way. We may as well mess with their heads.”  
  
“I swear, if I wake up tomorrow to paparazzi outside our apartment looking for shots of us ‘together,’ I’m going to strangle you with your gold medal,” Jimmy warned.  
  
“If they show up, we’ll just send you out to the balcony to make out with Katie and they’ll go away. Now stop worrying so much it’s annoying.”  
  
The crew from “People” showed up early and began setting up the photo shoot. They wanted to do it before the interview, since it involved large blocks of ice that were already starting to melt. Since the guys already had makeup on, they sent them into a dressing room to change into their outfits.   
  
“What the heck is this?” Jimmy complained, holding up the pair of torn jeans and tight white t-shirt provided for him.  
  
“Looks like clothes to me, so shut up and get dressed,” Chazz ordered as he stripped down to his boxers. “And stop staring at my ass, MacElroy.”  
  
“I so wasn’t!” Jimmy shouted, turning away and blushing. Okay, so maybe he had been. He hurriedly put on the clothes, anxious to get out of the small space. He turned around to hang up his clothes, and found Chazz staring at him.   
  
“Whoo, you should wear tight pants more often,” Chazz looked him up and down approvingly, wearing matching jeans and a black t-shirt. “We’re supposed to wear our medals, too.”  
  
“Oh yeah. Um, you look good too,” he said as he grabbed his medal and practically ran out the door. It wasn’t a good plan to be alone with Chazz looking like that- and whoever cut the hole so near his thigh it was almost illegal, should be shot.  
  
“Okay guys, come this way please.” A cute blonde photographer waved them towards her, indicating to the blocks of ice. “So, we’re gonna have you sit on the ice- oh, take off your socks, we want you barefoot. Can you remove the brace, Chazz?”  
  
“I can remove anything you want, sweet thing,” Chazz leered at her.  
  
“And I can remove that gorgeous hair in editing, if you don’t behave,” she responded, “I’ve been doing this job way too long for any of that crap to be effective, so sit your cute ass on that ice block and be good.”  
  
“I love you already!” Jimmy told her as he sat down on the sheet of plastic covering the top of the ice, amused by Chazz’s open-mouthed look of shock.  
  
“Okay, now I want you to hold these skates slung over your backs,” she handed them each a pair, “and look over the tops of these sunglasses like you’re checking out some hot chick. Chazz dear, I know you can handle this one.” She posed them so they were angled towards each other and leaning back a bit to rest on another block of ice, and began taking pictures. “Good- Jimmy, I need you to get some seduction into that pouty mouth of yours- see what Chazz is doing? Okay, perfect! Now, I want you to take off the glasses. Spread your legs apart and lean back, propping your elbows up onto the ice behind you. Ah, take the skates and just drop them in front of you. Move your feet out more, like you’re just relaxing, and look sort of under your eyelashes at the camera, like you’re on the prowl. Got it, great. Now…put the skates on.” She had the crew move around a few blocks of ice, and slide the guys’ blocks together so they were only about two feet apart. “Okay, now what I want is for you guys to turn and face each other. Chazz, put your right foot up on Jimmy’s block, and Jimmy put your right foot up on Chazz’s. Chazz, keep your left leg back so it isn’t blocking the view- good. Okay, now untie your right skates. What I want is for you to lean in and tie each other’s skate.”  
  
“That’s gonna make us awfully close.” Jimmy pointed out.  
  
“Hey, who’s the professional here? Don’t worry, this is gonna be hot. So, as you’re tying the skate I want you to look up at each other and look sort of…challenging. Like, you’re about to get into a competition against each other. Jimmy, you just look nervous that’s no good- think about how pissed you were whenever Chazz beat you. Oh, hell yes, that’s it.”  
  
Chazz had to force himself to keep the few inches separating him from Jimmy, because damn he looked hot when he was acting bad-ass. This was bad, it was very bad-he was supposed to be forgetting about wanting to kiss his partner, not fighting down a boner for him. “Wow, I didn’t know I got to you that bad,” Chazz intoned, grinning slyly.  
  
“Like I didn’t get to you just as bad,” Jimmy responded, fighting off a serious urge to drag Chazz back into the dressing room and get him out of those ridiculous hot jeans. This was bad- he wasn’t supposed to let Chazz know he wanted him.   
  
“That’s great guys, we’ve got everything we need!” The photographer’s voice startled the men apart. “We can just do the interview over here, it’s pretty informal.” She indicated to a pair of chairs, and they took off their skates then came to join her.  
  
“So, if your fans want to read about the sporty side of things they’ll read Sports Illustrated. What we’re interested in, is the more interesting stuff. For example, how did you two go from hating each other to the functional partners you are today?”  
  
“Well, truth be told we still hate each other,” Chazz deadpanned. “This is all a farce for the public. So, when we’re at home and give each other massages after a long hard practice, it doesn’t mean we like each other or anything.”  
  
“Oh. Well…” she looked to Jimmy to gauge his reaction.  
  
“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Jimmy said, smacking Chazz in the shoulder. “No, we don’t hate each other anymore, although he’s still hell to live with. It’s hard to sleep with a hooker faking an orgasm in the next room, after all.” Jimmy grinned, and Chazz looked impressed that he was finally lightening up. “Seriously, I’m not exactly sure when we stopped hating each other. Sometime during the first month of practice I’d say- I mean, it’s hard to work that closely with someone who you’re entrusting your safety to, and stay enemies.”  
  
“I guess once Jimmy figured out I wasn’t going to drop him on purpose we started getting along. And he’s no picnic either; you’ve never seen so many bottles of weird stuff in a man’s bathroom before. I hardly had room for my toothbrush when we lived it Coach’s cabin.”   
  
“Okay, and speaking of living together, Jimmy I hear your girlfriend Katie Van Waldenburg is living with the two of you as well. How is that going?”  
  
“Really great, I’m totally in love with her and she helps keep Chazz in line! Plus, she’s ridiculously talented- she and Chazz are starting a skating outfit line.”  
  
“Really? Tell me about it, Chazz.”   
  
“Well, I’ve always enjoyed working with leather, and I’ve created a few of my own outfits. And Katie, as it turns out, is the mystery designer of all of Stranz and Fairchild’s outfits- both on the ice, and off of it. Now that they’re out of the picture, she’s free to get the credit she deserves. I’m sure that once people discover that, we’ll have more work than we can handle,” Chazz said confidently. “Be sure to mention that in your article.”  
  
“I will- wow, this is huge! People have been trying to figure out where those outfits come from for years! Does anyone else know yet?”  
  
“You’re the first to hear about it, sugar. If you promise to do a special write up on it, we’ll even promise to let you have the exclusive breaking story,” Chazz stated.  
  
“I promise! I’ll have to dig up some stock footage of their best outfits, and…can I interview Katie as well?”  
  
“Sure, she’d love that!” Jimmy said excitedly, “I’ll give you our number after this and you can go over to the apartment and talk to her today, if you’d like.”  
  
“That would be great, thanks!” Her eyes practically shone dollar signs as she considered the amount of press the article would generate, and how many copies of the issue would sell.  
  
The rest of the interview focused on their individual styles, and how they were dealing with their fame, and their favorite places in Denver to go out, and other irrelevant facts “People” magazine was known for revealing. The woman did get ahold of Katie, and went right over to the apartment from her interview with the men.  
  
They had an hour break before the crew from “Vanity Fair” showed up to do the photo shoot and interview for their “Gay Panic In America” feature. They used it to have lunch, then Chazz wandered around the building making friends with all of the ladies that worked for the station- and as far as Jimmy was concerned, brushing up on his sexual harassment skills. Jimmy followed him around, telling him to stop being such a pervert and managing to keep the number of times Chazz got slapped down to two, which he felt was rather impressive.  
  
Jimmy was only slightly more pleased with the outfits provided by “Vanity Fair.” They were dressed in expensive black pinstripe suits, again with no socks, and this time…no shirt under the suit coat. “I look stupid!” Jimmy complained, looking at himself in a floor length mirror.   
  
“No, you look hot,” Chazz insisted, straightening the collar on Jimmy’s suit. “Besides, this is supposed to be provocative so start acting the part.” He dragged Jimmy out of the dressing room and into the studio, where they were met by a graying, distinguished looking photographer.   
  
“You two look perfect,” the man said, brushing some dust from Chazz’s shoulder. “So, this feature is all about gay panic in America- how all of these ridiculous conservatives are seeing gayness everywhere, and think it’s going to corrupt the nation and other such nonsense. So, here we have two straight men who are skating partners- you’re pushing people’s buttons, making them second guess themselves- it’s great. That’s what we’re trying to capture.”  
  
“Also, the fact that we look sexy as hell in these suits,” Chazz added.  
  
“Well, obviously,” the photographer said, leading them over to the set which was a simple light blue cloth draped from the ceiling and across the floor. “So, these are your extras,” he indicated to the two women and a man who were dressed in suits with press badges, and were holding cameras. We’re going to be superimposing these images onto backgrounds with a red carpet sort of feel. “Now, first I want you to pose like you’re getting shots taken after a press conference. Chazz, you stand here and wave at the crowd and Jimmy, I want you to step in so you’re pressed against his side with your arm around his waist. Okay, now Chazz, put your other arm around Jimmy’s shoulder- but splay out your fingers, it looks more intimate that way. Good. Now Jimmy, angle your body towards him and put your outside leg between his- great. Okay, just wave at your imaginary fans and the extras will pretend to take your pictures, looking shocked at how close you are.”  
  
“You smell like taco meat again,” Jimmy complained when the shot was over.   
  
“Your point is?” Chazz asked.  
  
“Ah, chew some gum and put on cologne maybe?” Jimmy suggested.  
  
“No good, then you’d just get even more turned on by my sexiness. Think of this as a precautionary measure.” Before Jimmy could respond, they were being re-arranged.  
  
“Good. Now, I want you to do some skating lifts- Chazz, I’ll get someone to support you.” He waved in an assistant, who stood by waiting for instruction. “So, I don’t know names for this stuff, but I’ve seen a move where traditionally the male has his legs spread and one arm around the girl’s waist and the other reaching up, and she is in front of him holding an arm around his neck and leaning forward, with one leg hooked around his hip and the other between his legs, and her other arm is just sort of reaching forward all dramatically. Can you do something like that?”  
  
“I like you, you give us the easy ones! Okay buddy, you can probably help best by supporting Jimmy’s leg that will be between mine, it’ll make him a lot lighter. Can you edit that out?” He looked at the photographer, who nodded in affirmation. “Ready, pretty lady?”  
  
“Have I mentioned how annoying I find that phrase?” Jimmy groused as he got into position.  
  
“Several times, yes,” Chazz admitted, unconcerned. He spread his legs into a wide stance for support, then wrapped his right arm tightly around Jimmy’s waist. Jimmy wrapped his left arm around Chazz’s neck then gracefully hooked his knee around Chazz’s left hip, sliding his right leg back into a perfect point between Chazz’s legs and stretching his arm out as if reaching for something, his expression automatically slipping into the easy smile he wore while competing.  
  
“Beautiful, that’s perfect! Now Chazz, raise that left arm and look down at Jimmy like you’re having fun.” That was actually a rather easy command, since Chazz found he actually was. It was nice to have Jimmy close to him again, in this way. “Okay, put him down. Now, what ideas do you guys have? I want some cool lift shots so the extras can look a mixture of horrified and enthralled.   
  
“Well, it would be pretty easy to do some of the moves that are done closer to the ice,” Jimmy suggested. “That way it’s easier on Chazz’s foot. Here, Chazz get down like you’re skating with one leg out and balancing on the other- bad foot out.” Chazz complied, and Jimmy arranged himself so he was laying with his back across Chazz’s knee with is right leg out and his left leg bent back towards his head beneath him. He grabbed his left foot with his right arm and arched his back, stretching his left arm over his head so he looked like he was in a graceful arc. “Okay, now Chazz you should support my back with your left arm, and take your right hand and place it on my stomach like you’re going to drag it up to my neck. I saw Stranz and Fairchild do this once, it was kinda hot.”   
  
“This is definitely hotter! Oh my god, this is THE shot!” The excited photographer began snapping pictures from all angles. “That’s perfect Jimmy, keep your eyes closed. And Chazz, that sort of awed, possessive look is amazing, don’t stop.” Honestly, Chazz wasn’t sure he could if he wanted to, and he had to struggle to keep himself from doing just that sliding motion, because an arching and shirtless Jimmy draped across his knee was almost too much for any human to resist- especially a sex addict such as himself. “Ah, you guys can get up now,” the photographer said since neither of the men was moving and he had been done taking pictures for about half a minute.   
  
“Oh, right,” Jimmy slowly got up and stretched, then helped Chazz to his feet. “So, you have some questions for us too?”  
  
“Actually, Laurie there will take care of that part. My work here is done- I’ll send you guys copies of these shots, they’re golden.” The man waved a young brunette over to them, then left, clutching his camera protectively.  
  
“Hi there- nice work guys.” The woman shook their hands then led them over to the interview area. “Actually, I don’t need a lot from you since a lot of it will just be about the gay debate in America. I just have a few questions. First, what is your response to people who think you’re gay just because you’re skating together?”  
  
“I don’t suppose you can print, they can go fuck themselves, can you?” Chazz asked hopefully, and she laughed.  
  
“As much as I’d like to, no.”  
  
“Okay then- I say, what does it matter to them if we are or not? I mean, it’s not like it affects their lives. It’s sort of like people freaking out over my porn movie- I wasn’t fucking- oops, screwing- you, so back up off me,” Chazz revised.  
  
“I agree,” Jimmy added. “I mean, sexual orientation has nothing to do with being a great skater. And come on, straight guys can wear sequins, too.”  
  
“Good point. So, what do you have to say to your gay fans?”  
  
“Where are you guys? How come I never get thrown boxers or briefs?!” Chazz exclaimed.  
  
“I say, thanks for all your support- and stay tuned for our upcoming routine, because we’re going to need all the support we can get!” Jimmy replied.  
  
“Oooh, a new routine! Want to give us a hint of what to expect?” Laurie leaned forward, hopefully.  
  
“Sorry, that’s top secret information and if we told you, we’d have to kill you,” Chazz said.   
  
“Alright, but I can’t wait to see it! Thanks so much guys, and have fun with the Maxim shoot, those guys are already here.” As she left, the Maxim crew swarmed in- there were at least a dozen photographers and makeup artists, and six models that Chazz eyed appreciatively.  
  
A bubbly, middle-aged man with a goatee came running up to them excitedly. “Chazz! It’s great to work with you again, you old pervert! Brandy still won’t shut up about the great time you showed her in your dressing room last time! And you must be Jimmy- god you’re gorgeous in person. Dark and light- it’s perfect! I’m Randy- I know, with a name like that I was born for this industry!” He grabbed Jimmy’s hand and shook it firmly. “Well, no time to lose, lets get you guys changed while we set everything up. Girls, get on your makeup!” He led them off to a suitcase in the corner and pulled out two pairs of black silk boxers and two short blacks silk robes. “Right, here are your outfits, just put on your medals too and we’re all set.” He shooed them towards their dressing room, hurrying off to direct the setup of a round bed.  
  
“Is he always that way?” Jimmy asked in surprise, staring after the energetic man.  
  
“Pretty much, I think he lives on Red Bull. But he’s the best- this is gonna be awesome. And did you get a look at those girls? Hot! And all mine, since you’re taken.”  
  
“You can have them, they look like they’re made out of plastic anyways. And you owe me for this, by the way- I’m sure they’re gonna make me look like a prostitute right along with you,” Jimmy said dubiously as he eyed the silk boxers in his hand.  
  
“Welcome to my world, young padewan!” Chazz intoned as he stripped down nonchalantly and put on his boxers and robe. Jimmy turned away quickly and put on his robe first, so Chazz couldn’t stare at his bare ass as he put on the boxers.   
  
“Okay, how do I look?” He looked at Chazz, embarrassed.   
  
Chazz came over and threaded his fingers through Jimmy’s hair, then messed it all up, causing Jimmy to shriek and begin pawing at his hair, trying to straighten in. “Now you look good- you needed to look more debauched.”  
  
“I’ll show you debauched!” Jimmy leapt at Chazz, trying to mess up his hair but Chazz blocked his efforts, grabbing his wrists and holding them down. “Now now, I know I’m irresistible in this but try to restrain yourself.”  
  
“Ah, you are so frustrating!” Jimmy turned and stalked out of the dressing room, and immediately had the urge to go back in and hide. There was a round bed with black silk sheets and several red silk pillows strewn around, and six black lingerie clad models were standing around in various states of undress as they were strapped, tied, and buttoned into their outfits.   
  
“Randy, you’ve outdone yourself!” Chazz clapped his friend on the back then went to sit on the bed. “So ladies, are you ready to get under the sheets with the sexiest men in figure skating?” The girls all giggled in unison, and the three who were fully dressed climbed into bed with him and hugged him like they were old friends- which they pretty much were, Chazz had a reputation for himself among the Maxim girls.   
  
“I think I’m going to be sick,” Jimmy said, inching towards the dressing room. Chazz saw him and sent the girls after him, and they dragged him protesting over to the bed.  
  
“Think of it this way. Katie is going to go crazy when she sees these pictures- not only because you look hot, but because you’ll be with a bunch of hotties- and that always leads to amazing, proving her own hotness, sex,” Chazz rationalized.  
  
“Really?” Jimmy asked, uncertain.  
  
“I swear on my penis,” Chazz promised.  
  
“Well, okay…but if I want to endorse lipsmackers some day, your ass is going to shut up and like it,” Jimmy warned.  
  
“Okay people, we’re all set!” Randy came over to begin directing the shoot. “So, you three girls are with Jimmy and you three are with Chazz. Where is my ice skate? Oh, good. Now, guys I want you laying on your sides facing each other in the middle of the bed. Chazz, take this skate- okay, now you in the corset lay down on your back next to him. You’re gonna arch your back and sort of pull one knee up, while Chazz takes the skate and pretends to cut off the corset with it, starting at the top.”  
  
“Oh, I can definitely do that,” Chazz fixed the girl in front of him with a predatory look.   
  
“Now, you other gorgeous galls just surround him- one behind him with your hand inching towards his crotch, and the other with his head in your lap as you watch with hunger in your eyes. Beautiful! Jimmy, I’m gonna hand you some ice cubes once this lovely lady in her bikini lays down in front of you. I want you to place them on her stomach, and be dragging one down from her neck to between her breasts.”  
  
“What?!” Jimmy sat up, horrified.  
  
“Take the ice cubes, Jimmy- or aren’t you sexy enough to be in the same shoot as me?” Chazz asked, knowing the key to getting to Jimmy was pissing him off.   
  
“I’m plenty sexy! How much do you wanna bet I get more fanmail than you, after this issue is out!” Jimmy huffed, laying back down.  
  
“Great, Jimmy. I want you, lovely, to be sort of crawling up over his legs and tangling your hand in his hair. And you, my dear, will spoon up behind him and reach around to hook your fingers in his boxers. Yes! They’re gonna have to attach a packet of tissues to this issue cuz people are gonna cream their pants!” He began circling the bed, taking shots along with the other photographers. “Jimmy, look like you want her! You guys can move, just act natural and we’ll get the shots. That’s right, slide the ice down her chest. Girls, look like you want it! Wonderful!” After about five minutes, when the ice cubes were almost melted, Randy declared the shot complete and let they guys get up. Chazz got several of the models’ phone numbers, and Jimmy got the hell out of there and into the dressing room to change.   
  
“So, do you even need an interview for this one?” Chazz asked Randy.  
  
“Actually, no- this is for our ‘Icons’ section so we’ll just include random facts and things. It’s gonna have a subtitle reading, ‘If girls are hot for guys in spandex, who are we to criticize?’ It’ll be amazing, I’ll send you some free copies. Great working with you again, we’ll see ya later!” Randy went off to gather up his crew and equipment, and Chazz went to change.  
  
“So, you survived your first ‘Maxim’ shoot! How does it feel to enter the realm of the sexual icon?” Chazz asked, as he changed.  
  
“It feels sort of…wrong and exciting at the same time,” Jimmy admitted.   
  
“Yeah, you’ll get over that wrong feeling with time. But I’m glad you did it- my little sheltered boy is growing up! I’m so proud!”  
  
“You’re still a douche,” Jimmy said as he threw his silk boxers at Chazz.  
  
“It’s just part of my irresistible charm,” Chazz commented as he grabbed their medals. “Well, are you ready to go crash? I’m exhausted.”  
  
“Definitely, lets go watch a movie or something. When did it get to be 6:00?”  
  
They were driven back to their apartment, where an excited Katie who was still glowing from her interview with the woman from ‘People’ magazine, met them at the door. “Oh my god I love you guys! This is going to be so cool, I’ve never been in a magazine before- I’m so sending Stranz and Fairchild an issue in jail!” She hugged them both at the same time and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, before running back into the kitchen. “I made chicken parmesan, I hope that’s okay.”  
  
“Sounds great, anything other than doughnuts would be awesome about now,” Jimmy said as he flopped onto the couch and was joined by Chazz.  
  
“So, how did everything go?” she shouted as she dished up plates. “And p.s., I’m not a waitress so in the future you can get your own food!”  
  
“It was amazing! You’re going to have to watch out, about a million girls and about as many guys are going to be trying to steal your man from you after these shoots!” Chazz responded.  
  
“Really? Well, I’ll just have to mention that you come as part of the package deal, and they’ll all leave him the hell alone,” Katie said teasingly as she handed the guys plates of food.  
  
“Harsh! And after I was so nice to you today!” He ruffled her hair affectionately as she sat down next to him and began eating. “So, movie?”  
  
“I vote for either ‘Cruel Intentions’ or ‘Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind,” Katie said.   
  
“’Cruel Intentions’ all the way, that other movie bottles my mind and I’m too tired to have to think,” Chazz declared.  
  
“Anyways, I’ve never seen that movie,” Jimmy added between bites.  
  
“What? Seriously, I’m gonna strap you down and force you to watch more movies,” Katie said as she got up and put in the DVD.   
  
After they finished eating, they got comfortable on the couch. This involved Chazz on the end with Katie leaning on him, and Jimmy laying down in her lap. Katie sighed contentedly and snuggled further into Chazz. She liked being held by Jimmy, but something about Chazz just felt right as well. She also decided that yes, it was definitely Chazz that Jimmy had smelled like last night- and instead of being upset, she was again simply turned on by the idea. It also made Jimmy’s sudden sexual expertise make a whole heck of a lot more sense, and she determined to sneak in the apartment more quietly from that point on, on the off chance of catching them together. “So, this is sort of getting to be a habit with us,” she stated as she felt the men beginning to drift off half way through the movie.  
  
“Do you care?” Chazz asked, sleepily.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Okay then.” He slouched down to get a bit more comfortable, and moved her head to rest on his shoulder as they drifted off to sleep.

  


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next three weeks, they fell into a pattern of life- at least, it was sort of a pattern, but life with Chazz didn’t exactly lend itself to order. After the photo shoots and interviews, he seemed to revert to his old sex-addict self for the following two weeks. Jimmy and Katie never knew when it was safe to come and go in the evenings without running into one of the women who materialized from Chazz’s little black book- and were generally just as two-dimensional as their penned names and numbers. Jimmy marveled that so many women could be so vapid, yet with every sound that came from Chazz’s room he felt his insides twist, even though he told himself he shouldn’t care. It wasn’t as if Chazz really wanted him or anything, those kisses and that amazing blowjob had just been to…teach him something? He wasn’t sure that really made sense, it had seemed so real, the way Chazz had touched him. But Chazz was ignoring any advances he made, and blew off any requests for further lessons, so Jimmy decided he really must have felt nothing. It was surprising just how much that hurt.   
  
During the daytime, Chazz was just as teasing and playful as usual- he had taken to interviewing Jimmy and Katie every morning about how their sex life was progressing, offering helpful and generally embarrassing tips. It didn’t escape Katie that this line of questioning came from a near obsessive need to know that she was giving Jimmy everything he needed to be happy- but Jimmy just thought it was Chazz being obnoxious. In truth, the guys were driving Katie to distraction with their obvious desire for each other, that neither was willing to admit to. In fact, they seemed to have convinced themselves that they didn’t love each other, and were trying desperately to make it a reality. Sometimes, she just wanted to shake them- but at the same time, she was afraid of what would happen when they inevitably gave up being complete morons. Would Jimmy still want her, when he could have Chazz? And how would that work? Would they become a triangulated relationship, with Jimmy deciding who he wanted when? Would Chazz be able to give up women, even for Jimmy? She didn’t think so, but would she be enough woman to keep Chazz satisfied, if Jimmy still wanted her and Chazz at the same time? The mind boggled. It also practically died of too much sensory overload when she considered the possibility of being with both of them at the same time- she wasn’t sure she could handle it.   
  
For his part, Chazz was going equally crazy. He tried, for two whole weeks, to get Jimmy out of his system. But it was pretty much impossible, especially when he had to see him every day. At night, with whatever woman, he tried to forget about Jimmy- but even that was futile. He kept envisioning pleading blue eyes, and somehow the women’s lips felt wrong, and even when he did succeed in keeping a woman in his mind, he found her bearing a disturbing resemblance to Katie. And each day was an exercise in superhuman restraint, to keep his hands off of the oblivious blond. Especially when Jimmy insisted on touching him, and trying to get him to give the missed lesson on how to use a vibrator, and there was no way in hell Chazz was going to survive something like that. He couldn’t touch him, knowing Jimmy was only doing it for Katie and he didn’t really feel anything for Chazz. And that thought was the most disturbing of all, because when had he stopped grabbing any opportunity for sex? Jimmy was turning him into some sort of chick, without any of the benefits, and it was pissing him off. But after the two weeks he gave up and stopped calling women over, and decided maybe he just needed a break from sex, for the first time since he was 13.   
  
Still, all of these thoughts remained unsaid; so on the surface things were pretty normal around the apartment. Jimmy started his job at the arena, and came home every evening with amusing stories of the skaters he was coaching, and the little kids at free skate who tripped all over themselves trying to impress him. Katie and Chazz got their business underway, and after the “People” issue came out they were inundated with requests for custom designed outfits. They got a computer and set up a website, and decided to use the apartment phone for business only so they could just turn off the ringer when they felt like it, and they all got cell phones for personal calls. Chazz turned out to be creepily accurate with measurements just by looking at a woman. When Sasha Cohen came over to discuss her Cat Woman costume, Chazz took one look at her and rattled off her bust, waist, and torso measurements- and to Katie’s shock, he was right. They also spent time designing their Velvet Goldmine costumes, and by the time ‘Coach’ and Jesse came back from their vacation they had them all down on paper to show them.  
  
Robert and Jesse came over for dinner the day after they returned, and they were shocked speechless by the men’s proposed routine. For about five seconds. Then, they erupted with a mixture of excitement and trepidation- Jesse immediately jumped up and began pacing around, voicing ideas for choreography and practically forgetting to breathe in his excitement at finally getting to plan a truly meaningful routine. Robert warned them that it was going to be dangerous, people might not be ready for a love story between two men- but he was silenced with a look from Jesse and the words, “Iron. Lotus.” At the look that passed between the two men, about a thousand pieces finally fell into place and Jimmy realized that his longtime mentor and Jesse were much more than just good friends. He glanced over at Chazz and pointedly back to the other men, who were engaged in a quiet and fervent discussion, and was rewarded with a, “you are such an idiot” look from Chazz and a mouthed, “duh,” from Katie. After that, Robert and Jesse began coming over three evenings a week to begin planning out the actual routine, which they would only have about two months to practice before the Liberty Summer competition in Pennsylvania, in mid July. They figured, what better place to first perform the routine than just outside the city of brotherly love?   
  
Chazz’s ankle slowly healed, and despite his whining Jimmy and Katie helped him with his physical therapy exercises. After a month with the brace on, the doctor finally told him he could place all of his weight on the ankle again, and walk without crutches- the more gentle exercise he got the better, to strengthen it. He was advised to tape it before skating, and to start of slowly without doing any jumps off that involved landing on his right foot until it felt strong enough. Chazz was ecstatic, and demanded that after him being basically cooped up in the apartment for three weeks, they go out to celebrate.   
  
“If anything deserves to be celebrated, it’s me being able to walk around like a normal person- my dick was sick of getting bounced around; hopping sucks. Unless it’s being done by a braless chick,” Chazz amended as he proudly strolled into the apartment and threw his crutches carelessly aside.   
  
“More like, celebrating not having to put up with your whining for us to bring you things, or having to bribe you with alcohol to do your exercises,” Jimmy retorted as he and Katie followed him in.   
  
“Yep, you’re back to being your own bitch. Do you even know where the silverware is kept?” Katie dodged aside and laughed as Chazz tried to smack her. “And if we go out, you had better not get so trashed we end up carrying you home anyways, ‘cuz that would pretty much defeat the purpose,” she added.  
  
“I resent that, if there’s one thing I can do it’s hold my liquor. We’re more likely to be carrying Jimmy out of there, if we let him have any more than a wine cooler.”  
  
“Hey! I did fine with all of those rum and cokes you made last week!” Jimmy protested.  
  
“Do you wanna tell him, or should I?” Chazz looked at Katie with a sly grin.  
  
“Ah, sweetie, you sort of passed out mid-verse while going to get more coke from the fridge, and we had to drag you over to the couch. When you suddenly sat up an hour later and started singing ‘Peaches’ again, you just didn’t realize any time had passed,” she giggled.  
  
“I choose to believe that you are both liars, and are involved in a conspiracy to embarrass me,” Jimmy stated as he went into the bathroom to hide his blush.   
  
“So, where do you wanna go?” Katie asked Chazz.  
  
“The only club worthy of visiting, of course! Rise!” He went into their studio and sat down at the computer. Katie looked over his shoulder as he found the club’s website, and he practically punched her in the face as he shot his fist into the air and shouted, “Boom! There’s a Get Sexy Go Fetish theme party! Chicks in leather and bondage outfits- we’re so totally going!”  
  
“I dunno, that sounds a bit…creepy. What are we supposed to wear?”  
  
“Don’t worry my little minx, I’ll fix you and Jimmy up with some smokin’ outfits. Plus, there will be so many people in eye-catching getups, no one will notice us and we won’t have to deal with crazy fans.” Things had gotten a bit nuts after the magazines had come out, and for a good two weeks they had been swarmed everywhere they went with people asking for them to autograph the images.   
  
“Good point, I’m in.” Katie had never realized she had a jealous streak, until packs of rabid fangirls had begun sending worn underwear and suggestive photos in the mail, and coming up to ‘her’ men when they were doing something simple like grocery shopping, to offer sexual favors.  
  
“In for what?” Jimmy asked as he poked his head in the door.  
  
“We’re going to a fetish party!” Chazz exclaimed, jumping up and running into his room.  
  
“Wait, what?!” Jimmy followed him nervously- when Chazz got that tone in his voice he was not about to be dissuaded.   
  
“There’s a fetish party at Rise, and we’re going- as in, you too. And don’t worry, there will be hundreds of people and no one will notice you- it’s not exactly the figure skating fan sort of place.” Chazz began digging through his closet and pulling out various leather items of clothing, to Jimmy’s dismay.  
  
“Well…do I have to look like I belong in one of your porn movies? Because that is just too weird.”  
  
“No, but you do have to look hot. Do you own leather pants?” Chazz asked as he continued to dig.   
  
“Not so much. But…ah…I do have black vinyl pants,” Jimmy admitted in a low voice.   
  
“Seriously?” Katie interjected, coming to stand in the doorway. “That’s kinda hot.”  
  
“I know I’m in shock.” Chazz commented, staring at Jimmy.  
  
“What?! I’m allowed to have vinyl pants, it doesn’t make me freaky or anything! Jesse made me buy them for Halloween the year before Stockholm, blame him!” Jimmy suddenly became intrigued by the pattern on the carpet.   
  
“Well go get them! Katie doll, go make sure he actually does it. And bring anything you own that’s sort of kinky. Like, do you have a black corset…oh yeah, never mind, just grab it.”   
  
Between Chazz and Katie, they managed to come up with three outfits that were sure to render the not being noticed thing completely impossible, but they were so excited about them they decided to go with it anyway. Jimmy was more terrified than excited at the thought of wearing that in public, but it was two against one so he reluctantly gave in. They decided to go at 9:00, which left them a few hours to get ready but Chazz insisted they needed all of them since he the transformation into sex incarnate took time. It turned out that he was right, because at least a full hour was taken up by Katie coercing Jimmy into his clothes, eventually threatening to take a razor to his hair while he slept if he didn’t get dressed.   
  
While Katie was working on Jimmy, Chazz got himself ready. He had decided to go with a male dominatrix sort of look, involving a pair of leather pants he had created that left a three inch gap of skin showing on both sides from his thighs down, held together by a few x straps of thin leather. He put on silver studded leather wrist cuffs that went almost up to his elbows, and went over his hand like a skating outfit, coming to a point and held by a loop around his middle fingers. Then, he had decided to go with a leather harness that formed a V down his chest and was held together by a metal ring just under his rib cage, with straps that wrapped around to a similar ring in the back. He reflected that his brief stint in porn really did come in handy at times, as he checked himself over in the mirror and decided he would definitely fuck himself. Then, he put on a thin line of black eyeliner and began his hundred strokes with his brush   
  
When Katie entered his room, dragging a protesting Jimmy, she stopped so fast he ran into her back. Christ, there should be laws against looking as hot as her guys did tonight- she wasn’t sure at which point she began referring to them as ‘hers’ in her mind, but it had somehow become a habit. “Wow, just…wow,” she stated as her legs regained the ability to move.  
  
Chazz looked over at Katie and swallowed hard, beginning to think this had been a bad fucking plan. She was wearing fishnet thigh highs and tall black heels, leading up to a sinfully short red and black plaid skirt- she had allowed Chazz to cut most of it off, and the uneven frayed look only contributed to the sex appeal. She had stolen one of Jimmy’s white button down shirts and cut off enough of the sleeves to be able to roll them up to just a few inches long, and tied it just under her chest with all of the buttons undone, allowing a black lace bra to show just enough to teasing and seductive. “You’d better watch it Jimmy, or I’ll be trying to bang your woman once I get a few drinks in me!” he said, teasingly but half-serious at the same time.  
  
But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Jimmy, as she moved away and went to sit on the bed. He thanked the gods that he had made his pants so tight it would be difficult to see an erection, because holy hell Jimmy looked good. His vinyl pants were so tight they might as well have been painted on, and they dipped down so low his hipbones were visible. He was wearing a sleeveless fishnet shirt that stopped a few inches short of the pants, allowing a thin line of skin to show, and showed even more pretty much anytime he moved. A thick leather collar with three metal rings enclosed his slender neck, making it appear even more delicate than usual. And as a final torturous addition, Katie had applied a dark, smudged line of kohl around his eyes, which gave them a disturbingly sexy look. The shy, sort of vulnerable feeling Jimmy was giving off was definitely not helping either. “Actually, Katie you might have to keep me off of your man instead,” Chazz said before his brain could catch up with his mouth.  
  
“As long as I can watch, you can have at him,” Katie stated, only half-kidding. She could practically see Chazz fighting with himself in his mind, trying to convince himself he either didn’t, or shouldn’t, want Jimmy, and the look in his eyes was so intense that she crossed her legs and squirmed a bit.   
  
“You know what, you two can just cut it out because I have decided to refuse to let you get to me tonight, no matter what crazy sexual innuendos you make! Now I feel like a total douche in this, so can we just go and get it over with?” Jimmy asked, blushing helplessly.  
  
“Not yet, we need to do your hair!” Chazz said, as he came over to Jimmy and ran his fingers through the blond locks, trying not to let his hands shake. “Your hair looks too innocent- Katie, can you grab me some gel and a few hair binders for yourself?” She did as he asked, and he seated Jimmy on the end of the bed. For once the younger man didn’t protest, seeming resigned to his fate. “Oh calm down, I’m not gonna make you look stupid,” Chazz promised as he put gel in his palm and rubbed his hands together, then began working it into Jimmy’s hair. He succeed in creating a sort of messy, debauched sort of look that he rather regretted creating in the end, because he had already wanted to push him back on the bed and fuck him eight ways from Sunday.   
  
“Oh definitely, it looks hot,” Katie approved. “My turn?”   
  
“Sit your cute ass down, you need high pigtails,” Chazz said as he began brushing her hair and parting it.   
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling, and Jimmy wondered why the sight made him feel even more turned on than he already was. Because Chazz shouldn’t be allowed to dress like that if Jimmy wasn’t allowed to touch him, and he definitely shouldn’t be allowed to run his fingers through Jimmy’s hair and get close enough for Jimmy to smell his cologne, because he was pretty much sure having to keep his hands to himself in that situation was one of the levels of hell. “You look really sexy,” he told Katie as Chazz finished doing her hair. Sexy was actually an understatement, but Jimmy wasn’t sure the word for how she looked had been invented. He wondered how he could want her so bad, and want Chazz equally, and in the same way…he needed a drink.   
  
They took a cab to the club since they figured they’d all be far to drunk to find where they’d parked the car, let alone drive it, by the time they left. They paid their cover fee and went in, and were immediately swallowed up by the sounds of pulsing techno music and a scantily clad throng of people. Jimmy froze in fear, and Chazz had to grab both his and Katie’s hands and lead them over to the bar. He was totally comfortable in the club scene, and felt as if he were entering his own personal happy place as he took in the themed go-go dancers and staircases leading up to a second level. He ordered them drinks, then lead them off to the edge of the dance floor where they found a relatively open area. “So, what do you think?” Chazz shouted over the music.  
  
“I think it’s crazy! I’ve never seen so much bare skin in one place!” Katie yelled.   
  
“How are we supposed to hear each other?” Jimmy yelled, leaning towards them.  
  
“This sort of place isn’t about the talking, it’s about body language and hooking up!” Chazz responded. “Speaking of which…” he made a beckoning motion at a young woman dressed in a leather corset and black thigh highs, who was eyeing him with interest. “Have fun kids, I won’t go far!” The woman came over to Chazz, and he grabbed her by the ass and guided her over to the nearby wall, where he began talking into her ear and sliding his hands along her sides.   
  
“Is he seriously just going to leave us?!” Jimmy exclaimed, holding onto Katie’s arm nervously.  
  
“Looks like it,” she responded as she turned and kicked a half-naked guy in the shin for smacking her ass. “But I’ll be anything we can make it so he forgets all about her,” she said mischievously as she downed her drink, forced Jimmy to do the same, and dragged him onto the dance floor. “Now loosen up and dance with me.”  
  
“Sorry, I know I’m tense, but there’s just so many people, and it’s dirty.” He glanced in disgust at the alcohol-soaked floor.   
  
“Don’t think about it, just focus on the music and move with me.”  
  
So Jimmy closed his eyes and tried to forget he was in a club, and let the steady beat of the techno guide his motions, as if he were trying to choreograph a routine to it. But it was so fast and made his blood rush- or maybe that was already the alcohol- that it didn’t lend itself to his usual, ballet-style movements. Instead, it seemed to guide his body in lithe, sexual motions originating in his hips and shoulders, allowing him to undulate sensually, as if he was moving in water. He put his hands on Katie’s waist and pulled her close, so she could mirror his movements. She was surprised at how easily dancing came to him, but then she recalled he always did seem to have an easy way of controlling his body on the ice so it sort of made sense. But she quickly lost all ability for coherent thought as she slipped into a haze of music and the feeling of Jimmy’s body against hers.  
  
Chazz, from his position of pressing the woman into wall, decided to just take a peek and make sure they were doing okay- it had nothing to do with the fact that as much as he tried, he couldn’t make himself interested in the soft curves he was currently groping. He immediately wished he hadn’t looked, and he pushed the woman abruptly aside then stalked over to the bar to order another drink, reciting a litany of curse words in his mind. He had seen photo spreads in Playboy that weren’t half as hot as the sight of Jimmy and Katie dancing. Well, mostly Jimmy, because he was the uncontested focus of Chazz’s world, despite his best efforts to the contrary. That body was made for dancing, and for being worshipped, and it was driving Chazz to distraction. He made his way back to the wall and continued watching them for half an hour, growling away any women, or men, who made advances towards him. He watched as they bought a few shots from the many circling waitresses, and his eyes darkened as he watched Jimmy tip his head back, and he wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along that arched neck. And each time he kissed Katie, Chazz felt as if he had just been punched in the gut.   
  
Finally, they left the dance floor and came over to Chazz, buzzed and laughing and absolutely gorgeous. “What are you doing over here all by yourself?” Jimmy asked, putting hand on Chazz’s arm, which immediately tensed.  
  
“Yeah, why don’t you come dance with us?” Katie made a pleading face.   
  
“I just don’t feel like it- I don’t come to dance, I come to stalk out my prey,” Chazz said tersely.  
  
“Well, I’m running to the bathroom, and when I come back I’m dragging your ass out there if Jimmy hasn’t already managed it,” Katie stated before turning and making her way slowly through the crowd.  
  
“Please Chazz, dance with me,” Jimmy asked, looking up at Chazz. When Chazz turned to look back at him, his breath caught in his throat. Chazz’s eyes were desperate, hot, and every bit of the predatory wolf. And it was because of him. He felt a shiver go through his body, because there was no mistaking that this was real. Chazz wanted him-and it wasn’t a lesson, and it wasn’t a game; it was deadly serious. Jimmy felt something inside of him shatter, and all of his buried feelings for the man in front of him came rushing up to reflect in his darkening blue eyes.  
  
“Oh…” was all that Chazz managed to say, as Jimmy took his hand and led him slowly onto the dance floor. Where he had been leading with Katie, Jimmy surrendered himself completely to Chazz’s control, just as he had learned to do on the ice. It was almost as if they had planned a routine, their movements were so flawless. When Chazz held tight to his waist and dipped him, Jimmy arched his back wantonly as a demanding hand ran from his neck and up to his stomach, and he allowed himself to be picked up, transitioning automatically into position for a lift that involved him wrapping his legs around Chazz’s waist. When Chazz pulled him close, drawing Jimmy’s hips in to press against his own, Jimmy’s body responded instantly, and they moved with almost no space separating them.   
  
Almost immediately a space cleared for them on the dance floor, but they were oblivious to the onlookers who were watching with watering mouths, and expressions of unmasked awe mixed with desire. Katie came back from the bathroom just as the song was ending and pushed her way to the front of the circle, then felt her jaw drop just like many of the people around her.   
  
She was just in time to watch Chazz set Jimmy down from a lift, and freeze with his face just inches from his partner’s. There was an intense moment and Katie held her breath and watched them carry on a conversation without words, just as they did on the ice. Then one of them moved, or maybe both, and they were kissing fiercely, with no hint of reservation. Jimmy’s hands came up to tangle in Chazz’s hair, and Chazz wrapped one arm around Jimmy’s back and used the other to grab his ass and pull him even closer. For about thirty seconds, no one moved. The entire crowd was mesmerized by the scene playing out in front of them as the men continued to kiss each other, moving into more deep, languid kisses. Then they slowly pulled apart and Jimmy blinked, and they suddenly realized where they were.  
  
The men stepped apart but brought their hands together, and stood looking uncertainly at the gathered crowd as if they weren’t sure what to do next. Katie stepped away from the edge and came to their rescue, taking their unclasped hands in her own. They looked at her with matching looks of panic, but she just squeezed their hands and smiled reassuringly, said, “It’s okay,” then turned and led them out of the club.


	12. Chapter 12

The cab ride home was absolutely silent, and not only because they didn’t want to say anything in front of the driver. Their thoughts were so confused that in their minds it sounded like they were still in the club, and they barely noticed the silence in the car.   
  
Chazz sat on one side of the seat with his hand still clutching Jimmy’s, running through all of the curse words he knew and swearing to god and all things unholy that if Katie was okay with him being with Jimmy too, he would never fuck around again.   
  
Katie sat on the other side, rubbing her hand reassuringly over Jimmy’s knee and trying not to cry at the thought of losing the man _she_ loved to the man _he_ did. She tried to think of another alternative, but the only one she could come up with was the three of them being together like she and Jimmy were, and she was pretty sure that sort of thing was frowned upon- even though really she didn’t give a shit.   
  
Jimmy sat in the middle, silently praying that Katie would be okay with him loving Chazz, although he wasn’t sure that it was possible for a woman to be okay with sharing him with another man. But if she wasn’t, he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to choose between them.   
  
When they arrived at their building, Chazz paid the driver and they silently made their way up to the apartment. Jimmy opened the door and they went inside, then Katie turned to look at ‘her’ men, who were looking back at her with trepidation. She reflected, momentarily, how odd it was that Chazz wasn’t taking control of the situation since he was definitely the most experienced. So, she took their hands and walked backwards to the hallway, stopping between their rooms. She dropped their hands then leaned in to kiss Jimmy deeply, holding his face gently between her hands, in what was either a goodbye or a new beginning. She released Jimmy and turned to pull Chazz down for a similar kiss, although this one was either an absolution or an offering. Then she turned and went to open her bedroom door and leave them alone.   
  
Chazz caught her wrist and pulled her back, looked at Jimmy as if asking what he wanted. Jimmy cocked his head slightly as he seemed to communicate telepathically with Chazz who gave him a slight nod, which Jimmy returned with a breathtaking smile. “Katie, stay…please.” Jimmy put his hand over Chazz’s, which was still holding her wrist.  
  
The feeling of relief that rushed through her seemed to eliminate all of her fears and make room for a nearly instantaneous feeling of desire. Jimmy still wanted her- and even if Chazz didn’t, he was going to let her in because of Jimmy- and she realized that she loved him for that; even if it wasn’t in the same way she loved Jimmy. “Okay…but this, right now, really isn’t about me.” She looked from him to Chazz, then beckoned for them to follow her into the bedroom. When they were standing next to the bed, she slid around behind Jimmy and undid his necklace, dropping it onto the floor with trembling fingers- she could hardly believe this was actually going to happen.   
  
“Wait,” Jimmy said breathlessly, his mind still unable to comprehend what was going on. “What are we doing?”   
  
“Shhh,” Chazz pressed a finger against Jimmy’s lips as he stepped closer, then wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the fishnet shirt. “We’re free styling,” he whispered against Jimmy’s lips as he leaned in close, and kissed him as he pulled the shirt off, only removing his lips long enough to do away with it entirely. Jimmy looked at Chazz with a mix of fear and desire, and it had the effect of making Chazz feel like a protective, alpha wolf. As much as he wanted to throw Jimmy down and fuck him, he knew that if he did that in his current state he would _hurt_ him, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. “Jimmy, remember what I taught you about not thinking?” Chazz asked between kisses, grateful for Katie’s arms around Jimmy’s waist that were keeping him steady. Jimmy made a small noise of affirmation. “Good, because that’s what I need you to do right now. I’m going to touch you lick you suck you make you scream,” he promised in a husky voice. “And Katie will be here to make sure I don’t go too far, so just let me do this…god, I’ve wanted this for so damn long.” He looked over Jimmy’s shoulder at Katie, hoping she was okay with that.   
  
She nodded and whispered into Jimmy’s ear. “That’s right, love, I’ll be right here making sure you’re okay. And Chazz would never hurt you….he loves you. And this is okay, we’re okay.” She kissed his neck as she spoke, and felt him relax into her.   
  
Chazz decided that Jimmy was probably in too much shock to participate much, so he reached around his back to undo his harness himself. He was surprised when Jimmy’s tentative hands came around to cover his own and help undo the strap, and when he looked up he couldn’t help but let out an involuntary moan at the look of surrender in Jimmy’s blue eyes. The wolf within growled, mine, and he couldn’t help reaching around Jimmy’s back to nudge Katie aside, and lower Jimmy onto the bed. Katie didn’t seem to mind, and she crawled up onto the bed to help Chazz move Jimmy into the center. Then, she spread her legs and pulled Jimmy between them and up into a sitting position so he could lean against her, and so she could begin kissing and nibbling at his neck and earlobes, something she knew drove him wild.   
  
Chazz removed Jimmy’s shoes then crawled up to kneel between his legs and kiss him fiercely, so the blond barely registered that Chazz was undoing his pants at the same time. That is, until his pants were suddenly and firmly pulled off- at which point he remembered it had been impossible to wear underwear under the tight vinyl. Chazz sat back to take in the sight of Jimmy naked, hard, squirming wantonly…and just to thank Katie for being willing to share the man she loved with him, he leaned over Jimmy’s shoulder and kissed her so hard it was sure to leave her lips bruised, before resuming his uninhibited attack on Jimmy’s gorgeous mouth.  
  
By this point, Jimmy was already pleading for Chazz to touch him as his hips strained helplessly towards the man in front of him, and there was no way that Chazz could even stand to tease him, because that would mean teasing himself as well and there would be plenty of time for that later. So, he kissed and nipped a trail down Jimmy’s chest, pausing only to lick at each pert nipple and dip his tongue into Jimmy’s navel. He buried his nose in the nest of blond curls surrounding Jimmy’s cock and breathed in deeply, finding the scent of sweat and arousal incredibly and surprisingly hot. He looked up at Jimmy briefly, just long enough to be certain that Jimmy wanted this, and his eyes dared to Katie for a moment as well, but he found nothing but approval in her look of raw desire.   
  
“Oh god, Chazz…please…” Jimmy breathed, and just as Chazz flicked out his tongue to lap up the drops of pre-cum, he realized how serious this was. There was no going back after this night. But as he moved a few fingers to grip the base of Jimmy’s erection and his eager mouth slid down to take it in as far as possible, Chazz realized that he would never want to. There was something decidedly erotic about having Jimmy’s cock in his mouth- something that had to do with the way Jimmy thrust forward so Katie had to move her hands to his hips to keep him steady, and was directly related to the string of Japanese that poured from Jimmy’s mouth which Chazz suspected was at least half swearing.   
  
“He only does that when he’s really turned on,” Katie informed Chazz at his look of surprise. “It’s hot as hell, isn’t it?” Just to prove she could turn Jimmy on too, she dug her nails into his hips and bit him on the shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood, causing Jimmy to throw back his head and let out a strangled scream, then tangle his fingers in Chazz’s hair, and pull him back down to his desperate erection. “He also likes it rough,” Katie added in a low voice, knowing just how much that would turn Chazz on. But that was only fair, because she had never been this achingly turned on in her life, and she couldn’t keep from rubbing herself against Jimmy’s ass as he squirmed in her arms.   
  
At Katie’s comment, Chazz smiled slyly around the hardness in his mouth then began to suck harder to a point he knew was almost painful. He also began dragging his nails along Jimmy’s inner thighs and couldn’t help but rub his own trapped erection against the mattress as the blond began to writhe even more and emit addictively incoherent whimpers and moans. When Chazz moved one hand up to play gently with his balls, Jimmy came completely undone.  
  
“Chazz, I’m…” was as far as he got before he was tensing up then shuddering violently, allowing Katie to trap the majority of his orgasm-induced scream with a violent kiss as she pulled his head to the side.   
  
This time, Chazz found he didn’t actually mind the taste so much, and he reveled in the feeling of Jimmy’s release. After making sure he had licked off every drop of cum, he moved up to kneel in front of Jimmy kiss him deeply, sliding his tongue along the other man’s and licking along his soft palette, then gently sucking on his lower lip as Jimmy slowly came back to reality. Finally he pulled back slightly and held Jimmy’s face lightly between his trembling hands. “Hey, look at me.” Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and focused on Chazz, who was pleased to see that they didn’t hold a trace of guilt.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna freak out on you, I’m just…that was…” lacking words, Jimmy pulled Chazz towards him and kissed him gently, then licked along the stubble of Chazz’s jaw line to nibble on an earlobe. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he whispered in Japanese, causing the other man to shiver. Since he didn’t think he would be able to effectively remove Chazz’s clothes from his current position, he switched tactics and leaned back into Katie, turning his head to kiss her reassuringly. “I’d like to watch you strip. Please.” He had already determined that the word ‘please’ tended to get Chazz hot, for whatever reason. Just as he’d hoped, Chazz’s eyes darkened with arousal and he fixed Jimmy with a sexy smirk before sliding back off the bed.   
  
As Chazz began to unbuckle his belt, he realized that he felt almost nervous for the first time in his life. Still, he managed to put on enough of a show that both Katie and Jimmy were biting their lips and breathing hard by the time he crawled back onto the bed. “So, how do you want me?” he asked, in a seductive voice.  
  
“Lay down in Katie’s lap,” Jimmy ordered as he slipped away from her and off to the side, to allow Chazz to comply. Katie crossed her legs and beckoned to him invitingly, following Jimmy’s lead without reservation. “I’ve wanted this too…wanted to show you I was better than any of those women,” Jimmy said as he lay down on his side facing Chazz and ran an inquisitive hand down Chazz’s chest to his stomach. The way the older man’s breath hitched was encouraging, so Jimmy leaned over to follow with experimental kisses and licks as Katie began to run her nails over Chazz’s chest and shoulders- she remembered he liked the feeling of being scratched, and was encouraged by the way he began to writhe almost instantly, although that probably had more to do with Jimmy.   
  
For his part, Chazz was amazed to find the exploratory caresses as erotic as he did. He had had hundreds of partners and his share of other threesomes, but somehow this was completely different. Suddenly the number of partners he had actually had struck him, and he pulled Katie down to whisper in her ear. She raised an eyebrow in surprise, but moved away to open the drawer by the bed and dug out the box of cherry flavored condoms, then replaced Chazz’s head in her lap again and set them down next to him. Jimmy was too caught up in moving to straddle Chazz’s thighs and continuing his search for sensitive areas to notice. He wanted to take Chazz’s hard cock into his mouth, but he was afraid he didn’t know how to do it right. Still, his hand moved to wrap around Chazz’s length and he moved himself down his partner’s body. He had just begun to lower himself for the first taste when Chazz’s hand was suddenly beneath his chin, guiding his face up so Jimmy could look into his eyes. “Wait. I want to feel your mouth on me, more than fucking anything right now, but I need you to use this.” Chazz handed him a cherry condom packet.   
  
“Why?” Jimmy asked, looking at the packet in confusion.  
  
“Because I may have suddenly come around to the benefits of being with only one person…or two…but it’s been a while since I’ve been…I mean…I just want you safe, okay? Just in case?” Chazz looked at Jimmy, hoping he understood.  
  
“Okay, this time…but not forever,” Jimmy stated as he took out the condom and rolled it on, loving the way Chazz’s eyes flared at the contact. He pushed down his butterflies, and leaned down to take an experimental lick up the length of the condom. Although he enjoyed the taste, he was disappointed at the barrier that prevented him from tasting Chazz, from the feeling of that hot, salty skin beneath his tongue. It also made him even more determined to do a good job, because he figured it would reduce the sensation for the other man. So, he used one hand to begin rolling Chazz’s balls lightly between his fingers, and the other to wrap his fingers around the base of his erection, since it had felt amazing when Chazz had done it to him. Then, he took a deep breath and took Chazz in as far as he could- which was amazingly far due to his complete lack of a gag reflex. He reflected that Darren’s ‘questionable’ training, involving a tube stuck practically down his throat to measure oxygen intake, was actually rather useful in the end.   
  
Chazz bucked helplessly into Jimmy’s mouth and desperate fingers came to tangle in his hair. Katie had to lean forward in order to help hold Chazz’s hips steady, which put her breasts in a position of brushing against his face, and he groaned at the dual contact. Jimmy was encouraged by the sound, and began swirling his tongue around the hardness in his mouth, and swiveling his neck as he moved up and down slowly, since he loved it when Katie did that to him. Chazz began a low litany of curse words, and looked down at the blond as he moved, unable to tear his eyes away even though he was already about to cum just at the sight. In order to distract himself, he reached up behind his head and untied Katie’s shirt then slid it off of her shoulders, and began to run his fingers teasingly along the underside of her breasts.   
  
Katie hissed and dug her nails into Chazz’s hips, which she was grateful that she had such a good grip on because it kept her from collapsing on top of him. Jesus fuck, they weren’t even really focusing any real attention on her and she was about one touch away from coming. The sight of Chazz giving Jimmy a blowjob had been impossibly erotic, but it had nothing on the sight of Jimmy going down on Chazz. He looked so determined and nervous, and his eyeliner was smeared and his lips were wet and kiss swollen, and he looked every inch the debauched angel.   
  
As much as he wanted to make it last, within a few minutes of Jimmy’s wet heat surrounding his cock Chazz was arching and coming, growling Jimmy’s name as if it were another swear word. Jimmy crawled back up Chazz’s body and kissed him softly, running his tongue along Chazz’s lower lip and his fingers soothingly through the sweat-soaked dark hair. “Was that okay?” Jimmy asked, nervously.   
  
“Nope, it was awful,” Chazz said teasingly. “I think you need more practice- lots more practice.”  
  
“Ass,” Jimmy responded, smiling as he removed the condom and threw it carelessly off the bed.   
  
“No, I agree- lots more practice. And I should probably watch, you know, just to give you pointers,” Katie added. Jimmy looked up at her and eyed her open shirt questioningly. “Chazz got impatient.”  
  
“I can’t blame him, you’re wearing far too many clothes,” Jimmy observed with a sly sort of smile.   
  
“She really is,” Chazz said as he nudged Jimmy off of him then kneeled, facing her. “We should fix that.” He helped Katie the rest of the way out of her shirt, and Jimmy moved around behind her to kiss her neck and unclasp her bra, allowing Chazz to remove it. She blushed and her hands moved unconsciously to cover her bared chest. Chazz took her hands away and shook his head in amusement. “You just watched us suck each other off, and now you get shy?” He leaned in to place a soft kiss on each pink nipple and she gasped, throwing her head back to rest it on Jimmy’s shoulder. “You’re beautiful, and Jimmy’s been keeping you all to himself, the greedy little shit,” he looked up at Jimmy, teasingly, “so now I get to show you why you’re gonna want to keep me around.” He kissed her possessively, until he could feel her give in to him completely.   
  
He took a moment to lean over her shoulder and kiss Jimmy, and then began to speak low and sensual into her ear. He decided that first, he was going to make her come from his voice alone, just because he was pretty sure Jimmy hadn’t done that before and he wanted to impress her. “That’s it, now first, I’m going to run my tongue all over your body.” He moved one hand up her thigh and under her skirt, and began tracing patterns just along the edge of her thong, refusing to move any closer despite the way she rocked her hips and tried to get more contact. “I’m going to follow my tongue with my hands, and I’ll probably want to bite your nipples gently, and the delicate skin of your inner wrists and thighs.” He dragged his nails over her thighs to demonstrate, and she made a delicious little pleading whimper, and he could tell she was already close. “Then, I’ll slowly take off your wet thong and run my fingers over your hot pussy…I’ll spread you slowly, then taste you, licking you until you come. I’m going to flick my tongue across your clit and suck on it, and you’re going to make all sorts of pretty noises for me.”   
  
Katie grabbed Chazz and pulled him in for a desperate kiss as she muffled her violent release with his mouth. She was vaguely surprised that he hadn’t even touched her, but then he seemed to have all things sexual down to an art form. She was still so lost in the feeling that she barely registered when Chazz took off her skirt and thong, gestured Jimmy aside, and lowered her to the bed. Jimmy moved over to her side and began kissing her, and she wasn’t prepared for the sudden presence of Chazz’s tongue between her legs. She tore her mouth from Jimmy’s, arched her back, made a noise like one of Chazz’s hookers, only she wasn’t faking.   
  
Chazz made an appreciative sort of sound as he swirled his tongue around her clit, then back down to dip lightly into her, loving the taste of arousal. He had always found the taste of a woman addicting, and he was thrilled that Katie seemed to be okay with this because maybe she would let things stay this way. He would gladly share Jimmy with her, if it meant he got to be with the blond in the way he had been wanting to. But such thoughts could wait for later, and he turned his full attention to making Katie scream. He soon learned that sucking lightly on her clit and hooking two fingers inside of her did just that. It also helped that Jimmy knew just what she liked, so he reached down and placed one hand just over her pubic bone and pressed down, moving his hand in slow circles that she seemed to love, for whatever reason.   
  
It seemed to Katie that her first orgasm had only served to make her even more sensitive, but fortunately she was too caught up in the sensation of Chazz’s ministrations to feel embarrassed about the way she was squirming and whining, and basically begging for more. Jimmy kissed her and caressed her breasts gently, and all she could feel was heat. It only took a few minutes for her to finish again, and she tasted blood as she bit into Jimmy’s lip helplessly when she came.   
  
Jimmy hardly seemed to notice, but of course Chazz did and he came up to lick at Jimmy’s lip and kiss him, Jimmy decided that the taste of Katie on Chazz’s tongue was unspeakably hot. “Hey, are you okay?” Jimmy asked Katie, who was lying there breathing hard with her eyes closed.  
  
“Mmmh, yeah, just…trying to regain my sense of reality,” she said, causing Chazz to smile in a pleased sort of way.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s a normal reaction after a ride on the Chazz Michael Michaels train of hot lovin’,” Chazz observed.   
  
“Jimmy, smack him for me, I’m pretty sure I’d miss right now,” she replied, sitting up onto her elbows and rolling her eyes at Chazz.  
  
“Nah, he’d probably just like it, and I’m too tired for round two right now,” Jimmy said as he pushed Chazz onto his back and moved up to lay his head on the curly hair of Chazz’s chest and drape a leg across Chazz’s thighs.   
  
“Good, me too,” Katie agreed. She turned and laid her head on the other side of Chazz’s chest. “We can talk about this in the morning.”  
  
Chazz moved his arms so they were wrapped around each of the warm bodies draped over him, and lay awake long after they had both fallen asleep. He had rarely slept with anyone before, he usually left or sent them home, or if not he was too drunk to notice their presence. But he was stone sober at this point, and he was surprised to discover how good it felt.   
  
By the time morning came, they had shifted half a dozen times during the night in an attempt to get more comfortable. When Katie woke up first, she found herself somehow sandwiched between Jimmy and Chazz, with Jimmy spooned up against her back as she was pressed against Chazz. She didn’t really want to move, but she really needed to use the bathroom, so she slowly slipped out from between them. When she came back they had closed up the empty space, and she felt self-conscious, and wasn’t really sure if she should put on a shirt or something, but they were both naked too, so maybe not. It was all very new and strange, but she wanted it to work out between the three of them- she just hoped her guys felt the same way.   
  
She attempted to climb back into bed without waking them up, but Jimmy was a rather light sleeper and he opened his eyes as she was crawling back over. “Good morning, beautiful,” he said to her, just like he did every morning. Chazz shifted and stretched slowly awake at the sound, moving a hand down to absently begin rubbing his morning wood.   
  
“Excuse me, can that wait until after we sort out what’s going on here?” Katie smacked his hand playfully and his eyes shot open in surprise.   
  
“What?” Chazz blinked a few times, sleepily- he was obviously not a morning person. “Oh, right…” he looked from Jimmy to Katie, trying to gauge if they seemed upset. Thankfully they didn’t, so he sat up on one elbow and looked at them with a cocky expression. “Well, obviously, you are both totally in love with me, and fortunately I am a sex addict so I think I’ll be able to handle the situation.”  
  
“Grrrr, don’t think I don’t ask myself why I love you every day, you’re so obnoxious!” Jimmy replied, flipping over and wiggling back until he was nestled in front of Chazz, who rested his head on the smaller man’s shoulder in order to see Katie, who was looking at them with a sappy expression on her face.   
  
“Well it took you long enough to admit it! You guys have been making me crazy for weeks, trying to avoid the obvious!” Katie laid down and faced them, sneaking closer and bending at the waist to hook her knees over their legs.   
  
“So why didn’t you say something?!” Chazz asked. “You could’ve saved me a lot of money in hooker fees, you know.” He kissed Jimmy’s shoulder, softly.   
  
“Oh, that is just disgusting!” Jimmy turned his head to give Chazz a dirty look, but Chazz just used the proximity to kiss him, effectively shutting him up.  
  
“I’m sorry! But being around you every day and not being able to ravish you was driving me insane, and I had to find release somehow! Apparently, I should’ve just burst in on one of your sex sessions and invited myself in,” Chazz mused.  
  
“Possibly, but I think it worked out fine this way,” Katie said. “So…what now? I mean, I love Jimmy. Chazz, I’m not exactly in love with you, but I love you, and you love Jimmy which makes me love you even more, and obviously I want you, sexually…so, I want to be with both of you, and that’s where I’m at. Jimmy?”   
  
“Ah, well I’m in love with you, but I’m just as in love with Chazz…so, I guess I want both of you equally, but in different ways. Like, Katie I love how soft and beautiful you are, but Chazz the way you like to be in charge and get all protective is hot too…if that makes any sense. And I’ve never wanted a gold medal as bad as I want to be with both of you like this, for as long as I can have you. Chazz?”   
  
“I’m with Katie, I guess. I’m in love with you, Jimmy, at least I think I must be…I’ve never been in love before.”  
  
“Me either,” both Jimmy and Katie said at the same time.  
  
“Right, so we’re not experts here but fuck it, we know what we want. And Katie, I’m not in love with you either, exactly, but I’m hot for you and I like that you make Jimmy happy, and I think you’re awesome…and I would love to be a part of you and Jimmy’s relationship, if it’s okay with you.” He looked at her, hopefully.  
  
“Well of course it’s okay with me! I was half sure I was going to lose Jimmy to you completely when you finally got around to admitting you were in love with him!”  
  
“I thought you would want to leave me if I told you I was in love with Chazz!” Jimmy exclaimed. “I mean, how many women would be cool with sharing their boyfriend with another man?”   
  
“One who gets off on seeing two men together,” Chazz commented, slyly.  
  
Katie blushed and smacked him in the chest. “Anyways…so….we’re doing this, whatever ‘this’ is. So, are you going to give up your random hookers, Chazz?”  
  
“I never thought I was cut out for monotony…”  
  
“Monogamy,” Katie and Jimmy interjected.  
  
“Sure, gang up on me right from the start! Fine, whatever, but I’ve never tried it before…it’s rough on the partner of a sex addict, that’s why we tend to stay single,” Chazz stated.   
  
“Well, I’m not really sure two partners exactly counts as monogamy anyways,” Katie pointed out. “Besides, this is perfect…whenever you want sex, one of us will probably want it too.”  
  
“Um, but what if you don’t both want it at the same time?” Chazz asked.  
  
“Then you have sex with whoever wants it, obviously,” Jimmy said. “I mean, if we’re all dating…or, whatever…we can be with just one or both of the other two, right? Like, if we wake up with morning wood and Katie wants to sleep, we can help each other out. Or, if I’m off coaching and you and Katie want to, you can just have sex on the studio floor. And if we’re off practicing our routine and we get the urge, we can sneak off into the bathroom or something.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Katie agreed. Although, if I’m not too tired to watch, I may do that on most mornings!”  
  
“Have I mentioned I love this woman lately?” Jimmy asked as he pulled her closer for a kiss.  
  
“Okay, but…how do we keep each other from getting jealous? I mean, I think people have tried this before and it usually ends badly…not that I don’t want to do it, just…you know…” Chazz trailed off, uncertainly.  
  
“We’re not other people,” Jimmy stated. “None of us has even been in love so I don’t see why we have to follow the ‘rules’ if there even are any. And I think we’ve got just as good a chance of working out as any other couple has. And I don’t think I could be jealous of you and Katie messing around without me, because I want both of you to be happy, and I know when I come back you won’t want me any less…does that make sense?”  
  
“Actually, yeah,” Chazz admitted, reassured. “But I’m not thinking the rest of the world is gonna agree, so in public it had better still just be you and Katie together.”   
  
“You have a point there. Although, after we do our routine and half the world is convinced we’re gay lovers and I’m still publicly with Katie, I’m gonna go with lots of rumors surfacing regardless,” Jimmy pointed out.  
  
“I know, it’s gonna be so much fun!” Chazz exclaimed, forever excited at the prospect of messing with people’s minds.   
  
“So, are we sorted?” Katie asked.  
  
“I think so, yeah,” Jimmy looked to each of them and received nods of agreement.  
  
“Cool, because I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving!” Katie slid off the bed and sauntered out to the kitchen without even bothering to put a robe on, and as Chazz and Jimmy watched her go they reflected that they were pretty much the luckiest fuckers alive.

Love Is A Triple Axel: Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
“So, what’s for breakfast hot stuff?” Chazz asked as he and Jimmy came into the kitchen to join Katie. Chazz was predictably naked and Jimmy had opted for wearing a robe, because even though he knew it was stupid he still felt self-conscious. The others kindly didn’t comment, figuring he would come around eventually.  
  
“Chazz, darling, do you see any glass slippers on my feet?” Katie asked as she dug in the refrigerator for eggs.  
  
“I don’t see anything at all on that sweet little body,” Chazz responded, watching appreciatively as she bent over.   
  
“Well that means I’m not fucking Cinderella, so you can either help or find your own food, buster,” Katie retorted with a teasing smile.  
  
“Ouch! Well, maybe I’ll help myself to some more sweet cream,” Chazz purred, eyeing her suggestively.  
  
“Jimmy, remind me why I agreed to this arrangement!” She smacked Chazz with a Ketchup bottle as he went to kneel down in front of her.  
  
“Because you’re going to get more sex than the chicks in the playboy mansion?” Jimmy offered, coming up to kiss her playfully. Both she and Chazz eyed him with surprise. “What? I’m not completely sheltered, geez! How about, I make the toast and you make the eggs, and Chazz sets the table- it’s about all I trust him with.”   
  
“Hey, I can cook stuff!” Chazz indignantly began getting out plates.   
  
“Pop tarts don’t count, sweetie,” Katie patted him on the head.  
  
It was surprisingly normal as they ate breakfast, bickering over inane details as they usually did and then arguing over who had to do the dishes even though they had a dishwasher. After breakfast Katie went to get dressed and get ready to leave, since she had to go buy material for a last-minute outfit for Johnny Weir, who had a random inspiration to perform as Lestat in his next exhibition and had to have the outfit by Wednesday. She came out of her bedroom ready to go, and paused to make sure the guys remembered their schedule for the day.  
  
“So, it’s already…god…11:30, and you guys need to meet Coach and Jesse at 1:30 at the arena to begin putting your routine together. I think they said something about coming over to dinner afterwards, so let them know that’s still cool. K, I’ll see you guys this evening.” She gave each of them a lingering kiss before running out the door.  
  
“You know, we really should get a car one of these days,” Jimmy observed. “I feel sort of weird taking a cab every time she’s somewhere with her car.”   
  
“Don’t you worry your sexy little head about that, I’ll give you a ride any time you’d like!” Chazz leered.   
  
“Is it wrong that I’m actually turned on by that comment?” Jimmy asked, turning in his chair and sliding his foot up Chazz’s leg.   
  
“Hell no!” Chazz stood up and pulled Jimmy out of his chair then picked him up. “Katie did say I could have sex with whoever wanted it at the time…and I think you want it,” his eyes drifted down to where Jimmy’s robe was beginning to show an inviting bulge.   
  
“Take me to bed or lose me forever!” Jimmy quoted dramatically, throwing his head back.  
  
“I’m a dude. You can’t quote cheesy lines to a dude,” Chazz replied as he carried Jimmy to his bed.   
  
“Whatever, you know you like it,” Jimmy teased.  
  
“Ok, but only because ‘Top Gun’ is hot,” Chazz qualified, dropping Jimmy onto his black sheets. He undid Jimmy’s robe and opened it, his breath hitching at the sight of the slender, aroused body before him. Jimmy’s skin was perfect, pale and soft like a woman’s but covering an entirely masculine form. He leaned down and began to place desperate kisses all over Jimmy’s chest, then up to his neck where he sucked gently at the area just below his earlobe. It had been wonderful with Katie, but Chazz was glad to have time with Jimmy all to himself, so he could show the blond just how much he wanted him.  
  
“Gods Chazz…touch me or something, I want…I don’t even know, I just want, please!”   
  
“Shh, don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you, you little minx.” Truthfully, Chazz wanted to fuck Jimmy senseless, but at the same time he was afraid Jimmy would be too scared. And he had had enough anal sex with women to know it could hurt…and, it could also feel really good, but there was generally some discomfort and the thought of hurting Jimmy, even a little, made him cringe. But if Jimmy were to take him first…it wasn’t as if he had ever been fucked by a man before, but a few of his more adventurous conquest had been into strap-ons, and he did sometimes enjoy a finger or two in his ass when he was being sucked off. The more he thought about it, about the look in Jimmy’s gorgeous blue eyes as he buried himself in Chazz…it would be so nervous and _hot_. Chazz felt his cock twitch at the thought. Oh yes, definitely. He wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s length and imagined what it would feel like inside of him. It would hurt, deliciously so. He moved off for a moment to reach into his bedside drawer and grab a tube of lubricant. “Well, I promised you a ride Princess, so why don’t you take one?” He rolled them over so Jimmy was suddenly lying on top of him with a confused expression on his face.   
  
“Wait, what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m offering you a ride.” Chazz pressed the lube into Jimmy’s hand, and the blond’s eyes widened impossibly.   
  
“You want me to…you know…”  
  
“I want you to fuck me, yes,” Chazz said. “I want you to know how fucking amazing it feels so you won’t be nervous when it’s my turn to take you,” Chazz explained, moving his hand down to wrap it around Jimmy’s cock and begin to stroke it slowly.  
  
Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment and gasped, bracing himself on his elbows for support. “But, I don’t know what to do, and…”   
  
“I’ll show you, don’t worry so much. Please Jimmy, I want you to,” Chazz pleaded, even though he generally made it a point never to beg.  
  
“Um, Okay…” Jimmy looked down at him uncertainly, just as Chazz knew he would. He shrugged off the robe then pretty much froze, staring at the tube in his hand. He hadn’t really considered being the one on top, he had always supposed Chazz would just take control and he would learn that way. He found himself suddenly both more turned on than he had ever been in his life, and more nervous.   
  
“Here, like this,” Chazz reached up and opened the tube, squeezing a generous amount onto Jimmy’s fingers. “Now, you have to get me ready…sort of like turning Katie on before sex, only you need to put your fingers somewhere else since I don’t have a pussy.” He guided Jimmy’s fingers down to his ass and rubbed them over his tight entrance, and to his surprise Jimmy didn’t break out in complaints of it being dirty. Instead, he seemed to be concentrating intensely, as evidenced by biting his lower lip.   
  
“Okay, now what?” Jimmy’s voice trembled and his eyes were a deep navy.   
  
“Now, you put one finger inside of me, then two, then three, then you slip that gorgeous cock of yours inside of me and I show you what feels better than winning a gold medal,” Chazz panted, half wishing Jimmy would just forego the preparation and take him right away.   
  
Jimmy got the same look of determination and fear that he had just before he released Chazz before the iron lotus, and it made the brunette groan in anticipation as Jimmy slipped the first finger inside of him. It was a bit uncomfortable as always, but only a very little bit, and it was perfect. Chazz threw his head back and pushed back onto Jimmy at the same time, in a clear encouragement for more. Jimmy swallowed hard and added a second finger, leaning down to kiss Chazz deeply and slide his fingers slowly in and out, because that seemed like the thing to do, and Chazz was making wonderful whimpering sorts of noises that Jimmy had never heard him make before. “Is this okay?” Jimmy whispered against his partner’s lips.   
  
“God yes, I’m ready now, let me feel you,” Chazz nipped at Jimmy’s lips as he asked. Even though Jimmy was still uncertain he was also aching to be inside of Chazz and his brain didn’t seem to be in control anymore. Especially when Chazz grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto Jimmy’s erection, spread it with a few rapid strokes then brought the head of Jimmy’s cock down to press against his willing entrance and his knees up to allow Jimmy better access. “Now, Jimmy!”  
  
Jimmy couldn’t do anything other than comply, and he pressed forward almost without planning to do so. He repressed the urge to throw his head back and scream as he felt himself enter Chazz. It was tight and hot, and definitely not like when he made love to Katie, but it was the most perfect thing he had ever felt. He kept his eyes focused on Chazz’s, so he saw them flare with pain for a few moments. He froze instantly. “I’m hurting you, oh god, I’m sorry!” He began to pull out but Chazz gripped his hips firmly and held him still.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare stop!” Chazz growled, and pulled Jimmy forcefully into him.  _Fire_.  That was all Chazz could think as Jimmy entered him completely. It burned like hell, especially since he knew he wasn’t properly prepared yet. And it was fucking fantastic. Chazz reached down to wrap his hands around Jimmy’s ass and pull him in further still, loving the way the blonde’s eyes flared and darkened, and his mouth opened involuntarily. Suddenly, Chazz realized it was sort of like losing his virginity again, and for whatever sappy reason that made him pull Jimmy down into a gentle, soothing kiss, as if he wasn’t the one being fucked.  
  
“Oh god, Chazz…” Jimmy whimpered against his lips, fighting the urge to thrust.  
  
“It’s okay, you’re perfect…you can move,” Chazz reassured him.  
  
Jimmy was rather afraid to move, since he suspected if he did, he would be finished in about ten seconds. So, he sat back and reached a hand between them and began to stroke Chazz as he moved, trying to make the other man lose control just as quickly. Chazz gasped and tightened around him, and moved his hands down to grip Jimmy’s hips to urge him faster, deeper, and Jimmy was helpless to do anything but comply. Chazz removed one hand and wrapped it around the back of Jimmy’s neck, pulling him down for fierce, bruising kisses that threatened to chip teeth. He didn’t generally make much noise, but the feeling of Jimmy inside of him and wrapped around him was too much, and he found himself making uncontrollable little noises of pleasure, especially when Jimmy shifted and began to hit that sweet spot inside of him that reduced him to more incoherent sounds which fortunately, Jimmy seemed to enjoy. Possibly, a bit too much since within two minutes Jimmy pulled his mouth from Chazz’s and bit the older man’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he came, shuddering uncontrollably.   
  
Feeling Jimmy buck and writhe above him, with the accompanying delicious pain from the bite , brought Chazz to an equally violent release. He couldn’t help but bite down on Jimmy’s neck in response, resulting in matching red marks. He wrapped his hands around Jimmy’s back and held him tightly, whispering soothing words into the messy blond hair. After another few minutes of coming back to Earth, Jimmy finally remembered to pull out and lay down by Chazz’s side, hooking a leg around his hip and an arm around his back to keep him close.  
  
“Okay, I know you like to make fun of me for being a chick, but I’m gonna say this anyways…I love you,” Jimmy stated, his eyes serious. “I mean, I really really love you.”   
  
Chazz didn’t have the heart to make fun of him in that moment, especially when he was pretty much feeling the same thing. Still, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to say the exact words, he supposed he wasn’t the sort to say it too often. “I know you do, you girl, and I love that you love me,” Chazz replied, his heart tight and hoping that Jimmy got what he meant.   
  
“I know you do. And I like it when you say the words, but it’s okay if you don’t do it very often, it’ll make it more special when you do.” Jimmy said. “So, you’re off the hook for now- especially since we really should go get warmed up before Coach gets to the arena. And no, this didn’t count,” Jimmy added, rolling his eyes.  
  
They got up and showered together, called a cab, and arrived at the arena a half hour before Coach and Jesse were supposed to arrive. The Big Bear Ice arena had given Jimmy free use of their little practice arena that hadn’t been used in years, for his own personal practice area as a benefit of the job. So far he hadn’t used it very often, but now that Chazz was healed he was excited to have their own private rink- minus the fish smell.   
  
“Sweet!’ Chazz exclaimed as they entered the area. “This is at least three times the size of our last place, we’re totally gonna rock this place out!” He put on his skates at one of the two benches on the side, then ventured out onto the ice alone for the first time in over a month.   
  
“Be careful! Remember, the doctor said no jumps or anything that puts too much strain on your right ankle, you’ve got to work your way back up to it,” Jimmy reminded him.  
“Yes mother!” Chazz shouted over his shoulder as he made a few figure eights, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the ice beneath his feet and the cool air on his face. He’d missed this feeling of freedom- of being not quite on the ground, almost as if he were flying. He startled and almost fell as Jimmy came up behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist, mirroring Chazz’s motions. “Warn me or something, do you want to give me a heart attack?” Chazz spun around so he was skating backwards, facing Jimmy who was grinning like he’d just received his first pair of skates. It was freaking adorable.   
  
“Well, if you weren’t so old that wouldn’t be an issue!” Jimmy teased, spinning away as Chazz tried to smack him. This resulted in a game of catch me if you can, which was probably completely juvenile but they were too happy to be back on the ice together to care- besides, there was no one there to see them. Chazz finally caught Jimmy by his belt loops dropped to one knee, pulling Jimmy across it and smacking him several times on the ass. Jimmy giggled and struggled playfully, yelling for Chazz to stop but obviously not really meaning it.   
  
“That’ll teach you to call me old!” Chazz let Jimmy go and helped him back up, and couldn’t help but notice when Jimmy shifted uncomfortably, trying to suppress an erection. Chazz grinned in a devious manner, and Jimmy swallowed hard then backed up, the look on his partners face making him nervous and hot at the same time. Chazz looked…predatory. “So…you’re turned on by spanking are you…oh, I can definitely work with that.” He followed Jimmy until he was backed into a wall.   
  
“No! That was just…ah…what are you doing?” Chazz had stopped in front of him and begun to run his hand in a determined manner over the front of Jimmy’s jeans.   
  
“Nothing. You were saying?” Chazz leaned in and kissed Jimmy’s neck just below his ear.  
  
“Um…I don’t…mmmh…” Jimmy closed his eyes and moved his hands up to loop around Chazz’s neck.   
  
They were so caught up that they didn’t notice the side door open. Jesse stepped in just in time to see them begin kissing, in what could no way be interpreted in a friends-only manner. He stopped short and Robert ran into his back, then looked over Jesse’s shoulder to see what he was looking at. Before he could ask what was going on, Jesse spun around fluidly, clapped a hand over his mouth, and shoved him back out the door. “Okay, did you just see what I saw, or am I going crazy here?” Jesse asked, in a low voice.  
  
“What the fuck is going on in there?! What does Chazz think he’s playing at? If he corrupts Jimmy with his evil sex addicts ways, I swear to god I’ll murder him with an ice skate!” Robert practically yelled, refusing to be shushed.   
  
“Hold on! It definitely looked like Jimmy was a willing participant, and let’s be honest, it’s not like it wasn’t a long time coming. The sexual tension between those two was so strong it had half the guys in my dance studio taking bets on when they’d finally give in and just do it, already.”   
  
“What? Where was I when this was going on?”   
  
“Sweetie, I love you but you are just about the most oblivious man I have ever met. I seem to recall my having to push you up against a wall and kiss you to have you notice that I wanted you, after six frustrating months of obvious hints to that effect.”  
  
“Whatever, I still don’t like it. This is Chazz we’re talking about. Chazz the man whore, who brags about his numerous conquests and has never held down a single relationship in his life. And Jimmy, the eternal optimist- I love him like my son, but he’s as naïve as they come when it comes to things like this and he probably thinks Chazz is actually going to fall in love with him! And what the hell happened to Katie?” Robert threw up his hands in confusion.   
  
“I know you love him, hun, but you have got to let the man make his own choices! And who knows, maybe Chazz will stay with him- I mean, the way he was kissing him was not how you kiss a one-night stand. And as for Katie…I have no idea, but I see this getting really messy really fast if he is cheating on her when they’re all roommates…there is no way they can get away with it for long. But you can’t say anything to them about it, they’ll probably just deny it anyways. If something serious is going on, they’ll tell you when they’re ready. Okay?” Jesse put his hand reassuringly on Robert’s shoulder.  
  
“Okay. But if Chazz hurts him, all bets are off. So…how do we know if it’s safe to go in? Do we knock or something to warn them?”  
  
“I have no idea why we would be knocking, but I also have no idea what else to do, so…I guess so.” Jesse knocked a few times loudly, waited a few seconds, then went in. “Oh, it is unlocked, I guess you have to push kind of hard,” he said in an exaggerated voice.   
  
Chazz jumped away from Jimmy quickly, grabbing his hands and pulling him back onto the ice and into a slow spin as if they had just been practicing. He hoped their flushed faces could be attributed to practicing hard, but he didn’t think erections could be explained away as easily, so he opted for a direct approach. “Hey, we were just practicing for our Velvet Goldmine routine…we’re gonna have to tape our dicks to our legs so the boners don’t show, it’s gonna be so hot!”   
  
“Eloquent as always, Chazz,” Robert rolled his eyes, unable to tell if Chazz was admitting to something or trying to cover something up. And since he couldn’t decide which, he decided to just let the issue lie. “So, I see you finally lost some weight, Jimmy been keeping you on a diet?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s called, ‘don’t let Chazz go grocery shopping alone,’ works wonders!” Jimmy said as he skated over to Coach. “So, how are we going to do this?”  
  
"Christ, what happened to your neck!?” Robert ran his fingers over the bite mark gently.  
  
“Katie gets a bit carried away sometimes, I can tell even with my door shut,” Chazz interjected quickly.   
  
Robert looked doubtful, but he let it go. “Well, we’ve worked out the rough idea for the routine and tried some of the stationary poses, so I guess we’ll just play around with some ideas and see what works when you’re actually on the ice. I brought the soundtrack, but we still need to figure out how to edit it into clips from a few of the songs. It seems like we should start with that one Brian is singing at the first concert, where you’ll be out on the ice performing alone. Then we’ll need some of that crazy song Curt sings, for Chazz to do his bit alone. So, why don’t you come with me, Jimmy, and Chazz can go work with Jesse for a while, then we’ll switch.”  
  
“Sounds good to me! So, how do you think I should start?” Jimmy skated onto the ice and Robert followed to begin explaining the routine.   
  
Jesse led Chazz to the other side of the ice, and fixed him with a stern look. “So, are you ready to be less of a pain in the ass about my choreography after that gold medal?”   
  
“Probably not, where would the fun be in that?” Chazz asked, his eyes drifting over to watch Jimmy execute a graceful layback spin.   
  
“I’m over here,” Jesse snapped his fingers and gave Chazz an amused, knowing grin. “So you get to play the sexy rocker, how fitting. First, I’m just gonna let you improvise and see what you come up with, then I’ll make changes as necessary. It’s later on where we’ll need actual choreographed moves.”  
  
They spent a few hours planning out and rehearsing the first sections, and by that point both Robert and Jesse were convinced something was most definitely up between their skaters, and it went beyond just messing around. Each seemed to track the other unconsciously, and even though they weren’t skating together yet the space between them hummed like a plucked guitar string that was stretched too tight. Jesse was ecstatic, because it would make for amazing chemistry during the routine- as long as whatever was going on lasted. Robert was more reserved in his observations, and he was afraid that if whatever was going on ended there would be a disastrous fallout, the likes of which hadn’t been seen since the break up of Sonny and Cher.   
  
Robert and Jesse did decide to come over for an early dinner, not only because they were hungry but because they were curious to see how thing were going between Jimmy and Katie. It wasn’t possible that she knew, or she would have been long gone, so how were the guys managing to keep whatever ‘it’ was, a secret? They debated it on the drive over, but neither could come up with a sufficient explanation.   
  
“Hey Katie, we’re back and we brought company!” Jimmy shouted as they entered the apartment.   
  
“K, I’ll be out in a second!” She answered from the studio. “Can you check the lasagna? It’s in the oven.”  
  
Chazz followed Jimmy into the kitchen to grab a beer. “Do you guys want anything to drink?” he called out to Robert and Jesse, who had made themselves comfortable on the couch.  
  
“I’ll take a beer, and Jesse will have whatever girly, fruity drink you keep around for Jimmy,” Robert responded.  
  
“I resent that!” Jimmy and Jesse chorused, to which their respective partners simply rolled their eyes. Chazz handed Robert a beer and Jesse a Mike’s hard raspberry lemonade.   
  
“So, how did it go?” Katie asked as she emerged from the studio and went into the kitchen to help Jimmy make garlic bread. Robert and Jesse turned and watched in surprise as she kissed Jimmy casually, as if everything was fine between them.   
  
“It was okay for a first practice, but Chazz has a lot of work to do before he doesn’t look wobbly on that right ankle,” Robert replied.  
  
“Hey! I haven’t skated in a month, gimme a break! Don’t worry, we’ve got just as much time as we had to get ready for Montreal,” Chazz commented, unconcerned.   
  
“Yeah, and now people are expecting even more from you after the Iron Lotus! And we know there is no way to top that, so we’re banking on this insane controversial routine you guys have cooked up, to keep the people on their toes. So it has got to be perfection!” Robert insisted. “And, we still need an idea for a short routine- and I have no clue what could be a lead up to this Velvet Goldmine thing.”  
  
“Actually, we’ve been talking about that, and we have an idea…” Katie leaned on the doorway into the kitchen and bit her lip, looking from Chazz to Jimmy. They nodded, so she continued. “So, we decided it can’t be something completely opposite- I mean, you can’t just go from a run of the mill routine to something so blatantly…um…gay, without giving people a heart attack. We figure we should use the short routine to work them up to the idea slowly, with something more ambiguously homoerotic. So, we’ve settled on Achilles and Patroclus, since people have debated whether they were friends or lovers forever and we could work with that.” All three of them looked at Coach and Jesse, to see if they thought it was insane or a good plan. Because if people freaked out at that, they would already be worked up to be even more upset at the routine that followed- or, conversely, they would be supportive and more likely to accept the long routine.  
  
“Are you all insane? I mean, it’s an incredible idea, but can’t you wait until people are at least settled into the idea of two men skating together? If people aren’t ready to handle it, this could finish your careers and they’ve barely even started again!” Robert exclaimed.  
  
“You know, just because you’re afraid to show the world you’re with a man, doesn’t mean everyone is! Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you, these two have more guts and they’re not even gay!” Jesse practically shouted, staring at his partner accusingly.  
  
Robert’s eyes widened and he flinched as if he had been slapped. “Jesse I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way! It’s just…I’m afraid for them, okay? I just…I want to keep them from getting hurt.”   
  
“We know, Coach, but the thing is, what if people never get comfortable with the idea of two men skating together? I mean, right now we’re riding the media hype but they’ll get tired of us soon and then this routine would just get buried. If we’re ever gonna do anything that matters, we need to do it now. Capture the dream, you know?” Jimmy sat on the end table in front of Robert and took his mentors hands in his own, looking at him seriously.  
  
“When did you stop being four years old?” Robert sighed, and decided that if they weren’t going to be swayed he might as well get on board and do his best to shield them from the media circus that was sure to result, for better or for worse. He didn’t think they knew what they were doing- they thought it was just a few routines, but it was going to be much more than that. “Okay, let’s do this thing.” And just to prove to Jesse how sorry he was, he leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, something he had never done in the company of others.  
  
They discussed costume possibilities for both routines over dinner, and by the end Katie and Chazz were practically bouncing with excitement- the latter because he got to create leather costumes for their Greek Legends routine. By the time Robert and Jesse left a few hours later they were just as confused about what was going on between the roommates. It seemed like everything was okay between them, and Jimmy sat close to Katie and touched her frequently, and he obviously adored her. But there were also fleeting touches with Chazz- a hand that lingered too long as they stepped around each other in the kitchen, or an almost imperceptible shift of legs so they were touching. In the end, they had to shake their heads and hope that whatever was going on didn’t interfere with their skating.  
  
“Well, that went better than I thought it would,” Katie said as she flopped down onto the couch across the guys, her head in Chazz’s lap. “And you two are evil, giving me those seductive looks across the table! Do you want them to know what’s going on?”  
  
“Actually, I think they know something’s up,” Jimmy stated. “Coach was looking at us far too closely. But I think he thinks I’m cheating on you with Chazz.”  
  
“Oh god, that’s priceless, no wonder Jesse looked so confused when I didn’t seem concerned that it took you guys five minutes to locate a simple drawing in the studio! And the least you could have done was smooth down your hair, Chazz!” Katie giggled.   
  
“Please, where’s the fun in that?” Chazz asked, then leaned down to kiss her because she just looked so pretty when she was laughing. She smiled against his lips and brought her hands up to his neck, keeping him there for a few more drawn out kisses. Chazz sat back up then looked from her to Jimmy. “So…who wants to go get naked?”  
  
“Actually, I think you two should go get naked alone this time,” Katie said, surprising them. “Jimmy, you know how to make love to me and for some reason I think you could figure it out, Chazz. But I know you can’t be comfortable having sex with each other yet. Possibly, you’re just a bit more uncomfortable,” she looked at Chazz slyly. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’re sitting a bit differently! Call me shocked, by the way, I didn’t have you figured as a bottom.” Jimmy blushed and Chazz smacked her playfully on the stomach. “So anyways…there’s plenty of time later to include me, but I think you two should have some time alone.” She sat up and got off of the couch, giving them both a kiss before heading back to the studio. “I’m gonna try to get some work done, although I’m not sure how productive I’ll be while envisioning what’s going on in the next room! Come get me later if you want me to sleep with you.”   
  
“You know, I might just be a bit in love with her after all,” Chazz commented as he slid closer to Jimmy.  
  
“It’s sort of impossible not to be, isn’t it?” Jimmy responded. “So, we might as well take advantage of her offer.” He swung a leg over Chazz’s lap and straddled him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “And this time, I want to feel you inside of me.” In response, Chazz made a low sort of growling sound and picked Jimmy up, then carried him into his room for the second time that day. He wondered, momentarily, if sex addict or not, he wasn’t going to be the one who had to work to keep up with the blond nymph in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chazz set Jimmy down on his bed, and felt his chest tighten at the look of desire, trust, and just a bit of fear in his partner’s eyes. “I’m gonna make this so good for you, I promise,” he said as he pulled off Jimmy’s blue t-shirt. “By the time I take you, you’re gonna want me like you’ve never wanted anything in your life.”   
  
Jimmy could only close his eyes and hiss in response, because Chazz had leaned down to suck on the bite mark he had left that morning and it hurt, but in that good sort of way. And Chazz didn’t seem to be in a hurry, as Jimmy had expected him to be. Instead, he set to placing hot kisses and tiny bites all over Jimmy’s body, working slowly down from his neck all the way down to his feet, stripping him as he went, and just when Jimmy though he was going crazy Chazz flipped him over and did the same, while he squirmed and whimpered ineffectually for more. When Chazz got to his ass he licked enticingly along the line where his cheeks met, and Jimmy gasped and pushed back unintentionally, surprised at his own reaction. He didn’t know what Chazz was doing, and somewhere in his mind a little voice was telling him this was dirty, but he ignored it and focused on the other voice, the one that said he didn’t want Chazz to stop, ever.   
  
“How am I doing?” Chazz asked as he slowly spread Jimmy’s ass and blew lightly on the puckered opening.   
  
“God, what are you…you know what I don’t even care, just…please, more…” Jimmy panted.  
  
“Hmm, you can still talk…I’ll have to do better,” Chazz commented as he lowered his mouth to swipe his tongue across the pulsing ring, experimentally. He had only done this to a few women, and a few had done it to him, and he knew he liked it so he supposed Jimmy would too. He smiled when Jimmy instantly ground his erection into the bed and cried out, wantonly. He took that as a cue to continue, so he began circling his tongue around then dragging it across Jimmy’s asshole, enjoying the noises he made and surprisingly, the intimate scent and taste of him. When he thought Jimmy was ready, he licked one if his fingers and pressed it against the slick entrance, asking silent permission to go further.   
  
“Yes, please,” Jimmy begged, pressing back against Chazz’s finger and allowing it into his body. He tensed at the sudden intrusion, but it didn’t exactly hurt, it just felt strange. Then Chazz was pulling his finger out and flipping Jimmy over, then sliding the finger back in as he moved up to kiss him, and Jimmy forgot all about discomfort as Chazz’s tongue began moving against his own with bruising force. Jimmy suddenly felt as if he were being claimed by the wolf Chazz likened himself to, and everything in him was demanding that he submit, so he obeyed. He felt himself go completely pliant in the arms of his partner, and Chazz rewarded him with a few nips to his jaw line and a second finger.   
  
“You are so fucking hot like this, all open for me…I should really drag this out forever and not let you come, for making me wait so damned long,” Chazz growled, looking into Jimmy’s pleasure-glazed eyes. “But I’ll save the punishment for next time,” he promised, his cock twitching in his pants as Jimmy bit his lip and moaned, envisioning that. He got up and stripped quickly, grabbing a condom from his pocket and smacking Jimmy’s hand away as it went to touch his own aching erection. Then he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, sliding two back inside of Jimmy and leaning down to kiss and lick all around the younger man’s cock, which jumped and twitched, begging for contact. Chazz ignored it until he slid a third finger inside, and just as the felt Jimmy tense he ran his tongue up along the hot length, eliciting a strangled sort of scream.   
  
“Aaah, I need…mmmh, Chazz…” Jimmy arched his back and laced his fingers in Chazz’s hair, trying to get more contact.   
  
“What do you need, exactly?” Chazz teased, as he twisted his fingers and slid them in and out, then hooked them up inside of Jimmy and brushed against his prostate. All he got in response was desperate hands clawing his shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer. “I need to hear you say it, gorgeous, what do you want me to do?” Chazz hoped he sounded convincing, because really he was about three seconds from burying himself inside of Jimmy, regardless.  
  
“I, ah…need you to…mmh…f…fuck me….please,” Jimmy pleaded, beginning to rock his hips helplessly.   
  
“Anything you want,” Chazz agreed, opening the condom packet and rolling it on quickly, then spreading lube onto his hard length with a few expert strokes. Then he picked up Jimmy’s legs and put them over his shoulders, and slid in to rub the head of his erection against Jimmy’s willing entrance. “Just relax for me, love,” he instructed as he locked his eyes onto Jimmy’s and slowly pushed inside. Jimmy’s eyes widened and pain flashed across them for a second, so Chazz froze, trembling.  
  
“No, I’m okay, keep going,” Jimmy panted, bringing his hands to Chazz’s ass and pulling him in. It hurt, but not as much as he thought it was going to, and it felt…full, and perfect, and he had never felt as close to Chazz as he did in that moment when he was fully inside of him. He could take more, he wanted more, but Chazz seemed hellbent on not hurting him, so he wasn’t moving even though he was shaking with the effort to hold still. “Please, I want you to fuck me. Now.” Jimmy dug his nails into Chazz’s skin and pushed him away, the pulled him back in, quickly, to show he was ready.  
  
Chazz groaned and gave in, hoping that Jimmy really was ready because he couldn’t hold back any longer. He began making deep, slow thrusts and swiveling his hips when he was buried as deep as he could go, and he couldn’t help but throw his head back and cry out at the sensation of finally being inside of Jimmy, and at the tight hot newness of it all. Part of him just wanted to thrust away blindly, but a larger part wanted to make sure Jimmy enjoyed this as well, so he moved one hand down to wrap around the hot length that was pressing against his stomach and braced himself with the other as he leaned down to kiss any part of Jimmy’s skin that he could reach. He knew Jimmy was flexible, so he wasn’t worried about hurting him even when his knees were almost level with his shoulders.   
  
Jimmy felt as if he were drowning slowly, and loving every second of it. He could barely remember to breathe and he half-registered that at some point he had transitioned into a mantra of Japanese words for swearing and endearment, and his body was giving into Chazz’s every request like it did when they were on the ice, and it was the most incredible thing he had ever felt…even more so than when he had been the one on top. Then Chazz began short, deep thrusts that brushed constantly over something inside of him that made him writhe helplessly and bite down hard on Chazz’s shoulder. And then he was coming hot and fast and he was sure he was falling into heaven or hell, but Chazz was holding onto him and he was sure that was the only thing keeping him safely on earth.   
  
The feeling of Jimmy clenching around him accompanied by the hot wet feeling of cum against his chest was all it took for Chazz to reach his own release as well, and he tightened his grip on the pliable body beneath him as he slowly came back to reality. He had heard the expression ‘seeing stars’ before, but he never got what it meant until that moment. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled himself out of Jimmy and laid down beside him, and Jimmy instantly curled into him, laying his head on Chazz’s shoulder and throwing a leg over his thighs.   
  
“Wow. That was…wow,” Jimmy sighed, exhausted even though the whole thing had probably lasted five minutes.  
  
“I’ll see your wow and raise you a fucking hell,” Chazz commented, running his fingers through Jimmy’s sweat-soaked hair. “Remind me why we waited so long to do that?”  
  
“Duh, because you’re a douche and decided to fuck half the chicks in Denver, instead of just telling me you wanted me,” Jimmy accused, reaching around to smack Chazz’s ass.   
  
“Hey, don’t blame this on me! If you had just told me you wanted me I wouldn’t have had to resort to desperate measures to avoid throwing you down on the nearest available surface and doing all sorts of dirty things to you!”  
  
“Well, nothing’s stopping you now, is it?” Jimmy looked up at him and smiled seductively. “I fully expect to be thrown down onto something and shown what you wanted to do, the next time you’re feinding for sex.”  
  
“Be careful what you wish for, maybe I wanted to do something involving handcuffs and a riding crop,” Chazz responded, watching Jimmy closely to gauge his reaction. To his surprise Jimmy’s eyes darkened and he bit his lip, then gave a little shudder of anticipation.  
  
“Can there be coconut massage oil involved as well?”  
  
“There can be anything you want, you little vixen. Maybe I’ll even fix Katie up in some dominatrix gear for the occasion and we’ll make you our love slave for the night,” Chazz suggested.  
  
“Mmmh, please say you’re not just messing with me here.” Jimmy was surprised at how hot that idea made him, of letting Chazz and Katie do anything they wanted to him. He had lived most of his life under the control of others, and for once he thought that impulse would actually come in handy.   
  
“I’m serious if you are,” Chazz said, feeling himself beginning to get hard again at the very thought. “But how about we leave that for another night, I’ll need to prepare myself more for something like that.”  
  
“M’kay,” Jimmy agreed, snuggling further into Chazz. “Wanna call Katie in? Five bucks says she’s been listening at the door anyways.”  
  
“Katie darling, you can come in now!” Chazz called, and unsurprisingly she opened the door and slipped in, blushing.   
  
“Do you really have dominatrix wear for me?” She asked, dropping her robe on the floor to reveal a short black slip and crawling into bed next to Jimmy.  
  
“Is the moon made of cheese?” Chazz asked.  
  
“Um…” Katie looked at Jimmy, uncertainly.  
  
“In Chazzspeak, that means yes,” Jimmy translated out as he wrapped her arm around his waist so she could spoon into him more closely.   
  
“Oh, good, because I think that would be really hot.” She snuggled into Jimmy, and within a few minutes they were all fast asleep and dreaming of a certain blond in bondage.   
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Robert called to say that Chazz and Jimmy had been invited to participate as special guests in the Denver performance of Champions On Ice, which would be coming through in late May, giving them a month to prepare. Since it wouldn’t be judged, they decided they would have their short Greek Legends routine down well enough to perform, and it would give them some useful press as they prepared for the Liberty Summer Competition in July.   
  
The next month flew by in a dizzying swirl of practices, Jimmy’s coaching at the arena, and Chazz and Katie’s growing business. They were now working with a waiting list, and no sign of it shortening at any point in the near future as skaters began performing in their designs to mass public acclaim. However, the guys still made time after their practices to begin teaching Katie how to skate again a few nights a week. She was catching on quickly, but she still fell a lot and the lessons became a much-needed source of amusement in their crazy schedules.   
  
The other thing they always seemed to find time for was sex. The dynamic between them was working out amazingly well, even though it did have its rocky points. It was difficult to work out fighting, for instance, because it inevitably turned out to be two against one for everything from what they should eat for dinner, to what car they should by so they didn’t have to keep taking taxis everywhere. Chazz and Jimmy ended up with a rebuilt 1969 Chevy Corvette, in light blue because Jimmy held firm that he was at least getting to choose the color. A blowjob in the dealership bathroom may have been a factor in the decision making process. The up side of all the bickering turned out to be incredibly hot makeup sex, or simply sex for the sake of shutting one of the three up when he or she became obnoxious for whatever reason. They always slept together in whatever bed they ended up on, but the sex was varied. Sometimes it would be just Chazz and Jimmy if Katie was off somewhere, or they were practicing alone. Sometimes Jimmy would want Katie all to himself, to show her he still loved her as much as ever. Chazz and Katie had the most alone time with their business, but they rarely did anything sexual alone. Mainly, they teased and plotted what they were going to do to Jimmy when he got home.   
  
They came to learn all of the things that each liked best when it came to sex, and as they slowly became more comfortable together, their sexual escapades became more experimental. It was discovered that Jimmy really did have a thing for being tied up, spanked, blindfolded, and otherwise dominated by either or both of the others, something Chazz and Katie had a lot of fun with. However, on rare occasions he could be coerced into playing the dominant role and it was incredibly hot when that happened- he turned out to be incredibly gifted with knots.   
  
The down side of their growing sexual comfort with each other was that it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain a ‘normal’ façade for the rest of the world. At home they were used to casual touches and kisses, to sitting close together or on each other’s laps while just hanging out, and their personal bubbles had virtually disappeared when it came to each other. So when they were out in public, sometimes they slipped up. They were out shopping for a new recliner because theirs had broken in an incident involving Chazz and several trays of ice cubes, and when Chazz sat down to try it out Jimmy sat on his lap and curled his legs up without thinking, to the confusion of a flustered saleswoman.   
  
On one occasion when they were grocery shopping, Katie and Jimmy were trying to convince Chazz to try artichokes and he was resisting. She reacted as if they were at home and stepped up to him, turned around, and leaned over to select some which put her ass in contact with his crotch then asked him to hand her a bag. He did so without thinking, and she put a few in quickly then turned around and kissed him playfully. The whole thing happened in about 8 seconds, but it drew a suspicious look from a produce worker who may have recognized them.   
  
The most problematic situation, however, was with Robert and Jesse, since they were spending so much time practicing with the guys and coming over for dinner a few times a week. They were obviously trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but the trio wasn’t sure how they would react, seeing as they had taken things a step beyond the traditional description of alternative lifestyle. They didn’t think it would be a huge issue, but they decided it would be best to let their mentors figure things out slowly.   
  
In the week leading up to the performance there was a lot of media attention in Denver, and a national network was going to televise it. Their routine was being kept a secret, which led to even more media hype. Everyone was interested to see what the male-male pair would come up with next, especially following the spectacular win at Montreal. Chazz was ecstatic at all of the attention, and Jimmy was nervous as hell about how the public would react. He was so used to being adored that he cringed at the thought of being criticized, even after weathering the initial negative reaction to he and Chazz skating together. Katie was their sanity, and in their own way each clung to her calm assurance that everything was going to be fine. Their lovemaking the night before the performance was uncommonly, and almost painfully gentle.  
  
The morning of the performance Robert and Jesse came over for a late breakfast, to go over everything one final time. “So, how are you guys feeling?” Robert asked as he took a bite of his eggs.  
  
“Pretty good I guess, nervous as usual, but that’s usually a good thing for me since it keeps me energized,” Jimmy answered as he pushed his eggs around his plate.   
  
“Nervous nothing, we’re gonna kick some ass! Johnny Weir can wear all the ridiculous swan costumes he wants cuz no one’s gonna remember anyone else but us!” Chazz said confidently, but Jesse didn’t miss that he shifted his chair just a bit closer to Jimmy’s.   
  
Katie did the same, and she put a hand on his knee reassuringly. “Absolutely! These guys are gonna rock, and their costumes would have the Greek gods envious…they’re hot as hell.”  
  
“Agreed, you guys did some impressive work there. And they move beautifully with the choreography, that leather is incredibly supple, I didn’t know it could be so soft,” Jesse commented.  
  
“Yeah, we’re gonna piss the hell out of PETA, but it’s so worth it,” Chazz stabbed a sausage and took a bite. Jimmy could never understand how he could eat so well before a performance, when his stomach turned at the very thought of eating more than toast.   
  
Robert took a sip of orange juice and began talking to Jimmy, since he figured Chazz would just forget everything he said anyways. “So, you need to be on the ice at the Pepsi Center by 2:00 even though the performance isn’t until 7. You have an appointment with their lighting guys so they can program them for your routine, and that could take a while. At 4:00 Jesse and I will meet you there, and you have an interview with someone from the T.V. station, but they won’t air it until after the performance. They want you in costume, by the way. Then there’s all the traditional pre-performance hanging out with the rest of the skaters and people can show up anytime after 5:30 pm. They’re giving you guys a dressing room, they’ll show you when you get there. Where are your props? Katie can bring them so they don’t get forgotten.”   
  
“Already got ‘em, they’re ready to go,” Katie assured him. Even though they wouldn’t be able to use such extensive props at the competition, they decided to take advantage of the flexibility of this performance to use swords and shields, because it looked so much cooler.  
  
“Right, now I just need to remember to breathe for the next few hours,” Jimmy stated. “I have no idea why I’m so nervous! I’ve performed hundreds of times before, this is crazy.” Chazz couldn’t help but put an arm around Jimmy and ruffle his hair affectionately, since Jimmy liked having his hair played with. Katie seemed to lean in a bit closer as well.   
  
Something in Jesse’s head finally clicked, and he dropped his fork then leaned down quickly to pick it up. He glanced under the table and noted that Chazz and Katie both had their feet hooked around Jimmy’s. Katie’s hand had shifted from Jimmy’s knee to his opposite thigh, where it was resting half on top of Chazz’s hand, which had at some point migrated there. He could swear he felt a light switch turn on in is brain, and he quickly stifled a laugh as he sat back up because it was suddenly so damned obvious.   
  
“What are you laughing at, this is serious!” Robert admonished him, completely oblivious to what was going on, as usual.   
  
Jesse just gave the three across from him a conspiratorial nod and smile, then turned to pat Robert on the shoulder. “It’s okay sweetie, I’ll tell you when you’re older.”  
  
Chazz and Jimmy arrived right on time for their appointment with lighting, and the crew decided on using gold tinged spotlights to highlight the browns and bronzes in their costumes. After a few slow trial runs, they had the lighting programmed in, and even selected a few areas to use fog machines during the simulations of battle.   
  
They had just enough time before the interview to get something to eat for Chazz and something to drink for Jimmy, and some Skittles from a vending machine to calm his nerves. Chazz mumbled something about Skittle shots working even better, but Jimmy just ignored him. As it turned out, they were again being interviewed by Susie from KUSA 9 news, which helped Jimmy relax a bit. Most of the interview centered around their goals and how they were preparing for the upcoming competition, which was easy to answer even though they remained cryptic since they didn’t want to reveal the routine. Then she asked about their current Greek Legends routine, and why they had chosen this particular paring. They had a response perfectly prepared, so Jimmy explained.   
  
“Well, we decided to create a routine based on the relationship between Achilles and his best friend and fellow warrior Patroclus, from Greek legend. These men were partners in battle, and fierce companions- when Patroclus was killed, Achilles avenged his death even though the gods warned him it would cost his own life, that’s how much they meant to each other. And people have debated for centuries whether they were really just best friends, or if they were lovers, or if they were simply so close it really doesn’t matter- and that’s what our routine portrays.”  
  
“So…are you saying they’re friends or lovers?” Susie asked, leaning forward. This was great, provocative stuff, the ratings were going to soar she just knew it.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Chazz stated, with a mysterious sort of Mona Lisa smile on his face.   
  
“It’s really up to the audience to decide on their own, we certainly wouldn’t presume to have the answer to that question,” Jimmy pointed out with an equally cryptic smile.  
  
Robert, Jesse and Katie were waiting for them when they got out of the interview, and took them off to the dressing room for a final costume check. The outfits really were gorgeous, they had created short leather skirts with enough pleats to allow movement and gilded the leather with bronze studs. Beneath were flesh colored leggings, the tops of which were brown to simulate underwear. Their skates were topped by leather shin guards, with thin bronze designs swirling throughout. The leather breastplates bore similar bronze work, and tied at the sides with leather straps, allowing for a few inches of skin to show on either side. Leather wrist guards completed the ensemble, and they had made Jimmy’s outfit slightly less ornate and the leather was a shade lighter, to indicate his character as Patroclus to Chazz’s Achilles. Robert declared them sound, and allowed them to change back into casual clothing for a few hours. Theirs would be the final performance, since they were the featured guest performance.  
  
Chazz and Jimmy brought Katie with them into the area reserved for the skaters to relax before the performance, and many of them already knew her either from the days of Stranz and Fairchild or her recent popularity as a designer, so she was instantly made to feel comfortable. Since it wasn’t actually a competition, the feeling of camaraderie among the skaters was stronger than usual and everyone expressed curiosity about Chazz and Jimmy’s newest routine. Since it was so close to the performance anyways, they decided to explain what they were doing in order to alleviate being inundated with questions afterwards. To Jimmy’s relief and Chazz’s slight disappointment, everyone thought the routine was a great idea and congratulated them on portraying a male relationship instead of doing a generic routine- even though their performance in Montreal had been inspired, everyone was quick to add.   
  
The only tense moment came when Shizuka Arakawa, the pretty Japanese skater, began flirting with Chazz a bit too much in Jimmy’s opinion. Chazz wasn’t exactly sure how to react, because typically he would whisk her away to his dressing room or at least make some attempt at seduction…but now, he just felt strangely uncomfortable with the attention. Still, he felt as if he should at least flirt back so people didn’t wonder what was wrong with him, so he tried to keep it down to a minimum. Apparently it wasn’t minimal enough, because Jimmy swept up to him with some lame excuse about needing help stretching, told Shizuka (in Japanese) that she really wanted to be careful because Chazz had been complaining about a strange itch, and dragged Chazz off to their dressing room to kiss him fiercely and remind the older man that he had all the sex he needed, so forget about that little tart. Katie followed in five minutes with an amused sort of smile and commented that the question about friendship or love had been fairly well cleared up in the minds of their fellow skaters, following their abrupt departure. Jimmy was a bit embarrassed, but Chazz was simply entertained by the thought of messing with their fellow skaters’ minds at this revelation.   
  
They got into their costumes and went out to join the other skaters on the sidelines as people began to arrive, and they signed autographs until the performances began. It was fun to watch the others skate without a feeling of competition, but Jimmy was still too nervous to enjoy himself overly much. Reactions to their costumes had been mixed, from squeeing fangirl support to outright expressions of disgust, and when it was their turn to take the ice Jimmy had to take a few deep breaths to center himself. Chazz squeezed his shoulder firmly and flashed him a confident smile as he skated onto the dark ice, pulling Jimmy along with him by the hand as they moved into the spotlight in the center of the arena.  
  
“3200 Years Ago” from the “Troy” soundtrack began to play as they took their opening positions, back to back with swords raised in poses that indicated they were anticipating an attack. They moved in slow circles, keeping their backs almost touching as they pantomimed slow defensive moves, striking out with their swords and raising their shields as if dancing with an invisible opponent. Then Jimmy feinted to the side suddenly, and dropped his shield, grabbing his arm as if he had been hurt. Chazz spun and grabbed Jimmy around the waist with his shield arm, allowing Jimmy to wrap his ‘wounded’ arm around his neck and hook a knee around Chazz’s thigh, then slide his other foot back between his partner’s legs as Chazz spun them in quick circles keeping the shield over Jimmy’s chest and continuing to make angry thrusts with his sword in a protective gesture. Jimmy closed his eyes and turned his head to rest it against Chazz’s chest for a few seconds before pulling himself out of the lift and skating back a pace, crossing his left fist over his chest and raising his sword across his body to indicate that he was ready to continue fighting.   
  
Chazz around nodded back and they resumed ‘fighting,’ now moving in perfect synch as they circled the arena, combining their parries with perfectly timed spread eagle jumps and spins, then side by side double axels before pausing for Chazz to drop Jimmy into a death spin, sword outstretched. When he came out of it they again circled back to back, then raised their swords in a celebration of sorts, ‘watching’ the retreating enemy. They set their swords down, and Chazz’s shield, and Chazz raised Jimmy into a forward press lift which he held for a few revolutions then dropped him into a stag lift before setting him back down. They began a sort of playful chase around the arena, often with hands clasped, with a variety of fancy spins and side-by-side combinations, resulting in Chazz ‘catching’ Jimmy and throwing him into a split triple-twist above his head. Jimmy responded by ‘catching’ Chazz and releasing him into a throw triple salchow.   
  
They then moved into a series of close lifts, which could definitely be interpreted as sexual, with plenty of lingering touches and predatory circling during separate layback spins. They had opted for the routine ending on a positive note, instead of with the death of Patroclus, especially given the sad ending of their long routine. So, they ended with Chazz pulling Jimmy back to the center of the ice and pulling him down into the same pose they had done for Vanity Fair magazine, with Jimmy draped across Chazz’s knee gracefully as Chazz placed a hand on his chest and looked down at him, possessively.  
  
They held their position for a few seconds as the arena exploded into applause, and if there were also cries of disgust they were masked in the general din. Chazz pulled Jimmy up, momentarily stunned at how gorgeous he looked when he was all flushed and excited, and it was all he could do not to cause another stadium fiasco, but for an entirely different reason. So, he settled for taking Jimmy’s hand and skating once around the ring with him, waving and gathering up a few of the many articles that were thrown onto the ice. Chazz made it a special point to pick up a pair of red silk boxers and wave them around, just to prove that he approved of their gay following- and to keep people guessing, he also grabbed a thong for good measure. For his part, Jimmy stuck to stuffed animals.   
  
Katie greeted them at the edge of the rink, practically screaming as she jumped up and down in excitement, pulling Jimmy down for a kiss and hugging Chazz tightly. “Oh my god, you guys were amazing!! People are going insane over this, it’s great!” Her point was instantly proven by the presence of a throng of photographers and media crews. Coach and Jesse fought their way to their sides, and they stood together to face the proverbial thumbs up or thumbs down reaction of the people.

  
It turned out that Coach was right when he had predicted that reactions to the routine would be quite the mix. Their fanmail PO box overflowed with letters, anything from praise and thanks for acknowledging a male/male relationship, or people saying it was sick and they were going to hell. Chazz amused himself by burning the latter in the fireplace and commenting that maybe so, but they were the first to burn.   
  
Their gay “cool” Chazz put it, fans, were ecstatic over the routine and The Advocate did a major article on them, with a picture of them in their outfits on the cover. Clips of the routine appeared on national news, resulting in a major media domino effect as seemingly everyone wanted to discuss the cultural significance of their routine. Radio and talk shows across the country discussed it, and for a few weeks they couldn’t go anywhere without being mobbed by fans and reporters looking for a story. It turned out that that they did have to resort to sending Katie and Jimmy out to the balcony for a few ‘romantic dinners’ just to stop some of the photographers from prowling around trying to get ‘proof’ of Chazz and Jimmy’s relationship. Chazz ruined that plan however, by showing up shirtless with a bow tie and leather pants, to serve them dessert, insisting on feeding them each the strawberries. Fortunately, it seemed so bizarre that only the tabloids would take it, and most people figured it was faked.  
  
On the flip side, there was a major backlash from the conservative Christian community, involving mass warnings from Focus on the Family type groups to boycott their performances, and possibly even refuse to support the sport of figure skating as long as it allowed such a blatant attempt to brainwash the youth of America into thinking it was okay to be gay. They received hate mail from a variety of groups, but nothing particularly threatening in nature.   
  
Chazz was in heaven with all of the attention, and kept obsessively checking their various fan sites on the web to see what people were saying. He even went so far as to add his own comments both for and against their routine, just to keep discussions going. On one occasion, Jimmy claimed he was even more addicted to public attention than sex. Chazz, feeling that his honor had been questioned, responded by dragging Jimmy into the studio where Katie was working on their costumes, pulling her away from the sewing machine and into a demanding kiss. He ended up laying a very willing Katie down on the floor, hiking up her skirt and tearing off her underwear, divesting Jimmy of his pants and positioning him on his knees above Katie so that he could both fuck her and suck him off at the same time. It had the reverse effect of Jimmy calling his sexual appetite into question on a rather frequent basis, just so Chazz could prove him wrong.  
  
Two weeks after the exhibition, Coach finally caught on to what was going on with his skaters, although if it wasn’t for a certain incident he may have stayed in the dark forever. They had finished practice for the evening, and Jimmy, Chazz, and Katie stayed there, the guys saying they were going to give her a lesson for a while. Jesse caught the insinuating tone and beat it fast, with Robert hurrying after him and asking what the rush was.

  
Once out to the car, Robert realized he had forgotten his cell phone inside. “Damn it, I’m waiting for a call from Nike, I’d better go get it.” He went to open the door but Jesse caught his wrist.  
  
“No, that’s okay, I’ll get it!”  
  
“You’re already buckled in, this won’t take a minute,” Robert got out and went back inside.   
  
Jesse followed him quickly once he had entered, figuring this was just going to be too good to miss. He got to the practice arena just in time to see Robert standing there with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Chazz had his hands on Katie’s shoulders with his shirt off and wore an amused expression. Katie was clutching her button down blouse shut and her wide eyes were darting from Chazz to Jimmy, who was trying ineffectually to hide behind her, although he had forgotten to remove his hand from her back pocket.   
  
“What the hell is going on here? What are you people doing?!” Coach finally shouted.  
  
“Um, skating?” Jimmy suggested, hopefully.  
  
“Skating my ass! What is Chazz doing to your girlfriend? Don’t tell me he’s brainwashed you with his sex addict ways! You don’t need to let him do…whatever he’s doing…to keep skating with him!” He strode up to Chazz and poked him in the chest. “Are you forcing him to do…stuff…in order to stay his partner? Because if you are, I swear I will castrate you!”  
  
“Whoa, relax there coach or you’ll give yourself a heart attack and then where would we be?” Chazz held up his hands in the universal signal for being harmless. “I’m not forcing Jimmy to do anything, or Katie. They just can’t resist my sex-god lovin’ and it would be selfish of me not to share my…talents, with my partners.” He flashed Robert a mischievous smile and moved between Jimmy and Katie, pulling them close.  
  
Katie, still red-faced, cut in before Robert could protest. “Okay, that’s not quite how I would put it, but…wow, how do you put this…we’re, that is, I’m…”  
  
“She’s our mutual sex kitten,” Chazz finished helpfully.  
  
Jimmy smacked him. “God, you make her sound like our concubine!”  
  
“I never said anything about her being prickly!” Chazz protested.  
  
“Concubine, not porcupine, you douche! Look, Coach, the truth is…I love Katie. And, I love Chazz. I love them like you love Jesse, and they love me the same way.” Jimmy bit his lip, hoping he would understand.  
  
“Chazz has never loved anyone in his life! How do you know he’s not just using you?” Robert sounded both shocked and doubtful.  
  
Chazz looked at him, becoming suddenly serious. “Because I let Jimmy pick out the movies even though I know they’ll be awful chick flicks, and when I open a new jar of peanut butter I only take some from a tiny spot, because I know he likes to break the smooth top. And I stay up until 3am sewing costumes with Katie when we’re behind, and I let her put her jewelry in my Verticoli case, and if that isn’t love then I guess I don’t know what is.”  
  
Robert stood there staring at Chazz with his mouth open, and from either side of him Jimmy and Katie did the same. Robert spoke first. “Oh. I didn’t, that is…”  
  
Jesse came up behind him at that moment and rescued him. “You were trying to protect Jimmy as usual, but it seems that your job is now being shared by a few more people, and I for one think that can only be a good thing. Besides, look how cute they are together.”  
  
“Wait, you knew about this?” Robert turned to face him, shocked.  
  
“Of course sweetie, for about a month now actually. Now grab your phone, and I’ll explain everything on the way home.” Jesse steered him out of the arena, looking over his shoulder to flash an encouraging smile at the trio.  
  
“So…” Chazz trailed off, looking at the others to see if they were going to freak out.  
  
“You know I like to break the new peanut butter?” Jimmy asked him, with a goofy sort of smile.  
  
“Of course I know, I’ve lived with you for how long now?” Chazz didn’t know why that was a big deal, but he liked the way Jimmy was looking at him like the first time they’d really kissed.   
  
“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard!” Katie giggled, kissing Chazz on the shoulder.   
  
“It’s not cute! It was just …a perfectly timed revelation, for the purpose of making you guys willing to experiment with alternate uses for the practice harness,” Chazz said, giving them a sly grin.  
  
“Well, when you put it that way…” Jimmy took off his shirt and threw it carelessly onto the ice, then pulled Chazz down for a long, slow kiss, the kind that made Chazz melt into him.   
  
It turned out that while the alternate uses for the harness were many, they were also a bit dangerous, and Jimmy didn’t look forward to explaining to Coach exactly why he had mysterious rope burns on his thighs.   
  
They spent the next few weeks practicing hard for their long routine, as well as keeping the short routine fresh in their memories. When Coach and Jesse were there things went fairly smoothly, but Chazz was beginning to suspect he hadn’t been kidding when he said they would have to tape their dicks to their thighs, because both he and Jimmy had a tendency to get hard whenever they got to the more intimate portion of the routine. At least when their trainers were there, they could get through the routine by sheer force of will. But when they were practicing alone, it was a completely different story.   
  
Sometimes Chazz was surprised by how much he needed Jimmy. And the need wasn’t going away, if anything it was only getting stronger and Chazz had never experienced anything like it before. It struck him at odd times, something simple like watching Jimmy perform a basic layback spin would have him gathering the blond into his arms and kissing him senseless for a few minutes- and it didn’t even always end up in sex, that was the strange part. Sometimes, he just needed to kiss him, to touch him, and it was enough. For a while, at least. Katie commented, as she patched their practice pants for the tenth time in a month, that it was a good thing they didn’t practice in their costumes because they would ruin them completely before the competition.   
  
  
Chazz’s birthday was June 24th, it made so much sense that he would be a Cancer, and Jimmy and Katie had been planning his ‘party’ for a week. They had discussed all of his favorite things to do in the bedroom, and come up with a Chazz Wet Dream incarnate, which they woke him up with on the morning of his birthday. They had discovered early on that Chazz was a heavy sleeper, and it took something significant to wake him up. Like a cup of water over his head, or a blowjob. So, they knew that if they were careful, they would be able to tie his hands to the headboard with a silk scarf without waking him. It worked. In order to wake him up, Katie had to eat a spoonful of the strawberry ice cream and kiss Chazz awake. He perked up at the sweet taste, and realized he was tied up when he couldn’t reach his hands down to pull her in closer.  
  
“Hmm, what…mmm, what’s all this?” He opened his eyes sleepily and tugged gently at his bonds.   
  
“Happy birthday, sexy,” Katie murmured against his lips. “We’ve brought you presents.” She sat back up from her position straddling his hips, and his eyes darkened at the sight. She was naked except for two small red birthday bows that covered her nipples, and a red ribbon that they had fashioned into a thong with a bow just above her ass. She smiled seductively, and indicated towards the door with her eyes. Chazz looked over, and his eyes instantly glazed over a bit, and he bit his lip with a little growl of desire.   
  
Jimmy was leaning in the doorway, with red ribbon encircling his torso a few times, slanting down to his lower abdomen where it looped around low on his hips and ended in a bow tied around his slowly hardening cock. Katie had painted thick kohl around his eyes and his nails were black, and he was wearing some sort of red lip gloss, and Chazz was certain this was what heaven must feel like, just to be able to look at him. Jimmy looked at Chazz like a predatory seraphim, a look that was emphasized by his slow, hip-swinging prowl over to the edge of the bed. “Happy birthday, lover,” he purred in a low voice.   
  
Chazz moaned and arched into his bonds, instantly hard. In the past when they had tried role playing, Jimmy always seemed to be indicating that he was playing, that he wasn’t really serious…any trace of that reticence was gone now, and Chazz thought that given enough time, he could probably come from that voice alone. “Fuck, you look…god, I wanna…” he pulled at the scarf, and let out a yelp of surprise when Jimmy reached out and grabbed a black leather riding crop off of the end table and gave him a quick slap across the thigh with it.   
  
“Did I say you could move?” Jimmy demanded, cocking his head to the side and giving Chazz a reproving look. “Now, this may be your birthday, but I’m still in charge.”   
  
Chazz’s eyes widened impossibly. Jimmy had taken the dominant role before, but he had always been too nervous to use anything like the whip before. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he decided he could definitely work with this new side of Jimmy. “Okay then, what do you want me to do?”

  
“I want you to enjoy the ride,” Jimmy said, climbing up onto the bed with Katie and leaning over to kiss her possessively, running his hands down her torso. He nudged her off of Chazz and took her place. “Now, since it’s your birthday, we thought you should have cake and ice cream. Well, actually the cake was too much work, so we just went with the frosting.” He reached over to the end table and grabbed a container of chocolate frosting, opening it and dipping his finger in then licking it seductively, earning him a groan from Chazz.   
  
He then put more frosting on his finger and leaned over Chazz, appraisingly. He settled for smearing the chocolate onto Chazz’s nipples, and when Chazz arched up and tried to kiss Jimmy he received a lash across his stomach with the whip. Jimmy smiled when all it did was make Chazz begin to squirm beneath him. He put his hand behind Katie’s neck and guided her down to lick off the frosting slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Chazz’s all the while, marveling that eyes so blue could look so incredibly black. He ignored the silent plea for more, and instead proceeded to smear chocolate on a dozen different places on Chazz’s body, expressly avoiding his cock. Sometimes he let Katie lick it off, and sometimes he helped, especially when the chocolate was on the inside of Chazz’s thighs and on his balls. Chazz continued to arch and writhe, earning him several more smacks with the whip and he was now criss-crossed with red marks across his torso.  
  
“Now, it’s time for birthday candles and ice cream,” Katie whispered as she licked gently across the red marks. “Actually, we don’t have anywhere to put the candles. I guess Jimmy will just have to hold them,” she said as she gave Chazz an innocent look.   
  
Jimmy reached over to the table and removed a lighter and a pink birthday candle, and handed Katie the melting strawberry ice cream. He lit the candle and looked at Chazz for a few moments with a sly half-smile. “What can I possibly do with this? Maybe…” He leaned forward and tipped the candle, letting a few drops of hot wax fall onto Chazz’s collarbone. Chazz closed his eyes and hissed, and would have jumped off of the bed if Jimmy hadn’t been holding him down when it was instantly followed by the feeling of Katie’s ice cream cold lips. “Hmmm, I think he likes it. Tell me how much you like it, love,” Jimmy demanded as he tipped more wax onto Chazz’s left nipple.   
  
Chazz squirmed and bit his lip to repress a scream, drawing blood. “Fuuuck,…it’s…god Jimmy, it’s so goddamned hot, are you trying to kill me?” Chazz panted.   
  
“No, never kill you…just make you scream like you make me scream, and make you ours forever, our little sex slave, as much as you’d like us to think it’s the other way around,” Jimmy said as he dripped wax onto Chazz’s right nipple, which Katie followed with her strawberry lips and a tiny bite. At that Chazz did make a sort of strangled scream, and Jimmy rewarded him with one quick lick up his aching erection.   
  
“Who’s the little minx now?” Katie asked as she followed Jimmy’s tongue with her own.   
  
“Mmmh, fuck, I am,” Chazz agreed instantly, pushing his pelvis up and trying to get more attention on his cock. Katie grabbed the whip and cracked him across the thighs again, causing him to buck and moan.  
  
“Do you think he’s going to admit that later, yet?” Katie asked Jimmy.  
  
“Probably not, I think we still have to convince him,” Jimmy responded, dripping hot wax onto Chazz’s lower abdomen which had lost most of its pudginess and was beginning to show off a slight six pack. He grabbed Katie and maneuvered her so she was facing him while kneeling over Chazz’s face. “If you want to taste her, you’re going to have to get rid of the ribbon,” Jimmy pointed out. She lowered herself so Chazz could grab the ribbon in his teeth, and it released easily with a pull to the side. Jimmy pulled it off and threw it onto the floor, drawing her in for a fierce kiss as Chazz buried his face between her legs with a desperate groan of pleasure.   
  
Katie moaned and leaned into Jimmy, who blew out the candle and began dragging his nails across Chazz’s inner thighs and around his cock, only dragging them lightly over his balls periodically, just enough to feel Chazz squirm. Katie was so turned on that she came within minutes, shivering and crying out as she dug her nails into Jimmy’s shoulders. He pushed her off of Chazz a bit more roughly than he had intended and leaned down to claim his lips in a violent kiss, loving the taste of Katie on the other man’s lips. Katie repositioned herself on her side next to Chazz and began stroking his stomach gently, while she reached around and began running her fingers over Jimmy’s asshole, lightly. She grabbed some lube from beneath a pillow and coated her fingers with it, then resumed her stroking.   
  
Jimmy tore his lips from Chazz and looked down at him with feral eyes. “So, are you my sex kitten?”   
  
“I’m anything you want me to be, just…please Jimmy, I need you,” Chazz pleaded, a rare occurrence for him but he was beyond caring.  
  
“Well, I suppose maybe I could let you have me…” he looked over at Katie and nodded, and she gently inserted one finger. He had already prepared himself before they woke Chazz up, but he thought this would help and he knew Chazz would think it was hot. He was right, because once Chazz realized what she was doing he began struggling even harder against the knots, wanting to help.   
  
Jimmy smacked him hard on the side of his ass just as Katie slipped a second finger in. “I didn’t say you could escape yet, we still need to toast your birthday.” He leaned over and took a shot glass filled with amber liquid from the table and raised it, keeping his eyes locked on Chazz’s. “To possession,” he fairly purred, then took a small sip. He leaned down and kissed Chazz, sliding his tongue into his partner’s mouth and allowing the liquid to slip inside.   
  
“Oh my god,” Chazz breathed. It was whiskey. If there was one thing Jimmy never touched, it was whiskey, and knowing he had done it just for him was unbelievably erotic.   
  
“Now you’re getting it,” Jimmy agreed, indicating for Katie to stop. He reached back and maneuvered the head of Chazz’s cock to brush against his entrance, and sat back slowly until Chazz was as deeply inside of him as possible. It barely even hurt he wanted it so badly, and he thanked all the gods for the millionth time that contrary to all probability Chazz had come up disease free after extensive testing, because it felt so much better without a latex barrier.  
  
Chazz’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let loose a string of obscenities, causing Katie to smack him and admonish, “language!” She slid her hand down and wrapped it around Jimmy’s cock, and began to stroke it gently as he moved up and down above Chazz. She didn’t think she would ever get over how hot they looked together, like light and dark angels vying for dominance.   
  
Chazz pulled against the scarf as Jimmy rode him, undoubtedly giving himself red marks that would have to be explained to Coach- or not, as he had recently stopped asking about things as he really didn’t want to know the answer. Katie took pity on Chazz and untied him, although it was equal parts wanting to watch what he would do once he was actually able to touch Jimmy.  
  
Once free, Chazz growled and pulled Jimmy down for a fierce kiss then moved his hands down to grip Jimmy’s hips with bruising force. As Jimmy moved above him he began running his hands over as much of that pale flesh as he could reach, the he abruptly sat up, wrapping Jimmy’s legs around his waist and his arms around Jimmy’s back, holding him close and kissing him deeply, thrusting with his hips to bury himself as deeply inside of Jimmy as possible. At that point, the line of who was dominant became blurred but Jimmy was too lost in Chazz to care anymore.  
  
As they moved together, Katie slid behind Chazz and began kissing his neck and biting at his ear, something that always drove him crazy. She slipped her hand around his waist and found Jimmy’s cock pressed between them, wrapping her hand around it again and squeezing her fingers rhythmically around it, which always drove him crazy as well. It was too much contact for both men, and right after Jimmy came, biting Chazz’s shoulder to muffle a scream, Chazz was coming as well and not even bothering to attempt concealing his harsh cry of pleasure. They shuddered and held each other together, breathing heavily and not entirely coherent. Katie quietly helped them lay down, with Jimmy hooking a leg around Chazz’s waist and burying his head under the other man’s neck. Katie snuggled up behind Jimmy, with her arm draped across both of them and stroking Chazz’s back gently.  
  
“Happy birthday, Chazz,” she said in a breathless voice, “we love you, in case you missed that.”   
  
“I got that, actually,” he responded in a sated voice. “I should get old more often.” He unraveled Jimmy’s ribbon and tossed it onto the floor, sighing and wrapping himself more completely around the blond vixen, stickiness be damned.   
  
“I dread the day when we have to feed you Viagra,” Jimmy mumbled, kissing Chazz gently. “I’m not sure we’ll survive that.”  
  
Chazz was too tired to come up with a good response, so he simply smacked Jimmy lightly and let himself drift back to sleep. It was definitely the best birthday he’d ever had, and the day was just beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks before the Liberty Summer Competition sped by in a whirl of practices, costume fittings, and interviews, compounded by Jimmy’s coaching at the arena and Chazz and Katie’s growing business- although both of these had been cut back in order to allow time for everything else that needed to be done. They became experts at knowing the others’ signs of crabbiness and stress, and generally managed to calm each other down before things got too tense around the apartment. It didn’t always work, and Chazz sometimes complained that it was like living with two women when Jimmy got snippy because he was tired or annoyed that Chazz had taken a nap instead of helping do laundry or some such thing.   
  
Fortunately, both Chazz and Katie knew that a bubble bath, Skittles, a scalp massage, or lots of slow gentle kisses were the secrets to getting their generally cheerful Jimmy back. If it was Katie who was pissy, Chazz and Jimmy discovered they could sometimes tickle or kiss her into cheering up- but only if it wasn’t them she was annoyed with. If it was one of them, most likely Chazz for being generally obnoxious during a late night sewing session, they could bring her chocolate frozen yogurt or do something nice like brush her hair and paint her nails, or just drop whatever else was going on to snuggle with her in front of a movie. Chazz, unsurprisingly, was the easiest to cheer up and also the last to get stressed out, and pretty much anything involving being naked would do the trick.  
  
They flew out to Philadelphia with Coach and Jesse, on July 16th even though the competition didn’t begin until the 18th and they didn’t compete until the 20th. None of them had ever been there, so they decided to make a mini-vacation out of it. Also, Robert thought it would help keep the nerves down if they were familiar with their surroundings, and playing the tourist would keep their minds focused on something other than their button-pushing routines. They flew first class, which made Chazz happy because it meant he got quicker service when ordering drinks. He was also happy because unlike their flights to and from Montreal, he had two plane-sex virgins to initiate into the Mile High Club. He had of course assumed it would be a sure thing and so he had failed to inform Jimmy and Katie about his plan, resulting in a classic “you have got to be fucking kidding me” look from Jimmy, who was seated next to him, when he leaned over and whispered what he wanted.  
  
“You want to do what?” Jimmy looked appalled at the very suggestion.  
  
“I want to fuck you in the bathroom, of course,” Chazz ran his hand down Jimmy’s side and onto his thigh, where he began rubbing it back and forth suggestively.  
  
“No, it’s unsanitary! Airplane bathrooms are a small step up from porta potties, and who knows who had the same idea and left their germs and…stuff…all over? Sick!” He crossed his arms and fixed Chazz with his best obstinate look.  
  
“Let me get this straight, it was okay in the dressing room of Macy’s, where I’m sure other people have had the same idea, and anyone could peek through the cracks and see us, but this is too much? I think you’re just chicken shit.” Chazz continued his rubbing, causing Jimmy to shift and cross his legs.  
  
“That was different…I blame temporary insanity resulting from the sight of you in a pinstripe suit, I’d never seen you dressed like that before. New and exciting, remember?”  
  
“This is new and exciting, and I will personally wipe down every surface with sanitizing gel if that’s what it takes.” Chazz leaned closer and licked Jimmy’s earlobe, whispering into his ear in the low voice that always got him going. “I want you, I need to taste you…maybe I’ll just do it right here, unzip those tight jeans and pull out your beautiful cock and suck it, give the stewardess a little show…what do you think?” His hand slid over to rest on Jimmy’s crotch, smiling as he felt the results of his words and knew he had won.  
  
“Mmmh…okay, fine, but if I catch some disease I’m holding you responsible,” Jimmy unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted to face Chazz. “So…how does this work?”  
  
“Well, you go to the bathroom and I follow in a minute- although, that part is just tradition since it’s not like people don’t know what’s going on. Still, it seems to keep the complaining down since people are all too embarrassed to say anything, and they might if you went in together. So, just open the door when I knock.” Chazz flashed him an encouraging smile. “Have I mentioned I love you?”  
  
“You’d better, and you owe me a trip to the art museum for this,” he said as he slid past Chazz and walked down the aisle to the bathroom before Chazz could protest. He had been refusing to accompany Jimmy and Katie to any museums, but he figured it would be a small price to pay.  
  
He waited about a minute then followed Jimmy, winking at Katie as he passed her seat. She turned to Jesse across the aisle and held out her hand. “Pay up, I told you it would take him less than five minutes after the fasten seatbelts sign went off. Half an hour? Ha, you obviously underestimate Chazz’s powers of persuasion.” She grinned as Jesse huffed and handed her a five.  
  
Jimmy let Chazz into the bathroom when he knocked, and had to back up as far as he could go just to make enough room for both of them. “Okay, this is ridiculous,” he hissed, “how is this supposed to be a turn on? My ass is currently getting a faucet shaped indentation.”   
  
“So turn around,” Chazz put his hands on Jimmy’s waist and helped him shift so he was facing the mirror. “It’s a turn on because it’s taboo, and because you can watch us,” he slipped his hands around and undid Jimmy’s button and zipper, then slid a hand into his boxers and wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s half-interested cock. “And, because I’m touching your dick, and kissing you.” He turned Jimmy’s head towards him with his free hand and began kissing him in a gentle manner that clearly meant “I adore you,” even though he would never say such a thing, and slowly Jimmy began to relax into him and forget he was in an airplane bathroom.  
  
Chazz hmm’d his approval as he felt Jimmy harden in his hand, and began stroking him slowly as he pushed the jeans down around his knees. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube, which he unscrewed with one hand, squeezing some onto his fingers with the ease of years of practice. Jimmy bucked in surprise at the cold feeling of Chazz’s fingers sliding down to rub gently behind his balls then up, asking for entrance to his body. He relaxed for him almost instantly as Chazz began kissing his neck and nibbling gently, and he had to brace his hands on the tiny counter to keep his knees from buckling.   
  
“Open your eyes so you can see how hot you look,” Chazz practically purred.   
  
Jimmy hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed, he was so caught up in the feeling of Chazz touching him. He opened them, and Chazz slipped a finger inside of him at the same time, causing him to take a shuddering breath and his head to fall back onto Chazz’s shoulder, but he kept his eyes on the mirror. He didn’t think he looked particularly hot, but Chazz was another story entirely so he kept his eyes focused on him instead. Chazz’s eyes were dark yet somehow almost glowing, and he had a look of total concentration oh his face that made Jimmy tingle all over, knowing he was the cause of it. “More please,” he fixed mirror Chazz with his best bedroom eyes.   
  
Chazz pulled his head up at an almost uncomfortable angle and began kissing him fiercely as he added a second finger, then another in rapid succession, knowing from experience that Jimmy could handle it. He switched from slow strokes on Jimmy’s cock to harder, twisting motions that had Jimmy pushing back into him and doing his best not to make any noise. Jimmy made a small noise of frustration when he had to take his hand away to undo own pants and push them down, then spread some lube on his own straining erection. “Relax for me, beautiful,” Chazz encouraged as he maneuvered himself so he was poised to enter Jimmy, knowing he loved that particular endearment.  
  
In response, Jimmy pushed back as much as space allowed and let out a tiny sigh of pleasure as Chazz entered him, wrapping his arms under Jimmy’s armpits and curling his hands up over his shoulders to hold on tight. He didn’t have enough room to do more than make small thrusts, but he was so turned on that Jimmy was actually letting him do this that it was enough and he knew he wasn’t going to last long- which was probably a good thing, given the situation. So, he continued to kiss Jimmy’s neck and moved one hand down to keep fisting Jimmy’s cock in all of the ways he knew would make him come the fastest. It worked, and within minutes Jimmy was biting his lip hard to repress a moan as he came into Chazz’s hand. The feeling of that was enough to bring Chazz to a rapid finish himself and he bit into Jimmy’s shoulder, but had the presence of mind not to bite too hard since his costume wouldn’t hide the mark.  
  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe I just did that,” Jimmy panted as Chazz reached around him to wash his hands in the sink.   
  
“I can, that innocent act of yours is such a front!” Chazz smacked Jimmy’s ass before helping him to pull his pants back up, then pulling his own back on. He turned Jimmy to face him then gave him a deep “thank you” kiss. “Now, you go back to the seat and I’ll follow in a minute. Just wink at any disgusted looks you may get, they’re just jealous is all. Jimmy blushed and straightened his shirt, then left.  
  
When Chazz followed he got a thumbs up from the male flight attendant, and an amused look from his female counterpart. When he passed Katie he leaned down and whispered that it was her turn on the return flight, so she didn’t have to be jealous. She just gave him a “we’ll see” look and smacked him playfully on the ass. Jimmy was still red in the face when Chazz took his seat next to him, but Chazz thought he looked rather pleased with himself as well.  
  
They caught a shuttle to their hotel from the airport, and had to do a bit of re-arranging so that what was supposed to be Jimmy and Katie’s room was adjoining to Chazz’s, because they didn’t want to be crossing hallways to get to each other. Also, Robert and Jesse flat out refused to be on either side of their rooms, because they didn’t want to have to hear anything. It was ten o’clock at night before they got settled in, so they decided to just order room service and go to bed. As it turned out, the going to bed part didn’t happen for a few hours since the three of them decided they really needed to christen the room.   
  
They had decided to sleep in and meet in the lobby at noon to go eat and check out the city, and surprisingly it turned out that the three of them had to wait for Robert and Jesse. Robert gave some lame excuse about their alarm clock being broken, but Jesse just looked smug and rather pleased with himself. Their hotel was only a few blocks from South Street, which was supposed to be the happening strip with all of the best food and shopping. Their guidebook turned out to be correct, and they found an outdoor café in the center of the lively street where they could people watch. By the end of the meal it was clear that they were definitely in a gay-friendly city if the number of same sex couples walking around hand in hand was any indication, which did a lot to alleviate any nerves about the crowd’s reaction to their routine.   
  
They started out walking together as a group, but that only lasted for a block because Chazz insisted on going into a store called Condom Kingdom and Robert decided he had no desire to know what was purchased. So, they decided to split up and meet at 7:00 at a popular Japanese restaurant they had heard about. At this point, Jimmy and Katie were over being embarrassed by walking into sex shops with Chazz so they were simply amused at his kid-in-a-candy store excitement as he perused the shelves. Inevitably, they left with a bag full of various oils and toys since Chazz pointed out that they had left theirs at home. They also had to go into another sex shop appropriately named The Candy Store, which was full of a huge variety of outfits. Chazz insisted that they each pick something out to wear that they had to keep secret until the night before their long program, because they (meaning Jimmy) would need something to take their minds off of stressing out.  
  
There were also lots of fun stores that weren’t sex-related, and Chazz allowed himself to be dragged into some boutique stores so Katie and Jimmy could squee over all of the unique glittery jewelry and clothes. They ended up with several bags worth of purchases after a few hours and had to go drop them off at the hotel before moving on to other areas of the city. Chazz did indeed grit his teeth and walk around an art museum, but the only pieces he seemed remotely interested in were the nudes, which he would critique with extreme detail and authority.  
  
They also took a bus tour and saw the Liberty Bell, which Chazz couldn’t understand why they kept around if the damn thing was broken, and other historical places that Chazz declared ought to be re-done because they looked really old. By the end of it his fidgeting was driving Katie and Jimmy crazy and he decreed that they owed him for doing boring stuff for that long. So they went back to the hotel and tried out their Jacuzzi tub, which turned out to be big enough for three if at least one of them sat on a lap, and Chazz wondered aloud why they wanted to go look at boring stuff when they could just stay there and look at his sexy body, which was infinitely more interesting. This resulted in his being ganged up on and dunked until he cried uncle, and by the time they got out they had to rush in order to be on time for dinner.   
  
This time Robert and Jesse were already waiting at a table in Hikaru when they arrived, and when Chazz opened his mouth to explain Robert held up a hand to stop him and said he really didn’t even want to know. The food was great, and Jimmy got to show off his fluency in Japanese, which made him happy and Chazz turned on. There was something inexplicably hot about Jimmy speaking that language- well, maybe not so inexplicable since generally the only time Chazz heard it was during particularly hot sex.  
  
The actual competition started the following day with the junior levels, and they had a half hour of rink time reserved at the ungodly hour of 5am before the Iceworks Skating Complex opened to the public. So they decided to just go back and get some sleep, but the following night they planned to go out on the town- and Jimmy told Robert and Jesse in no uncertain terms that they were coming with. When Jimmy and Katie insisted on going to sleep by 10:00 Chazz complained, but it was mostly on principle since he knew they had to be up by 4:00, and it was two against one so he just huffed dramatically as he curled around them, and was the first one asleep.  
  
Miraculously, they made it to the rink on time and ran through their routines to get used to the space they had to work with. By that point they could do all of the moves in their sleep, so everything went perfectly and even Coach had to grudgingly admit that they didn’t have anything they still needed to work on. So they went back to the hotel and climbed back into bed with Katie at 7:00, and fell back asleep until 11. Then they ordered up breakfast and watched the coverage of the competition for a while, critiquing the routines and trying to see if they could get the scores right. Katie squealed excitedly every time a skater wearing one of their outfits performed, and took mental notes on how well they moved, trying to come up with possible design improvements.   
  
Then, Chazz suggested that since they were in a hotel room they should play out what could have happened if Jimmy hadn’t freaked out when he walked in on Chazz grabbing Katie’s breasts. This led to an amusing few hours as Katie and Jimmy giggled their way through a dramatic, poorly dialogued porn-style scenario involving various props from around the room, such as alternate uses for a phone cord. Chazz just rolled his eyes and played along, and his knowledge of cheesy porn dialogue only contributed to the hilarity. It was a long time before the ridiculousness slipped into genuine desire, but the end result was truly incredible sex, as the post-tornado state of the room attested.  
  
They showered and put on some of their new clothes to go out. Katie wore a short red strapless dress, Jimmy a sheer white v-neck shirt with long sleeves over a tight black tank top beneath with low rise blue jeans, and Chazz a tight black ribbed tank top with leather straps and his typical black leather pants. They paraded over to Robert and Jesse’s room in order to make sure they were going to come out with them, and while they trusted Jesse to dress himself they weren’t so sure about Coach. Predictably, the older man was wearing khakis and a red polo shirt and clearly could not be left to his own devices. So, between the four of them they managed to convince him to put on blue jeans that actually fit and a borrowed black button down shirt from Chazz, with the top two buttons undone. They declared him fit to be seen, earning them a rude hand gesture as they pushed him out the door in front of them.  
  
They made it all the way into Woody’s restaurant and bar and ordered drinks before Robert finally took a good look around and realized where they were. Although, it would be hard for the most oblivious person not to catch on when two men were making out at a table three feet away. “Wait…you took us to a gay bar?!”  
  
“Ding ding ding! Give the man a cookie.” Chazz reached over and patted Robert on the shoulder.   
  
“Be nice, Chazz!” Katie admonished. “So it’s a gay bar, what’s the problem?”  
  
“Well…” he glanced over at Robert, who was looking at him challengingly.   
  
“Nothing, I’m just surprised is all, I didn’t know you guys were okay with people thinking…I mean, of course they’re going to think it anyways…I mean…So! What’s good to eat here?” He picked up his menu and began studying it closely.  
  
Jesse put his hand on it and lowered it back to the table, and Robert looked at him questioningly. Jesse scooted his chair closer, reached out and put his hand behind Robert’s neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss which he was too surprised to resist. He pulled back and spoke clearly and firmly, keeping Robert’s eyes locked with his own. “We are in a gay bar. No one is going to pay any attention to us. I am going to kiss you as much and as often as I like, and you are going to let me, because I have been patient for long enough. When we leave here, I am going to continue to kiss you as much and as often as I want, wherever I want, and you are going to let me because I deserve that much, and I love you, and I want everyone to know it.”  
  
“Okay,” Robert agreed, with a wide-eyed, stunned expression.   
  
“It’s about damn time, too!” Chazz exclaimed.  
  
“Right, because I see you kissing Jimmy in public all the time,” Robert retorted.  
  
“I’m about to kiss him in front of hundreds of thousands of people, I’d say I’m about to make up for lost time,” Chazz pointed out.  
  
“Touché,” Jesse said, giving Robert a pointed look.  
  
“Yes, because that’s the way to keep me from being nervous about it!” Jimmy said, covering his face with his menu.   
  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine! I will personally kick the ass of anyone who gives you shit about it,” Katie promised, rubbing his back comfortingly. Jimmy was prevented from any more drama queening by the approach of a young Hispanic man who was pushed towards their table from the group he was standing in.  
  
“Hey…um…are you guys Jimmy MacElroy and Chazz Michael Michaels, the figure skaters?” The dark haired youth looked back and forth between them shyly.   
  
“In the flesh! We look much hotter in person, don’t you think?” Chazz gave him a dazzling smile and winked, causing him to blush.  
  
“Ah, yeah, you are actually. I loved your Greek routine, it was really cool! So…could I like, get a picture with you? No one will ever believe me that I met you otherwise!   
  
“Of course! Anything for a fan,” Jimmy said and motioned him closer. The youth turned and gave his friends a thumb’s up, and one of them came forward holding a small digital camera and looking a bit awed. Chazz and Jimmy stood up and put their arms around the excited man while his friend snapped a few pictures.  
  
“Oh my god, thank you so much! I love you guys!” He gave them each a hug then ran back to his friends, who formed a huddle to look at the pictures- it was obvious he had just scored major cool points.  
  
“That was so sweet of you guys! I think you just made his year,” Katie said, giving Jimmy a kiss on the cheek.   
  
The rest of the meal went by without any further bickering, and the guys signed a few autographs for people who recognized them. The general reaction seemed to be surprise at seeing them there- and that compounded with their recent routine allowed for the rapid spread of gossip and debate regarding the true nature of their relationship, especially since Jimmy was apparently still with Katie.   
  
When they had finished eating they went to the bar and ordered drinks, and Robert allowed himself to be led out to the dance floor without complaint, in an effort to show Jesse he really wasn’t going to try to hide their relationship anymore. Jesse had tried to teach him to dance over the years, but it never seemed to take. Still, there was something incredibly endearing about watching Robert try to dance, while Jesse looked so good there were several interested looks from men nearby. But when one of them finally went over to try cutting in, he found himself shoved against a nearby wall and told in no uncertain terms that Jesse was taken. From that point on, everyone left Robert and Jesse alone- possibly since after that there wasn’t enough space to come between them.   
  
Chazz and Jimmy had plenty of admirers as well, and they weren’t quite sure how to react to the attention. Katie told them to just go have fun already because they all knew it wouldn’t mean anything, and besides, jealousy was an aphrodisiac. The guys looked at each other and did their “telepathy thing” as Katie called it, communicating in a silent series of small facial movements and expressions that she could never quite decipher but they always understood as clearly as actual speech. After a few moments they apparently agreed with her because they winked at each other, then each went and grabbed a surprised guy from the crowd and began dancing with him.   
  
They didn’t keep any partner for more than a song, and danced equally with interested parties of both genders, just to keep the people guessing. It was the first time Jimmy had done anything remotely touchy with another guy outside of choreography practice, and while he had fun, he didn’t feel any bit of desire for the other men. He decided that maybe he wasn’t so much bi-sexual as Chazz-sexual, which was okay with him. Although, while he found some of the women to be pretty enough, he didn’t feel any real desire for them either so maybe it was just the result of being in love.   
  
Chazz had long since stopped trying to figure out which gender did it for him, since anything sexual got him going- although, he hadn’t sought out another man before Jimmy and he didn’t feel the need to do it then either, despite several offers. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jimmy, and Katie was right- a touch of jealousy really was a turn on when it was in good fun. He had to suppress a near-constant desire to steal the blond from whoever he was dancing with, but it was also a bit of an (unnecessary) ego boost to know that so many other people wanted him, but it would be Chazz who got to take him home.   
  
After several drinks any inhibitions went out the window, and every once in a while Chazz would slide over to Jimmy or Katie and kiss them quickly, completely ignoring their partner, then slip away before they could react. The nearby patrons were both delighted, as evidenced by the many wolf-whistles, and confused, since they couldn’t figure out who was with who, and if they were serious or just playing around. By the time they stumbled out a few hours later with Robert and Jesse in tow they were all flushed and sweating, but happy and completely stress-free.  
  
Fortunately, they were able to sleep in the next day because they had practice time reserved on one of the smaller rinks at 1:00 in the afternoon. That gave them enough time to soak off a hangover in the Jacuzzi tub, followed by languid sex that both relaxed and energized them for the day ahead. Katie came with them this time, and after their practice was over they went and watched the competition for a while and chatted with the other skaters who were hanging around. Fortunately, no one seemed to hate them so they wouldn’t have to worry about being tied up, chased, or otherwise harassed before the competition. Unless, of course, Hector showed up. He had only missed their last performance due to having fallen off a ladder and breaking both of his legs while attempting to spy into the window of the cabin, since he amazingly hadn’t discovered that they had moved.  
  
They got back to the hotel at 6:00, and Robert and Jesse stated that they were tired, so they were just going to order room service and they’d see them tomorrow, and they should be sure to get some sleep since their short routine was the next evening. The others figured they were really just still feeling the effects of the previous night and were afraid they would be dragged out again if they stuck around. Still, room service did sound like a good idea, especially since Chazz pointed out that they could eat naked if they went with that option.   
  
It turned out that Chazz was the only one who ate naked since Katie and Jimmy said it was cool in the room and decided to wear robes. After they finished, he of course decided it was his duty to rectify that situation. “So, I was thinking about the plan to try out our new purchases tomorrow night, but since we perform at seven it’ll be really late when we get home, and what if we’re too tired? I think it would be better to use them now, really.”   
  
Katie smiled and replied, “It’s amazing how you can suddenly plan ahead when it comes to sex, but you complain about not having your favorite shirt to wear since you didn’t think to wash it.”   
  
“Yes well, that’s because I’ve got my priorities straight,” Chazz said, sliding over to where she was sitting on the bed and beginning to undo the tie on her robe.  
  
“I knew you weren’t going to be able to wait,” Jimmy laughed, reaching over to smack Chazz on the ass. “But you have a point, tonight is better. So stop trying to get Katie naked or we’ll never get to put the stuff on. Um…how about you change in this bathroom, and Katie can use the one in the other room, and I’ll just change here.”  
  
“K, but give me at least ten minutes, mine looks complicated,” Katie said as she slid away from Chazz and went to grab a bag out of the dresser.   
  
“Well, mine will take about thirty seconds,” Chazz stated.  
  
“Oh, well then I’ll take the bathroom and you can get out all that crazy stuff you bought,” Jimmy suggested as he went to grab his own bag.   
  
“Trust the girls to take longer,” Chazz teased, then darted away before Jimmy could smack him.   
  
Even with getting out the assortment of purchases Chazz was still sitting on the bed for five minutes before Jimmy finally called to him and asked if Katie was ready yet. Chazz yelled into the other room, but she said she would tell him when she was ready. Five more minutes passed before she said she was done, and they’d damned well better leave it on her long enough to fully appreciate it. Jimmy and Katie both came into the room at the same time, and there was silence for a few seconds as they each took in the other two. Then Katie burst out laughing, Jimmy looked like he was somewhere between suppressing a giggle and then a moan as his eyes slid from Chazz to Katie, and Chazz just looked a bit in awe.   
  
Chazz had selected a tiny, tiger-striped thong. Jimmy was blushing in his short plaid skirt and tight white spandex top which v’d down and tied well above his navel, complete with white knee high stockings. Katie was in an intricate leather outfit involving straps and metal rings criss-crossing all across her chest and stomach, down to an attached leather thong, and she was wearing tall leather boots.  
  
“Whoa, you make a hot chick,” Chazz licked his lips and stared at Jimmy.  
  
“Well, you thought Katie’s schoolgirl outfit was hot when we went to that club, so I figured I’d give it a try,” he responded, walking over to stand in front of Chazz and hold out his hand to Katie. “And wow…that’s just….damn. But how are we supposed to get that off?”  
  
“Oh, I think I’ll be able to figure it out,” Chazz said as he hooked a finger beneath a strap on her chest and pulled her down for a kiss.  
  
“And what exactly are you wearing?” Jimmy asked him, amused.   
  
“Hey, outfits for guys are limited…as you apparently discovered. Besides, since I’m wearing stripper wear I thought I could give you lap dances.” He stood up and grabbed their hands, leading them over to the couch and seating them next to each other. “Now, I need some music…” He picked up a remote and pointed it at the CD player, and “Closer” began to play.   
  
At first Katie and Jimmy giggled as Chazz began doing a dance for them, shaking his ass and grabbing his crotch, but it didn’t take long for them to begin biting their lips and squirming as he continued, because Chazz really did know how to move. He came over and began to straddle their laps and rub against them, run his hands over their bodies and undulate in surprisingly fluid motions that had Katie wet and Jimmy hard long before the song was over. He ended by pulling them each in for a deep kiss that left them breathless.   
  
“Okay, I guess that is a good outfit,” Jimmy panted as Chazz looked at him with a smirk, straddling his lap. “But mine’s still better.” He fixed Chazz with his most teasingly seductive look and wrapped his hands under Chazz’s thighs then stood up, holding him. Sometimes Chazz forgot how strong Jimmy really was, so sometimes Jimmy liked to remind him that he was only playing the submissive because he liked it, not because he had to. He turned and dropped Chazz down next to Katie on the couch. “Oh, I shouldn’t have done that…what would people think? I’m such a naughty boy…I need to be punished now, I suppose.” He stuck the tip of his finger into his mouth and bit it, and swung his hips back and forth in a parody of innocence.   
  
Katie figured she was pretty much in dominatrix wear, so she took that as her cue to join in. She stood up and circled Jimmy with a predatory slink, looking him up and down. “You really do, that’s what happens to dirty boys like you…now, what do you think we should do?”  
  
Jimmy pretended to tremble, keeping his eyes on Chazz’s. “I guess…I guess I need a spanking.” He had to do his best not to break character and smirk as Chazz’s eyes glazed over a bit.  
  
“That’s right. So get over there lay across his lap.” Jimmy hesitated, so Katie grabbed his shoulders and shoved him towards Chazz, then pushed him down so he was lying face down on the couch with his crotch across Chazz’s thighs.”  
  
“So pretty,” Chazz petted him, “But you were bad, so I have to do this anyways.” He ran a hand up Jimmy’s thigh and lifted his skirt, letting out a small moan when he realized Jimmy wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Now, say you’re sorry.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jimmy said, his voice muffled by a throw pillow.   
  
Chazz gave him a quick smack, which was followed by one from Katie, who had come to kneel in front of Chazz. Jimmy gave a muffled cry, and Katie reached over to pull the pillow away. “Now now, we need to hear you or how do we know you’re really sorry?”   
  
“How many spankings do you think he needs?” Chazz asked Katie, grinning.  
  
“Oh, I think at least ten from each of us,” she responded, mouthing, “carefully” afterwards and Chazz nodded, understanding. They didn’t really want him sore while competing. They counted aloud, and Jimmy squirmed and made delicious little noises of pleasure that he tried to disguise as discomfort, but he was only half-successful. When they were done they began running their hands lightly over his ass and kissing it, murmuring that he was forgiven for being bad. Jimmy sighed and arched into their caresses, rubbing his erection on Chazz’s thigh.   
  
Chazz picked him up and swung him around so he was facing him as if they were doing a lift, and Jimmy melted into him as he was carried over to the bed. Katie followed, and climbed on as Chazz set Jimmy down and reached over to the end table to grab a bottle of cherry flavored massage oil. He handed her a long peacock feather, smiling as he remembered how amused Jimmy had been when he picked it out. Together they set to kissing, licking, rubbing, and teasing Jimmy until he was completely incoherent and begging to fuck or be fucked, anything, because they were killing him. It had become a silent agreement between Chazz and Katie that they would do this after any sort of rough play with Jimmy, so he would know they weren’t serious about hurting him.   
  
Katie untied his shirt and took it off as Chazz undid her outfit with expert fingers that left her naked except for the boots in under a minute. Then she helped Chazz out of his thong and lay down on her back, pulling Jimmy on top of her and kissing him gently as she urged him inside of her. He moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close as he began to thrust into her slowly even as Chazz slipped a few fingers inside of him. He tore his mouth away from Katie’s long enough to demand, “Now!” and he threw his head back and cried out as Chazz thrust into him, because it was almost too intense to handle.  
  
The next few minutes were a haze of pleasure and motion, accompanied by sighs and groans, and the occasional obscenity, as they moved together in ways that they had slowly perfected over their months together. Katie came twice before Jimmy did, but he stayed inside of her and held on as Chazz continued to thrust into him for another minute before he came as well, and they fell into a familiar tangle of sweaty limbs.   
  
“God, how is it possible that the sex just keeps getting better?” Katie asked as she kissed Jimmy’s shoulder.  
  
“Because there is a sex god involved, of course,” Chazz yawned and threw a leg over Jimmy’s thigh as he pulled him closer.  
  
“I’m too out of it to argue the point,” Jimmy murmured, so he just wrapped his arms around Katie, situated his head beneath Chazz’s chin, and let himself drift to sleep.  
  
They were still looking so sated the next day when they met up with Coach and Jesse that Coach told them they had better have saved some energy for their routine. It turned out that they had, because their program went perfectly except for Jimmy putting a hand to the ice to steady himself after a throw triple salchow. They ended up in second place out of nine pairs, which Chazz said was perfect so they didn’t get too cocky for their long routine the next day. The crowd’s reaction to their routine had been overwhelmingly positive, and even their fellow pairs skaters had all congratulated them on doing a ballsy routine. The press all hounded them for clues to their next routine, but they weren’t revealing it to anyone but the judges, who had to be informed of what technical elements it included. It turned out that they didn’t get back to the hotel until midnight, so they just went right to sleep since they had to be at the arena the next day by 10am.   
  
Jimmy had expected to go through the day incredibly nervous, but instead he seemed to be infused with a sense of calm that may or may not have something to do with the fact that he had been woken up with Chazz’s mouth on his cock and Katie’s lips on his own. It may also have had to do with the way Chazz and Katie kept a bit closer to him than usual, and seemed to be taking turns doing tiny things that always soothed him, but no one else would be likely to notice. They made it through their final practice, several interviews to be played after their routine, and about a thousand autograph signings, and they were now in their small dressing room getting ready to go out onto the ice. Katie helped get them into their costumes, which was only slightly difficult for Jimmy who had costume changes, then kissed them both and went out to their place on the sidelines, leaving them alone.  
  
“So, are you ready?” Chazz asked, looking into Jimmy’s eyes as he held him an arm’s length away.   
  
“Yeah, I really am. We’re gonna be great.” Only a slight hitch to his voice betrayed his slight case of nerves, but Chazz caught it and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
“I love you, you know,” he murmured into Jimmy’s hair.  
  
“I know…and we’ll see who else knows it too in about fifteen minutes.” He giggled nervously.   
  
“Well, I’ll do my best not to molest you out there, but no promises…you look really hot.”   
  
While Chazz’s only decoration had been black eyeliner, Jimmy had on purple and blue eye shadow, blush, pink lip-gloss, and lots of silver glitter around his eyes. Also, Chazz’s only costume was a pair of black pants that were extremely tight and made out of some sort of unbelievably pliable leather that Katie didn’t even want to know where it came from because it was probably illegal, and a belt with an ornate silver buckle. Jimmy had gold spandex pants with an ornate paisley bedazzled design and a cream halter topped and backless tux shirt as the bottom layer. This was covered by an ornate gold long-tailed suit coat, and over it all was a flowing long-sleeved purple dress with a swirling pattern that due to Katie’s design which defied the laws of physics, he could actually move quite well in- and regardless, he only had to wear it for about 45 seconds. With a final squeeze to Chazz’s hand, he turned and led them out to wait beside the ice with Katie, Coach and Jesse.  
  
They had timed it so that they only had to wait for the scored of the pair before them before it was their turn, to minimize people seeing them. A voice on the speaker system announced that they would be skating to a montage of music from the movie “Velvet Goldmine,” and the crowd instantly erupted with noise as the people who had seen it screamed in excitement and the people who hadn’t turned to the screamers for an explanation. But Chazz and Jimmy barely heard anything as they got into the zone where no one else existed except for the two of them.   
  
Chazz kept to the edge and Jimmy skated to the center of the ice as a line from the movie played over the beginning of the song,” Sebastian.” “Brian believed in the future, he despised the hypocrisy of the peace and love generation and thought his music spoke more to its orphans and outcasts. His revolution, he used to say, would be a sexual one.” Jimmy started out with the elegant moves he was known for, candlestick spirals and arching layback spins, transitioning into a few graceful toe loop jumps and step sequences that accented his control and grace.   
  
After about thirty seconds, Chazz moved away from the wall and skidded to a sudden stop about twenty feet to Jimmy’s left after a double lutz jump. He gave Jimmy an appraising look during another movie line, “Curt Wild, founder of the influential garage band The Rats, came from the outer trailer parks of Michigan, where rock folklore claims more primitive origins.” The music switched to Curt’s scream at the beginning of “TV Eye,” and Chazz threw his head back as if he were the one screaming. Jimmy skated backwards, keeping his eye on Chazz as the song continued and Chazz did some of his typical sexually-charged skating moves, running his hands over his bare chest and crotch. He had even perfected a back flip, which got the crowd on their feet and screaming.   
  
While the focus was on Chazz, Jimmy pulled off the dress and threw it to Katie, skating back out to circle Chazz in his gold outfit as the music switched to “Baby’s On Fire” and the lines, “So tell me Mr. Demon, who would you most fancy meeting in America? Curt Wild. I want to meet Curt Wild.” Chazz turned to face Jimmy, and spun in circles as Jimmy circled him, getting closer and closer as each looked the other up and down. They grasped hands and began skating across the ice in perfect shadow movements, letting go to perform side-by side double axels and synchronized sit spins, with complicated step sequences that kept them spinning and transitioning from one foot to the other, until Chazz pulled Jimmy in and threw him into a triple twist high above his head, catching him easily and setting him down onto the ice lightly. He then spun to face away from Jimmy and skated backwards, brining Jimmy in flush with his back. Jimmy wrapped an arm around Chazz’s thigh and slid down so he was parallel to the ice with one arm wrapped around Chazz’s ankle and the other stretched above his head gracefully as Chazz kept his legs spread wide and began a slow circle. Jimmy then reached up one hand to grasp Chazz’s and lifted his leg so Chazz could reach back to grab his ankle and lift him up off the ice as he spun, holding Jimmy behind his back.   
  
Jimmy set one foot down and Chazz pulled him around so they were facing each other with their hands clasped. Then Chazz pulled him closer and they spun in a tight circle, one foot down and the other held out behind them as they wrapped their arms around each other’s waists with their bodies parallel to the ice. Jimmy then dropped lower, sliding his hands down Chazz’s leg to wrap around his ankle as Chazz kicked his raised leg over Jimmy’s head and glided upright with his pelvis resting on the top of Jimmy’s ass as he was upside down, and he wrapped one arm around Jimmy’s other leg, which he held up against his chest. He released Jimmy after a few seconds, and they spun apart then back together, and Chazz threw Jimmy for a triple salchow which he landed beautifully, causing the already standing crowd to scream even louder.   
  
They moved to the center of the ice as the music switched to the song, “Satellite of Love” and the line, “Excuse me fellas, while I raise a glass to the loveliest man in Europe,” ran over the music. Chazz pulled Jimmy to him and dipped him down as they glided, brushing his lips across Jimmy’s chest then pulling him up and wrapping his arm firmly around his waist and lifting him, allowing Jimmy to pick up his feet and arch his back so his toes were almost touching his lips as he curved his arms above his head and Chazz used his free hand to slide it up Jimmy’s torso to the back of his neck. He urged Jimmy up towards him, and Jimmy dropped his feet then wrapped his arms around Chazz’s waist as they spun closer during the line, “The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips re-write history.” They dug their skates in and stopped just as the line ended, and Jimmy moved one hand up to rest behind Chazz’s neck while Chazz did the same. They were only half-aware that there was complete silence in the arena, as people seemed to be holding their breath in either shock or hopeful anticipation, because they were so caught up in each other. Their kiss was intense and real, and a bit longer than it had been in their practices because they were just so caught up in the moment. When they finally pulled apart the arena erupted in sound as people yelled and generally freaked out, and they could only hope it was a good thing as they kept going, beginning with a death spiral.   
  
The song played for a while as they continued skating together perfectly, performing a star lift with an unusual dismount, as Jimmy dropped his legs along Chazz’s back and bent almost in half so his face was level with Chazz’s, and he kissed him briefly while upside down before Chazz lowered him. Then, the music switched to “Tumbling Down” as they moved into the growing apart section of the routine. Jimmy undid his coat and tossed it to Katie as well as they passed her, leaving him in the tux top. They portrayed the split by one of them performing a jump or spin as the other watched then shook his head and made disapproving motions, and performed a different jump as if suggesting that was the way to do it. When Chazz pulled Jimmy in, Jimmy dropped and slid between Chazz’s legs and away, and when he was skating backwards closely in front of Chazz, Chazz gripped his hands and lifted him above his head, but Jimmy tucked and Chazz had to release him into a back flip onto the ice. He then spun and made an angry motion at Jimmy, as if asking what the hell he was doing, but Jimmy just made an angry motion back and skated away from him.   
  
The line, “It’s funny how beautiful people look when they’re walking out the door,” played as the men skated apart, coming to rest 20 feet apart in the center of the ice. The song “2HB” began where the lyrics started, and they performed their own halves of pairs moves in small circles so if they had been together it would have worked, but lacking a partner they just looked awkward and lonely. They ended by performing double toe loop jumps then reaching out automatically for their partner’s hand, and coming to a stop facing each other across the ice with their hands stretched towards each other.   
  
The arena exploded into applause and screams when the music ended, but the men hardly noticed the typical rain gifts thrown onto the ice. They skated to each other and have each other a breathless hug and Chazz whispered that he was going to fuck Jimmy senseless when the got back to the hotel. Then they turned their attention to the crowd, and with clasped hands they began skating around and waving, relieved that most people seemed excited instead of disgusted, but there were definitely disapproving looks as well. Chazz responded to them by winking and making kissing motions, just because it amused him. They skated back to Katie, and she threw her arms around them and jumped up and down, laughing and squeeing and telling them they were amazing, and giving them each a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They had about two seconds before they were mobbed by the media and faced with a dozen similar questions about the homosexual nature of their routine. For once they were appreciative of Hector, because it gave them time to catch their breath as he leapt over the barrier and came flying towards them, yelling that he loved them and wanted to have their babies, and had to be dragged off kicking and screaming by security.  
  
Coach and Jesse yelled the mob away, telling them to come to the press conference after the pairs events were finished, and pulling Chazz and Jimmy over to their bench to congratulate them on their best performance yet. The other skaters who still had to compete looked over at them with nervous looks on their faces, knowing it would be damned near impossible to beat a performance like, that and re-arranging their thoughts to be okay with second place.   
  
It turned out that the guys did indeed place first, but that meant less to them than the people who had been coming over and shouting their support over the wall as the other pairs competed. The press conference went surprisingly well, and they were able to answer all of the questions on the social significance of such a routine being accepted, and how they got over their fears of performing it, and how they felt about their gay fan base. Then, at the very end, they finally got the question they had been waiting for. A reporter in the back stood up and shouted, “What about your public? Aren’t they going to get the wrong idea about you two?”  
  
“What wrong idea is that?” Chazz asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Well, you know, that you guys are…together.”  
  
“I’d say if they got that idea, that it might not be the wrong idea at all,” Chazz responded, putting his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder and rubbing his thumb back and forth.   
  
The room burst into commotion, but Jimmy ignored it. “Well, that’s all the time we have today, you can call our agent if you want a more personal interview,” Jimmy indicated towards Coach, who had assumed that role as well, and stood up. He grabbed Katie’s hand, then Chazz’s on his other side, and led them quickly out the back exit.   
  
They laughed as Chazz tried to act all James Bond, sneaking around corners with his hands mimicking a gun as they escaped out a delivery entrance and miraculously made their way out to their car without drawing the notice of any more reporters. They hadn’t discussed who was driving, and they were in such a hurry they all piled into the back seat, then looked at each other in confusion and broke into more amused laughter.   
  
“Okay, that was freaking brilliant! Did you see the looks on their faces?” Katie giggled, leaning into Jimmy who was in the middle.  
  
“Oh, we are so going to have to take an extended vacation to Djibouti just to escape all of the media, but it was worth it!” Jimmy laughed, smacking Chazz playfully.   
  
“Actually, that’s not a bad idea…although, I’d go with Ibiza, it’s great this time of year!” Chazz suggested, leaning over to kiss Jimmy because he just looked so gorgeous when he was all flushed and excited. Jimmy sighed and relaxed into the kiss, pulling Chazz closer.  
  
“Hmm, so apparently I’m driving,” Katie said in a mock aggravated voice as she reached into her purse and grabbed the keys. “You guys are so cute it makes me sick,” she said as she grinned and got out, moving up to the front seat.   
  
“Don’t worry, love, we’ll make it up to you when we get back,” Chazz promised. “I’ll even put on the schoolgirl outfit if you make it in 20 minutes.” Katie laughed and sped out of the parking lot, taking periodic glances in the rear view mirror to watch as her boys melded into one shadow against the light of passing cars.  



	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

  
  
On a cool morning the next April, Katie and Jimmy woke up to the sound of Chazz singing “My Humps,” off key, in the kitchen. They sat up slowly, untangling their limbs and looking at each other questioningly, then towards the open bedroom door. A few minutes later, Chazz came in bearing a tray laden with pop tarts and orange juice, which he set on the end table. However, what they were more focused on was the fact that he was only wearing an apron.  
  
“Happy anniversary!” Chazz exclaimed in a voice that clearly meant he was proud for having remembered.  
  
“Oh, how cute are you?” Katie said in a sleepy voice. She glanced over at the pop tarts. “And you slaved over breakfast, I see.”  
  
“Hey now, I was busy with something else,” Chazz said, pulling a piece of paper out of the apron pocket. “I wrote you guys a poem.”  
  
“Really? When did you become the romantic? I was sort of expecting a new dildo,” Jimmy admitted.  
  
“Well, I’m not only giving you the poem,” Chazz intoned in a sexy voice.  
  
“Oh, well then all is right with the world. Let’s hear it,” Katie said, sitting up and wrapping her hands around her knees. Jimmy did the same, and they looked up at Chazz expectantly.  
  
Chazz cleared his throat then recited,  
  
“It’s hard for a sex-addict to be satisfied,  
I spent years trying to fill the void inside.  
I tried the whole kama sutra from front to back  
but happiness was something I continued to lack.  
Then I got into a fight with an annoying blond,  
and despite it all we formed a growing bond.  
But he fell in love with a beautiful woman,  
and to teach him to please her I gave him some lessons.  
Then no matter what I did to my surprise,  
I felt all tingly inside when I looked in his eyes.  
It took a sexy dance to admit our love,  
and that Katie loved us too was a gift from above.  
They say love is two souls becoming one,  
and you aren’t complete till you find that special someone.  
But they’re got it wrong who have only one lover to tackle,  
because they will never know that true love is a triple axel.”  
  
Chazz looked up at them, obviously proud of his work. Jimmy and Katie looked at each other and tried to suppress their giggles.  
  
“Can I see it?” Katie asked. Chazz handed her the paper. “Wow, Comic Sans...excellent choice font.”  
  
Jimmy leaned over and looked at it, biting his lip and shaking with silent laughter. “And those margins, wow…”  
  
“You guys both suck,” Chazz accused good-naturedly as they gave up and burst out laughing.  He tackled them and began wrestling them down as they kicked and squirmed. He finally got them pinned, and Jimmy leaned up and kissed him, followed by Katie.  
  
"But that's why you love us," Jimmy replied playfully as he slid down Chazz's chest.  
  
The pop tarts got cold on their tray and the paper was crushed beneath their bodies, but none of that mattered as they twined together and wished each other happy anniversary in their own private language.  



End file.
